Familiar: Eye of the Jabberwocky
by Emechuru Insania
Summary: Why was he born like this? Born only to die. Was that his only reason in life, or will it hold something more. Leo, a young hospitalized boy never saw any hope to live past 18. But when he's taken to the circus his life changes hectically under the big top. Now forced to live under a contract he thinks his blessing isn't all its meant to be. Welcome to the freakshow. M for gore
1. Carnival

Familiar: Eye of The Jabberwocky

Chapter 1: Carnival

The beeping of the heart monitor next to the bed was a usual sound for the boy in the bed. It was one of his few companions in this home of sickness. He only had a few companions; the heart monitor, the doctor and his nurses, and a deck of cards his doctor had given him. They were full of characters from a various amount of tales he'd once read in his bed. The tales were a mix of Alice in Wonderland, Humpty Dumpty, etcetera. The boy loved his cards, they were unique like him.

He was unique in many ways; his eyes he covers with his long raven colored bangs, and his sickness that his parents gave up on. They had left him in an abandoned building when he was a baby, a terminally ill baby. The doctors hadn't given him a week, but so far he's lasted fourteen years.

"How are you feeling Leo?" The doctor asked as he walked into the room with a smile and a nurse following over to the blinds, where she opened them. At this Leo was glad his bangs were like curtains, the light hurt sometimes.

"Same as ever." Leo muttered, shuffling the cards in his hands.

"We have people coming today, they are looking for a child. They think your a nice child that would fit into their family. They have been notified about your illness, and they are willing to pay for treatment." The nurse said, standing next to Leo.

"Are they coming soon?" Leo asked, still shuffling his cards.

"In an hour. We have time to bathe you and eat if you'd like?" The doctor said.

"What's the point, it's going to end the same way. They'll look at me and run off like everyone else."

"Oh. Leo don't say that!" The nurse yelled. "If they don't adopt you then I'll take you out to the new circus in town."

"Circus?" Leo asked. "What's a circus?"

"It's a legal way to say freak show, it's where gifted and unusual people perform different acts." The doctor explained. "I think a boy your age will like it."

"I want to go." Leo muttered as he looked up.

"A man with silver hair and a red eye came by, passing out this flyer." The nurse said as she gave Leo the flyer. "I think you need to get out more, exercise your legs."

"Fairytales Against the Clock Circus, where we fight time." Leo read. "What a weird name."

"Well first you need to eat lunch and I'll see if I can get you tickets for tonight." The doctor said.

"Alright." Leo went to get out of bed when his heart gave a loud beat, placing pain in his body. Luckily the nurse caught him and laid him down.

"Leo are you ok?" She asked tucking him in.

"M-my cards." Leo muttered. The cards had fallen to the ground when Leo had gotten sick.

"I'll get them, just lay down and rest. I'll get your medicine." The nurse said as she stacked the cards together. Once they were in their pack she hurried out of the room.

"Leo, you know you aren't getting better. The hospital is spending so much on your treatment and it's not even working."

"It's helping a little, but I know what your saying. I'm going to die soon." Leo said, his nose bleeding.

"We can only treat you till your eighteen, then the state refuses to help you, unless someone pays for you."

"Will I even live that long?" Leo asked just before his nurse returned with the medicine. She used a towel for his nose as the doctor pulled the fluid from the bottle into a syringe and put it in Leo's IV.

"Take a rest and we will wake you up when your visitors arrive." The nurse said, seeing Leo's eyes droop. The teenager moaned a little before closing his eyes. It seemed like it had only been a moment when he was awoken by his nurse and doctor.

"Leo, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Leo sat up with the assistance of the two, that's when he noticed four people standing in front of the bed.

"Leo these are the Baskervilles and Vessalius."

"Hello." The woman of the group said, stepping up toward Leo. Her eyes were crimson red and her hair was close to black. The smile she wore was warming. "I'm Lacie Baskerville - Vessalius. I heard you needed a home and cared for. I thought my brother needed a child of his own, then I heard about you."

"I'm Leo, just Leo." Leo struggled to hold his hand out, just barely able to lift it an inch. Lacie pouted sadly and held Leo's hand in hers.

"That's a unique name, I love it." Lacie smiled. "Don't worry Leo, we will take care of you."

"Don't waste money on a dead man, I know how all of this is going to turn out." Lacie remained smiling, the blonde haired man behind her copying her look.

"I don't see a dead man." The white haired man said behind Lacie said.

"Oswald get over here and meet your son-to-be." The blonde said to the man hanging out in the corner. Leo looked over and watched the man stare at him. After a few seconds Leo turned away.

"He doesn't want me. I understand that look already." Leo said and looked down at Lacie's hand.

"No that's just Oswald's face. He's not good with children so he doesn't know how to act around them. Oswald get over here before you hurt his feelings." The blonde said again. This time the man walked over slowly. Leo looked at the man as he got closer. Soon he stopped in front of Leo, staring back at Leo's bangs.

"I'm Oswald Baskerville, Lacie's brother."

"I'm Levi!" The white haired man yelled as he hopped on Oswald's back. "You can call me Grandpa Levi if you want!" This time the blonde jumped on both of them.

"I'm Jack Vessalius, call me uncle pretty please!"

"I'm a weird one." Leo muttered and looked at the small family.

"You'll fit right in." Lacie said.

"I'm going to go see about those tickets Leo. Be a good boy alright." The nurse said a smile coming to Leo's face.

"Thank you."

"Tickets?" Jack asked.

"To the circus, a man came passing out flyers. I've never been to one and I'd really like to go." Leo said excitedly.

"Lets all go, a family activity to bond. I will bring my daughters so they can meet you Leo." Lacie said happily, squeezing Leo's hands.

"We were going to take Leo, he needs us if he gets ill again."

"All of you can come, the circus would love for many customers to enjoy our gifts." A new voice said and everyone in the room turned toward the doorway.

"Mr. Flyer-man, I thought you left." The nurse said smiling. The man had a single eye showing, his silvery white hair covering the other. The doll on his shoulder was cackling, Leo seemed to be the only one that noticed.

"I was looking around before heading back. This room was loud I thought about coming in and checking out what was going on."

"Are you really part of the circus Mr.?!" Leo yelled excitedly catching the mans attention.

"Why yes I am. I am the final act." He said and skipped over. A lollipop was shoved in Leo's face. "A gift." Leo smiled and struggled to pick his arm up. In the end Oswald ended up taking it and handing it to Leo.

"Thank you Mr. Circus man." Leo smiled wide at the man.

"Wait, I've got more." The man said and dug into his coat pocket, pulling out seven tickets. "Courtesy of Against the Clock Circus." He placed them in Leo's hands, holding Leo's hand a bit. "We hope to see you there." The man released Leo's hands and got on his knees. "Tell the ticket collector you're Xerxes guest."

"Yes." Leo nodded turning on his side to look at Xerxes. With a smile he climbed under the bed, the sheets hiding him. Leo reached a hand down and pulled the sheets up. No one was under the bed and Leo smiled, Lacie helping him sit up. "That's amazing!" Leo laughed a bit.

"Leo has a cute laugh." Lacie said and looked at the tickets. "We need to get two more and we will be good." Lacie picked up the tickets and counted them, coming up with nine. "What, there's nine now. Hm." She smiled. "Your are talented Mr. Xerxes."

"Leo how about I take you to the shower and get you dinner." The nurse said with a smile.

"Ok! Do I have to take the machines with me?" Leo asked with a pout.

"We'd like it, then we can give you medicine if you get ill." The doctor said.

"Come now, it will be hard for him to drag that to his seat." Jack spoke up.

"We want to make sure he's alright."

"Come on, it's only for an hour or so."

"I want him to have fun at the circus." Oswald said. "Kids deserve to have fun." Leo smiled up at the man. The doctor himself sighed and looked at Leo.

"Alright, I'll bring an IV just in case. You deserve to have fun Leo, so lets get you ready." Leo smiled wider and stood up with Oswald's and Jack's help. Jack smiled at the boy and talked to Leo as the three followed the nurse.

Once the door shut Lacie smiled. "That boy is so wonderful dad. He's so excited."

"Hope he can join our family." Levi smiled down at his daughter.

* * *

A few hours later the Baskervilles had picked up Lacie's daughters and headed to the circus, Leo practically bouncing in the limo and in line as they waited to get in. Each time they got closer Leo would bounce a bit more.

"Leo calm down before you get sick." The doctor said and placed his hands on Leo's shoulders. The teenager only bounced less and headed toward the ticket collector. When they reached him Leo looked him up and down. He had silver glasses and light brown eyes that match perfectly with his hair."

"Tickets." He said and Oswald handed over the nine tickets.

"Xerxes said to tell you we're his guest." Leo spurted out in excitement.

"Aw, that Hatter invited you. Your seats are first row seats one through nine." The man said and ripped the tickets in half. The group walked into the circus tent. The staircase led down to the seats and stage, so Oswald led the way to make sure that all of them got to the right seats, the tent already packed.

Leo looked at all the people, never had he seen so many in his life time. He was a little scared of this many people and clung to Oswald a little. The older man just walked until they reached their seats. Everyone started piling into them, Leo second to last. As he released Oswald said man patted his head.

"Uh…it's…ok?" He said unsure of himself, Leo just smiled at him and sat down. The crowd was chatty but silenced as the light went down.

A single light illuminated the center of the ring. A man walked into the center, his hair brushed back and a wide smile on his face. "Come and see things your eyes won't believe! Some say they are aliens…some say they are strangers…some say they are not of this world! We will not conform to the madness, whether they scorn or whether they attack us! Come one, come all! Welcome to the freakshow!" The stage lit up and the man was not alone with darkness anymore, but a stage of people, many of different appearances. People began to clap so Leo joined in, a smile across his face.

"My many companions and I have traveled around the world and back, collecting more and more freaks for our show. Now we are back. We have a special show tonight, don't you think so Xerxes?" There was a small silence as people looked around the stage for the spoken man, not one appearance. People began to murmur about the show when a voice rose up.

"I think we have a decent show!" A yell from behind Leo caught his attention, making the young teen turn as well as the group of people around them. "I was hoping to watch it from up here with my new friends, guess I'll be down in a second!" At this Xerxes pulled a blanket from his coat and threw it over himself. "Why is everyone staring at an empty spot!?" Came a yell from the stage, making the crowd turn in surprise. There stood Xerxes and a series of claps broke out as he bowed in place.

Leo clapped over and over as he smiled in amazement.

"Today is a special day, for we have a special ending for tonight." The man said.

"Don't spoil the surprise Yura, then we wouldn't have a focused audience. Shall we introduce our acts of tonight?" Xerxes asked.

"Tonight's act will involve Raven, a blindfolded dagger wielder. He's more than he seems."

"Next will be the B-Rabbit himself, his love of fire is almost deadly." At this Leo flinched, hating the word. The boy that waved his hand in the air caught Leo's attention. There was a similarity between B-Rabbit and Jack that was stunning upon appearance. The one thing B-Rabbit had that was different were a pair of black rabbit ears. One was torn, leaving a dangling uneven ear.

"Don't forget the Queen of Hearts. Born without one and is gifted with scissors." The man held up two scissors, Leo able to see his red and golden eyes since his hair was tied back in a bow.

"Now now, don't forget our lovely ladies Bandersnatch, Equus, Leon, and Zwei. That girl is Dee and Dum wrapped up in one." Xerxes smiled. "Lastly our very own Humpty Dumpty, he's the snake boy of the show, watch out for his snakes."

"Oh and the very last act you will see tonight, our own Mad Hatter Xerxes and I will be performing a little trick we named Miracle." The crowd looked on in interest as well as Leo and his friends. "Shall we start the show?"

"Only if Raven's ready." Xerxes and Yura looked over to see Raven with a handful of daggers in each hand, and a blindfold on. A nod was given and the fellow circus acts backed up.

"Please refrain from talking or moving, I might hit you." At this Leo gave a shudder of fear, wrapping his hand around his chest. His heart skipped beats making his breath come out as shudders. Oswald noticed this and patted the teens head.

There was silence as Xerxes walked over to a cage, releasing them. It was a flock of ravens, but Leo noticed the doves hidden in the flock. He counted at least ten and looked at how pretty they were. It wasn't a second later they began to fall, daggers hitting them. Leo gasped, not only him but the people around him. He was intrigued how well Raven could throw, but upset when the birds fell.

People began to murmur about animal cruelty when Raven spoke up. "Relax, the bird were illusions, look now where my daggers really hit." Lacie, who had her eyes covered looked to see targets, daggers protruding from the center.

She joined in the clapping, eyes wide as could be. "Thank you! Thank you! Now I need a volunteer." People who had cheered stopped and became quiet.

* * *

After the first acts were done all that was left was Humpty Dumpty's and Mad Hatter's performances. "Humpty Dumpty is our gifted snake trainer, the only difference is that he can speak to the snakes, and his flesh is nothing but scales." Yura said, Leo entranced after so many performances. He'd never seen so much amazement and excitement. His heart beat faster as he bounced up and down in excitement.

Yura began backing away as a giant snake slithered onto the stage. People watched with amazement, well until the snake opened its mouth and the boy from before climbed out. A woman fainted up in one of the top rows, but Leo only paid attention to Humpty Dumpty. The boy was around Leo's age and his body matched his snakes.

"That was comfy." Humpty said. "Claude find the keys to the snake cage, I must have left them in your stomach." Humpty patted his pants, feeling for the keys. "Can you spit them back up for me." The teenager held up his hand. The giant snake only slithered away from him, toward the stand. People gasped as it approached them, Leo a little scared himself. When the snake reached the stand it was in front of Leo, staring down at him. He stuck his tongue out and wiggled it, catching sight of Leo and leaned down. It's head was in front of Leo, nudging the messy haired teens hand. "Claude!" Humpty yelled but the snake just nuzzled Leo's hand until he petted his head.

Leo smiled at the snake, no longer fearing it but petting his scales over and over. All of a sudden the snake hacked and spit up the keys Humpty was looking for right into Leo's lap.

"Claude! That's rude! I'm sorry if he dirtied your clothes!" Humpty yelled up to Leo.

"It's fine sir!" Lacie yelled back and hugged Leo.

"May I have my keys sir?"

"Can you stand Leo?" The nurse asked and Leo pushed himself up, the keys in his hand. The nurse got up with him and helped him walk over to the edge of the stands.

"Don't force yourself kiddo." Xerxes said, popping up behind Leo and snagged the keys. "Just sit and have fun watching." With that Xerxes climbed on the edge of the stands and jumped to the stage below. The nurse led Leo back to his seat and sat down, asking a few questions before going back to her seat. "Humpty needs to control his snake better wouldn't you say Emily." The doll cackled again before speaking.

"He needs to take care of when he sheds." A few audience members chuckled while Humpty growled. He walked over to a chest of snakes and unlocked it. Immediately snakes poured out and wrapped around Humpty's body.

"Now I need a volunteer from the audience." Several hands went up in excitement. Leo just continued to watch as Humpty and three volunteers did multiple tricks for ten minutes then Humpty gathered all his snakes back into the chest and switched places with Yura and Xerxes.

"Humpty will now join the crowd and bring down our lucky volunteer." Yura explained as Humpty made his way to the stairs that led to the stands. "Lets see who deserves a miracle." He looked around at the people in the stands.

"I've actually picked the perfect young man in need of a miracle." Xerxes said and looked from Yura to the stands where Leo's new family sat. "Leo was it, come on down for us." Xerxes waved at Leo and Humpty walked toward him.

"Oh Leo you were chosen that's great." Lacie said excitedly.

"Um, I-." A hand was extended to Leo. He looked up at Humpty before nervously taking his hand. With help Leo got to his feet and was led to and down the stairs and to the center of the stage.

"Now don't tell us just yet, lets see what your life's been like." Yura took Leo's hand and turned it over to his palm. Yura smiled as she traced the pattern on Leo's skin. "You're fourteen correct?"

"Yes." Leo nodded.

"Why are you in the hospital Leo?" Xerxes asked.

"I am ill."

"How long have you been in the hospital?"

"Fourteen years?" Leo answered a small silence following.

"Everyday?" Yura asked.

"Every single day."

"Your parents must be in poverty than." Leo glared, not at him asking about his parents, but for the damn smile he wore.

"That's none of your business."

"Ah." Yura turned his head to the side and smiled at the boy even wider.

"Alright then Leo, tell us what's wrong with you and make a wish."

"My body is attacking itself. I'm not going to last longer and I know it." Leo muttered that last part, hiding behind his bangs. Xerxes patted his head and held up another lollipop.

"Make your wish and tell us what it is."

"What will a wish do?"

"Make a miracle happen." Xerxes smiled.

"Ok…I wish…I wish…" Leo muttered looking down. "I wish I wasn't going to die." Leo bit his lip as he tried to hold tears back. "I don't want to die. I'm scared." Xerxes patted Leo's head again. Leo looked up at him his tears running past the length of his bangs and down his cheeks. Xerxes continued to smile as he stuck his tongue out and plucked a few hairs from Leo's head. "Ow!" Leo let out.

"By tomorrow morning this boy will be in the best health he could ever be, come back tomorrow to see the outcome!" Yura yelled. "This boys illness will be all gone and he will live like a normal boy his age would!"

"Hey Leo. Want to meet the circus and get autographs from them?" Xerxes whispered to Leo, whom lit up.

"Can I really?" Leo whispered back with excitement in his voice.

"Just stay here with your family after the show and we will take you backstage to the tent area. Many will be happy to give you autographs, we don't do it often."

"Ladies and Gentlemen this concludes our show for tonight, tomorrow will be full of magic." The stage light went out and the stands lit up, everyone leaving except Leo and his friends and family. Once the stands cleared all the light lit up and Leo was still on the stage, Xerxes waving him over to the tent flap. The Baskervilles and Vessulias hurried down the stairs with the doctor and nurse.

"Can we go back and meet the rest of the circus, please?" Leo begged to the doctor and nurse.

"Yeah!" The twin girls yelled in agreement.

"I guess it's alright, but we can't stay long. Tomorrow is a long day if you want to come back." The doctor smiled down at the boy. Leo looked as happy as he could be.

"Really! Ok then I'll be quick." Leo said and followed Xerxes out into the dark night. "I don't have a pen or paper?" Leo said, upset at his realization.

"I can fix that." Xerxes said and pulled out a pen and matching notebook with Emily on it. "I'll be your first signature." At this Xerxes opened the book, scribbled his name, then handed it to Leo. Leo smiled up at the man, almost running into him when he stopped. Leo stopped himself in time and looked around at where he had followed. They were all in the center of tents several people passing by with looks at the group. Leo looked around at all the new faces and tucked the book close to him and smiled. "Oi, gather around for a moment everyone!" Xerxes yelled, getting the circus folks attention. A variety of them stopped what they were doing and walked over to Xerxes. "This boy here was our miracle volunteer tonight. He wanted to come visit the whole circus before going back to the hospital. He also wants autographs if you're willing." Suddenly a boy a little older than Leo jumped in front of him, scaring him a bit. It was then that Leo remembered him as B-Rabbit.

"I saw you on Elliot's act, Claude really liked you!"

"E-Elliot?" Leo asked, unsure of who it was.

"Oh right, uh Humpty Dumpty. You can call him Scaly like all of us."

"Hey!" A yell came from the boy next to B-Rabbit.

"Anyway I'm Oz, just Oz." Oz held out a hand to Leo.

"I'm Leo, just Leo." Leo smiled and lifted his hand the best he could. He couldn't reach Oz's hand so the boy connected with Leo's.

"I'll sign your book for you." Oz said and took the book from Leo. "So your fourteen and never been to the circus."

"I haven't been out much." Leo said as Oz passed the book to Humpty, aka Elliot.

"How long have you been sick like this?" Elliot asked as he signed his name.

"Ever since I was a baby, I've been on medication to help with the symptoms and pain."

"What!? That means you barely haven't a friend!" Oz yelled and grabbed Leo's hands. "I'll be your friend Mr. Leo, I can visit you everyday!"

"You'd visit me…I'd like the new face. Thank you Oz." Leo smiled happily at Oz, glad he now had a new companion.

"Was it wise coming to see the circus, in your condition we wouldn't want you to get hurt." Raven said passing the book.

"I'm fine right now. The doctor came so if I get ill I'll be fine." Leo's smile widened.

"It's still dangerous."

"I might die in a year or two, hell I could die now and I can't stop it. I know that much. I just want to get out a bit more before I die."

"Have you not been paying attention, big brother Break will make you healthy! Then you can explore all you want!" The girl, Equus, said, shoving Oz away and grabbed Leo's hands like Oz had.

"No one can avoid death." Leo said with a sad smile.

"Break's a magical person." Equus blushed.

"Sharon, you hurt my arm." Oz muttered getting up.

"Is it fun?" Leo asked, confusing the group around them.

"What?"

"Being in the circus, being unique and able to go anywhere you want without a care. Is it fun?"

"Uh, it has its ups and downs, but fun as anything. We're like a family here."

"A family." Leo frowned. "I've never had one, is it fun too?"

"Very much, your parents over there seem close to you."

"We aren't Leo's parents. My brother Oswald is going to adopt Leo tomorrow. We're going to pay for his treatment."

"They didn't want to deal with me, a sick baby. They left me a day after my birth at an abandoned building. The states been paying for my treatment, but I'm turning eighteen in four years, then they refuse to help me."

"That's dirty. Break will heal you we promise." Equus, Sharon, said.

"Thank you for the words but I'm sick not stupid."

"Are you doubting me? I'll show you tomorrow." Xerxes didn't flinch at Leo's disbelief, he seemed happy about it.

"Leo hurry up, you need to rest. We don't want to repeat last time." The doctor said and held out a hand.

"Ok, I'm coming." Leo said holding up his hands for the book and smiled. "I'll be back tomorrow then." Oz butted in, snatching the book from a cat man of some sort.

"See you tomorrow Leo, you're always welcome here. Don't worry about anything. Break will make you better. Promise." Oz said and placed the book and pen in Leo's hand, but they fell to the ground, through Leo's fingers. "Oh, Le-." Oz went to pick the book up when he looked at Leo. Not only Oz, but others noticed the blood rolling from Leo's nose, and his pale complexion.

"Whats wrong? Leo?" The nurse said. Leo gasped and fell back hitting the ground.

"Leo!" The doctor yelled and ran over to the boy curled up on the ground. He kneeled down sitting his bag down. "Get him laid out straight." The doctor said to the nurse when she kneeled down.

"Alright." She muttered and turned Leo onto his back, moving his limbs flat out. Leo's mouth and nose were bleeding rather fast so the doctor hurried and dug out the IV. He took the cap off of the needle and pushed it into Leo's hand. The nurse taped it to Leo's hand before grabbing the fluid bag.

"I'm glad I grabbed two bottles just in case." The nurse said as the doctor drew fluid from the bottle and pulled it. He pushed it into the IV, slowly Leo became less restless. The medication knocked him out, which made everyone a little nervous.

"Is he alright?" Sharon asked.

"He will be alright, this happens a lot. It actually happened this morning. We should get him to the hospital, he needs to rest for now."

"Will he be back tomorrow?" Elliot asked, not sure how to word his thoughts.

"He just needs to be at the hospital." The doctor said and pulled out his phone. The nurse stood up and smiled at the circus folks.

"Thank you for making him so happy and excited, I hadn't seen that face in so long I forgot he had it. He's growing up so fast."

"He's really a smart kid, he's excelled at our home school program." The doctor said after hanging up on his call. "The ambulance will be here, just keep an eye in him. Sit with him please." He said to the nurse. She nodded and sat down, patting Leo's head. His eyes pushed themselves open, looking up at the nurse.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, earning attention.

"Weak, very weak."Leo whispered.

"Do you need something to drink?"

"Yes."

"Can someone get him some water?" The doctor asked and kneeled down to the boy.

"I'll get it." Elliot said and hurried inside a tent down the row. When he returned the doctor had Leo resting against his shoulder. "Here." Elliot said and handed the glass to the doctor.

"I hear the ambulance." The nurse said as the doctor fed the water to Leo.

"Alright, I'll get him and you follow behind with our things and the IV."

"Yes sir." The nurse kneeled down and picked up the bag. The doctor used all his strength to pick Leo up, the IV bag stuck between them.

"Oi Leo, hold on a second please." Oz said as he ran over to the doctor and nurse already heading for the parked ambulance. The paramedics were already in the back getting a gurney. The two stopped as well as Oz. "I'm not Break, but I know a few tricks." Oz dug into his coat pocket and pulled out a bouquet of flowers. "A get well present from the circus, we'll see you tomorrow." Oz laid the flowers on Leo's lap and smiled. They watched Leo get strapped down and taken to the hospital. As the ambulance took off Sharon picked the book up off the ground.

"Lets finish passing this around and give it to him."

"What a genius idea my lady, I'm sure he'll be most happy." Xerxes said and with Oz's help they dragged everyone to the mess hall, well except for Xerxes and Elliot.

"Did you really do magic on him or is it another scam?" Xerxes looked surprised at the question.

"It was real magic, I've got to set his hair I snatched on fire to complete it."

"You know you weren't the only one taking hair, so was Yura. You might want to make sure he's not planning anything."

"Why the sudden interest in that boy."

"I just think it's unfair that he's so sick. He pushed himself here and if you and Yura made him think he was ok then that's awful, I don't think I could handle a circus like this."

"Don't worry brat, unless Yura's planning something else."

"He'd be a monster to harm a sick kid anymore." With that Elliot turned on his heels and headed for the mess hall.

"Hm, it looks as though Elliot is growing close to death. We must watch him, right Emily?" The doll cackled as Xerxes followed the young circus performer. No one noticed the candles illuminating the tent belonging to Yura Isla. The silhouette of said man holding something over a candle flame.

* * *

The next morning was an early and bright sun rise, which had shone into Leo's room. The curtain bangs he had seemed to be out of his face because the sun shone into his face and woke him up. The raven headed boy rolled over and curled up under his blanket. The teenager let out a moan of discomfort and rolled again, the blanket falling to the floor. With another groan the teenager sat up and climbed off the bed, grabbing his cards off the night table. He thought of playing a card game with the doctor would be a good thing to waste time with. It wasn't till Leo took a step did he realize there was no struggle and took another. He took a small jog-like steps towards the door. It hadn't hurt so he took off in a full sprint, after removing his IV, out of his room.

His arms and legs moved like a normal body and Leo stared in wonder. He ran down the hallway to the staircase he'd never used. He knew where he needed to go and he felt he had to go. He rushed down the stairs, several people yelling from above, but Leo continued to run. It didn't take long before he made it outside and ran toward the circus grounds.

They had performed on the abandoned grounds the town never bothered to do anything with. As Leo broke to the outside the wind slapped him in the face, his bare feet smacking the ground below. In his clenched hand was the deck of playing cards he had grabbed before sprinting, but Leo wasn't noticing anything. He was to busy thinking of everything he needed to say to Xerxes. The thought sped him up and it wasn't long until the circus tent tops came into view and Leo's adrenaline rush kicked in and he hurried more, not caring for how heavy he was breathing.

It was too early for anyone to be up and training, possibly at breakfast. Leo just ran through the camp, scaring the animals around him. Their cries alerted the circus folks, whom walked out of their tents to see what the commotion was about. Oz, Raven, and Elliot came from the same tent just as Leo passed by them.

"Hey!" Oz yelled and chased after Leo. Said boy looked up, looking for the board that had Xerxes on it, but found one that said "Mad Hatter" instead. Leo ripped open the flap to see Xerxes standing in from of him. Both looked with wide eyes at one another, Leo catching his breath. He fell to his knees and looked up at Xerxes with a smile.

"I-I can run." Leo muttered as the groups of people came to see the problem. "My chest doesn't feel heavy and I'm not bleeding. Thank you."

"Leo get up. Why aren't you in the hospital." Oz said as he and Elliot dragged Leo to his feet.

"I needed to say thank you."

"You should be asleep, you might make yourself ill!" Elliot growled.

"But, I don't feel sick. I just ran ten blocks here without one nose bleed. I couldn't do that before."

"Would you say my magic is real now?" Xerxes smiled.

"I have to be tested, but I think I can." Leo smiled.

"Still lets get you in a chair at least, the mess hall should be empty." Raven said.

"Someone carry him before he hurts himself. His feet are all cut up already." Xerxes said, swinging his cane around. "Humpty will you do the honors?" Xerxes said as he walked away.

"I don't need anyone to carry me." Leo objected, but Elliot lifted him up anyway. He weaved his arms under Leo's legs and torso. "Hey!"

"Your pretty light kid." Elliot smiled down at Leo as he walked.

"My names Leo, call me that." Leo muttered as he pouted and stared up at Elliot. The older boy didn't notice until Leo brought a hand up. A finger lightly ran down Elliot's face, the half the had scales. "Does that bug you?" Leo asked.

"My scales, no."

"I was talking about me touching them like this." Leo ran his finger down again.

"Not really."

"They feel weird, like the good weird." Leo smiled one of his eyes showing through the gap in his hair. It was a dark purple, almost black, with golden specks in them. They were almost controlling, so hypnotic that Elliot didn't know how long he had been staring at Leo.

"Your eyes are…beautiful." He muttered, Leo staring up at him.

"Thanks, I've been needing a hair cut, but I haven't made any time for it."

"Leo what's in your hands." Sharon asked as she ran forward, happening to see the cards.

"Oh, they're fairytale playing cards. My doctor gave them to me when I was little. I was so excited that I got ill and had to wait to play. They're precious to me. If you would like to see them I'll show you."

"We'd love to Mr. Baskerville." Xerxes said in a taunting voice.

"That's not my name, I'm just Leo alright." Leo muttered, curling up a bit.

"Those Baskervilles are adopting you right?"

"Still they aren't my real family, they're not my real aunt, uncle, father, and grandpa. I'm going to find them one day.

"And do what? they didn't want you the first time." A girls voice said from behind Elliot, making the boy stop and turn around. Behind him stood Zwei, or Noise.

"Noise, shut up." Elliot said.

"Your undesirable by your own flesh and blood, what makes you think they'd want to see that shadowy face of yours. I really don't understand what's so great about a kid that was suppose to die years ago. Your parents don't want a dead beat in their home."

"Noise shut it!" Elliot yelled. "You're undesirable too! You should be lucky the circus took you in!"

"Your just as much as a freak! Mommy dearest didn't favor you did she, leaving you on the circus' door step. Noise and Elliot glared at each other, Leo feeling the tension. "What was she like when a snake slithered out instead of a baby when she pushed."

"Shut it! You deserve to be in an asylum, locked up with all the other nut-cases."

"Just be quiet before the ring master hears you two." Sharon hushed, but Noise snapped at her before returning to Elliot. "I have my abilities, but your a scaled freak who can only control snakes, I'm at least a hypnotist."

"What makes any of you different from me?" Leo asked Noise, taking the two fighting in shock. "You've both been abandoned by the people who should have taken care of you. We have differences, but what makes his reason worse then yours or mine?" Noises face was red with anger as well as tears threatening to fall. She reached up in a swift moment and pulled Leo to the ground by his hair. She kneeled down and held Leo up by his hair, a glare plastered on her face.

"You're not a freak like us! That's the difference so don't group us with a dead beat like y-!" Noise's hand shook as it fell from Leo's hair and flung to her mouth. The force knocked her on her backside and she skid back from Leo with her free hand. "Y-y-your e-e-eye!"

"Did it scare you?" Leo asked getting to his knees.

"I-i-i-it's-!" She pointed at Leo's face.

"Gone? It is. My guardians removed it from me the night they left me. I don't like stitches, so I never had it sewn."

"It's so-!"

"You've managed to scare Noise, that's a first." Queen of Hearts said, a smirk on his face. Noise on the other hand got on her hands and knees in tears.

"I'm sorry for judging you, please forgive me. I'm so sorry, so very sorry!" She begged scaring people.

"Uh, Ms. Zwei please don't cry. I've heard worse, please don't cry." Leo begged on his knees. "Uh, I know lets start over. Lets be friends Ms. Zwei."

"Noise are you ok?" Oz asked as he kneeled down to the girl.

"A-a friend…yes. I would like to be your friend Mr. Leo." Noise shot her hands up and held Leo's. "I would very much like that!" She seemed to force it out.

"I want to be Leo's friend!" Sharon yelled.

"You can all be my friends, I love meeting new people." Leo laughed.

"Mr. Elliot would like to be your friend too Mr. Leo." Xerxes said with a snicker.

"Hey!" Elliot yelled.

"Ok, everyone can be my friend." Leo smiled up at Elliot, the blonde just smiling back.

"Leo!" A yell came angrily. Leo turned with a wide frown and turned to see his nurse and doctor running over to him. "What the hell are you doing out alone."

"I think I'm better. My body's not hurting."

"That doesn't mean anything! We were worried about you young man! Your coming back to the hospital and testing for infections!" The nurse yelled. "Your all dirty, the first thing we are doing is bathing you young man! Oh look at what you did to your feet, lets hope you didn't step on glass or rusty nails!" The nurse said stomping over to Leo.

"A shower sounds nice, but I don't need your help today."

"Leo come on, lets go." The doctor said offering a hand. Leo shook his head to the side and stood up easily.

"I don't need help, but I've got to go. I forgot about the Baskervilles bringing over papers." Leo smiled. "I'll see you all later alright." Leo looked back at the group. "Sorry for waking everyone up." The nurse took Leo's hand and pulled him toward the exit of the circus grounds, a car waiting for them

* * *

_A/N: Hello, finally been working on Pandora Hearts again. It's been forever, but I got my muse back. I found an old circus fic I wrote freshman year of high school, but with more knowledge of Pandora Hearts I decided to blow that fic up and remodel it. I'm proud of this fic and hope everyone will like it when it starts moving along._

_I decided to do Elliot x Leo because its my favorite ship and I can make it as tragic as I want with their personalities._

**_I do not own anything except the plot bunny, finally caught the rascal._**

**_The introduction to the circus are lyrics from Skillets, Freakshow song, Album: Rise. Love that album._**


	2. DNA

Familiar: Eye of The Jabberwocky

Chapter 2: DNA

The shower was warm, warmer than usual. Ever since Leo had gotten better he was able to do things he never could, like turning the shower water past the middle mark. His illness had kept his body from turning the water too hot, they feared it would cause a bloody nose. Now Leo loved his long hot showers, and the way his body relaxed underneath the water. Leo was depressed when he climbed out, but he dried off and put on his clean robes.

When he opened the door leading to his room he was dressed, and alone. When Leo went into the bathroom the doctor was in the room. All that was left was a file he'd left on Leo's bed, so Leo decided to snoop. He picked up the file and opened it. He was confused because it was his file, so he read it thinking he had the right. It was in the doctors hand writing, a description of Leo and his illness. At first it was all old information until Leo reached the section of his treatment. He read it and read it over, shock taking over his body. The files fell to the ground, but Leo stood there in shock.

"Liar." Leo muttered, a tear falling out of his eye. The door knob jiggled and the door was pushed open. The doctor and nurse were the first to enter the room, followed by Lacie, Oswald, Levi, and Jack. Eyes fell on Leo and the file on the ground and Leo panicked. "I went to pick up the sheets and it fell, I'll get it picked up."

"No I'll get it, why don't you go with Mr. Baskerville. You need to sign a few papers and your cleared to go home with you family. I don't know how that man did it, but you are completely healthy.

"I told you." Leo muttered.

"Leo you're all better, that's amazing." Lacie smiled and ran over to Leo, scooping him into her arms.

"This means you can go to the circus tonight."

"He's already been there, ran out this morning." The doctor muttered.

"Have you made friends Leo?" Jack asked next to Leo.

"Yes, they're all really nice." Leo smiled.

"Oswald get over here with those papers so we can get them signed and then go shopping for clothing." Lacie got excited, she even jumped up and down with Leo.

"Here you go." Oswald muttered and held out the file.

"Alright, this will only take a few minutes." Leo said and sat down at the desk in his room Lacie sat next to him and pointed to where he had to sign. After at least twelve signatures Leo finished and handed the files back to Oswald.

"Alright let's go, you need a change of clothing. Your going to look so cute when I'm done with you."

"Should I be happy or scared?" Leo joked. He walked over and happily joined the family.

* * *

Hours later and Leo returned to the circus with his new family and the doctor and nurse. There was a group of circus performers heading for the tent while Leo waited in line. "Hey Oswald, can I go talk with them?"

The man didn't answer Leo. Lacie chuckled and leaned over to Leo. "Call him papa or father, that's what he wants."

"Uh, ok. Dad can I go talk with my friends." This time Oswald turned and nodded. Leo smiled at him and waved before he ran off to the circus performers.

In the group he saw the cat man, Sharon, Elliot, Oz, Zwei, Xerxes, and Raven. When they saw him run over they smiled. "Hey guys."

"Hey Leo." Oz said wrapping an arm around Leo's shoulders. "How are you buddy?"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm pumped, today's the finals of the week. It's where we all make new tricks and have a month to perfect them."

"That sounds like fun. I was thinking of sitting in the stands till Mr. Xerxes points me out."

"Nope, you'll wait backstage. Then we will present you, maybe I'll have you jump through a hoop." Xerxes joked earning a slap on the head by Sharon.

"He not an animal, ok."

"Yes my lady." Xerxes said rubbing his head. "Just sit here and wait your turn ok?"

"Alright, but what do I do when I get on stage?"

"Just enjoy yourself." Oz said, his ears flopping around.

"So when do I go on then?"

"You're the first act." Xerxes said and grabbed Leo's hand. He pulled the boy to the stage, everyone smirking at him. Leo let out a gasp as he was pulled into darkness. The lights came on and Leo was faced with a crowd staring at him. Xerxes had dragged him out onto stage during the opening. Leo blushed behind his bangs and shook in his boots.

"Aw Mr. Leo, welcome back say hello to the crowd." Yura said, smiling at the boy.

"Why did you drag me into the opening ceremony?" Leo whispered to Xerxes.

"First acts are always in the opening ceremony."

"This is embarrassing."

"Leo is up and moving for once in his life. He even ran ten blocks this morning to thank me for my magic. Isn't that right?" Xerxes smiled at Leo.

"Eh, it's true. I can run, I can stand without getting lightheaded. My doctor said I have perfect health, yesterday I was on death road." Leo said, hiding behind Xerxes.

"Would you like to demonstrate how better you are?" He asked.

"Uh, I guess. What do you want me to do?"

"Stay calm." The next thing Leo remember was being lifted up by the ticket collector and thrown to the sky.

"Eh!" Leo let out in shock as he looked down. Yura, Xerxes, and Liam looked pleased. Something grabbed Leo's hands and he looked up to see Oz's smiled. Leo let out a sigh of relief, then Oz winked at him. Leo realized what was going to happen when he noticed the bar Oz had behind his knees, and noticed it swinging. "Don't do it." Leo whispered, but Oz just chuckled and threw Leo to the next person, who was Raven. The only thing that upset Leo was that Raven had a blindfold on. It wasn't a second later that Leo was thrown to the next person, who happened to be Elliot. This time Elliot was standing up on the bar and he forced Leo to stand when he caught the boy. Leo clung to Elliot in fear and looked around to make sure it was secure.

"Stop moving, it's safe? We've use it before and Yura said it was in great shape before the show." Leo's eyes fell on Elliot, whom smiled at him.

"This is high up."

"You get use to it." Leo looked up again and behind him.

"Why's that side thinner." Leo said and nodded to the rope behind Elliot. The older turned and glanced at the rope, stretching itself.

"Leo hold on to your side, don't let go no matter what." Leo did as told and both boys grabbed Leo's side.

"What's wrong?"

"This ones about to snap, I need to get you over to Gilbert, then get I need to get on another one."

"What?" Leo muttered. There was a snap that resounded around the stage and the bar below Leo disappeared. There were screams from the audience.

"Hatter!" Elliot yelled, holding Leo up with one hand and the other holding them up. Xerxes eye widened.

"Reim throw me up." He said, a blanket in his hand. The man nodded and picked the albino up, tossing him at Elliot and Leo.

"I'm going to let go." Elliot said and released his hand before Leo had time to react. Xerxes closed in and wrapped the blanket around the three. It was dark for a moment, but the blanket passed and they were on the stage safe. There was a small silence before Yura smiled and raised his hands.

"Welcome to Fairytales Against the Clock Circus, where nothing's as it seems." The crowd bursted into clapping, but Elliot was focus on getting Leo out of the tent and to the safety of the outside. As he left Oz followed with Xerxes, Raven the second act.

Elliot found a spot on the ground and sat Leo on the ground. "Oz can you get him a drink?"

"Yah." Oz said and ran off as circus folk started collecting around Leo.

"Is he ok?" Sharon asked kneeling in front of Leo, whom was shaking like a leaf.

"Was that…was that really a trick?" Leo asked.

"That was Yura covering his ass. He lied, he didn't check those bars." Elliot growled as Oz returned.

"Elliot calm down." Oz said as he gripped Elliot's shoulder. "Your anger will just cause problems." Elliot growled, but sighed.

"Never do any of that again, at least tell me. That scared the hell out of me." Leo said, taking the water Oz offered.

"Is this the kind of show you gypsies put on, endangering a boy's life!?" The doctor yelled as he rushed over, followed by the nurse and Leo's family. "

You almost killed him!" The doctor stopped in front of Leo, whom shot up with a hidden glare.

"I don't want to hear it from you!" You of all people worrying about me! Stop pretending!" Leo yelled.

"What are you talking about?" The doctor asked stumped.

"I read my damn file, the state was willing to treat me as long as needed, but you told them you were terminating my treatment! You told me they wouldn't pay for me!" Glares were aimed at the doctor, even from his own nurse.

"You said it yourself, you were on death road, not getting any better. I wasn't going to let the state waste money on a dead person!"

"I still had hope it would work! Even if it wasn't I still hoped!"

"Well it wasn't working!"

"Get out." Oswald said, a glare on his face.

"What!" The doctor yelled turning around.

"Get away from my son you stingy old man before I make you!" Lacie growled and kicked the doctor toward the circus opening.

"Stay away from my nephew!" She yelled. The doctor stumbled, but caught himself and turned.

"He was a lost cause anyway." The doctor said and walked onward. Leo just fell to his knees, Oswald kneeling down in front of his son. Leo looked up and in seconds was engulfed in a hug.

"I'm sorry he did that Leo." The nurse said before taking off to the car the doctor had drove.

"I think we should go home, Leo's not in the best of moods now. Today's been so overwhelming." Jack said as Oswald patted Leo's head.

"Why don't you guys stay and watch, your daughters seemed interested. Mr. Leo can rest back here, we assure the beds are fine." Xerxes said, spinning his cane around.

"Alice and Alyss really do like the circus, maybe we can stay and pick Leo up later."

"I can stay I'm fourteen, I can take care of myself." Leo said, still hugging his adoptive father.

"If you want to then we will come to get you at the end of the show."

"Alright, I'll see you then." Oswald smiled and patted Leo's head. After Leo released him Oswald, Jack, and Lacie hurried back to the circus tent.

"Come on Leo, I'll find you a spare tent." Elliot said and walked with Leo in tail. Leo waited till they were out of sight before asking Elliot.

"I've been wondering, what happened to Oz's ear?" Elliot looked down with a deep frown on his face.

"He was attack on the streets one night. He went to the store to get a portable heater for Yura, and some kids knew him from the circus. They laughed at him and pulled off his hat. The cut it off, and were about to cut off the other one when he escaped. When he came back to camp Gil was the first to find him, bloody and crying."

"God, that's horrid. Has anyone else experienced something like that here?" Leo asked.

"Cheshire's eyes, they were taken out by some psychopathic high schoolers, he was just a little kid. Break used his magic to take out his own eye and make it useful to Cheshire. You should have seen how happy Chesh was when he got his vision back." Elliot smiled.

"What's your story Elliot?" Elliot stopped in place.

"Lets lay it down easy, I have four siblings and a mother and father. When I was born my mother lost it. My sister Vanessa, and my two brothers Ernest and Claude protected me from my brother Fred and my father. Fred was a scientist and wanted to "examine" me. When I was ten I ran away from home and I haven't went back."

"Claude, isn't that the name of your snake?" Elliot turned with a smile.

"Yes, when he first hatched the way he acted reminded me of Claude."

"Don't you ever want to go visit them, I mean it's been four to six years. They're family, don't you miss them."

"Sometimes."

"Maybe we can go visit, take some of the circus people to show them that your accepted in life."

"I didn't leave because I wasn't accepted, it's because even my siblings looked at me like a freak."

"The more reason. I think you look perfectly human." Leo smiled, contagious to Elliot whom returned it.

"You have a cute smile, you should smile more often." Leo's eye widened and his cheeks flushed a bit. "Anyway it's not that simple with my lifestyle, I excepted I'm a totally different one than them, one they despise." Elliot continued to walked ahead. "Who needs family anyway." Leo remained behind looking Elliot.

"Anyone does, I still wish I could ask my parents did what they did." Elliot stopped again in front of a tent and turned to Leo.

"Don't be greedy, nothing good comes from it. They had their reasons and you don't want to know why they left you with no eye." Leo walked over toward Elliot. "You've got a new family, maybe two if you keep visiting. That sound better than none." Leo couldn't help but smile at the blonde as he walked into the tent.

"This is my room, I can wake you up late if you'd like, or I'll just put you in your parents car."

"Wake me up, I've been carried too much in my life." Leo smiled and walked into the tent, the flap falling behind him. Leo watched the silhouette disappear before laying down on the bed. It was stiff like the hospital bed he practically lived in, so he just fluffed the pillow and laid down. It had been too hot since the summer started so there wasn't a blanket to cover up with, but Leo didn't mind, his mind was on other thing anyway.

He couldn't stop thinking of the histories the circus performers had, how friends and family wouldn't accept them. It reminded Leo of himself when he was younger. As a child he'd been in the children's wing, but never got to play with the other kids. They were mean though, one time it got them in big trouble. The rumor of Leo not having an eye got around and some boys had snuck into his room, and held him down to see. They told all the other kids how weird he was and everything. That's when Leo was moved to the regular hospital wing.

Leo turned over and over on the bed, but his mind was too busy to rest. In the end Leo got out of the bed and decided to visit Zwei wondering if she was on later in the show. As he exited the tent he looked around for the performance tent, going to the biggest tent nearby. It wasn't the performance tent, it was an empty tent, except for a few candles placed in a circle around a large mirror, almost as big as Riem, the ticket collector. It had a golden rim around it with Latin imprinted on it. Leo found the mirror beautiful and hypnotic, drawing him in. Leo didn't realize how near he was till he reached his hand up and brushed the glass surface. It was then the hypnotic wave disappeared and Leo made a hurry from the tent, not wanting to get in trouble. He didn't notice the purple glow between the glass mirror and rim.

Leo ran back toward Elliot's tent, and ran into Sharon on the way. "Leo where are you going?"

"I'm just trying to find the performing tent." Sharon lifted her hand and raised it in the direction she was coming from.

"It's that way Cheshire's performing, Elliot's up after him."

"Is Oz done?"

"Yes, we can go see him his tent is toward the performance tent. I just need to change first."

"I'll accompany you, I'll wait for you outside your tent." Leo smiled and Sharon returned it.

"Alright, my tents the opposite way." Sharon turned forward only to gasp. Leo turned when she froze and joined her. There was a creature crawling toward them, it had spider-like legs and a baby dolls head. "A Familiar." She said and held her hands to her chest. "How?" She muttered as the creature got closer.

"Sharon lets go!" Leo yelled and grabbed Sharon's hand, running as fast as they could.

"We need to get help, like Oz or Break!" Sharon yelled, gasping for breath.

"What is that thing!?" Leo yelled as the creature got closer.

"It's a Familiar titled Mad Baby!" Sharon said. "How'd it get out of the abyss?!"

"Abyss!?" Leo asked, but the ground under him was removed, knocking him and Sharon down.

"Ow my ankle." Sharon muttered and wrapped her hands around her ankle.

"Are you ok?" Leo asked, covering Sharon.

"Play with me. Play with me…Key" The Mad Baby said crawling next to them.

"Ah!" Sharon gasp. "Equ-!" She was cut off by the Mad Baby falling back, splitting in two.

"A Familiar, how could it get out of the abyss." Leo looked up, seeing Oz standing in front of them, a scythe in his hands.

"Oz?" Leo muttered, earning the teens attention. Leo was met with bright crimson eyes, not his usual emerald.

"Oz! What happened!?" Elliot yelled running over to the trio, Xerxes in toe.

"A Mad Baby. Must have crawled out of the mirror, but how?" Oz said.

"K-Ke-Key." The Mad Baby mumbled, right before Oz cut it into fours.

"Only contractors and dukedom leaders with keys can get it open."

"What the hell was that thing?" Leo muttered, still in shock.

"Mad Baby is one of many Familiars, they live in this place called the Abyss. They can be summoned by other Familiars, or keys that five families hold." Elliot explained and kneeled down to the duo. "Are you both ok, we heard the crashes and got worried."

"Sharon did you use your key, or give it to anyone?" Oz asked as Xerxes picked her up.

"Hell no I always have it on." Sharon said pointing to her earrings.

"Did you see anyone near the mirror?"

"No I didn't…but I saw Leo running from that direction. Leo…did the Baskervilles give you any item of sorts?" All eyes landed on Leo whom was still stunned.

"N-no."

"Did you see the mirror?" Oz asked, his eyes normal.

"Yes I did. I was looking for the performance tent. It just seemed so hypnotic. All I did was touch it, then I left. Honestly." Leo said, eyes on the now crumbling Familiar.

"Leo, are you a contractor?" Oz kneeled down, red eyes burning into Leo's dark purple one.

"A what?!" Leo yelled, confused.

"Lets see for ourselves." Xerxes said. He picked up his cane and tapped Leo on the forehead.

"What is that?!" Elliot asked staring behind Leo. Said boy turned, met by a sleeping mouse behind him.

"Eh! What is that!" Leo asked scooting back.

"That is Dormouse." Sharon muttered and looked at Leo. "You're an illegal contractor."

"A what?!" Leo asked.

"Let wind it's back up and see what happens." Xerxes said and immediately Dormouse's eyes opened.

"Don't touch me human!" It growled.

"Are you illegal?" Oz asked.

"Who wants to know?!" Dormouse looked at Oz.

"Oz, B-Rabbit of Pandora. We request your information."

"Dormouse, contractor of Leo. Illegal, by DNA." Dormouse said.

"DNA? What's that mean?" Leo asked, Elliot squeezing his shoulder.

"Someone took something with you DNA and dipped it in this Familiar's blood." Oz muttered.

"Something like hair?" Leo said, his eye wide.

"Exactly…Break you-." Oz began.

"Yura did too. You might want to notify the Baskerville's that their son is an illegal contractor." Elliot said and helped Leo to his feet.

"What's going to happen to me?" Leo asked, staring at the Dormouse.

"Time has stopped your body, but an illegal contractor's Familiar will eat away at his brain. If you try to break the contract it most likely to kill you." Elliot explained.

"I don't want it with me, I didn't choose this. Please get it away."

"We'll find away, but first we must close the mirror you open, or more Familiars will leak out." Oz said and led the way. Elliot dragged Leo toward the massive tent, followed by Xerxes and Sharon.

"I didn't mean too." Leo muttered.

"We know, we won't get mad." Sharon smiled.

"It's up to the order to decide what happens to you now, knowing you have no formal contract with your Familiar, leaving it uncontrolled or tamed. You might be put to death." Xerxes said earning a smack from Sharon.

"What does this Pandora thing do, other create contracts?" Leo asked.

"It protects the world from attacks, created from when Jabberwocky was sealed?"

"I remember that one, it was a bloody and brutal fight." Oz said opening the tents flap.

"The Jabberwocky?" Leo asked.

"It was a Familiar that became too independent, it's owner sealed it away and removed its eye-ball. Jabberwocky killed thousands and ruined homes. His eye is its key, it's sealed inside one of the mirrors. He can't come back if his eye isn't there." Sharon explained. "My grandmother fought against it when she was around my age, she's told me thousands of stories."

"Alright Leo, seal it." Oz said and pointed to the mirror.

"How?"

"However you opened it." With a little shove from Xerxes Leo stumbled toward the mirror. Once in front of the mirror Leo placed a hand on the glass. Nothing happened.

Leo looked back with a confused look. It suddenly changed to surprise when something grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into the mirror. The four people standing ran toward the mirror, Elliot banging on the now solid glass.

"Leo!" He yelled. "Leo!"

"Elliot stop, he's gone into the mirror!" Oz yelled.

"We have to get him out, he doesn't know what it's like in there!"

"Elliot we can't do anything except alert all the dukedoms. We can only get him if all of them agree to open their doors."

"They won't agree, not for one child. They won't agree to opening up all doors, the Jabberwocky could easily escape."

"But Leo's-!"

"I know, but for now all we can do is hope. If we hurry then we can reach him before he's killed by a Familiar." Sharon said.

"But they have to open the doors, they can't leave a child in their, not in the abyss." Elliot muttered resting his forehead against the glass.

* * *

Leo sat in the dark place, his clothes soaked from sitting in the water. He had to have been there for five minutes the least, still he had no idea what happened. He felt something pull him into the mirror, but nothing was there. "Dormouse, how do I get out of here."

"A human like you won't be able to get out without help, not even I can help you."

"I'm tired Dormouse, so very tired."

"You can't fall asleep, a Familiar would eat you in a second." Leo stood up and growled.

"I'm not staying here Dormouse, open the mirror."

"I can't."

"You can't or you won't?" Leo asked.

"Your not my blood contractor, I don't work for you."

"But my DNA made a contract with your blood."

"I still don't do what you say."

"Dormouse! Get me out of here!" Leo yelled, but the Dormouse just floated away.

"Hmph."

"Dormouse get me out!" Leo yelled louder.

"K-Key!" A voice said behind Leo, gathering both the Familiar's and Leo's attention. Behind them stood a weird creature, it looked like a doll with its mouth stitched shut.

"Run." Dormouse said and got on its feet. Leo ran after him as the Familiar charged at them, hands pounding on the ground, making it shaking underneath Leo and the Familiar.

"Dormouse do something, please!" Leo yelled before the doll scooped him up. "Ah!"

"K-Key!" The doll said opening its mouth, tearing its stitches apart. "Eat…Key!"

"Ah! Dormouse help me!" Leo yelled and covered his face. It wasn't a second later that he was released, along with the dolls arm.

"Get up and run faster brat!" Dormouse yelled. Leo got to his feet and ran as fast as he could, a golden light following him.

"Dormouse, get us out of here!" Leo yelled.

"I told you I ca-!" Leo cut him off by grabbing his tail.

"I am your contractor and when I say, "Get me the hell out of here" I mean now!" Leo yelled. He stumble as the Dormouse turned, but Leo didn't fall in water. He hit solid ground. "Ow." He muttered as he pushed himself up on his knees. He looked around and noticed he was back in the tent, but no one was around. Very carefully Leo got to his feet, turning he notice the mirrors glow was gone. Grabbing his arm Leo ran out of the tent, hurrying till he was away from that mirror. The circus was abandoned, it was late at night, Leo wonder how late.

"Who's there?" A voice said behind Leo, scaring the boy. He turned to see Elliot glaring with a snake around his neck.

"E-Elliot." Leo muttered, taking a step forward.

"Ah! Leo." Elliott said and ran over to Leo. "Is it really you?" Elliot said holding Leo's shoulders.

"Yah, I got out." Leo said.

"You look like hell, I'll get Oz and Sharon up. Hell we need to call your family."

"I was in there for ten minutes, no one tried to help me."

"Leo, we all need to talk." Elliot said as he lifted Leo up in a bridal type style.

"Alright, I'm just tired, so very tired Elliot." Leo said before nodding off against Elliot's shoulder. The teenager hurried to Oz's tent, opening the flap.

"Oz get up." He said and kicked the teenager in the leg.

"Ow Elliot! What was that for?!" He yelled.

"Shut it. Listen to me, Leo got out, I just found him wandering outside." Oz stood up and looked at the unconscious boy.

"How'd he get out?" Oz asked looking up at Elliot.

"Get the others, call his father and tell them he's back." Oz nodded and rushed out of the tent. Elliot laid the boy down and covered him up. A few seconds later Sharon came running into the tent.

"He really did escape. The only one that had ever done that was-."

"Is Dormouse really that strong." Break said as he walked into the tent.

"Leo, Leo get up." Sharon said as she shook Leo. The teen moaned but opened his eyes.

"What?" He groaned.

"How'd you escape the abyss? Did Dormouse do it?"

"I think so. I fell and was out."

"How about we wrap you up and you can go to bed." Sharon said with a smile.

"Ok." Leo said and sat up. "What time is it?"

"It's around one in the morning. Leo we need to tell you something." Elliot said.

"How long were you in the abyss!" Oz asked.

"It was around ten minutes, my watch stopped working so…"

"Leo you've been in there for two years." Sharon said.

"What, don't joke about that." Leo growled.

"The abyss has the ability to distort time." Oz said. "I would know that much."

"Two years and you didn't try to rescue me."

"Leo we tried, we needed all the gates open, everyone except the Nightray family would allow us to retrieve you, they didn't want to open it."

"Why?" Leo asked.

"Because it would give the Jabberwocky a chance to escape." Elliot muttered.

"Jabberwocky?" Leo's eyes widened.

"Yes, if all five doors open at once then Jabberwocky could escape from the abyss and find his eye."

"Then I'm glad you didn't open the mirrors, if what everyone said is true we don't want that monster escaping." Leo smiled. "Anyway I got out with the help of Dormouse."

"It's your fault for getting pulled in." Dormouse said popping up behind Leo.

"Well, we could have escaped sooner if you had listened to me in the first place."

"Well I didn't have to help you, I should have left you to the dolls. You never said thank you."

"Thank you for not listening to me you rat."

"You humans are so cruel. I should have let the doll eat you."

"Maybe if you had done as I said before hand I'd be more grateful." Leo said folding his arms.

"Damn human." Dormouse said disappearing.

"Your Familiar doesn't respect you, you will be more of a danger with a rogue Familiar and the order will be more willing to cast you back into the abyss." Xerxes said. "We must teach control, first off we must prove as help to Pandora."

"What's that mean?" Leo asked.

"You get to meet the Five Great Dukedom Leaders. Jack Vessulias' father, My Grandmother, Duke Barma, Duke Baskerville, and lastly-" Sharon said.

"My father, Duke Nightray." Elliot muttered.

"We will have you meet with them at the conference center."

"This sounds like a fun new chapter in my life. When do we visit?"

"Tomorrow, we'll get you the proper clothing." Xerxes smiled.

"Aw those uniforms always hurt my scales." Elliot said.

"Everyone just needs to rest, tomorrow's a busy day." Oz said. "We'll make you up a tent soon Leo, somewhere far from that mirror."

"Thanks you." Leo said, sighing in relief.

* * *

_A/N: I think the story should start picking up here, next chapter has more character development as well as history development._

_I hope more people like this._


	3. Strangers Like Me

Chapter 3: Strangers Like Me

Leo gulped nervously as he walked down an extravagant hallway, but the whole building was that way. He wore a normal suit while Elliot, Oz, and Xerxes wore black and white uniforms, and pendants around their necks. Sharon wore a formal gown, all the while Elliot kept pulling the collar away, the white fabric pushing his scales up. He stopped as Oz pushed open the door. Sharon and Elliot walked over to an older woman and an older man, both sitting across from each other. Oz and Xerxes stayed standing next to Leo, who was looking around. His eyes met Oswald's and the older man stood up, staring at Leo.

"Leo." He muttered and hurried over to the boy standing next to Oz. Leo smiled as Oswald kneeled down and pulled him into a hug. Leo returned the hug, realizing how worried his adopted father was.

"I heard what happened, Lacie and I were devastated. We offered to open our gate as well as the others. How on earth did you escape."

"Uh, that would be-."

"Because of me, where is my thank you." Dormouse said popping out of air.

"Dormouse, how'd he manage that." The red headed sitting down said.

"This brat is demanding, get us out this and that. I was stuck to him so I decided to shut him up. I spoiled the brat." Dormouse said before disappearing.

"I hate that rat, stuck up rodent." Leo muttered, hugging his father again. "I missed you Oswa-dad, I missed Lacie and Jack too."

"Aw my boy Jack such a free spirit, he should be here soon." A man with a beard and blonde hair said. It was then that Leo was hugged from behind.

"Leo! I'm so happy to see you! I knew you'd get out, your strong like that. A real fighter."

"Can everyone shut up and sit down. We need to rule this boys life." The man Elliot was behind said.

"Leo has to stay with us." Oz said to Jack and Oswald. The two nodded and went back to their spots, roughing up Leo's hair before leaving.

"From what just happened with the Dormouse I don't think he has control over the Familiar, I say casting into the abyss would be best." The man said, Elliot glaring at him from behind.

"Elliot, do you agree with your fathers decision?" Jack's father asked.

"No." Elliot said earning a glare from his father. "I don't agree because I think Leo can learn to control the Dormouse, he already made him help escape from the abyss. If he could do that then he could control the Dormouse with proper training." Elliot said with a smile. Leo smiled back at him.

"His opinion doesn't matter, he's just a child." Elliot's father said and turned to his son. "What have I told you about those damn scales." Elliot's father stood up and grabbed a scale on Elliot's face, ripping it away.

"Ah!" Elliot yelped, squatting down and covered his missing scale. Sharon covered her eyes while Xerxes and Oz looked away.

"Next time yank them out before being in any of the Nightray's presence." Elliot only shook as he let a few tears pass in pain, ticking Leo off. The raven head walked over to the Nightray's, Oz and Break not quick enough to react. When Leo got in front of Elliot he fell to his knees and stared up into the older boys eyes. Leo removed Elliot's hand and looked at the bloody scales.

"Your a monster. Your a fucking monster!" Leo yelled turning and shooting up. "What the hell kind of father does that!?"

"That thing isn't my son. It's a reptile my insane wife conceived with her black magic."

"Eh, he's too cool to be a Nightray, from what I learned from you all they do is bitch about what's not their fault. Elliot takes responsibility." Leo said and snickered as he helped Elliot to his feet. "It'll heal right?"

"Yah, I'll be fine."

"Anyway I find him as a danger to society so I did you all a favor and had the Nightray mirror brought here to banish him." Duke Nightray said and got out of his chair, reaching for the curtain. He tore it off revealing an identical mirror to Sharon's families.

"You aren't banishing my son!" Oswald yelled, slamming his hands on the table.

"He's not your son, he's an orphan, I demand he be sent to the abyss once more."

"You don't always get what you want old man, Leo will be in our care and if we fail then we can cast him away from the world." Oz said, his scythe in hand.

"I want to know whats going to happen to Yura?" Leo asked, the room getting awkwardly quite.

"Leo, Yura died a year ago. One of the Familiars he was hunting got to him." Elliot explained, standing up. Leo didn't say anything, he felt horrible. Not about Yura's death, but how he was glad the man was gone.

"Can we get that mirror out of here, it's dangerous with so many Familiars around." Jack said, glaring at the mirror worriedly.

"It's not leaving till that orphan is casted into it." No one seemed to noticed the mirror glow as they argued about, except for Leo.

"The mirrors…open?" He muttered before realization dawned on him. "The mirrors open!" He yelled earning attention. Everyone moved away from the mirror, Elliot guarding Leo as a hand shot out of the mirror, pulling a doll out of it.

"How'd it open this time?" Sharon asked.

"My lady stay back." Break said, pulling a sword from his cane.

"K-Key!" The doll yelled, looking through the people. He stopped looking when his red saucer eyes stared at Leo. Suddenly it charged at Leo. "Key!" It yelled.

"Humpty!" Elliot yelled, a black, tongue-like thing stabbed through the dolls chest.

"Key!" Elliot was shoved out of the way, along with anyone around Leo. "Key!" Leo fell back and pushed himself against the wall, fear raking through his body. "Give me…key!"

"Dormouse!" Leo yelled, covering his face. "Dormouse, please help me!"

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll take you to a cheese factory! Get rid of it!" Leo yelped, the doll grabbing around his ankle.

"Something so trivial, like I'd want cheese." Dormouse said as Leo was pulled toward the mirror. Leo grabbed for the nearest item, turning out to be the heavy table.

"Dormouse! Please!" Leo yelled, dragging the table with him.

"No, figure it out on your own this time." Dormouse said and disappeared.

"Dormouse! Dormouse!" Leo yelled, holding on for dear life. "Dad! Elliot! Oz! Anyone?! Help me!" A shadow casted over Leo, whom looked up to see Duke Nightray.

"Just let go already." He said before kicking Leo hard in the stomach. The teen released and was pulled across the floor.

"Someone save me!" Leo yelled. Following after his plea the creatures arm was severed by the mirror closing. The arm around Leo crack and turned to dust, leaving the boy curled up in the fetal position on his side. His covered his ears tired of hearing the voices of panic around him.

"Leo! Leo are you alright!" Leo recognized the voice as Elliot and turned, peaking out of his bangs at the worried teenager. "Leo?"

"E-Elliot." Leo said and sat up. With tears in his eye Leo tackled Elliot in a hug. He bursted into tears, Elliot hugging him back. "I didn't want to go back!" Leo bawled.

"The mirror, it's cracked." Duke Nightray said, staring at the mirror in terror.

"Dad! What the hell?! You gave that Familiar Leo!"

"You ruined our family mirror!" Duke Nightray turned and yelled at Leo.

"Get away from my son Nightray trash!" Oswald yelled, stepping between Leo and Duke Nightray.

"I was doing what was best for our safety, the Familiar was obviously after the orphan. Why not give him to it."

"It's true, they are after Leo. Mad Baby said the same thing." Sharon said, helping her grandmother up into her wheelchair.

"I heard it call him key too." Oz said, leaning on his scythe.

"Don't forget to tell them the doll chasing you. It called you Key over and over." Dormouse said.

"Get out of here you useless Familiar!" Oswald yelled.

"Fine, fine." The Dormouse disappeared once again.

"What does that mean? Key?" Leo asked, still holding Elliot.

"A key for the gate is the only thing I can think of." Jack spoke up.

"That's usually an object of importance." Jack's father said.

"I'm taking Leo home. Lacie wants to see him and he needs to rest safely." Oswald said, taking Leo away from Elliot.

"I want to know how he cracked my mirror!" Duke Nightray yelled.

"Dormouse rescued me before, maybe he did it again." Leo said, hugging Oswald.

"The mirror will repair itself, get a hold of yourself old man." Oz said.

"Leo your arms bleeding." Elliot said, taking off his scarf. He stood up and pushed Leo's blood stained suit sleeve up. Blood cover Leo's forearm and continued to run down the open wound. Elliot carefully and quickly wrapped his scarf around Leo's arm. "Before anyone takes Leo anywhere he needs checked out by a doctor." Elliot said before the collar of his uniform was pulled back.

"You disgusting reptile! Don't tell me what I can do!" Duke Nightray yelled and plucked several of Elliot's scales at once.

"Ah!" Elliot screamed in pain. Leo growled and jumped out of Oswald's hold. Duke Nightray pulled more scales off of Elliot's neck. "Ah!"

"Stop it now!" Leo yelled, but Duke Nightray continued to pluck scales. "I said stop!" Leo said, punching Duke Nightray across the face with such force he fell to the ground. "Your out of control, your a monster! You're the one that needs to be casted in abyss! It's unfair people like you have the right to live and all you do is discriminate. You don't deserve your position here!"

"You're part of that freak-show, with that ass hat rabbit, scales the freak, and those two undesirables over there." Duke Nightray said and pointed to Break and Sharon. "What makes you a freak!?"

"Nothing, the only indifference I have from you is this." Leo said and picked up his bangs to show the empty eye socket. "Other than this I'm just as normal." Leo said.

"I know what's natural and what's not. Get out of my sights before I rid the world of you by my own hands."

"Do it coward, you won't last a second." Leo glared returned by Duke Nightray. The stare down didn't last long before Duke Nightray pulled away, heading toward the mirror.

"Get out you Dormouse." He growled. Leo just kneeled down and helped Elliot up to his feet.

"Lets all get checked out, I don't know about anyone else, but my legs feel like they're about to fall off." Leo said with a few chuckles.

"Come on Leo, I'll take you all to the doctor at Pandora." Oswald said and held out his hand.

"Ok." Leo said and grabbed his fathers hand.

"I think we got Leo's name. Dormouse." Oz said with a pleased smile, his scythe long gone.

"Name?" Leo asked.

"Well you need a name when performing, you can't always be Leo on stage."

"Last time I went on the stage I almost died, I'll pass."

"We need a new ringleader, Xerxes hasn't been able to perform for a while now, he's getting rusty." Sharon explained.

"What do I do?" Leo asked with a smile. It was returned by Sharon.

* * *

"Are you sure your alright Elliot, a bunch of your scales are missing." Leo said laying in his bed next to Elliot. It had been a king size the Baskervilles had gotten him so Leo let Elliot stay over with the Baskervilles, worried about the scaled man.

"I'm fine, they'll grow back in a few days." Elliot smiled while Leo frowned in sadness. "Don't give me that face, where's that usual smile?" Elliot asked and Leo couldn't help but smile. "There it is."

"Shut up, your acting like a mother."

"Ugh, that reminds me, her birthdays coming up, I want to do something for her."

"Visit her, your still her son she hasn't see in…how many years."

"Twenty-six." Leo went wide eyed.

"Your thirty-six years old?" Leo question

"Yep, Familiars cause aging to stop, I've been this way for twelve years." Elliot chuckled.

"Your twenty years older than me. So you're a newbie like me."

"No ones as old as they seem, Oz is like two hundred and sixteen years old." Leo's eye widened even more. "Sharon's like two hundred and thirty three. Xerxes is like two hundred and fifty-some years old."

"How is your father so young?"

"My family are all contracted with Humpty, my body was the strongest to hold it. It's the same way with Oz, Lacie, and Jack. Oz is the main contractor, but they all have pacts."

"I've got a long way to go." Leo said and chuckled, followed by Elliot. "Say Elliot, can you tell me why you don't destroy the Jabberwocky's eye?"

"We just don't, Oswald ordered it. Since he was Jabberwocky's master he demanded the eye be sealed away."

"He was Jabberwocky's contractor?"

"Yes, he lost control of it, killed millions, including Oswald's wife." Elliot whispered the last part. "Don't bring it up, alright." Elliot muttered.

"So…Jabberwocky's dangerous. How'd Oswald lose control."

"Much unlike your Familiar, we all have a bond with our Familiars. Most are friendly, finding common ground and making a pact to fight together for each other. You and Dormouse never got the chance because of Yura, but everyone knew how close Oswald was to Jabberwocky. Those two were like brothers in blood, but then your father fell in love. Jabberwocky went on a rampage, refusing to obey Oswald. In the end it formed a forced contract with Oswald's wife. It used her to slay many people in the end. Oswald had to kill her, made sure he cut her head of before casting her into the abyss."

"That's horrible. I feel bad for Oswald." Leo muttered.

"I wasn't suppose to tell you. No one wants to bring up bad memories." Elliot said and closed his eyes. "We have a long day of training tomorrow, get some rest alright!"

"I want to help." Leo said and shot up.

"Help with what?" Elliot asked sitting up.

"I want to help you guard the eye of the Jabberwocky. I want to make sure a monster like that never appears again."

"You would need permission from the five dukedoms. They probably won't let you because you are not of blood relation. Oz is the only difference, he's trusted."

"I can be trusted too." Leo said, falling back in the bed.

"I know, but they don't." Elliot muttered nodding off. Leo followed with a pout.

"Elliot get up!" Someone yelled smacking the door against the wall when opening it. Leo and Elliot sprung up and looked over to see Oz, Xerxes, Sharon, and Raven.

"What the hells wrong with you it's…five in the morning?!" Elliot yelled pausing to look at the alarm clock next to the bed.

"Elliot something's happened, something awful!" Sharon yelled.

"Lacie, Break, and Vincent looked into the mirrors! Jabberwocky's gone!"

"What!?" Leo and Elliot yelled in sync.

"We checked every twenty years until recently, this was the first time we check in a fifty years." Break said, biting his lower lip in anger.

"How did it get out, a monster like that can't go unnoticed?" Elliot asked.

"Oswald wants everyone down in the dungeon, by the mirror. Except you Leo, the mirrors open around you and we can't deal with that." Oz said, earning a nod from Leo.

"Is the eye still hidden?" Elliot asked jumping out of the bed.

"Yes, it's still where we left it. We're going to move it again, now that we know Jabberwocky's out." Break said as the five people walked out.

"Dormouse, would you like some tea?" Leo offered, the Familiar popping out of air.

"Now you're talking." Dormouse said as Leo got up.

"Dormouse can I ask you about Familiars in the abyss?" Leo asked sitting at the table, a cup of tea in his hand.

"I thought you hated the place?" Dormouse held the cup in his tail, floating above Leo.

"I do, it's scary. I just want to help out my family and friends."

"Humans. What do you want to know?"

"Is there anyway someone could make a contract with Jabberwocky?"

"Only if they traveled to the farthest regions of the abyss. You were on the basic abyss."

"Has anyone gotten there before?" Leo asked sitting his tea down.

"Yes, that Raven boy, that Mad Hatter man, The B-Rabbit, and Oswald even made it. The only way to get to Jabberwocky is you need a key to the chains on his powers. Even if someone contracted Jabberwocky they can't use his powers."

"Is this a real key?" Leo looked behind him at the mouse.

"Sometimes, it's mostly an object or person. The protectors of the key must keep it away from the Familiar."

"The key, when is it made?"

"Usually when the Familiar is sealed the key is born from a part of the Familiar, or a child is born on the day it is sealed away."

"When was the Jabberwocky sealed away?" At this the Dormouse laughed, obnoxiously.

"Do you think your the key? You humans are gullible."

"You Familiars call me key, what else could it mean?"

"Your a weird one human, I kind of like it. All humans before thought trivial things. Anyway, I have no idea when the Jabberwocky was sealed away, ask Oswald. You might want to visit the hospital for your birthday."

"I know my own birthday, October 25th." Leo smirked.

"Hm, if you want I'll ask for you. I can easily get Oswald's attention."

"Why would you do that?"

"You finally offered me tea, and because if you really are the key I must protect you even more. Not even Familiars like the Jabberwocky."

"I rather ask him myself, it is personal." Leo said, picking his tea back up. "Maybe, this can lead to my birth parents. They might be contractors. Everyone else has lives revolving around Familiars and the circus, I'm glad to help out, but I'm doing this for self satisfaction as well. I need to know who I really am, no one else understands the importance of this." Leo said, taking a drink from his cup.

"Humans, I'll never understand you. Your greedy, but selfless at the same time." Leo lowered the cup and chuckled.

"That's because your a Familiar, you don't understand how humans think or feel. From my understanding, your there to obey." Leo finished as the group from the dungeon walked into the dining room. "It's amazing to think there's a dungeon down there, maybe one day I can visit it." Leo said smiling at Oswald.

"Maybe if the mirror is moved you can?" Dormouse said.

"Scat you." Leo said with a smile.

"We were just having the nicest chat though."

"About?" Lacie asked smiling at her nephew. She'd finally stopped hugging Leo when he went to bed last night.

"The abyss." Leo said, placing his empty cup down.

"Leo, do you have a question for me?" Oswald asked, sitting next to Leo.

"I have a hunch, about why I'm being called a key. I just need to know one thing about Jabberwocky?" Oswald's face was the only one that didn't turned into a worried look.

"What do you need to know?"

"Do you remember the day you banished Jabberwocky into the abyss, the exact day?"

"I do, why do you want to know?"

"If I'm right I'll tell you." Leo smiled.

"October 25th, two hundred and thirty six years ago."

"My, My human you are full of surprises. This can't be a coincident." Dormouse said.

"Your turn Leo." Oswald said.

"I think…I think I'm the key, to unlocking Jabberwocky's full abilities. It's a far fetched idea, but…that's the exact date I was born. October 25th, a man found me in an abandoned building and took me to the hospital. I was sick and they checked to see how old I was. Only a few hours. The nurse told me in detail. Wouldn't that explained how I got in and out of the abyss?"

"That's very far fetched. The years of difference are impossible." Raven said.

"But you all know keys can manipulate the gates. If you all think I saved the brat, like I'd help him. He's not my legal contractor." Dormouse said. "I just liked the credit given."

"I believe that Leo's idea may have brought more than a plate to the table. Xerxes can you look into the information. If this is tried then Leo needs to have a guard at all times." Oswald said, placing a hand on Leo's shoulder. "Jabberwocky's missing and we may have no idea if Leo or the eye is the key, both need to be watched."

"It would explain why the Familiars tried to keep Leo in the abyss. Now the key and Familiar are on the same land, which spells out danger." Sharon said.

"Leo will be safe with all of us." Oz said. "He has us at the circus and you here."

"True, but can't be too careful." Elliot butted in.

"Well, good-night. Dormouse and I am tired, getting up this early isn't good for my health." Leo said as he stood up.

"I'll escort you, I have a few things I want to talk about." Oswald said, wrapping an arm around Leo's shoulder. The duo walked down the hall in quiet.

"I want to help protect everyone dad, I don't want to be protected."

"Thought as much. I have already planned a mission for Oz's group, though it's kind of sacrificing." Oswald muttered.

"How so? What's the mission?"

"A students been using a Familiar to attack other students. We need this person stopped, casting them into the abyss is the way to get ride of them."

"That's kind of evil?" Leo said. "So what are we going uncovered as?"

"Students, there Ada Vessulias will lead you to your rooms and give you the maps of the secret passages."

"Alright and what's the bad news?" Leo asked.

"Um…how do I put this?" Oswald stopped in front of Leo's door.

* * *

The group had bags packed and ready the leave. Their bags were in a limo waiting for Leo. Oz, Elliot, Zwei, and Leo were going as students, Break, Gilbert, and Jack were disguised as teachers. Everyone was waiting for Leo, Lacie and Charlotte, Leon, had run off with him. They said he was getting ready for his first day. Finally Charlotte walked out a smile on her face.

"That child's a squirmer. But we got him dressed, even put his hair up."

"What took so long, we're going to be late!?" Elliot yelled, his collar loosened.

"Did Master Oswald tell you what Leo was going as."

"I thought a normal school boy?" Oz said. "What did you do?" Charlotte giggled.

"Presenting Lea Baskerville." Lacie said and pulled Leo into the room. Everyone stared as Leo shook with embarrassment. Leo was dressed in a girls uniform, his hair put up on the side of his head, tied with a white ribbon. His legs were shaved and he wore glasses, hiding his raven's eye and empty socket,

"One word and I'll kill you." Leo growled.

"Aw, Leo looks adorable. Don't you think Noise." Oz asked with a wide smile.

"It's Echo." Zwei said, Leo already knowing about her multiple personality disorder.

"Why is Leo in a girls uniform?" Elliot asked with wide eyes, his scales sticking out.

"They needed another girl. Sharon wanted to stay on the sideline, Alice and Alyss didn't want to go to school, everyone else were too old. I really wanted to help, so I excepted it. Heels really hurt."

"Aw, so cute Mr. Leo. Just don't bring home any boys. Oswald will have a heart attack." Sharon said, holding Leo's hands. "They even gave you fake breasts." She smiled and poked Leo's fake chest.

"Awkward." Elliot and Oz let out.

"Shouldn't we be leaving." Leo said, looking over at Elliot and company.

"Ah, yeah. We're running behind." Leo hurried over and crawled into the limo, Echo pulling his skirt down before climbing in behind him.

"Echo has spare shorts you can wear." She said.

"Please." Leo muttered. When the last of the boys crawled in the limo took off.

"I've never been to a school, anyone here been to one?"

"Echo was raised by the circus."

"I was homeschooled by my siblings." Elliot said.

"They didn't have schools when I was a normal teenager." Oz smiled.

"We're adults, we've been part of circus since we made our contracts." Xerxes said.

"Even though I'm dressed like this I can't wait for school. I've always wanted to go." Leo said jumping in his seat.

"My, my." Xerxes smiled.

"At the hospital all I had was a desk and a teacher would come in."

"Just be careful, dressed like that. Those skirts are too short." Elliot said looking a Echo and Leo's skirts.

"Echo has shorts." Echo said as she picked up her skirt.

"I'm borrowing from her." Leo said.

"Hey Leo. I was wondering, what kind of underwear are you wearing?" Oz asked. Leo turned red and held his skirt down.

"I don't want to talk about it." The limo bursted into laughter. After pouting Leo joined in.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the absence of updates, my wifi went down and my stories are typed on my ipod. I hope you enjoy.


	4. Memories

Familiar: Eye of The Jabberwocky

Chapter 4: Memories

"And this is our library." The girl leading the four students said as they walked into the library.

"This is amazing." Leo said looking around.

"Ms. Lea, are you a fan of books?" The girl said.

"Yes I am." Leo said.

"Ada you don't have to address him like that, only with other people in the room."

"Can I look around a bit?" Leo asked. Ada nodded and smiled.

"What do you like, we might have it?"

"There was one series I never got to finish. What was the name, Holy…Holy Knights I think."

"What!? You too?!" Elliot and Oz yelled at Leo. "That's our favorite series!"

"We have that here, it's actually down here." Ada said and led the group down the rows of books. "They're up there." Ada said, stopping and pointing to five shelves up. Leo look around, but saw no ladders.

"Elliot give me a boost." Leo said pushing Elliot down on the ground.

"Hey!" Elliot let out as Leo climbed on his shoulders.

"Just hold me up." With a sigh Elliot grabbed Leo's legs and stood up. They wobbled a bit before Elliot got use to the extra weight. He walked over to the books and Leo picked up his volumes. "What volume are you all on?"

"Twenty-five." Both of them said and Leo grabbed the book.

"Hey! You students shouldn't be doing that! Put that girl down young man!" A voice yelled, scaring the five student. Leo looked over and saw Jack standing and laughing.

"You all jumped high."

"Cousin Jack!" Ada yelled and ran over to the older man. "How have you been?"

"I'm very good Ada, how about you?"

"I'm fine, so fine." Ada smiled.

"Leo, do you need help down?" Jack said and walked over to his nephew. Grabbing Leo under the arms Jack lifted him up and sat him on the floor.

"Thanks, uh, Uncle Jack." Jack smiled down at the boy.

"I'm here to protect you, if Elliot had tripped both of you could be hurt."

"We just wanted the books." Oz muttered, turning his back to Jack.

"We've taken too much time out of the tour, cousin can you show Elliot and Oz to the boys dorm. Echo and Leo can you follow me?" Ada asked with a Vessulias smile.

"Of course, boys follow me." Jack said and hopped off, followed by a blushing Elliot and a frowning Oz.

"Lets go, the girls are almost done with classes, you and Echo need to get changed for dinner." Ada said and pulled Leo's wrists toward the door. The books were held to his chest as Echo followed.

"Change into what?"

"Casual clothes. Of course cousin Lacie must have packed your bags." Ada giggle and jogged toward the dorms.

* * *

Leo wouldn't say he hated Lacie's choice in clothing, at least none of his clothes were pink, they were blues, reds, purples, and blacks. Leo picked out a pair of black shorts that folded over the edge. He wore a purple strapless shirt with a bow on the side, wrapping around his upper arms. He changed in the bathroom and changed, Echo putting his hair up in pigtails.

"Echo, Leo are you almost ready?!" Ada yelled and throwing open the door. Leo and Echo jumped at first. They caught their breath and sighed it out.

"You scared us Ms. Ada." Echo said standing up.

"I'm sorry, I was going to escort you both to dinner, maybe talk."

"Alright, what's dinner like at a school?" Leo asked as the three walked out of the room. As they chatted down the hall Oz and Elliot joined them, coming down the stairs from the boys dorm.

"Hey girls!" Oz said before chuckling.

"So, I was thinking we can explore tonight for the contractor." Elliot said.

"Good idea."

"Echo thinks it's a boy." Echo said, holding onto Leo's top with two fingers.

"I think its a girl. Most of the victims have been women, so jealousy attacks."

"Not all girls get jealous." Ada said with a pout. All five of them stopped in front of two doors. "Anyway you guys can get your food and sit with each other." Ada said and pushed open the doors.

Attention gathered to the group fast when people saw Oz's ear and Elliot's scales. Whispers came from the students sitting at the tables, but the two circus performers ignored them. "There's an open spot by Jack." Oz said and pulled Leo, Elliot, Ada, and Echo over to the seats. When they sat down Leo let out another sigh.

"How does it not bother you? Always having people staring?" Leo whispered to the people around him.

"We just get used to the chatter. We're freak show performers after all." Elliot said, smiling as Jack got up and walked over to the trays already set up.

"We get these things everyday." Oz smiled.

"It's not right. You guys shouldn't call yourselves freaks." Leo muttered, the whispers growing louder. Leo could have sworn he heard them louder and louder and leaned into his hands, elbows on the table, hands over his ears. The whispers just kept getting louder. Leo looked over to his friends, but they seemed like nothing was happening.

"Are you ok?" Someone asked, placing a hand on Leo's back.

"Uh, yes. I just need to lay down…I think." Leo couldn't help but hold his hands to his ears, almost crushing his head. The whispers were almost yells and could hear one word all the voices were saying, key.

"Hey, are you alright?" Leo turned to see Elliot, Oz, Break, Echo, and Ada looking at him worriedly. Jack stood behind him with a hand on his back.

"What's wrong Lea?" Ada asked.

"Guys, please shut them up." Leo whispered. "Your Familiars. I can hear them yelling at me." Leo bit his lip.

"Are you sure they're ours?" Elliot asked.

"They're so many, at least four." Leo muttered.

"Come on, I'll take you back to your room." Jack said and helped Leo out of his seat. Without a word Leo allowed himself to be led out of the room and down the hall.

"Jack stop…just stop." Leo said falling to his knees. Jack released Leo's hand and kneeled next to nephew.

"Maybe this was a bad idea. Our Familiars are acting on their own. I should tell Oswald. I think you'd be better resting at home."

"No, I want to help. I don't want to sit on the sideline."

"I want you to go home. Your weak here." Jack said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"The Vessulias family is a contributor to building this place, we built it originally to hide the Vessulias mirror. It soon became a school, but we never moved the mirror. Down in the dungeon of this building is the mirror. I didn't know you were going, I will have notified Oswald if I had known."

"You don't need to tell Oswald. He may be my dad, but he's not my real father. He does not tell me what I do."

"He's responsible for you." Jack looked at Leo with a glare. "I'm going to tell him, if you refuse to leave then I'll tell him to come get you."

"Do it then, I'm not leaving."

"If you compromise this mission someone could die."

"No ones going to die. I'm going to explore." Leo said and got up. He ran off before Jack could stop him.

"That kid." Jack muttered before pulling out his cellphone.

Leo hid in the library, knowing Jack would have a hard time finds him there. After convincing himself he was well hidden Leo sat down and looked around. He'd wished he brought the books with him, now he was waiting, for what he didn't know. All in all he decided to rest his eyes, that's one thing Jack was right about, Leo was exhausted. He'd only just returned from the abyss and had a days sleep for two years. He almost nodded off until someone spoke up.

"You don't make a convincing girl. At least make it look like you have cleavage." A boy's voice said and Leo looked up in shock. A boy he'd never seen before was smiling down at him.

"What did you just say?" Leo asked, curling up a bit.

"You need cleavage for your boobs to look real. You have the perfect body shape, your cleavage is a dead giveaway."

"Why were you even looking?"

"I'm a pervert, I admit it. Any boy likes looking at boobs." The boy said sitting down.

"You were disappointed?" Leo asked, smiling at the person.

"Not really." The boy got on his hands and knees. He leaned over top of Leo tugging a little on said boys hair. "I go for both." He whispered in Leo's ear. Leo couldn't help but blush on how close the stranger had gotten in a short time. As he backed up Leo studied him. He resembled Oz a bit, but looked like a younger Break with purple eyes. "I'm Shion Liddell. Forgot to introduce myself." The boy scratched his head and laughed a bit.

"Hello, which name do you want?" Leo asked.

"Well your birth name?" Shion smiled.

"I'm Leo, just Leo." Leo smiled.

"Your hiding right? From that new teacher. Is he a relative?" Shion asked, still overtop of Leo.

"My uncle actually, wants to have my dad pull me out."

"You only or your friends and family?"

"Just me, my dad should be on his way here."

"If you want to hide then I got the perfect place. Follow me." Shion climbed off of Leo and helped him to his feet. "Think of it as a hide and go seek game."

"I've never played." Leo muttered.

"I'll teach you." Shion chuckled and pulled Leo with him as he ran through and out of the library. Leo had no idea why, but the wide smile made him feel warm and safe. Leo gripped his hand and hurried as fast as he could be pulled, laughing a bit.

"Hey Leo, want to know how to have fun at school?"

"Sure." Leo smiled and was led to railing, the floor below full of students eating.

"Wait here and I'll be back." Shion said before running off. Leo looked down, noticing his friends and family gone from their table, which meant they were in bed or out looking for him. It didn't take long for Shion to return with glue buckets and feathers.

"On the count of three we dump the glue."

"That's dangerous, someone could hurt themselves." Leo said.

"Come on Leo, we're having fun."

"I'm not going to dump the glue." Shion smirked and handed Leo the feather bag.

"I'll dump the glue and you get the feathers. Those are light." Leo couldn't help but smile.

"Alright." Leo chuckled as Shion removed the bucket lids.

"On three."

"Ok." Leo's smile widened and he opened the bag.

"One…three." Shion skipped and dumped the glue over the railing. There was a squishy splat sound and shrieks before the next bucket went over. Leo dumped the bag out and feathers littered the school body. "Come on." Shion said and pulled Leo out of sight. Both boys ran down the hallways, finding a good place to hide. They laughed and laughed until it hurt to breath. Leo had never had this much fun, even though he knew it was wrong he enjoyed it.

"That was fun." Leo smiled.

"You're a fun person Leo, I enjoyed your company." Shion said, closing in on Leo. The raven head leaned against the wall as the distance between the two got thinner. "I really like you." Shion muttered centimeters away from Leo's lips.

"Lea!?" A voice yelled and the two jumped. Leo looked over and saw Elliot looking at him with wide eyes. "Lea what are you doing? Everyone was looking for you?"

"We were having fun." Shion said.

"Who are you, why are you that close to her?" Elliot glared.

"I'm Shion Liddell. I'm Leo's friend." Shion said wrapping an arm around Leo's shoulders.

"What did you just say?" Elliot asked.

"I said Leo. The way you dressed him is like a girl but even with the small boobs he needs a little cleavage." Shion said, earning a glare from Elliot.

"Come on Leo. It's already seven and Oswald's coming to get you tomorrow."

"I don't want to leave." Leo argued.

"Come on or do I have to carry you." With a groan Leo removed Shion's arm and walked over to Elliot.

"Bye Shion." Leo said, earning a smile.

"Bye Leo." Shion waved before he ran off.

"Leo?"

"No, I like him Elliot. He's a nice friend."

"That wasn't friendship he was going to kiss you. I didn't know you were into men."

"I didn't either, a new day, a new lesson." Leo laughed.

"Leo, about Humpty. The mirror below us is affecting him, the Vessulias mirror is the opposite of the Nightray. That's were I formed my contract with him. Anyway the Familiars are being affected by the mirror. We think it's been opened, frequently."

"We can go shut it?"

"We can go now." Leo said grabbing Elliot's hand and tried to pull him in a random direction.

"Leo the mirrors make you ill. I don't want to see you flat-out on the ground." Leo smiled up at Elliot.

"I'll be fine." Leo muttered and leaned against Elliot.

"Leo, your fathers coming to get you tonight. You can accompany me next mission, I promise. This is almost the last mirror other than the Baskervilles and Barma. Those are hidden in the Baskervilles and Barma mansions."

"But I want to help on this one."

"Why, because of your boyfriend!?" Elliot yelled and turned. He glared at Leo.

"Because your my family now, I want to make sure your all safe. I don't want to be the person that is waiting for those soldiers that come back with four when we sent six."

"Why are you so settled on keeping everyone away from death. I know you almost died-."

"The clock you have on your body, it's stopped on how much time you had left right?" Leo asked, pulling his hand away.

"Yah."

"Look." Leo said and pulled down his shirt. The incuse was full, only a centimeter was left free of prints. "I was so close, I was death. I was granted life as I don't want to see anyone die."

"Leo, your lucky. You shouldn't be involved in this but you are. You should live a normal life. Have a girlfriend or boyfriend and go to school."

"If I do that then you have to join me. Get a girlfriend, have children."

"I can't Leo." Elliot said and continued to walk.

"Why?"

"Because…because I'm a scaled freak! Elliot yelled. "No one wants to date a snake!" Elliot's eyes filled with tears. "No one wants to love a reptile. Not even my family loves me." Elliot let his tears slide and once again Leo felt sorry for him. "I can't even get a first kiss."

"I haven't had my first kiss either."

"I'm starting to get desperate. I'd even kiss you if it meant some form of affection." Elliot growled.

"Stop crying Elliot." Leo said and sat down, grabbing Elliot's hand. "I feel sorry for you so you can kiss me." Leo said pulling Elliot down.

"Hey!?" Elliot yelled and turned to yell at Leo again when he realized Leo was next to him, right next to him.

"Be the man or I will." Leo smiled and pulled Elliot into a kiss. Elliot's hands flew up to Leo's shoulders and pushed the younger boy away. "Jeez." Leo muttered.

"Don't ever do that again Leo!" Elliot yelled and jumped up.

"You're a thirty-six year old who's never kissed anyone, thought you'd appreciate it."

"That's the problem. I'm thirty-six and your sixteen. I'm not a perverted pedophile or anything Leo, it's not there alright." Elliot said and jumped to his feet, pulling Leo up with him. "Come on your fathers coming tonight and you need to sleep, even for a bit." Leo didn't say anything, he just followed.

"Did I come on strong?" Leo wondered as he was led down the hall. When Leo snapped out of it he saw Jack running near them.

"Leo, Oswald's on the phone and he wants to talk to you." Jack said and handed the phone to Leo.

"Hello?" Leo said.

"Your sick?"

"No, just a few things I keep hearing" Leo muttered.

"I'm on my way now, I should be there by ten tonight."

"Alright, I'm not leaving."

"I don't care, I'm coming to get you. If the Familiars are talking to you like that I don't want you staying with the group."

"Stop acting like my father, your just some guy that adopted me. We might have signed an adoption paper, but I don't listen to you." Leo said and threw the phone on the ground.

"Your acting like a real brat Leo, behave." Elliot said and gripped Leo's wrist.

"Let me go." Leo said and growled at Elliot.

"So you can take off to your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Jack asked.

"Shion is a friend, at least he's blunt."

"I take that as a compliment." Said boy said as he walked out from behind the wall. "I always get lost in these hallways, don't you think they're confusing? They're the darndest things."

"Who's he?" Jack asked.

"That's Leo's boy toy." Elliot huffed.

"Wow Leo, I didn't know. Anyway I'm Shion Liddell." Shion smiled and grabbed Leo's hand. "I just remembered I was going to show you my secret room. Come on." With a good tug Leo broke free from Elliot and ran with Shion.

"Leo!" Elliot yelled. "Leo!"

Leo held himself on his knees, huffing for breath. Shion had taken him down a few stairs and to a dim-lit area. Shion was chuckling at Leo's breath loss.

"Your funny Leo. That's why I like you, and trust you with my secret."

"Secret?" Leo asked.

"It's in here." Shion smiled and turned the door knobs. "Leo you can keep a secret right?" Leo nodded. "Good." Shion said and pushed open the doors. Leo stared inside and caught a glimpse of the room. Shion stepped inside the room, followed by Leo, who stared at the room. There was a single weapon hanging on the wall, a scythe. Leo was about to move towards it when he noticed the centerpiece of the room. A large and familiar mirror was standing tall in front of Leo. The teen swallowed and backed up, fearing the mirror. He turned to run when Shion caught him. "It's a good thing we're friends Leo. I can show you this and you won't even be able to tell people. Like those assholes from Pandora."

"Shion, you're the contractor." Leo

tried to shake loose, but no luck. Shion held on tight as he forced Leo against the wall. Vines shot out of Shion's sleeves. They wrapped around Leo's neck, shoulders, arms, chest, waist, and legs, solidly planted into the wall.

"My Familiar is Black Rose, it's very pretty right Leo? It has the ability to taint someone's heart, all it needs is a touch. You were acting out so perfectly, it made me like you more Leo. Maybe after I slaughter your family we can be together. Your Familiar is the Dormouse right? What a useless rodent."

"Dormouse is not useless!" Leo yelled, the vines tightening and drawing blood.

"I forgot to mention about the thorns on the vines. You see they have poison in them. The good news is that I have the antidote in my blood. I'll treat you in a little bit, okay?" Shion smiled. "I was planning to give this as a gift to you, but oh well." Shion held up a necklace and wrapped it around Leo's neck. "This will help you in the end."Shion said before he left Leo stuck to the wall.

"Dormouse, can you get out to Jack?!" Leo yelled as he struggled against the vines. They only tightened and he had to give up.

"I can try, or I can get Oz."

"Get anyone, I can't get out." Leo said, the vines almost strangling him.

"Just call me if you need me." Dormouse said and disappeared.

"Where's Leo?" Oswald asked as he rushed through the school.

"He took off with a boy and we can't find him. My Familiar can't even sniff him out." Oz said as he ran after Oswald.

"Strange?"

"Hey!" Dormouse yelled, popping out of the ground. Oswald jumped back and pulled a sword, but lowered it when he noticed the Familiar.

"Dormouse where's Leo?" Elliot asked the Familiar.

"Downstairs. Mirror. Vines. Help." Dormouse said before disappearing,

"The mirror, it must be far down. Dormouse couldn't stick around longer." Elliot asked.

"The mirrors four floors down, let's go." Jack said and led the way. The group ran as fast as they could, passing Shion.

"That's the boy Leo was with." Elliot said to Oswald.

"He's not important now." Oswald muttered and continued to run.

"Help please." Dormouse said popping up again for a moment.

"Tell Leo were coming!" Elliot yelled right before Dormouse disappeared.

"Leo, Leo they're coming. Stay awake please." Dormouse said. Leo was still attached to the wall, his head laying again the vine, thorns digging into his neck. "I'll go and see where they are, just stay awake a little longer and we'll get the medicine."

"Don't…" Leo muttered. "Don't go, I don't want to die alone."

"Your not going to die brat, just stay awake." Dormouse said.

"I can't feel my limbs."

"The poison is just numbing them."

"I'm just tired." Leo said, closing his eyes.

"Leo…Leo!? Leo wake up!" Dormouse yelled.

"Leo!?" A new voice yelled and the doors were pushed open. "Leo!" The voice yelled again.

"Don't touch the vines, they're poisoned." Dormouse said.

"But Leo needs help."

"Elliot you could die!" Jack yelled.

"I have enough time on my clock still! Leo doesn't have any!"

"Elliot don't!" Oswald yelled, but Elliot just grabbed the vines and pulled them away. He managed to rip all of them away and catch Leo when he fell down.

"You're an idiot." Leo muttered, wrapping his arms around Elliot the best he could. "All of you are idiots. Don't touch…the vines."

"We're the idiots but you got stuck in a room with the Vessulias mirror. Come on let's get you treated." Elliot said picking Leo up.

"The…antidote…it's in Shion's blood. He's the contractor. Black…Rose."

"We just passed him on the way down." Oz said. Just like a breath of air a vine shot in between Oswald and Jack and straight into Elliot's chest.

"I followed you too. Leo's my precious possession. I won't let you take what's mine." Shion said as he walked in the room. Oswald, Oz, and Jack backed away. "This man, his heart is so tense to the touch, it might pop." Leo's eyes never left vine in Elliot's chest till Elliot let out a yell of pain.

"Stop it!" Jack yelled.

"Elliot." Leo muttered, the older man looking down in pain.

"I'm…fine…gah!" Elliot spit out blood, scaring Leo.

"Stop it…stop it Shion!" Leo yelled and climbed from Elliot's arms. "Stop it!" Leo yelled and charged at Shion. "Let him go Shion! Stop hurting my friends! Stop it!" Leo stopped and glared through his glasses.

"Leo, don't move, the more you move the more the poison goes through your body. Use the vile around your neck, it will treat you." Shion said, grabbing Leo around the shoulders.

"I don't care! Let his heart go now!" Leo yelled as tears ran down his face. "Let him go or we can't be friends anymore!" Leo yelled and wiped his eyes. "I won't drink the blood, if my friends die then I will too!"

"Leo!" Oswald yelled.

"Please let him go, a tainted hearts like a normal heart. Let him go please." Leo asked and fell too his knees, out of breath.

"Fine, but only for you Leo." The vine returned to Shion. "Drink and you'll feel better." Shion said and kneeled down to Leo.

"Elliot touched your vines, will you treat him too?" Leo asked as he took the vile off his neck.

"Tsk, no. I won't shed blood for him." Leo didn't say anything, just looked down at the vile. He didn't say anything as he stood up and limped over to Elliot. Falling to his knees Leo held up the vile.

"Drink it Elliot, you deserve it not me. I was the idiot that got us all into this mess."

"Leo! Don't!" Shion yelled.

"I don't want it." Elliot growled, flinching and falling on his back.

"Too bad." Leo said and pushed the vile to Elliot's lips, forcing the boy to drink it. After the vile was gone Leo remove it from Elliot's lips and threw it to the ground, shattering it to mini pieces.

"You idiot!" Elliot yelled as he shot up.

"I guess I am." Leo said, blood running down his nose. "My chest is throbbing again, I guess my times up."

"Leo! You can have it, I'm sorry!" Shion yelled, cutting open his arm with his vines.

"No, I'm alright now. I'm not dying alone so I'm not scared." Leo said before falling to the side. It seemed like slow motion, Leo's body echoing as it smack the ground, motionless.

"Leo!" Shion yelled, running over to the boy. "No! Leo!"

"Leo, don't joke around." Elliot said, nudging the body next to him. "Leo?" Elliot breaths came out shudders and he scooped the boy up in his arms. "Leo." Elliot cried, the glasses collecting tears.

"You killed my son." Oswald growled, the scythe from the wall in his hands. Shion gasped as the scythe came down and sliced him apart. The look of shock stayed on his face, until Shion bursted into stone pieces.

"Filthy contractor, all of you are traitors." Oswald said as Oz walked over and fell to his knees.

"We were supposed to protect him, but he was such a stubborn child." Oz said before his face contorted into sadness and he folded over in tears. Elliot held Leo's body closer, not caring for the wound in his chest.

"What happened, Raven felt the Familiar!?" Gilbert yelled running into the room with Break and Echo in tail. They were met with the two crying boys and the upset men.

"Xerxes…can you contact Sharon. I don't want to travel with my son's body through a school hallway." Oswald muttered.

"No." Echo let out and ran over to the boys, screaming when she saw Leo's still body. "T-This isn't right!" She yelled.

"I'll call my lady." Break said and exited the room. It was filled with crying and screaming until Break returned with a frown. "Equus is on its way, lets prepare him." Break said removing his jacket. Elliot picked up Leo and Break covered the boy. A neigh rose from the ground with a black horse.

"Equus, take us home." Jack muttered. Oswald tossed the scythe as darkness engulfed their vision for a brief minute, then cleared. They were all standing in the dining room, the rest eating.

"My my, you all returned in a day. Is the contractor gone?" Sharon said after sipping her tea.

"Yes." Jack muttered sorrow in his voice. No one could say anything, they could barely keep the tears in.

"What's wrong? Celebrate. Another one is gone." Lacie said.

"Mother, Elliot's holding someone." Alyss muttered and everyone turned to the boy.

"Who's in your arms Elliot?" Lacie said and grabbed the coat. All of a sudden Echo screamed again and broke down on the floor. Lacie was shocked and pulled the jacket off of Leo.

"No!" She yelled. "No! Leo! Who did this!"

"His name was Shion Liddell. He's dead." Oswald said.

"H-how?" Sharon asked from her spot at the table, the tears rolling down her face.

"His Familiar was called Black Rose, it's vines were poisoned." Jack finished.

"We had the antidote, he refused to take it. He forced it down my throat, that idiot!" Elliot yelled, holding Leo tight to him. "You idiot! I had time I could give up and you wanted to play hero!" Elliot cried.

"We should put him in his room, have a funeral in a day or so." Charlotte said.

"I'll go and take care of him." Oswald said, taking Leo from Elliot. "You need to get checked out."

"I don't care!"

"Leo died for you! Treat his wish with respect!" Oswald yelled, making the room flinch. "Get checked out and go to bed." With that Oswald left the room of sadness. He stayed sturdy, only till he reached Leo's room. Tears fell down his face, hitting Leo's. all the while he tucked Leo's corpse in and removed the glasses. He waited till his tears stopped to leave.

* * *

"It's suffocating, where am I?" A mutter came as hands shot up into the air. "It's so cold in here. Am I home?" The person said and sat up. "My body hurts." The person reached the door and opened it. They stumbled down the hallway, surprisingly empty, until the person reached the dining room doors.

"Are we burying him today?" The person heard Lacie's voice.

"The dirt is too dry, we need a little rain first." Oswald spoke up.

"Bury who?" The person muttered and earned attention. There was a scream of terror.

"Ow! My ears!"

"Your dead…we saw you die. Leo." Oz muttered, pointing at Leo.

"I passed out, that's all I remember. My body hurts all over."

"Come sit down." Oswald said. Leo nodded and walked over to the chair, staring at the people as he walked by. He stood in front of Oswald and turned to look at the people again. "What's wrong?"

"Where's Elliot? He got hurt, is he alright? He's not dead is he?" Oswald smiled up at his adopted son.

"He's resting in the hospital wing, his wound wasn't fatal at all."

"Can I go visit him?"

"Leo, care to explain what happened first. We can visit him afterwards."

"Shion's Familiar was Black Rose, able to taint anyone's heart. The thornes on his vines were filled with poison. We snuck into the basement and the next thing I knew I was against the wall. I was stupid for trusting Shion, but I still feel sorry for him. He couldn't help what his Familiar causes him to do. My guess is he's dead."

"Very." Jack muttered.

"What do you mean the Familiar causes?" Sharon asked.

"I've noticed with Dormouse too. He affects my attitude, I get aggressive sometimes and I don't know why. I've come to the conclusion that Dormouse's attitude affects me too."

"So your saying this child's Familiar made him attack."

"Kind of, I mean he attacked anyone he thought was a threat."

"Well Elliot was some sort of red flag." Cheshire said.

"Can I go see Elliot. I think I need to apologize to him."

"Of course, Zwei will escort you." At this Zwei looked up and nodded. "Leo, I don't want you going on any missions for a while, you understand."

"Yes, I don't want to go anyway." Leo muttered. Zwei grabbed his hand and led him out of the room, gripping Leo's hand. The two left and walked down the various hall ways.

"How are you feeling?" Zwei asked.

"Noise…I'm fine. Thank you for worrying." Leo said and pulled Noise into a hug.

"Here we are." She let out and looked at Leo. "Get checked out too." Those were her last words before she left. Leo smiled and opened the doors.

The room was empty, all but one bed was used and Elliot was using it. Leo ran over and looked at his half-naked scaled friend. There was small patch over the wound, but it still stung Leo's heart. Leo picked up his hand and squeezed it, tears falling down his quivering lips.

"I'm sorry for being an idiot Elliot." It surprised Leo when a hand tugged his hair. Leo looked down to see Elliot looking wide-eyed at him.

"How?" He muttered, Leo just hugged him and cried.

"I'm sorry." He said, one arm wrapping around him.

"Leo…you're…how?" Elliot asked while sitting up. He wrapped the other arm around Leo and cried with him. "Leo!" He yelled and cried into Leo's shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't ever do that again!" Elliot yelled as he pulled away.

"I won't Elliot, please forgive me for being stupid, a jerk, and irresponsible."

"I do, it wasn't your fault. You were influenced by the Familiar."

"I know, but I still got too close to our target. Now it hurts that he's gone, that closer relationship."

"Did you actually like him?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, he didn't treat me like a child, more of an equal. Everyone sees me as a child here because all of you are over twenty at least."

"You have to earn it, I used to be seen as the child of the circus, so was Sharon. We earned respect. The answer is to stop acting like a child."

"I will." Leo nodded.

"Alright then you can take care of the house while we are gone."

"Alright…where are you going?"

"On another mission, my wounds pretty much closed."

"Be safe this time. I won't be there to mess anything up." Leo smirked.

"Don't say it like a nuisance. We all are worried."

"If I get more mature can we kiss?" Leo asked bluntly.

"Eh."

"You don't want to kiss a child, I want to grow up so you and I can kiss."

"That's such a childish thing." Elliot said and kicked his feet out of the bed.

"Mr. Nightray stay in bed!" A man yelled, Leo jumping.

"I'm fine Gil. I need to get a shower." Elliot muttered.

"Stay in bed and I'll tell you if your fit to move. As for you Mr. Baskerville get on a bed and I'll check you." Gilbert said.

"What do you need to check?"

"Your pulse for one, come sit and take that pink thing off." Leo did as told and sat on the bed next to Elliot. He took off his top, his eye blocked by the shirt. He struggle a bit before taking it off. He was met with stares.

"What?" Leo asked and looked around.

"You've maxed out your clock, but your alive." Gilbert said. "I need to get Break here." Gilbert said and rushed out of the room.

"Dormouse you're being awfully quiet, no jackass remarks?" Leo asked with a smirk.

"Why'd you die for me you idiot?" Elliot asked, taking Leo by surprise. "Why'd you do it?"

"Because I like you Elliot, you've always kept me safe and it was my turn. I don't care if you had time on your clock or not, I wanted to save you."

"You're an idiot, a real idiot. You know that right?"

"Yep!" Leo smiled and laughed, joined by Elliot. Soon Leo frowned, causing worry in Elliot.

"What's wrong?"

"Dormouse, he's not here. He usually is here with a smart remark about my idiotic mind."

"Maybe he's asleep?"

"I don't even feel his presence. What if he gave up his life to save me?" Leo said putting his hands in front of his eye and eye socket. "We were just getting along, he can't be gone." Leo muttered. "He can't be." Leo broke into tears.

"Calm down. Maybe Oswald can find him, he's probably asleep like I said."

"But he's not here, he's not."

"What's going on in here?!" Break yelled as he came running into the room, Gilbert following behind him.

"Dormouse is gone, I can't feel him anymore!" Leo yelled.

"Calm down, this just may be a side effect of passing your limit." Break said, gripping Leo's shoulders. "Order him here."

"Dormouse, get your ass here now!" Leo yelled, but nothing happened. Leo just ducked his head and remained quiet while Break and Gilbert examined the clock on his chest. With murmurs the two got up, coming to no conclusion and were about to leave when Leo murmured to himself. "He's really gone."

* * *

A/N: Sorry about delays, my wi-fi was turned off so I couldn't send them to my beta.

ANyway next chapter in a few minutes, enjoy.


	5. Prayers of the Refugee

Familiar: Eye of The Jabberwocky

Chapter 5: Prayers of the Refugee

Leo lost track of time, it had been at least two weeks since his family and friends had left, leaving Leo with himself and his thoughts.

"Young master Leo, dinners ready." Charlotte said to Leo, whom was in the library reading. Peaking out from behind a book was the sixteen year old. Charlotte had stayed behind from the mission to watch over Leo, worried about his well-being after the school mission. Se didn't mind staying back since she got along with Leo.

"Alright." He said as placed the book down, leaving it open to his page. "What's for dinner tonight?"

"Your favorite soup young master." She smiled.

"That's great." Leo smiled up at the Charlotte.

"I was thinking we can go to town tomorrow, get some more groceries. Heaven knows how much these people can eat when they get back."

"Alright." Leo smiled, mentally slapping himself in the forehead for saying such childish things.

"Are you still worried?" Charlotte asked seeing Leo's troubled face. "They should be back soon."

"Do they usually leave this long?"

"Sometimes. Once they disappeared for half a year."

"I wonder where they are now?" Leo muttered.

"Leo, can I ask why you didn't run off by now, I mean to find your mother and father. No ones here to stop you from tracking them down, I wouldn't."

"Because I have to be here to greet everyone."

"That's such a childish answer, Leo do me a favor and never grow up." She said and patted Leo's head. "You didn't have a childhood like normal children, let yourself mature, don't force it because everyone wants it. You need time to develop alright, act as young as you want." Leo smiled up at the woman.

"I understand." Leo said as they walked through the entrance hall. A sudden knock on the door scared them.

"Stay here." Charlotte said as she walked over to the door. She opened and peered out of it. Two people stood on the front step, a man and a woman.

"Hello mam." The man said, pushing back his long bangs. His hair and suit were messy and wrinkled.

"Hello sir, how can I help you?" She said, studying the two.

"Is your master home or his adopted son?"

"No, the master took Leo to town today. I have no idea when they will come back. May I asked who's asking?"

"Child services. We've gotten complaints on the way Oswald has been treating his son." At this Charlotte glared.

"I'm sorry, but again I haven't the faintest idea when they'll be back. If you leave your name and number he can contact you when they get home."

"Can't we just come in and wait for a few minutes, then we'll leave if he doesn't show up."

"No, we've had problems in the past with thieves when we allowed someone to wait on the master. Please leave this moment." She said and shut the door and locked it before heading over to the windows. When she shut the blinds she hurried over to Leo and led him up the stairs. She took him to his room and sat him on his bed.

"Stay here while I contact your father." Charlotte said and pulled a phone from her pocket.

"What are child services?" Leo asked.

"Something those people aren't. Did you see how messy their suits and the mans hair was." She said as she pulled out her cellphone. She walked over to the bedroom door and shut it, messing with the lock.

"The locks broken, it won't bolt into place." Leo said as Charlotte dialed the number on her phone.

"Come on, pick up please." She said and the phone clicked.

"Hello?" Oswald said.

"Master where are you? We have a problem."

"We just finished our mission, do you need help?" Oswald asked.

"Yes, I have young master Leo in his room and the doors downstairs are locked. I think we have Skin-walkers."

"Alright, Leo's door doesn't lock so push his bed in front of it and stay away from the doors and windows."

"Alright." Charlotte said and pushed the bed toward the door with Leo's help. Once it was secure she held Leo in her arms, sitting in the corner. "Done, please hurry."

"Sharon, Equus now!" Oswald yelled before hanging up. After putting her phone away she removed a knife from her pocket. Leo gasped when a bang came against the door.

"Leo, it's alright your fathers on the way." Charlotte said followed by the window smashing in. She let out a growl and bit her lip when she saw the man before. This time his body was mangled and twisted, his eyes were deranged as he cackled.

"This is a Skin-walker?" Leo asked taken back.

"Yes, they walk in deadmens skin, they're a dark Familiar no one wants." Charlotte said as the Skin-walker leapt at them. Her gasps where covered when a gun went off and the Skin-walker fell. Leo stood up and the gun went off three more times before the Familiar laid still. It wasn't a moment later that the sound of wood splintering caught their attention and Leo turned in time for the female Skin-walker to bust through the door. The gun went off and Leo came crashing down the Skin-walker on top of him, bleeding out. He kicked her off of him in no time for his family to run into the room.

"L-Leo…where'd you get a gun?" Charlotte asked the blood soaked boy.

"Leo, are you alright?" Oswald asked as he kneeled to his son.

"I'm fine, it's not mine." Leo smiled.

"Oh my." Sharon said with a surprised face as the Familiars cracked and broke into dust.

"Leo took down both with just a gun." Charlotte said, still shaking in the corner from her surprise attacker.

"Leo." Elliot said and held a hand out. "Lets get you bathed."

"Is that my gun!?" Gilbert asked.

"Yep, took it when you weren't looking." Leo smiled and excepted the hand. "Thanks. Hey dad…is it bad that I enjoyed that?" Leo muttered to Oswald.

"No, we all feel it some times. Go get bathed and we'll check you both out."

"It's ok to kill dead people right? They were dead?"

"It's perfectly fine." Oswald smiled. Leo returned it and left with Elliot. "I don't have the heart to tell him that they were alive first." Oswald admitted.

"They're so scary. You form a contract with it and it tears out you organs and intestines. It wears you like a suit." Sharon explained as she shook. Break wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"They came looking for Leo. They said they were child services." The maid said as she gained the strength to stand. "What did they want with the young master?"

"He's probably right, he's the key and everyone wants it destroyed."

"How is a boy that lived a hundred years later become a key to a monster that was banished a century ago?" Oz asked.

"We need to research Leo, do some blood work." Oswald said to Gilbert.

"Uh, I actually did. I think I should tell everyone the truth, even Leo." Gilbert said.

"What, is it important?" Oswald asked and Gilbert only managed to nod.

* * *

Twenty minutes passed and Leo was out of the bathroom, dressed, and heading toward the dinning room with Elliot. When they opened the door everyone smiled at Leo.

"How do you feel?" Break asked.

"I'm ok, blood smells gross." Leo joked.

"Leo, can you sit down. I need to tell you and Oswald something?" Leo did as Gilbert and sat next to Oswald, Elliot sitting across from him. "I did blood work on Leo and scanned it through Pandora, just wondering if he had relation in the business since he was able to open the gate. The results found a father listed. DNA matched Leo's DNA to yours Oswald."

"What?" Oswald and Leo said.

"The DNA doesn't lie, it says you are Leo's biological father."

"That's impossible, my wife was the only woman I laid with in a hundred years."

"I'm sixteen, he's like a hundred it's impossible." Leo said.

"I thought about this. Maybe Lady Baskerville didn't know she was pregnant, her body nurtured the baby in the abyss. Two hundred years pass and the baby is born, forced out of the abyss. Maybe Leo's older than we all thought."

"There's no proof." Leo said.

"DNA."

"You're telling me that this man didn't go around in two hundred years and have sex once."

"Leo, maybe we should all be truthful here." Oz said, taking off a top hat. "I'm Jack's son. When I was sixteen I was cast into the abyss for letting my Familiars powers loose. Oswald didn't approve of it so he and everyone here came and got me, but at that point I had already become the B-Rabbit."

"Become?" Leo asked, confused.

"The B-Rabbit made a blood bond with me, I gave it a physical form and it gave me all of its powers."

"As well as the cute ears." Lacie said petting Oz's ears.

"We were in the abyss for over two hundred years. It is possible Leo." Jack said.

"You have to be Lady Baskervilles son, it's the only way."

"Then, my eye?" Leo said touching the eye.

"A Familiar probably took it, in exchange it broke you free from the abyss."

"I swear I had no idea." Oswald said and turned to Leo. "I wouldn't have done something so awful if I had known you were…"

"It's alright, things happen we can't prevent. I'll be fine." Leo said, but Oswald kneeled down and grabbed Leo on the arms.

"You're not ok?"

"I'm fine, my chest just hurts. It's not like it use to, it's my heart that hurts. I don't know why." Leo said, tears falling onto Oswald's hands. "Maybe I'm just sad?" Leo said. Oswald pulled his son of his chair and into a hug. Leo was shocked at first, but hid his face in Oswald's shoulder. It was a split second before Leo started pounding on Oswald's chest and shoving him away. Oswald just sat there with a bland look on his face. "I hate that place so much, I didn't need to know I was born there with my mothers corpse."

"You wanted to know."

"What was her name?"

"Miranda." Oswald said and pulled Leo into another hug.

"I deserve to know everything here and now. What happened with Jabberwocky?"

"Jabberwocky was a monster, I should never had made a pact with it." Oswald said. "I should have killed the beast after what it did to your mother, what a peaceful woman." He smiled a bit. "I'm mad I still have a contract with him."

"You do, then can't you summon him?" Leo asked.

"I can, but it would put everyone in danger. Right now he's missing and hiding, so if deaths start happening we can track him."

"Why did he go crazy?"

"Because I married your mother and he found it traitorous. Your mother was a frail woman, always sick…so I just thought she was sick like normal. I guess it was a little more." At this Oswald ruffled Leo's hair. "Jabberwocky took advantage of her and forced her into a contract. I was furious when I found out, but by then your mother had been consumed with madness. She'd killed so many people, she begged for death."

"It was the worst thing I had seen in my life. I woman I had known for the longest time so dishevel and begging her husband to protect her by killing her." Lacie said, tears in her crimson eyes.

"I remember her words. "Kill me please…protect your treasure from this monster and kill me"." Oswald said.

"I know now she probably meant Leo, it would make sense if the Jabberwocky threatened you." Jack said.

"What a horrible topic, lets talk more about why the Skin-walkers are after my grandson." Levi said popping up behind Leo. Said boy jumped in surprise.

"Grandpa Levi, you scared me."

"Leo you did great today, I didn't know you could use a gun?"

"I can't, they were so close."

"Good job." Levi said.

"I hate Skin-walkers, what they did to my mother was unacceptable." Sharon said. "She killed so many people, thank god Xerxes' was there to save me."

"Anything for my lady."

"Those things are nothing but trouble. They just come and attack us." A new voice said and Leo looked up above. With a smile he jumped up.

"Dormouse! Your ok!" He yelled and petted the Familiar.

"Of course. I was just resting, I really pushed my limits. Trust me I heard you."

"I'm so happy, I thought you were gone."

"I can't leave you, literally. It starts to hurt me."

"Hehe." Leo chuckled.

"Anyway I heard you ran into Skin-walkers. I advise staying away from them."

"Pandora records say there are multiple reports of Skin-walkers attacking people in Sablier in a month." Riem said, holding a piled of papers in his hands.

"Then what do we do, they seem to be getting out through an open gate." Alice said, pointing out, feet propped on the table. "We need to close it."

"The Nightray mirror has been mended, and the Baskerville mirror has been abandoned. I think we left the mirror open at Lutwidge." Jack said.

"We have to close that immediately, but how do we get in? They'd remember us obviously." Elliot said and pointed to his scales.

"The only way we know, through the circus." Break smiled.

"Eh." Everyone stared at him.

"All we need is more make up."

* * *

Leo felt worse than he did in his girl uniform. He not only had to wear a goofy outfit. He wore a black jacket and red pants. His shirt was a Victorian dress shirt. The boots her wore were black and came up to his knees. The top hat he wore almost covered his eye, his other having a patchwork patch over it.

"Stand up straight. Don't forget your lines." Break said as he pulled Leo into a straight pose.

"I don't like what we say, it's not right."

"It's just a few lines."

"Freaks and disasters. Misfits are all wrong words. That's not what everyone is here."

"Leo it's fine, we've been called worse." Elliot said as he walked past Leo and Break. "Way worse."

"I hate this, I don't mean any of it."

"We know it." Break smiled and tidied up Leo's bow tie. "Break a leg out there kiddo." Break said.

"What if they recognize me?"

"You're a boy now, they won't notice." Elliot said, patted Leo's shoulder. "I'm not allowed to go on yet." Elliot said scratching his scales.

"Then we can watch the show together." Leo smiled.

"We'll see." Elliot said returning the smile.

"You two need to be a little more buddy buddy with each other." Break giggled.

"Shut up Hatter!" Elliot snapped before walking off with a beat red face.

"Ah young love."

"Not really, he's thirty-six." Leo said fixing his top hat.

"Eh, that's not right. Elliot's a hundred and thirty-six. His family traveled through the abyss with us." Break said.

"He's still older than me." Leo pouted.

"Ha Ha! Lets go the shows starting." Break said putting on his top hat and pulled out a blanket. He wrapped it around them and when he removed it he and Leo were on stage. "It's an honor to present to the students of Lutwidge Academy with our circus, don't you think Dormouse?" Break asked.

"Very honored. After all we are all here to show our collection. We traveled around the world and are here to present our collection of freaks, disasters, misfits, mistakes abandoned by their own families. We've come with many acts prepared for tonight, don't move from your seat." Leo smiled, not noticing Break had left. "Enjoy yourselves and Welcome to Fairytales Against the Clock Circus." Leo said and the lights went out. When they came back on Leo was gone, replaced by Cheshire, Sharon, Vincent, Charlotte, and Fang. Leo had run outside of the room, him and Elliot running off together.

"Break can handle the changes, we are in charge of closing off the mirror."

"Alright." Leo said following Elliot from the stairs and hallways they seemed familiar with. Leo seemed nervous, kin of fearing the place, but hating it as well. Last time he had been here he'd lost a friend, a very special friend. Leo admitted to himself that he had like Shion more than friends, even though his Familiar tainted his heart Leo still was attracted to Shion. That might have been the reason why Shion hated Elliot, Shion could have fallen for the young boy himself. Leo's problem had been the two different men he liked. Shion's personality had a warm feeling in his heart that had broken when he saw his family. He loved his family, but his feelings for Shion still stood.

Elliot's on the other hand was sort of cold, but was easily worried when Leo was hurt or in danger. The older man seemed to protect him, more than anything he sent out vibes that he likes Leo, but doesn't want anything to do with the boys love life. Leo's heart hurt being rejected, even when Shion died it didn't ease the burden. Even now looking at the elders back made his heart hurt.

"Leo!" Elliot snapped said boy out of his thought. "We're here." Elliot said and pushed open the door.

"Hey Elliot." Leo said, gathering enough courage to ask a question that's been bugging him.

"Yah?" Elliot answered as he pulled Leo into the room.

"Now that I'm really older…can we you know, go out together…sometime?" Elliot stared at the boy a dark purple, golden flaked eye staring up at him, outlined with heavy black eyeliner. It was silent for a moment before Elliot turned and walked toward the mirror.

"I'm just going to plain out say it. I'm not going to date anyone Leo. I'd rather just spend the next century alone with my snakes." Leo lifted a hand up brushing it hand against Elliot's scales. Said man slapped the hand away and shoved Leo into the door. "Stop it. The answers no." Elliot growled the tip of his nose hitting the tip of Leo's.

"I accept you." Leo muttered, but Elliot just backed away.

"Thanks for the first kiss and all, but I was just saying stuff, I'm not into guys. I'm not really that desperate."

"My mistake, I must have misread the signals your body was giving off. I understand now." Leo muttered, taking the clip out of his hair, bangs falling in front of him. "I understand completely." Leo muttered again and walked toward the mirror."It's so dusty in here?" Leo said and picked up a piece of stone. "Was it like this back then?" Leo said as he stared at the stone.

"Leo, put that down." Elliot said.

"Why?"

"That's Shion's eye your manhandling." At this Leo sat the stone on the ground and backed away. "Close the mirror and lets go, Humpty's going nuts." Elliot said touching the tips of his fingers into his forehead.

"Alright, I will." Leo said and walked to the mirror. He held out a hand to the glowing mirror. Leo looked at his reflection, seeing the reflection of a stranger.

"Make your wish and tell us what it is." A voice said to Leo, it sounded like Breaks voice.

"Leo what are you waiting for?" Elliot asked.

"Make your wish and tell us what it is." The voice said.

"Uh…Elliot." Leo turned to face the older man. "Something weirds happening in my head. I keep hearing Break's voice."

"Make your wish and tell us what it is." Leo cupped his hands over his ears.

"It's the mirror, it messed with your mind." Elliot said and walked over to Leo.

"You said it yourself, you were on death road, not getting any better." The doctors voice said.

"Shut up!" Leo yelled, Elliot grabbing his hand.

"Don't listen to them." Elliot squeeze the hand.

"Why does this happen?" Leo asked.

"Because your a threat to the mirror Leo, it's ability is to use ones memories to manipulate their feelings." Elliot explained.

"Glen." A females voice said, one Leo had never heard before. Leo stopped shaking and stared at Elliot. "Glen, no matter what happens I will protect you. Even if your father hurts me I will protect you. All I want is for you to be born into this world. I'll protect you from anyone, especially that nasty Jabberwocky."

"Shut up!" Leo screamed, covering his ears. There was a cracking sound from behind the boys before the mirrors glass shattered, falling out if the frame. "Shut up! Shut up!" Leo kept yelling.

"Leo, what's wrong?" Elliot asked, shaking the voice.

"Stop her voice. Stop her beautiful voice please." Leo said and cried into Elliot's shoulder. Elliot patted the raven haired boys head, sighing in confusion.

"Who's voice?" Elliot asked.

"I-I don't know…she's no one." Leo muttered.

"Are you alright, the mirrors always cause you pain."

"I'll be fine." Leo said, smiling up at Elliot. "I'll be fine." Leo said again. "I'll be fine?" Leo questioned now. "Will I?" He muttered as he slowly brought himself to the ground, folding his legs to his chest.

"Leo you need to rest." Elliot said.

"Glen." Leo muttered.

"Who?" Elliot asked, but Leo remained silent. After a few seconds passed before Elliot sighed and lifted Leo into his arms. "Your fathers going to be worried."

"I'm in danger here, aren't I?" Leo muttered.

"Pretty much, but we're here to protect you so a shorty like you."

"Shut the hell up." Leo muttered, leaning against Elliot's shoulder.

"Asshole." Elliot growled, but chuckled at the boy. Leo just smiled and hid his misery behind his smile.

The walk back up the stairs was silent, well enough until they ran into Sharon running down the hall. Her eyes were watering, scaring both boys. Before anyone could ask Sharon blurted out her problem.

"Oz! He has…he has!" Sharon let out a whine along with more tears. "He's hurt, so badly!" She yelled and ran back the way she had come. Elliot put Leo on his feet, following after her.

"Elliot always seems so worried about Oz, maybe he likes him." Leo thought as he walked behind them. First he saw only walls, then he saw Zwei, standing in her cloak. She was crying, hiding behind a wall and watching the circus folks gather around a certain spot.

"What happened?" Leo asked Zwei. She jumped and looked at Leo, realizing who he was.

"Echo was standing by Oz and he suddenly fell over. He was all bloody and Echo just freak out and cried." Echo explained, more tears rushing to her eyes. Leo held up a hand and brushed the tears away.

"Don't worry Echo, Oz will be fine…I'm sure."

"Mr. Leo." Echo muttered, a pink tint on her cheeks.

"Don't fret, it's Oz we're talking about." Leo smiled and walked over to the crowd. Making his way through the blood became visible, as did the body covered in it. Oz laid still, gasping for breath.

"What happened?" Elliot asked.

"We finished the show and was on our way to see how it went, then Oz let out a painful gasp. We turned and he was laying flat on the ground with blood coming from cuts he developed."

"How'd the mirror go, did you close it?" Oswald asked Leo.

"Sort of." Leo muttered. "My head hurt so bad, I just lost control and shattered the glass." People turned to Leo, looks of horror on their face.

"Why would you do such a horrible?!" Jack yelled.

"It's was an accident, what's it matter."

"That was Oz's mirror! You hurt him because you can't control yourself!" Jack yelled. Leo growled and snapped at Jack.

"Shut the fuck up, the mirror can mend itself if we put the pieces back!"

"Your irresponsible!"

"Both of you shut up!" Sharon yelled. "Oz needs to be taken home, lets bring the mirror and repair it." She explained. Leo's eyes widened in a realization.

"Why not do that for all the mirrors? Bring them here and summon Jabberwocky, then you can banish it to the mirrors Dad." Leo said, earning attention.

"The key would be endanger."

"You can remove the eye and use it as a lure."

"I was talking about you." Oswald said grabbing Leo by the cheeks.

"I'll be fine." Leo said and pushed the hands away. "Oz is the one hurt." Leo said and reach down to place a hand on him when Oz grabbed Leo's wrist.

"Oz!" Leo yelled happily, but then he flinch from Oz's grip tightening. "Let go, that hurts." Leo muttered, trying to pull away. Oz opened his eyes and smiled at Leo. The eyes were red, a familiar red. Oz just cackled as he sat up and pushed Leo back. The young boy scooted back as Oz got to his feet.

Only when he hit his back against the wall did Oz act. The boy kneeled down and pushed Leo's legs apart, climbing between them to get closer. Oz grabbed Leo by the cheeks and pulled the boy closer. Oz snickered in Leo's ears.

"Nice to see you Glen." He said.

"I'm not Glen." Leo shook.

"Of course you are, I named you that."

"Who are you? Where's Oz?"

"Poor things asleep. I guess it makes since that you don't know me Glen. I died before you were born."

"Oz, get off Leo!" Elliot yelled.

"It's me, you know me. I called you son and you will call me mommy when we meet in the abyss." Leo's body registered a sharp pain being pushed through him. He let out a short scream, looking down to where the pain was. A knife protruding from his stomach.

"Mi-ra." Leo let out.

"Get off of him!" Elliot yelled and pulled Oz back with hardly any force. With a push Oz fell to the ground while Oswald ran toward him. Leo had wrapped his hands around the knifes handle and torn it out of his stomach before Oswald had reached him. Elliot rushed over as well, pushing Leo down when the teenager attempted to get up.

"I'm fine." Leo muttered.

"No you're not!" Oswald yelled, undoing the shirt Leo wore. Blood smeared on his hand, but he only worried about treating the wound. Seeing the hole in his son body Oswald removed his jacket and pressed it up into a ball before pushing it against Leo's stomach. "Stay awake alright Leo."

"Oswald." Elliot muttered, holding Leo's hand in his. The worry on his face spreading to the others.

"Dad…who's…Glen?" Leo asked, coughing.

"Glen? No one I know, just stay awake." Oswald said as Leo's eyes drooped.

"Did…mother name…me Glen?"

"I don't know? Your mother kept you a secret. She did always want a boy named Glen though."

"No." Leo muttered, staring up at his father. His eyes slowly shut, not listening to his father's pleas.

* * *

The woman's eyes stared in the mirror, her reflection not what she saw. A grin on her face as she watched Oswald pulling Oz into view of the mirror, shoving the boy too his knees. The woman chuckled at the aristocrats surrounding the blond boy, his eyes filled with sorrow as he looked down. The sword gripped in Oswald's hand is what made her overjoyed.

"I'll have another companion soon. I hope you don't miss him Glen, he will make a lovely addition to our family." The woman cackled, terrifying the boy dreaming.

* * *

Leo sprung up in a panic. He breathed in and out quickly as he looked around, Elliot sitting next to him. Before said boy could say a word Leo yelled at him. "Where's Oz and my father!?" Taken back Elliot took a moment to form a sentence, but he managed to.

"Down stairs in the dungeon. They're banishing Oz into the Baskerville mirror. The runt deserves it after what he did, he lost control and you were injured." Elliot glared.

"No!" Leo yelled and jumped from the bed, the pain in his stomach ignored. Elliot called after him when the raven head ran from the room. Chasing after him Elliot was surprised how the injured boy moved so normally.

Leo huffed running down the three staircases the family mansion owned, Elliot close behind. Once he ran down the last step Leo pushed open the large doors, surprising the men and women. The young boy found Oz on the ground before the mirror and ran over to him. "Leo?" Oswald said as his son stepped between him and Oz.

"What are you doing?!"

"Casting Oz into the abyss, this time were severing his body from his head. This way the B-Rabbit can't come back." Duke Nightray said with a glare at Leo.

"Why!?" Leo whipped around and glared at Duke Nightray.

"He stabbed you, he can't be controlled. It was proven and that was the deal. Pandora's circus performers put up with Oz and train him." Lacie said.

"It wasn't his fault, I swear it wasn't Oz! Jack, don't you have anything to say?!" Jack didn't say anything, he just stared at Oz sadly.

"He needed to be trained correctly, I can't go against Pandora, even though I don't agree." Jack turned.

"But Oz hasn't done anything. The mirror must have affected him so it wasn't him. I think he was controlled by another Familiar." Leo said, earning stares.

"Leo, calm down and explain your logic." Oswald said.

"It wasn't Oz talking to me."

"He spoke to you?" Break asked.

"Leo, it's okay. You don't need to cover with lies. I lost control and I'm willing to pay for it." Oz stood, smiling sadly. Leo turned and growled before slapping Oz across the face.

"I'm not lying! I swear it wasn't an idiot like you!"

"Then who Leo!?" Elliot yelled from the doorway. "Who stabbed you?!" Leo snapped his head towards the mirror and he walk towards it with a glare.

"Are you just going to watch!?" Leo yelled at the mirror.

"Leo's losing it." Alice said her eyes in a glare.

"Your not coming out are you? Then I'll bring you out." Leo said and pushed his hands through the mirror. He grabbed the fabric on the other side and pulled the woman out of the mirror. Tossing her to the ground he glared at her. "Get up." He commanded as he watched her shake flat on her face.

Laughter erupted from the woman, her hair askew from her once neat bun and her dress torn from the long time in the abyss. "My, My Glen. Such a rambunctious child. Your father needs to discipline you more." The woman got to her knees and held her hands up. The gaping, bloody hole in her stomach attracted attention. "Finally I get to see my baby all grown up, how terrific."

"Miranda." Oswald muttered, stepping toward the woman. She merely turned and smiled.

"Oswald, you look the same as ever."

"How?"

"She's not Miranda, she's a Skin-walker." Leo said and tugged her by her hair.

"My my, what a smart boy. I wish I could have seen you grow up." The woman said holding her hands up to Leo, clutching his cheeks.

"Your not my mother you trash." Leo said and kicked her down. "Your a filthy Familiar that took over her body."

"We only protected her Glen, just like what she did for you." Miranda said.

"She didn't protect me, she let herself be cast into the abyss. She left me alone for two hundred years."

"Glen, your hurting mothers feelings." Miranda said, grabbing Leo's hand.

"My name is Leo!" Leo yelled, slapping the woman.

"Glen." She smiled.

"Don't touch me!" Leo yelled, backing up.

"Leo!" Oswald snapped.

"She's the one that stabbed me, not Oz! Tell them now!" Miranda chuckled.

"Tis true. I wanted him to live in the abyss with me, as Skin-walker's."

"Where's the Jabberwocky?" Oswald asked randomly.

"He's hiding somewhere." Miranda said.

"Oz, I'm sorry." Jack said, falling to his knees and holding his son.

"The mirror made him weak, thanks to Leo's help I could get out a bit."

"Shut up, it wasn't on purpose!" Leo snapped. With a chuckled Miranda disappeared, appearing behind Leo. Wrapping her arms around him she smirk.

"This body certainly is falling apart, it can't seem to handle your Familiar's power." Leo squirmed, trying to pull away, but his efforts were futile. Miranda grabbed Leo's hand and squeezed it. "Come back with mother, I will take care of you."

"Fuck off!" Leo yelled and for the first time Miranda frowned. She wrapped her arm around his neck and held it tight against Leo's throat.

"You need to learn some manners, Oswald never taught you." She said before tossing Leo to the ground.

"Miranda!" Oswald yelled, sitting behind Leo and wrapped his arms around Leo.

"My my." Sharon muttered.

"I see how it is, Oswald's protective. Anyway in taking Glen, you've raised him horribly."

"I hate you." Leo muttered. "I hate you!" Leo looked around, finding Oswald's sword he had dropped and grabbed it. "Leave my family alone!" Leo yelled as he thrusted the sword into the woman's chest.

Blood dripped onto Leo from above. It was utterly silent in the room, Leo's gaze caught on the woman. She was smiling again, the blood staining her lips. Her hand shook as she reach up and touched Leo's cheek. She wiped away a blood drop, but another fell on Leo. "Gl-en." She smiled.

"My names Leo." Leo muttered.

"Leo…you're a good boy. I'm glad you…turned out this way."

"Miranda?!" Oswald yelled, springing up and removing his wife from the sword. People began to gather as he laid her on the ground.

"I'm sorry." Leo muttered.

"It's alright, I'll be fine." She smiled wider. Her skin cracking. "I forgive you if you forgive me."

"I do." Leo said, tears falling down his face.

"Ah, don't cry." With a sickening crack the arm Miranda had raised fell to the ground, leaving a stub. "My bodies falling apart. Like mother like son." Miranda smiled, a chunk of her face falling off.

"Mother?" Leo said, but the woman smiled until she fell to dust and stone. Oswald was the first to move, wrapping an arm around Leo's shoulders.

"Close the goddamn mirror." He said, picking Leo up in his arms.

"Why? The rabbit is still guilty." Duke Nightray said.

"Of what?!" Elliot yelled, still from the doorway.

"Don't talk to me serpent!" The Duke yelled.

"Your three seconds from having a boot shoved up your ass." Alice said, stomping over to Duke Nightray. "Go home and pack up your mirror because we're coming to pick it up." Alice laughed.

"Stupid brat!"

"We have three of the five mirrors and Jabberwocky had escaped. Are you hinting you don't want the Jabberwocky back in the abyss." Alyss teased.

"Hell no, but I don't want freaks coming into my home and take my possessions." The Duke said, glaring at Elliot.

"Expect us." Oz said standing up. "Be on your best behavior Duke."

"Keep the freak of nature away from my family." Duke Nightray stomped toward the door, shoving Elliot by the head into the door before leaving.

"Elliot are you ok?" Oz asked, running over.

"I'm fine shorty? How's Leo, the atmosphere in here is heavy." Elliot asked as he held his head. Oswald walked over to the group already formed around Elliot.

"He's shocked, leave him be." Oswald said, Leo's hands pressed against his eyes.

"His stomach wound must be torn open by now, lets get him check out." Sharon said and Oswald nodded.

"He needs to rest, what a restless boy." Break muttered as Oswald began to follow.

Leo spread his fingers and watched Oz shut the door, a glint from the Baskerville mirror.

* * *

Leo turned in his bed, looking at his alarm clock. It was three minutes past one in the morning and the house was quiet as can be. Everyone had left for home, all that remained was Leo, his aunt and uncle, his cousins, his grandfather, and his father. Over the hours he heard Alice growl and say foul things in her sleep, Alyss' chuckling, and vulgar thinks from Lacie's and Jack's room. All in all he only knew everyone was asleep and his mind was rattled.

"There's no reason…she was my mother. Of course she was possessed and stabbed me, but I love her." Leo thought, kicking off his blankets and climbed out of bed. He walked towards his door and opened it, walking out without a worry. "I love her like I love my father." Leo thought walking down the hallway toward the last room. "They love me and I loved them." Reaching out Leo grabbed the knob, turning it slowly. He pushed the door open slowly as not to wake his father. He peeked his head in, seeing his father sitting up with a book in his hand, and the light on, but his eyes were closed. Leo walked over quietly and looked at his father. He smiled a bit as he removed the book. He was about to move his father into a sleeping position when the man opened his eyes.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked.

"Uh yah. After today." Leo muttered, earning a smile. Oswald scooted over and opened the blanket. Leo took this offering and climbed into bed with his father, careful of his wound. When he was in Oswald covered him.

"Are you…comfortable?" He asked uncertain.

"Yes dad, thank you for letting me stay with you." Leo smiled up at his father, his single eye showing.

"Your welcome Leo." Oswald said with a wide smile. "You have your mothers soft features." Oswald said and smiled again.

"Dad…I think my illegal contracts making me go crazy." Leo explained.

"Why do you think that?" He asked sincerely.

"I love mother like I love you, I didn't mean any of it. But when I killed her, I was so happy, it made me feel great." Leo looked down, but Oswald just smiled again.

"Your happy she's free from the Skin-walker."

"Really?" Leo smiled and hugged his father. "Thank you dad."

"Are you alright now?" Oswald asked, confused.

"Yes…dad I want to become a worker of Pandora, just like everyone else."

"I don't know Leo, those are tough trainings, I would know I made them."

"But I want to learn how to use Dormouse right, I want to learn to protect my friends."

"It's a hard training session, early mornings and all."

"I don't care, if I can learn to control Dormouse then he won't get hurt, if I can stop Skin-walkers better then no one had to get hurt, right?"

"I know your well over two hundred, but you were a baby sixteen years ago. People like Elliot and Oz have been in Pandora for well longer than that. They join Pandora when Elliot turned twenty."

"I can protect them, I swear. I can protect all of our family." Leo said with a serious face, his eye peering into Oswald's bland ones.

"Next week, I'll ask for permission. There will be rules though."

"Thank you." Leo said and hugged Oswald again. The man smiled as held Leo tightly in his arms. "Hey…dad why'd you choose a terminally ill boy to adopt?"

"You may not have notice but Lacie and I looked at other children throughout the hospital. We made it to your room and watched you play with your cards. We returned time after time and watched you. You were interesting, and Lacie fell in love with your personality, even when we watched you get sick she wanted you as her nephew."

"How'd you feel about me?"

"Sad, you barely smiled and you always got sick. I actually went in once while you were sleeping and patted your head. Of course I got caught and I told them I was adopting you. That nurse smiled so wide I didn't know if her mouth was going to rip."

"She always smiled. I'm happy I got adopted by you." Leo smiled and slowly nodded off. Oswald smiled and followed in pursuit.

* * *

The next morning Leo woke up alone. Confused, Leo climbed out of bed and walked out of the room. Everyone's doors were open so Leo checked to see if anyone was still asleep. Everyone was gone. Leo carefully walked down the hallway and held his stomach as he walked down the stairs. Yet again it was empty and he looked around, heading toward the dining room. As he pushed open the door his eyes were filled with darkness. The rooms lights were out, so Leo looked for the light switch. He literally swung his hand up and down until the lights flashed on, which didn't take long. Along with the light came a pop and a group yell.

"Happy Birthday Leo!" Leo jumped, clutching his heart. It was beating too fast Leo feared it would stop. It took a minute, but Leo managed to look up at everyone.

"We got him good!" Alyss yelled, clutching Cheshire's arm.

"What the hell!?" Leo yelled.

"It's a surprise party, today's your birthday." Jack explained, holding a popper.

"We brought alcohol so all of us can have a real good time." Oscar said and springing up in front of Leo, holding up a variety of alcohol with Oz.

"Hurray!" The circus folk cheered.

"Uh?" Leo let out still confused. "Aren't those things for children?" Leo said.

"Well you never had one. We wanted to surprise you." Elliot smiled, grabbing a bottle of beer. "Come on have a few." In a swift moment Elliot popped the cap off and shoved the bottle in Leo's mouth. Oz laughed as he passed out the bottles. Leo just drank as he tried to shove Elliot back. The bottle was removed and Elliot drank from it Leo coughing. Leo looked around, everyone socializing and drinking. Jack and Lacie laughing at Alice yelling at Gilbert. Xerxes was talking with Sharon.

"Come on and have fun." Elliot said before finishing his first beer and grabbing his next. Leo just sighed and sat down at the first chair he saw.

As the hours passed the alcohol dwindled, but not gone and Leo had made several different seat changes, talking to everyone. They would wish him a happy birthday and garble in words. It was around one in the morning and Leo was beginning to fall asleep. Oswald and Jack were laughing about something, Lacie was messing with Reim's glasses, Alice and Alyss were drawing faces on Oscar, whom was passed out on the floor.

Out of everyone Leo, Oz, and Break were the only normal ones there. Elliot was laughing and kicking his feet along with Jack and Oswald. Leo was just staring with wide eye at his friends and family.

"How did I let this happen?" He asked, Oz wrapping an arm around Leo's shoulders and Break putting an elbow on his head.

"This isn't your fault, and it's only fun." Oz said.

"Agreed, it's fun to watch the drunks." Break laughed.

"Anyway lets have some fun." Oz smiled. "Truth or Dare!" Oz yelled earning attention from the drunk teenagers.

"Oh yay!" Sharon shouted as they gathered into a circle. Elliot flopped downs next to Leo and smiled wide like a little kid.

"Wait for us!" Alice yelled and dragged her sister over.

"God their hangovers are going to be awful." Leo muttered.

"Leo's funny, he always says funny things." Elliot laughed before putting his bottle to his mouth. He finished it and placed it in the middle.

"So how do you play this?" Leo asked looking around the circle, noting who he saw. There was Alyss, Alice, Elliot, Cheshire, Sharon, Oz, Gilbert, Echo, and Leo himself. The adults watching them with amusement.

"Alright so one of us spins the bottle…whoop, whoop." Elliot began. "Whoever it lands on they ask truth or dare and you choose one. Like so." Elliot said and spun the bottle and it landed on Oz. "Oz truth or dare?"

"Truth." Oz smiled while Elliot pouted.

"Your no fun! Alright is it true that you and Gil have sex in Pandora's closet."

"That's false!" Gilbert yelled, Leo surprised at how he repressed his alcohol when it came to his pride. "We have sex in the rooms, and then in Oz's tent!" Leo face palmed while Oz chuckled.

"I guess I'll spin." Oz said and spun to Sharon. "Alright! Sharon, truth or dare?"

"Dare~!" She sang, swaying back and forth.

"Show us your girls." A shoe met Oz's head when Break intervened.

"Rephrase that dare."

"Ow!"

"Ok, gladly." Sharon said with her top already off. She unhooked her bra just as Break threw a blanket over her."

"My lady! Your grandmother would have a fit!" He yelled.

"She did the same when she was my age." Sharon laughed.

"Spin the bottle Sharon." Alyss said as she fell against Cheshire.

"Ok." Sharon muttered and spun the bottle, landing on Elliot. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare of course." Elliot smiled.

"I dare you to passionately make out with Leo." Leo opened his mouth to object when Elliot grabbed him into a kiss. With a hand around Leo's waist and behind his head Elliot deepened the kiss. Leo gasped when he felt Elliot's long tongue exploring his mouth. It wasn't a second later that Elliot removed his tongue and cheered.

"Yay! My turn!" Elliot yelled and spun the bottle, landing on Leo. "Sweet! Alright Leo, truth or dare."

"I don't care." Leo muttered.

"Come on!" Elliot whined and kicked his feet. Leo sighed and gave up.

"Dare."

"I dare you to-." Elliot was cut off by Oz's hand and Sharon butted in.

"Lets give him a proper dare." She said.

"Proper?" Leo asked.

"Yes, a revenge dare. Leo we dare you and Elliot to go out for a year." Oz said with Sharon clapping behind.

"Yes! Yes! Wonderful!"

"I don't know?"

"What are you both scared?" Oz asked, a smirk on his face.

"No way! We accept!" Elliot yelled and grabbed Leo's hand.

"Fuu~ look at the time." Leo said and stood up, shaking away the hand in his hand. "I am tired so I'll just got to bed."

"Elliot be a gentleman." Oz and Sharon whispered to Elliot.

"Oh right." Elliot said and sprung up. "I'll escort you."

"Whatever." Leo muttered and walked away, followed by Elliot. As they left the room Elliot shut the door and ran after Leo excitedly.

"Man we're going to win this date easily, right Leo."

"I quit playing a childish game. I don't want any part of it."

"What!? Come on Leo, please."

"No, your drunk so tomorrow you'll understand tomorrow when your hung over." Elliot pouted and grabbed Leo's hand when it swung back.

"Come on, giving it a try. It's not weird or anything we're practically the same age. You were all for it before."

"You told me you weren't into dating and men and I'm respecting your wishes." Leo muttered. "So respect mine and let me go."

"No. I've never screwed up a dare and I'll make you date me."

"I said no." Leo said and pulled his hand away. It was a futile attempt as Elliot returned with a shove to the wall. He pinned Leo against the wall and forced a kiss on Leo's lips. The younger squirmed in place, but couldn't get away. Finally Elliot collapsed from drunk-ness and Leo got free.

Of course with Elliot out cold on the floor Leo had to carry the boy back to dining room. When he opened the door he was surprised to see everyone out cold, except for Break, who was wrapping his coat around Sharon. When he stood up he noticed Leo dragging Elliot by his ankles.

"My, My drunks are funny."

"Next time I'm staying in my room." Leo said as he dragged Elliot over to where Oz slept. He let him go and covered him with a blanket Break gave him.

"Why, they act like idiots and we get to watch. What more can you want."

"Whatever." Leo muttered, wiping his forehead as he began to move people around. Jack and Oswald were halfway over the couch, so Leo pulled them to the ground one by one.

"Are you ok kid?"

"Yeah, just have something on my mind." Break skipped over and helped Leo arrange the men on the ground.

"What's on your mind kid?" Break asked as he laid Lacie on the ground instead of the recliner. Levi was already on the ground, asleep next to Oscar.

"My mother." Leo said covering them before heading over to Alice, Alyss, Chesire, Gilbert, and Echo. After rearranging them to lay next to Oz and Elliot they covered them up.

"She's in a better place." Break smiled, laying the last blankets on the rest of the circus folks.

"It's not that. The illegal contract, it eats my sanity away right?"

"Correct." Break sang.

"Then can you do me a favor? I liked killing my mother, the blood was everything to me. It made me so happy. All of that's wrong." Leo said and gripped his hands. "My favor is, if I go crazy, will you…no matter what is going on." Leo looked up with serious eyes at the albino man. "I want you to kill me before I hurt anyone, take my life without hesitation." Break stared for a moment, surprised at the idea, but a smile littered his face.

"I have an interesting proposition. How about we agree on two things. I'll kill you if you help me personally to kill Jabberwocky."

"Agreed." Leo said and smiled at Break.

"Good then, when you start at Pandora we will teach you the fundamentals." Break said before laying on the ground next to Sharon.

"How'd you know about that!?" Leo asked, but Break pretended to be asleep. He gave up and laid down by his father.

* * *

A/N: Another Chapter, please enjoy and review or favorite. Next ones Friday.


	6. Super Psycho Love

Chapter 6: Super Psycho Love

The echo of a pan being hit with a wooden spoon woke everyone up. Leo smiled as Xerxes and him continued to hit the metal pans.

"Wakey! Wakey!" Break yelled.

"Shut up, my head hurts!" Alice yelled, ducking under the pillows.

"Dang, do you have a gong in that bag of yours?" Leo asked.

"Why yes I might." Break smiled right before Elliot shot up.

"No! God no! Please don't!" He yelled and held his head.

"I'll get the medicine." Oz muttered as he yawned. His hair was as messy as Leo's on a regular bases.

"Everyone needs to get ready, we have selected a few people to retrieve the Nightray mirror, the others will go to Barma's home." Break said while clapping his hands.

"Ugh, my head."

"Anyway lets have the maids cook while we bath." Leo said and left the room, giving Break a quick smile on the way out.

"Why's my shirt off?" Sharon asked, holding open the jacket.

"Not to worry my lady, we saved you from indecent exposure." Break said as he skipped over to Sharon.

Breakfast and baths were finished and everyone lined up in front of Break, whom was reading from a list. "Going to Barma is my lady, I, Jack, Oswald, Lacie, Reim, Fang, Charlotte, Doug, and Lily. Zwei, Oz, Alyss, Cheshire, Alice, Gilbert, Vincent, Leo, and Elliot will be heading to Nightray. If any questions ask someone else." Break said, looking over at Elliot. The teen just gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Leo looked over, feeling sad for Elliot. With a pout the messy haired teen reached out and held Elliot's hand.

"It'll be fine." Leo smiled at Elliot, the blondes reflection casting off Leo's new glass.

"Why are you wearing those?" He asked.

"Because I like them, they aren't real so I thought I'd wear them." Leo said playing with his glasses.

"Whatever." Elliot rolled his eyes, earning an elbow in his side. He turned when he saw Oz and Sharon.

"Elliot, compliment him." They whispered, that's when Elliot remembered the bet. With a groan Elliot turned back to Leo.

"They look nice, but I like your eye better." Elliot turned back to the two who gave him thumbs up.

"Thanks." Leo smiled. "So back to the mirror, will Sharon send Equus over?" Leo turned to the girl.

"Yes, just text me when you're ready and I'll send him." Sharon smiled.

"Ok. I guess we'll leave." Leo smiled.

"Oz, Elliot, and Leo are in charge of the Nightray group. I, Oswald, and Jack are in charge of Barma groups." Break finished and after grabbing some bags the two set off in two directions.

As they got farther away from the mansion the group got talkative. "This is going to be so much fun, I haven't been to the Nightray house since I was a child!" Alyss yelled excitedly.

"It's a plain old house that needs a caretaker, nothing special about it." Elliot mumbled, leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed.

"Don't be like that Elliot, they're your family. I bet they missed you." Leo smiled.

"Leo, whatever you do don't mention my snakes name to my family they'd flip." Elliot said and Leo smiled at him.

"Ok. I can't wait to meet your family, see what type of environment you came from." Leo smiled.

"Humph." Elliot let out.

"Echo is happy to get to meet Mr. Elliot's family." Echo said as she curled up. "Echo likes seeing families."

"Did you have one Echo?" Leo asked.

"Echo was put into an institution when she was little."

"Noise is dangerous. I broke her out seeing she would fit in at home in the circus." Vincent said.

"Echo is happy to live with everyone, even if she get whiplash when she switches to Noise. She too dramatic." Echo said and the car was filled with laughter. Even Elliot laughed at the confused girls joke. The rest of the ride was like that.

Three hours passed with the merry teenagers all excited, minus Elliot, and the car stopped. A maid was waiting outside with a smile. Elliot gave a sigh and opened the door. Oz was the first out, followed by Alyss and Alice. Leo and Elliot were the last out, the servants already taking out suitcases from the trunk. As the group ran over Leo state behind with Echo and Elliot.

"You have to take us to town, I've wanted to explore Sablier more since I was little." Leo said with a bright smile, making the man it was aimed for smile.

"How about when we do patrol." Elliot said and roughed up Leo's hair.

"Yes." Leo said quietly, but excitedly. As they approached the doors the maids mouth gapped open.

"Y-young master Elliot, I had no idea you were coming here."

"Who else is going to watch these brats." Elliot said and the maid nodded.

"I'll tell your family of your arrival right away." The maid opened the doors and ran for the staircase, holding her dress as to not trip.

"Wow." Leo muttered looking at the entrance hall.

"They've painted." Was all Elliot had to say.

"Can't you be more excited to be home?" Leo muttered.

"The circus is my home." Elliot said, Leo didn't retort. Elliot wasn't lying, he'd been raised by the circus people his whole life, even though it hadn't been a circus before. "But it's refreshing." There was clacking of shoes coming from the staircase. "Well it was." Elliot said before a short haired woman ran down the stairs and over to the group.

"Elliot Nightray!" She yelled slapping Elliot right across the face. "Where the hell have you been!?" She yelled in tears. "Twenty six years and you don't show your face here!"

"Elliot." Leo said worriedly after the girl had slapped Elliot.

"Nessa, nice to see you." Elliot said, turning back to the girl. Leo connected the temper she and Elliot shared.

"Elliot!" A mans voice yelled and Elliot was tackled to the ground. The mans hair was the same as Elliot's and the same eyes.

"My my." Another woman said, a man helping her down the stairs. This man was a tough looking character Leo wanted to stay away from. "Elliot's home." She said.

"Get off of me Ernest!" Elliot yelled from the ground as the man cried.

"Well this is a lively bunch." Leo muttered, catching the short hair woman's attention.

"Who are you?" She asked with a glare.

"I'm Leo Baskerville, I'm assisting in the patrolling for Skin-walkers and recovering the Nightray mirror." Leo smiled.

"I heard about you. You killed three Skin-walkers and busted the Vessalius mirror, as well as cracked ours." The girls glare became intense.

"You can glare, but it doesn't scare me 'kay." Leo's smile widened while the girl gripped her fists.

"Let me introduce everyone before you kill one another." Elliot said as he stood up and brushed himself off. The other man stood up too, roughing up Elliot's hair. "This is Ernest my third older brother, my sister Vanessa, my second oldest brother is over there, that's Claude, and he's with my mother Bernice."

"Fred's upstairs with your father, he said he really wanted to see you. Also he said he wants to test something." Bernice said, Elliot just shrank and shook.

"I guess I can meet him later then." Leo said and walked over to Bernice. "Do mind if I borrow your kitchen to make some tea?" He smiled.

"Not at all, do help yourselves."

"Would you like a cup."

"Of course I would." Bernice chuckled. "The kitchens this way." With her in lead Leo followed her to the kitchen and began making tea.

When Leo had finished making enough tea for everyone he brought it to the dining room. Everyone sat at the table, a space between Elliot and his family. With the same smile he placed the tea tray down and passed out cups. After everyone receive a cup he had two left over, one for himself and Dormouse.

"Who's the spare cup belong to?" Claude asked.

"For me I hope?" Dormouse said, popping out of air, scaring the siblings. Leo turned and smiled, holding up the cup.

"Here you are." Dormouse wrapped his thin tail around the cup,

"I haven't been out lately, usually you use me more?" Dormouse said, sipping the tea.

"Not many things have happened lately, and when do you need my permission to pop out and say something."

"I thought we were going to try being friends."

"Don't behave like a servant. Your my equal."

"What's equal about us? I'm way stronger." Dormouse cackled.

"True." Leo said and both him and Dormouse sipped their tea in sync.

"Your Dormouse is well behaved. I guess he just needed tea." Bernice said, smiling at the Familiar. "So cute too."

"It's a giant fur ball." A deep voice said, earning attention. In the doorway stood a short blonde haired man with a fluffy handlebar mustache. His eyes were similar to Duke Nightray's. Elliot gritted his teeth and shrank back in his seat, shaking in fear.

"Excuse me, look at your head human." Dormouse retorted, Alice breaking out in laughter and pointed at the man.

"He got you right!" Alyss just smiled at her sister.

"What's wrong with fluffy?" Cheshire asked, his ear twitching.

"Nothing's wrong with it Chesh." Leo said, Alyss petting Cheshire.

"Get that rat out of here before it sheds in the tea." The man said.

"Dormouse isn't harming anything Fred, leave it alone." Bernice said.

"Don't make Dormouse open its eyes, that a fair warning." Leo said , smiling and drinking tea.

"Isn't the thing on the back to do that?" Bernice smiled.

"Why yes it does, for a moment. It's like Elliot's spurts of anger, they open and close. It's for when he needs his eyes clean." Leo smiled back.

"I don't care about his damn eyes, put that goddamn rodent away." The cup on Dormouse's tail fell to the ground, it's feet touching the ground.

"Mrs. Nightray do you have any chains I could use?" Leo asked sitting his tea on the table.

"Around the knights neck." She pointed at the knight in the corner. Leo got up and hurried over, taking the chains off the knight. He wrapped them in a knot as he hurried back. He put the chains around Dormouse's neck in time for the Dormouse opened its eyes. It fur stood up, it's legs and arm extending enough to keep it off the ground. It's teeth were sharp and watering, it's ears sharp and furry. It kind of resembled a werewolf. Everyone was taken back, never seeing this side of Dormouse.

"Don't call me a rodent!" Dormouse yelled and charged at Fred. The man gasped and back up in time to miss the Dormouse swiping at him. The chain ran out of extra and Dormouse was stuck swiping as Leo held himself in place. Dormouse continued to swipe, pulling Leo a bit, whom pulled back.

"Dormouse!" Leo snapped, pulling the chain as hard as he could and Dormouse skid back. Staring up at the ceiling for a second Dormouse then turned and charged at Leo.

"No fair!" He yelled skidding to a stop in front of Leo. "Your going to let him call me things like rodent."

"He hurt your feeling, didn't he?" Leo said before Dormouse bursted into tears. Leo smiled and hugged the Familiar.

"Nice going Fred, you made it cry." Vanessa growled, covering her ears.

"Poor thing." Bernice said.

"L-Leo, is Dormouse alright?" Elliot asked, stunned while the Familiar howled.

"He'll be fine, he just doesn't handle insults well." Leo said while Dormouse nudged him.

"Ah Elliot there you are. I came to come take you to my lab." Fred said walking over to the teen who froze in place.

"But we're going to town on patrol, an early start after the mirror is transported." Leo said, grabbing Elliot's arm. "Speaking of which, take us to it now." Leo smiled, Dormouse disappearing.

"Demanding little shit." Fred muttered.

"Mrs. Nightray I'll clean the mess up." Leo said, turning.

"Call me Bernice, that's alright the maid will get it."

"No, no. Dormouse dropped it." Leo said kneel down.

"What a gentleman." She smiled.

"Oz, could you text Sharon and tell her we're ready? Just have Equus ready in your shadow." Leo asked as he picked up glass.

"Sure." Oz said, on his phone already. Leo stood up, the glass cupped in his hands.

"Elliot show your friend where the nearest trash is." Bernice said and her youngest jumped up.

"Sure mother." Elliot said and walked ahead. Leo followed, careful to not drop anything.

When they were out of the room Elliot let out a shivering sigh. "Thank you mother." He muttered as they continued to walk. "That's Fred."

"Lovely, poor Dormouse was finally coming out of its shell. He was so mean to him."

"I've never seen Dormouse like that, it's like Oz when he loses his limiter. I've never seen him act like that either, I didn't think Familiars could cry." Elliot stopped in front of a trash can in the kitchen and Leo threw the glass away, finding the nearest sink to wash his hands.

"Dormouse may seem like a jerk, but he's been in the abyss for three hundred years, he needs to become social before this. As for the form his limiter was taken off, I don't have any control. My poor Familiar was hurt." Leo said drying his hands.

"You both have gotten close."

"He's not such a jerk when you learn about him. He's a very sensitive Familiar." Leo smiled at Elliot, who returned it.

"Listen I'm sorry about how my family treats you, they don't like Oswald or any Baskerville. My mother and Miranda were friends with Sharon's grandmother."

"It's fine lets just get work done and get you out of here. I'm scared for you." Leo smiled.

"Thanks Leo." Elliot said while Leo pouted.

"This bet…do you want to win it so badly?"

"I've never lost a bet, so I'm serious about it." Elliot said energetically.

"Alright, if your serious about it all the way I'll go along with it." Elliot's face lit up.

"Really?!"

"On one condition, you tell your family. This is a real thing, it has to be for you to win."

"Alright then, how should I bring it up?"

"Just do, like if someone asks our relationship."

"We're together." Elliot said confirming himself.

"Yes, let go back before someone comes looking for us." Leo said.

"Master Elliot, your family is waiting." A woman's voice said, but the two were too busy talking and walking to hear her. She followed behind the two, not bothering them. Once she reached the dinning room she opened her mouth again. "Young Master Leo, your mothers waiting." She said, Leo stopping and turning. He pushed Elliot back as he dodged the meat cleaver in the maids hand.

"What the!?" Elliot yelled, earning attention. Instantly the siblings stood up, backing away. The circus folks stood up behind Leo. The maids limbs cracked and stretched into a disfigured body.

"Skin-walker." Bernice said, Elliot protecting her.

"Master Leo, your mothers waiting for you."

"I have no time to play stupid children's games." Leo picked up the chain from before. He dodged the meat cleaver and managed to wrap it around the maids neck. With a gurgling sound she looked back. Leo pulled her to the ground and dragged her over to a low beam. "Dormouse wrap this around there." The mouse appeared and did as told, handing the chain back to Leo. The teen then pulled on it, suspending the maid in air.

"Leo." Elliot muttered.

"How are you getting out?" Leo asked and the maid laughed.

"We all got out, hundreds of us. You left the gate opened."

"The Rainsworth?"

"The Baskerville, escaping you left it open and we managed to hide until you showed your face."

"Why me?" The maid smirked, a wide smirk.

"We must kill you, we're protecting the worlds. You're the threat, every Familiar is after you. You let Jabberwocky out after all."

"As if I'd let the Jabberwocky find me."

"You don't understand Leo Baskerville. The Jabberwocky has already found you, he's just resting for the fight."

"I won't let anything happen, I'm on Pandora's side."

"If you know where Jabberwocky is tell us!?" Oz yelled.

"You don't understand that he's been here all along, you children just don't see your friend changing with it." The Skin-walker said, laughing.

"Who is it?!" Leo yelled.

"Someone close to you Leo, someone close." The Skin-walked said, a crack echoing from the now lifeless body. Leo stared up in surprise, turning around. He was met with an angry Elliot.

"It was lying, none of us can be possessed by Jabberwocky without knowing. I couldn't stand it saying such things."

"Elliot." Bernice said, seeing her son letting go of the chain.

"None of us are the Jabberwocky, I know that. Skin-walkers lie to trick you." Elliot stated, Leo releasing the chain and the body fell to the ground.

"I guess your right." Leo turned to Bernice. "I will definitely clean all this mess up.

"Oh my." She said as the body cracked and turned to dust.

"I'll help." Elliot said and went off the grab a broom.

"No no, let the maids this time, you all need a break from the job." Bernice said standing up. "You need another cup of tea to calm yourself, I'll make it this time."

"Mother I'll do it. Come on Claude." Ernest said and dragged the man away to the kitchen.

"Sit down Mr. Baskerville."

"Call me Leo please." Leo said with a smile.

"Of course, please sit." Bernice said as Elliot walked back in, followed by two maids.

"So how's Humpty doing?" She asked Elliot.

"He's fine, needs to be out more." Elliot said.

"So we will head down stairs and grab the mirror and set off toward town." Oz said Ernest returning with a container of tea and another cup for Leo. He sat them down, and poured the tea.

"Thank you." Leo said excepting the cup Claude handed him. He sat down and waited for the tea to cool.

"I can't wait to hear about this place you've been Elliot. Pandora had you moving everywhere, we didn't have your new number neither."

"So father didn't tell you where I was at all?" Elliot asked, stunned. Leo raised an eyebrow behind his glasses and took a sip of his tea before sitting it on the table.

"He said it was disrespectful, but perfect for a person like you."

"It's called Fairytales Against the Clock. It's a freakshow, we've been traveling around the world recruiting contractors and killing Skin-walkers over the world."

"A freakshow!" Vanessa yelled slamming her hands on the table. " Why would you exploit yourself it such a way!?"

"Because I'm a freak, trust me it doesn't hurt anymore, people are amazed."

"But it's unhealthy!" Ernest butted in.

"It's so much fun being there. It's amazing what everyone is gifted to do." Leo said, smiling at Elliot.

"Are you part of it?!" Vanessa yelled.

"I'm a recent addition. I did go to their performance a few years ago."

"Your horrible for going there, watching people's misery."

"I was thankful to them, they gave me everything I have now."

"Leo you don't have to talk about it." Oz said, putting a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"You really don't Leo." Elliot agreed. Leo went to smile, but he picked up his hand and held his head instead. "You okay?" Elliot asked.

"I think so, I just got a random headache." Leo said, but Elliot kneeled down and removed Leo's glasses.

"Your eye look fine, but it's dilated for some reason."

"Get any closer Elliot and we'd think you'd kiss him. That would be funny, Elliot dating a Baskerville." Ernest joked with a smile.

"Leo is my boyfriend." Elliot said, staring at Leo's eye. It still puzzled him why Leo's eye was dilated. His brother's and sister's mouths gapped open.

"What!?" They yelled in sync.

"I don't think it's funny that I like Leo." Elliot said and looked at his siblings.

"Is this a joke, how can you resist women, with their perfect body's and magnificent breasts!?" Ernest yelled.

"Pervert." The twin sisters mumbled.

"Leo's special, and yes it serious." Elliot said before Leo leaned over, his hands over his face. "Leo what's wrong?"

"My head…my head hurts, and everything's spinning." Leo removed his hands lifting his head to reveal blood running out his nose. "My body's hurting and it hurts to breath."

"Oh my, I'll call Oswald." Vincent said, lifting up his phone.

"Leo, lay on the ground and let your body rest." Elliot said as he and Oz helped Leo to the ground.

"It hurts, my head, my body, my chest." Leo let out with a cry. Elliot held him flat on the ground, Vincent putting the phone on speaker.

"What's wrong Vincent?" Oswald asked.

"Young master Leo's having body pains, and his nose is bleeding. Does the March or Hatter have any ideas?"

"Has his clocks moved?" Breaks voice came on.

"Let me check." Elliot said, unbuttoning the jacket and shirt Leo had on. Brushing it of the incuse Elliot's eyes widened. "It's at two! But he maxed his limit!? How is it moving?!" Elliot yelled at Break.

"He's got an Infinite Clock, it's a rare occasion I'll explain later. This means something's killing his body to two. When Oz stabbed him it moved to one, so…"

"Did he eat or drink anything? Something that could have been laced?" Reim asked.

"He had tea, we all did." Oz said.

"But he had different tea." Elliot said, glaring at Ernest and Claude. "What did you put in his glass!?" Elliot yelled.

"Nothing, honest! We just made him tea! Maybe that maid laced that cup?!" Ernest objected.

"How would she know which cup!? None of us are sick so it was just his!?"

"Elliot calm down. You know what happens when you get pissed off." Oz said as he glare warningly at Elliot.

"Poison, check for poison powder." Oswald said.

"Yes." Echo said and picked up the tea cup. "There is a black powder on the edge."

"Jabberwocky used black powder to poison people, causing the plague. If that's the powder I think it is then I'll send Sharon over with a cure I've made over the years."

"Jabberwocky! It's here?" Oz said, looking around at his friends.

"Sharon will be over soon with the antidote, save the cup."

"Will do." Bernice said before Vincent hung up.

"My head." Leo muttered, holding his head.

"Is this planned or something?!" Fred yelled, Leo letting out a painful gasp. "This must be one of your incase of emergency plans, well I hate to tell you I don't believe you!"

"Shut up Fred! Have some courtesy and shut the fuck up!" Elliot yelled, glaring at his oldest brother.

"Elliot!" Vanessa yelled in shock.

"You really want to play pretend with that Baskerville trash then fine I'll pretend to not hear you beg." Fred said grabbing Elliot's hair. Leo shot a hand up, grabbing Fred's wrist.

"Let him go now." Leo said breathing heavily, sweat falling down his face.

"Scum." Fred swung his hand back and slapped Leo across the face. Before Elliot, or anyone else, could react Fred had Leo by the hair. The younger boy hissed but glared with his one eye open.

"How about I cut you open and see what your full of?"

"You'll only find diseased blood and organs, I'd stay away if I were you." Leo smirked, earning a rough tug of his hair. "Quit touching my hair." Leo said opening both his eyes.

"Disgusting."

"Cheshire doesn't think so." Cheshire said, standing behind Fred. "Cheshire finds humans disgusting, monsters after what they did to us. Humans hurt Chesh…Cheshire hates humans, except Alyss, Alice, and my circus family. They aren't scared of Chesh and don't try to hurt him." Cheshire looked down and glared. "Let go of Mr. Leo now." Cheshire demanded.

"Don't tell me what to do you freak of nature!" Fred yelled and Elliot snapped.

"You're the fucking freak! Experimenting on your baby brother like a frog! You're a monster!"

"Elliot calm down!" Oz yelled, standing up.

"Shut it! I hate you Fred! I hate you more than I hated Yura and I'm happy that mans dead!"

"Elliot Humpty!" His mother yelled.

"I wish you were dead too! Then I'd never fear coming here again! Just go die Fred!" Something zoomed by Elliot's head and at his brother, Leo shooting up between them. "Humpty stop!" Elliot yelled and the Familiar stopped in place, a few inches away from Leo.

"This assholes your brother, control Humpty before he hurts someone."

"Fine, just lay down you idiot before you kill yourself again." Elliot said. "Humpty go back to sleep." Elliot said, but the Familiar stayed still. "Oi Humpty."

"Why should I listen…he is…key…him." Humpty said looking at Leo.

"I said go to sleep, listen to your contractor."

"No…key." Humpty's tongue shot forward. Leo gasped as he was shoved back and a crash came down next to Leo and Fred.

"Humpty!" Elliot yelled, running forward. He wrapped an arm around Leo, making sure he was ok. Leo muttered that he was ok, but looked over to the fur ball next to him, blood running down his side,

"Dormouse, you protected me?" Dormouse smiled back at Leo and nudged the boy.

"I'm fine, it's a flesh wound." Dormouse assured him. "Your ok, right?"

"For the most part." Leo said, his vision swimming again.

"You don't look fine, lets get you into a bed. Humpty, go to sleep now!" Elliot commanded, this time the Familiar disappeared. Elliot huffed and picked Leo up without a problem. Dormouse followed as Elliot walked out of the room and up the stairs.

"Leo…Leo wake up." Elliot voice entered Leo's sleeping mind, interrupting the darkness surrounding him. Slowly Leo opened his eye, the light flooding in. With a groan Leo turned in bed. "Leo don't go back to sleep. Come down stairs, everyone's waiting for you." Elliot said and turned the boy over. Said boy held his arms up, waiting for Elliot to get closer. When he did Leo wrapped his arms around Elliot's neck. The older grabbed Leo around the waist and picked him up. "Do you feel any better?"

"Yes, much."

"Sharon brought the antidote, leaving with the cup and mirror. We have all the mirrors now, except the Vessalius which is slowly repairing itself."

"Then do we leave?" Leo asked.

"Not yet, we need to bath and pack up our stuff. Then we set out with the circus."

"The circus is moving again?" Leo asked, climbing out of bed.

"Yes, Jabberwocky had made its move and we need to make ours. Fairytales Against the Clocks objective is to protect the keys we have. We must sneak you away from Jabberwocky's view, your father's command."

"I guess I'll say goodbye to my family, you can too."

"I didn't tell them I'm leaving, they don't need to know."

"You should always say goodbye, you never know when it will be the last time." Leo said, grabbing Elliot's hand. "Come on, please. They'll miss you."

"I don't care, they don't mind the family freak being gone." Elliot said, pulling his hand away.

"Don't say that." Leo said, walking to the door. "Your not a freak, your a perfect young man. Do not think so lowly of yourself."

"You try not to when that's your life." Elliot said as he followed Leo.

"You don't have to take it. I'm not saying leave the circus, but maybe not view yourself as a freak, but as a person with a gift. If I had been born gifted I would smiled at myself everyday."

"Then you get tired of it and you began to get lonely, then you start hating yourself."

"Your lonely? Even with your friends and me." Leo said, turning with a pout.

"It's not that I'm lonely outside, but inside. I feel like I'm missing the comfort there."

"It could be the gap left by your family not fully excepting you, but they're trying. Those who truly love you are trying their best, the best you'd let them. Open up to your family a bit more, don't be hateful toward them. They really love you, they worried about you all these years. Maybe they could open up more if they saw all of us perform, how happy you are with your snakes and circus family." Leo smiled up at Elliot, whom stared at his boyfriend with surprised filled eyes. Slowly a smile played on Elliot's face. He bent over and pecked Leo on the lips.

"You're a sincere person Leo. Such an innocent and sincere person, that's why I like you. Even in death you care for others, your a pure boy." Elliot grabbed the boys hand and led him out of the room. He led him down a staircase to the rest of the home, who were eating their variety of breakfast.

The two were noticed right away and Sharon waved them over. Oswald smiled a bit as he saw his son on his feet. As the duo approached the Nightray's stood firm in their spots, except for Fred.

"Leo, are you feeling better?" Oz asked.

"Yes I am, thanks to that antidote. The bad news is the Jabberwocky has a vendetta with me." Leo's smile never fell. "Dormouse is sleeping still so I'll ask him how he is later."

"I heard that you killed your fourth Skin-walker, this is talent you posses. This is what might get you to Pandora faster." Oswald said and smiled at his son.

"Why is Leo trying to get to Pandora?" Elliot asked.

"Oh yeah, I asked my dad to ask for permission for me to join Pandora. I want to protect the eye from Jabberwocky." Leo smiled.

"It's going to be tough getting people to trust you, but you seem to be showing more restraint than before." Gilbert said, Vincent nodding behind him.

"I wish to not make Bernice nervous, but I'm guessing that's not the last Skin-walker in this home."

"Maybe we could hire you as an exterminator Leo." Bernice and Leo joked. "My what a pretty eye you have…what happened to the other."

"I think it was stolen from me when I was a newborn."

"My, poor thing." Bernice cooed.

"Oh, hey Leo had an idea and I thought you all might like it." Elliot said with wide eyes. His family and friends looked over. "Before the circus moves we are having a last show, and you all want to see what I've been doing. Hatter can get you tickets and you can come watch.

"My, my. What a lovely idea Leo." Sharon said. "Xerxes give them tickets." Sharon smiled as Break took out five tickets.

"It's this afternoon, I'll just transport everyone when we're ready." Break said.

"Oh my. I can't wait to see you perform Elly." Bernice said.

"How sweet, you are Elly." Leo teased.

"Don't you dare say a word Oz." Elliot said as he glared over his shoulder at the rabbit boy.

"I hope Leo don't mind performing as well." Sharon said.

"I'll be fine."

"What position are you?" Ernest asked.

"I'm the new Ring Leader, I'm just the director." Leo said while the two groups chatted. Ernest was talking with Elliot, all the while Leo compared the similarities between the brothers. It was then that Vanessa walked over to Leo. No one realized Vanessa mutter something to Leo and the two sneaked off.

"Is something bothering you Ms. Vanessa."

"No, listen up. I want to thank you for making Elliot happy. He hasn't smiled like that in a long time, so thank you for helping him." Vanessa looked up with a blush and smile. "Thank you for making him happy." Leo smiled back.

"It's not hard, sure he has a temper, but if you understand him it's easy to make him smile." Leo took her hand, handing her a ticket. "So come to the circus today and try to understand Elliot."

"You must have born nice and patient, I don't see Elliot hardly ever come here anymore. The last time I saw him he ran away he was pissed off and harsh on himself. He was plucking off his scales, I tried to stop him, but he shoved me away and ran out of the house."

"You can relax, he doesn't do that anymore." Leo said and placed a hand on Vanessa's shoulder. "I'll make sure he never hurts himself ever again."

"If you sincerely mean that then there's no proper or equal way to thank you."

"Just except Elliot's new life. That's all I ask for."

"You're an important person to him, you actually made him stop his anger along with Humpty Dumpty. You're an amazing human, so thank you for loving my brother."

"I really do like Elliot, but we need to do more stuff together. Like hold hands more or kiss."

"That's Elly for you, too stubborn to act on emotions. Kiss him if you want kissed." Vanessa said.

"Thanks, I'll do that."

"Can I ask you something about your incuse?"

"Sure." Leo said.

"Why is it an Infinite Clock, and what did Elliot mean kill yourself again."

"Between you and me, my body is just faking health. It's horrible really. I can't feel any of it because my body's stopped the feelings of life. I maybe sixteen, but my body is only fourteen. I'm sick, very very sick. Dormouse was my illegal contractor, and my savior. Thanks to the circus I won't die."

"So, you're basically dead." Vanessa said.

"I'm as dead as I can be now, we all are." Leo smiled.

"Can I tell you something, but keep it to yourself?"

"Sure."

"I over heard my father talking to Xai Vessalius about this boy that was taken into the abyss two years ago. Xai was talking about the mirror his nephew had given over. Father said he wasn't going to allow ours. Xai said it wouldn't matter if they had the Nightray's or not because they would never have the sixth mirror." Leo's eyebrow arched and his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Sixth mirror?"

"Yes, the Mirror of Jabberwocky. Oswald had it created when he first formed the contract, Jabberwocky's powers were limited into a symbol Jabberwocky had imprinted on its chest. I read that his powers could destroy the chains connecting all of this world to the abyss."

"If he has the mirror with him then the key locked the mirror."

"The key locks all the mirrors, hopefully the eye is safe." Vanessa smiled, Leo surprised she didn't know the truth.

"I'll protect the key Miss. Vanessa, so don't worry about anything." Leo smiled.

"You're a brave or stupid boy…but Elliot's safe with you."

"Nessa…Leo, there you both are." Elliot said walking around the corner. "What are you doing?"

"Talking about Pandora." Leo said as he wrapped his arm around Elliot's. Together they walked back to the dining room.

A/N: I have fun playing with Leo and the Nightray's relationship. I really wanna do another circus fic, I love the circus, though a feel horrible about the abuse that happens in some of them. I've never been to one so I hope I can use my imagination affectively.


	7. Circus Monster

Familiar: Eye of The Jabberwocky

Chapter 7: Circus Monster

"Hold still kiddo." Break said as he heavily applied eyeliner to Leo's eye. The eye-patch was pushed up to get out of the way.

"Putting make up on feels weird."

"Soon you'll do it yourself." Break said, removing the eyeliner. "That should be enough."

"Good. I'm already caked in make up. Also what's with my outfit?"

"It's certainly out there, bravo Lady Lacie." Break clapped. "I especially like the off the shoulder jacket piece."

"I feel like the wife beater is too plain for this outfit."

"Just go with it, this is the circus." Break said with a wide smiled. He seemed to be pleased with himself so Leo sighed and smiled. "Alright then, time to get the show started." Break said and walked toward the performance tent.

"Leo, can I talk to you real quick?" Elliot ask. Leo excused himself and walked over to his boyfriend.

"What's the matter?"

"I just felt like I should wish you luck."

"That's kind of you Elliot, I wish you luck too." Leo smiled, getting on his tiptoes and kissing Elliot's cheek. "Thank you Elliot."

"Hey, are you sure you can perform, your stomach has yet to heal?"

"Don't be worried, I'm the Ring Leader. I won't participate in anything else till I heal."

"You promise?" Elliot asked, leaning his forehead against Leo's.

"I promise." Leo smiled, this time arms engulfed him. Elliot held him close, the younger's hat falling to the ground. "Elliot?" Leo asked.

"I'm happy you're doing this, even though I know you hate it. Exploiting all of us for our deformities." Elliot lifted his hand and released Leo. The scaled hand brushed against Leo's cheek, the black sole looking at Elliot.

"They're not deformities, they're beautiful." Leo said, cupping Elliot's cheeks.

"Aw, young love." Break teased.

"Shut it." Elliot said as Leo rubbed his scales.

"I agree, you two are quite adorable together." Sharon said, approaching the three boys. She wore only a pink, long-legged and sleeved leotard, her hair up in a ponytail.

"You're acting like mom and Jack, gross." Alice said with her arms folded against her chest.

"Why's everyone watching us?" Elliot growled embarrassed.

"Because you're so cute Elly~." Oz sang, earning a fist swinging at him.

"Now, now let's get this show on the road. Come along Dormouse." Break said and reached over. With a tug the young boy was pulled out onto stage. The light focused on him, Break missing. With a gulp Leo walked to the center.

"Welcome all to Fairytales Against the Clock Circus, where things are never what they seemed. This is usually the part where I say how we have traveled around to find the freaks of the world, the disasters given up on. However on the basis that that's not true I'd like to say on a truer note that Fairytales Against the Clock Circus is full of gifted young men and women. They have come together over the years to perform their gifts for all of you. So on this note I would like to invite everyone to enjoyed the gifted you men and woman strong enough to face you with their abnormal gifts with their prideful hearts. I am pleased to introduce you to the performers of Fairytales Against the Clock Circus." The stage lit up and alongside Leo stood everyone. "We have special acts lined up, you won't be home till midnight." Leo smirked. "Hatter I would like to give the stage to you and I'd like to watch with my new friends." Break nodded and threw a blanket over Leo. Pulling it away Leo was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Vanessa asked Ernest and Claude while the family clapped with the crowd.

"Right beside you." Leo answered with a smile. The siblings jumped and looked over at Leo, his arms laying across the back of the chairs.

"What." Vanessa said and looked back at the stage. She spotted Elliot immediately and huffed. "Why is he half naked in public?" She asked with a glare.

"Shirts dig at the scales on his neck. I don't care as long as he's comfortable with what he's wearing."

"I didn't know it bothered his scales?" Ernest said watching his brother bow.

"It pushes his scales up."

"Our first act up will be B-Rabbit." Break said. Leo and the Nightray's watched from the stands as the different acts went on, everyone eager for Elliot's act. After three acts Elliot finally began.

"For our fourth act to tonight is our very own slithering serpent. Introducing

Humpty Dumpty." Break said as Claude slithered out on the stage. There was a small pause as the snake opened its mouth. In a moment Elliot crawled out, getting shrieks from the audience, mainly from Elliot's siblings.

"This reminds me of when I first came here." Leo said to himself, his head resting in his hand. He stared at Elliot as he pushed himself out of the snakes mouth.

"My brother just climbed from a snakes mouth and your making dreamy eyes at him." Ernest said.

"Shuu. This is the best part." A voice said behind the small group. They turned to see Xerxes sitting and eating popcorn as he watched Elliot performance.

"Elliot's amazing with his snakes." Leo muttered, not listening to anyone. The large snake looking around at the stands. Leo chuckled to himself, his chest tightening around his incuse. It continued, but got worse as it went on. Finally Leo couldn't stand it and stood up.

"I'm going to go dress my wound, I'll be back soon." With a nod from Break Leo left his spot and exited outside. He walked far ahead from everyone else before sitting down in pain. "Dormouse…what's wrong?" Leo asked as he held his chest. Dormouse didn't answer so Leo decided to check himself. He unbuttoned and removed his jacket and wife beater. He caught his breath as he looked down and saw the new face of his clock.

It was black, but there was no hand. Instead there was nothing but black circle. Leo poked it before covering it up, fear of someone seeing. He stumbled as he pulled his jacket up and buttoned it up. His heart beat fast, Leo thought he was going to pass out, that was until he was scared by the hand falling on his shoulder. Turning the teen was ready to run…until he saw Elliot looking at him worriedly.

"Are you alright, I saw you leave?"

"I'm fine." Leo smiled. "Just wanted to wrap my wound real quick and I got tired." Elliot offered a hand and Leo excepted it with a smile.

"Do you want to take a rest, I'll watch over you."

"I'm fine Elliot." Leo said, leaning against the half-naked man.

"You are sweating and shaking. Come on to my tent." Elliot said as he took a step.

"I'm fine, honest." Elliot rolled his eyes and picked Leo up in a flash. The younger pouted as he was carried back toward Elliot's tent. Nothing was said between them as Elliot carried the raven haired boy to his bed.

Leo had fallen asleep while Elliot had carried him and currently was asleep on said boys bed. Elliot was watching him and smirking at the frail boy. "Leo wake up." Elliot said, leaning down and kissing Leo's lip. Said boy whimpered and awoke to Elliot towering over him.

"What Elliot?" He asked tired.

"I'm going to corrupt you Leo." Elliot said with a dark voice, making Leo turn. The young raven head was immediately pinned down.

"Elliot! What the hell?!" Leo yelled, trying to squirm out of Elliot's hold. Elliot smirked and put both of Leo wrists in one hand. The other ripped off Leo's jacket and tore through the wife beater. Elliot snickered when he saw the black tainted incuse.

"My my, this is great. Your body's a little broken, but I know what to do with it." Elliot look up at Leo, this time his eyes were different. The eyes were yellow with a black line with a small oval in the center.

"Who are you?" Leo asked.

"Me, I'm Jabberwocky. Thought you'd want to meet your next contract."

"What!?" Leo yelled, still trying escape.

"Once my current contractor goes I'll need another. Your bodies broken, but still in good use so I'll use it."

"I already have a contract with Dormouse."

"In good time that rodent will be history."

"Don't touch Dormouse!" Leo yelled before he was yanked back down."Ow." He let out. When he looked back Elliot's eyes returned to normal.

"Lets see, what would this Elliot man can do to you?" Jabberwocky said and kissed Leo's neck.

"Stop." Leo quivered.

"Lower?" Jabberwocky leaned lower and kissed Leo's incuse.

"Let go." Leo managed to pull a fist out before swinging it at Elliot. He smacked Elliot dead on the cheek and got free, scurrying back against the top of the bed.

"Ow! What the hell Leo!?" Elliot yelled, looking at the scared teen.

"Don't touch me!" Leo yelled, curled up.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked getting closer. "Did you have a nightmare?" He asked, confusing Leo. The teen looked down, clinching the clothes around his torso. That's when it hit him, his clothes were on, left the way he had them. "I came into the tent a few minutes ago, Oz said he found you passed out against a tent. I came to check on you and you started attacking me." Elliot said. Leo uncurled himself and looked up at Elliot's cheek. There were bloody scratches and missing scales. Leo looked down at his hand finding the scales in his nails.

"Oh god." Leo muttered, tackling Elliot in a hug. "I'm so sorry Elliot." Leo said, nuzzling into Elliot's shoulder. "I'm so sorry." Elliot smiled and held Leo tightly.

"It's alright, just lay down. Tell me what happened." Elliot said as he laid himself and Leo down on the bed.

"I left the performance tent because my chest was hurting and I sat down to check it. I must have fallen asleep because you carried me to your tent. I was asleep and you laid me on your bed. You got on top of me and pinned me down. What scared me was that it wasn't your eyes staring at me." Leo said, shaking with tears running down his cheeks.

"Calm down." Elliot said and held Leo's hand tightly. "The real me is right here."

"The eyes were the Jabberwocky, he posed as you and attacked me. He told me he was coming to make a contract with me. He said he'd kill Dormouse."

"Why would he come to make a contract with you?" Elliot asked.

"If the key unlocks his power and he formed a contract with it, it's so scary." Leo said as Elliot weaved a hand through his hair. "Another thing is he has a contract with someone. They're coming."

"Then it's time to move." Elliot said and stood up.

"Can we not tell everyone the whole story, it's kind of embarrassing." Leo blushed and Elliot smiled lightly.

"No problem, I'll escort you to your father."

"Let me patch up your face." Leo said as he got out of bed."

"Hold on, you said your chest was hurting, show me." Elliot said, and with a nod Leo began removing his jacket. As he did this Jack walked in.

"Did I interrupt the kids playing." He snickered.

"Shut it!" Elliot yelled, turning with a glare. As soon as Jack saw the scratches and bruise he stopped laughing.

"What happened to your face?" He asked as he picked up Elliot's face for a better view. Elliot growled and pushed Jack away.

"Nothing." Elliot glared.

"It was my fault, I didn't mean to." Leo said, removing the wife beater.

"Leo was having a nightmare and I got the bad end." Elliot said to Jack before looking back at Leo. Instantly his eyes widened."It's black?" Elliot muttered, falling to his knees. He stared at the incuse before running his hand over it. "It's completely black. Did this just happen?"

"I thought it was part of my dream. I guess it did when I was in the performance tent."

"Oswald needs to be notified, from now on any problems need to be told to us as soon as possible."

"We've got a problem everyone needs to know."

"Alright, bring him to the mess hall." Leo threw his wife beater back on and left his jacket on the bed. The three left the tent and Leo removed the clip from his hair.

"You need to get fit Leo, you're so skinny." Jack said as they walked.

"I'm fine with the way I look." Leo answered.

"Leo!" A woman's voice said behind them and the three turned. Standing right behind was Leo's old nurse, a smile on her face. Leo returned the smile and the woman hugged him tightly. "Oh my god, I haven't seen you in forever, you look tired. Are you getting enough sleep? Do you get enough exercise? What have you been doing all this time? Have you made anymore friends?"

"Yes to all, I've been great. I've made some, but that's ok."

"How's everything with your family?" She asked less hyper.

"We're great." Leo smiled.

"Excuse us, but we are very busy." Elliot said and grabbed Leo's hand.

"I just want to talk to him alone for a moment, is that alright with you both?" She said with a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"I guess if only a minute." Jack said, Elliot releasing the boy's hand. The nurse pulled Leo away from earshot of the two before speaking.

"Are you and that boy…Humpty you know?"

"Dating…we are." The nurses smile widened.

"This is amazing, you two are cute together."

"Thanks…how are you and the doctor?"

"Same old, same old. We miss you some, you should visit when you're not sick."

"I'm still a little mad at him…but you both are like my family."

"Understood, and we are missing you. Although, we like it better seeing you out on the town."

"Sadly I'm traveling soon so I won't be back for a while." Leo said with a sad smile.

"Come visit when you get back, same old hospital." She said leaning down. In her hands was a plastic bag. "Speaking of which, these belong to you." Leo excepted the bag and looked inside. With a smile on his face Leo dug out a deck of cards.

"Thank you." Leo smiled and grabbed the next object, a book with Emily on it. "This is surprising." He said and opened it. There were autographs from everyone in the circus on the first page. "Thank you, really thank you. This all means a lot to me and I'm glad you kept it."

"We couldn't throw it away, your like a son to us at the hospital. Your were always there and having fun the most you could. We named you and everything." The nurse smiled.

"Thank you, again for all this. It all means very much to me."

"Leo? Are you ok, you look like you were having a panic attack. Your eyes are still dilated."

"Just a nightmare."

"Oh, alright. Have a safe trip Leo." She said and kissed Leo's forehead.

"Leo." Elliot called.

"Coming." Leo replied and with a hug to the woman he ran back to Jack and Elliot.

"See you later Leo!" She yelled and waved, waiting till Leo waved back to turn and leave.

"My my, that was a surprise. What did she give you?" Jack asked and Leo held up the cards and book.

"Memories." Leo said with a smiled and held the items to his chest.

"Lets go, everyone's going to have to come to the mess hall." Jack said.

"How are we going to hide me from-?" Leo asked, scared to say the name.

"Jabberwocky." Jack finished. "Don't worry, Oswald has this planned out.

"I'm worried about Dormouse, I don't want him to die."

"Aw, that so cute. I guess I wouldn't want you dead either human." Dormouse said, popping out of thin air.

"Dormouse!" Leo yelled, petting the Familiar.

"Leo? We really need to go. You have to get your hair cut too."

"What? No one told me."

"You said you wanted to cut it a bit ago."

"A trim."

"Well a new hairstyle will be good." Elliot said and pulled Leo toward the tent.

* * *

The night was lonely with the cold breeze nipping at anyone's noses whom was brave enough to walk through the white covered ground. Even though it was lonely it was not an empty night as a girl in a red and white jacket, and a black and white skirt ran down the abandoned snowy streets. She was out of breath, but managed to keep a strong pace as she tried to stay away from the creature chasing her. It was a Skin-Walker's or of relation, whom's body was decaying, but was quick in speed.

The woman looked back to see how far apart they were, and sped up the most she could. Not looking she ran into someone, both of them falling. "Shit!" She yelled when she tripped. It took a moment for her to collect herself, but when she did the Skin-Walker's was inches from them. She curled up while the person below shot up a hand.

"Dormouse! Kill it!" In seconds the Skin-Walker's was gone, a giant rat replacing it. The woman looked up when hearing the sound of liquid hitting the ground. When she looked the giant rat shrank and curled up into a small sleeping mouse.

"Is that a Familiar?!" She yelled at the boy, whom sat up.

"Ah yes I'm Leo Baskerville, pleased to meet you Ms.?" Leo held up a hand.

"I'm Claudia, from Crimson Shell's division. Where are you from." Claudia said and shook Leo's hand.

"I'm from Pandora…sort of. Come with me to meet my friends and I'll get you patched up." Leo smiled, pointed to the cut on Claudia's face.

"Alright, but I need to contact my friends as well. Do you mind if I call them to your home?"

"Not at all, we're not performing at all tonight." Leo said and got up, helping Claudia to her feet.

"Performing?" Claudia asked as they walked.

"I want tea when we get back Leo." Dormouse said as he faded.

"Who's that?" Claudia asked.

"Dormouse, he's shy." Leo said as they continued their walk.

"You live here?" Claudia asked, her face wide with excitement as the duo walked through the circus ground, almost hidden in the nighttime sky.

"Yes, I'm the Ring Leader and this is Fairytales Against the Clock Circus. Let me take you to meet everyone, I snuck off before dinner so they should be eating."

"It's weird, my group are circus folks as well." Claudia said as Leo pulled her to a wide tent.

"Really, then you'll fit right in." Leo said and threw open the tent flap. Immediately a yell emulated from a certain serpent man.

"Leo! Where the hell were you!?" Leo smiled as his boyfriend hurried over. "You scratched yourself up, come sit down and I'll get the first aid."

"I'm fine Elliot, Ms. Claudia here needs first aid though." Leo said, his hand still wrapped around Claudia's wrist.

"A guest?" Elliot muttered, suddenly weight was added to his shoulders.

"A guest, on a day off? You were off hitting on women, weren't you?" Break asked.

"No, I only flirt with Elliot and you know that."

"I am from Crimson Shell, a brother organization to Pandora. I am also part of a traveling circus, I am Crimson Rose." Claudia informed.

"Aw, so cute. The Crimson Rose rescued our dear Ring Leader and graced us with her presence." Break said bowing.

"Actually it was Leo who saved me, he and Dormouse are quick."

"But he probably ran into you." Break muttered.

"That's what you get from a Skin-Walker's killer." Vincent smiled.

"What was that, it looked like a Skin-Walker's, but it was worse." Leo asked.

"We call them the Infected. It's what happens when a Skin-Walker's stays in its vessel too long."

"So, they're still fast mother fuckers. Hell to kill." Oz said, walking over to them.

"Oz." Leo said, spooked by the boy.

"Oz…you look a lot like that idiot Shion." Claudia said, Leo catching his breath.

"Shion…do you mean Liddell?" He asked, Elliot grabbing his shoulder.

"Leo-."

"Yes. You've met him? If you see him tell him that Crimson Shell misses him."

"No ones told you yet Claud?" Elliot said and passed Leo.

"Told me what Elliot?" Claudia asked, Leo's eye twitching.

"Do you both know each other?" Leo asked.

"Crimson Shell and Pandora go way back, hundred years ago when Oswald created the circus." Break explained. "Elliot and Claudia go way back too."

"So you all knew who Shion was. You let that happened to him when he was your brethren." Leo said, a little mad.

"He was a rogue, the Black Rose consumed him and he went insane."

"Shion's dead isn't he?" Claudia said, tears in her eyes. Elliot only nodded before she bursted into tears. "Shion!" She yelled and covered her eyes.

"Aw, Claud." Elliot muttered, pulling her into a hug. "You've had it bad lately." Elliot cooed.

"Leo, are you ok?" Sharon asked.

"I'm fine." Leo smiled.

"I'll go get you some water." Sharon said, using Equus to teleport over to the drinks and back. She handed the glass to Leo who thanked her, his glasses hanging over his grateful eye.

"I'm happy with what I still have, that's important. Now I have everyone like before, especially you Elliot. Everything can be like it was before." Claudia said and surprised everyone in the room by kissing Elliot. The glass in Leo's hand shattered in his grip and Sharon gasped.

"Oh my god your hand!" She freaked out, but everyone stared in shock at not only Claudia, but both her and Elliot willingly kissing one another.

"Sharon, I take it back. I'm not alright." Leo said.

"Lets get you out of here and take care of your hand." Sharon said, no one besides Echo and Lily noticing the two leave.

"Mr. Leo?" Echo muttered, looking down at Lily before sketching in her journal.

"Big brother Leo is hurt?" Lily asked herself.

Meanwhile in Sharon's room she was busy plucking all the glass out of Leo's hand. "Oh my, oh my. Leo this is a lot, I might need a little time."

"I don't care…so Elliot and that Claudia?"

"Yes, they've been together since Elliot's second year at Pandora. He didn't tell you?"

"He said he's never been kissed."

"He's a liar, probably babying you. Trust all of us, he's not even a virgin."

"I really am just a bet…alright." Leo sighed.

"I'm sorry he was leading you on. Elliot really likes winning bets."

"It doesn't matter, it never will." Leo muttered, eyes watering behind his glasses.

"Leo…what will you succeed by joining Pandora. Protecting us from the Familiar wanting you. Everyone will say that you're useless and cause problems, just remember that we love you too. You are that boy Break saved, you're the son of Oswald Baskerville, you've practically raised a friendship from hatred with your Familiar in a month or so. You have this, so what else can you achieve?"

"Death." Leo said sincerely, taking Sharon by surprise. "I want to thank you all by ridding the world of Jabberwocky. The life awarded to me by Break and Yura has been a great blessing, now I want to pay you back before I break my contract."

"Why?" Sharon asked, plucking the last of the glass out.

"I don't need to live forever, I'm expected to die and I plan to let the world do what it wants. Ever since I escaped the abyss I've been thinking of a thank you."

"Leo…I respect your wish and will help you reach your goals." She smiled.

"Thank you Sharon." Leo smiled.

"I respect, but I don't approve." Sharon said and got out of her chair to get gauze. Nothing was much said between them and to when he left.

It was a peaceful walk to his tent, till Leo walked by Elliot and Claudia cuddling on the ground. With clinched teeth and teary eyes Leo hurried faster to his tent. He flopped on his makeshift bed and didn't hide the tears any longer. He cried into his pillow to silence his cries, not knowing he fell asleep.

The next morning the circus was up and going happily, Leo still in his bed. The sun reflected off of his tent, but still managed to shine through onto Leo's face. He yawned, turning over to the other direction. There was a brief moment of peace, Leo close to going back to sleep, then the tent flap opened. The light shone in Leo's face and the teen growled.

"Sorry, I was looking for Claudia."

"Look in the mess hall, it's the red tent down the way." Leo said before sticking his head under his pillow.

"Alright, thank you." The male voice said and the light disappeared. Leo sighed again and relaxed his body, ready to sleep again. The moment was ruined when there was yelling outside the tent.

"Oz!"

"Robin!" Leo growled at the voices, getting up and stomping over to the tent flap. Tearing it open Leo was met by four people; a girl with green eyes and pinkish-light brown hair, a boy with blond hair that matched his eyes, lastly a boy wearing goggles with brown hair and golden brown eyes. Across stood Oz.

"Can you shut up, I'm trying to sleep."

"Hey sleepy head." The brown-haired boy said.

"This is Leo, our Ring Leader." Oz said before turning. "Leo it's one in the afternoon. Come on let's get lunch."

"I'm not hungry, I'm tired." Leo growled.

"Woah, what happened to your eye?" Again the brown-haired boy said, earning a glare from Leo.

"None of your business." Leo snapped.

"Leo!" Oz yelled. "What's wrong?"

"I said I'm tired, but now I'm awake so lets just eat. I have to get ready for tonight's patrol." Leo said with a yawn.

"Hey wait, we have to introduce ourselves!" The boy yelled. "I'm Robin, that's Melissa, and this fella is Les, or Lace if you want to call him that."

"Leo Baskerville." Leo said before turning and walking, followed by the four.

"Seriously though?" Robin said.

"I don't know, guess a Familiar plucked it out."

"Leo you're acting weird, are you ok from last night. I heard you fell hard, you might have gotten a concussion."

"I'm fine." Leo muttered.

"But your hand, you hurt it."

"Does it matter. This body's falling apart anyway. I don't plan to keep it going much longer."

"Leo…do say it like you're dying." Oz said, grabbing Leo's arm.

"I am though, it won't be much longer till my body breaks apart." Oz gripped Leo's arm tightly.

"You're not dying so stop saying you are." Leo stopped in place and slowly turned with a smile.

"How do you know what I have planned?" Leo broke his arm away and continued to walk, followed by the four others.

"Are you looking for Jabberwocky as well?" Melissa asked.

"Yep, Leo is the key." Oz said.

"How would a child be the key?" Les muttered.

"It's a very long and depressing story. I don't want to talk about it." Leo said as they reached the mess hall.

"Woohoo! Food! I'm starving!" Robin yelled and ran past them, along with Melissa.

"No running you two!" A male voice yelled and the last three entered the tent. Melissa and Robin had plates filled up while everyone chatted. Sharon was the first to notice them and got up. She walked over and greeted them.

"Leo, where have you been?"

"Asleep, I came to get something to drink then I'm going back to bed."

"Your awfully tired, these patrols and shows aren't good on a child's body such as yours. I think we need the week off." Oz said.

"Nonsense, I'm going on patrol."

"I'll go with, I'm worried about you Leo."

"Don't alright!" Leo smiled. "Do we have any fresh water?"

"Yes, over on the food table." Sharon said and led Leo over to the food. "How's your hand?"

"It's fine, it'll be better soon." Leo said.

"Can I get some tea?" Dormouse asked.

"You know where it is." Leo said coldly.

"Geez your rude." Dormouse said. Leo's face softened and he raised his good hand up, petting the Familiar.

"I'm sorry, I'm just very tired, this body's broken." Leo said and hugged the Familiar. "I'll get you some tea."

"Thank you." Dormouse said.

"Excuse me…Dormouse." Claudia said behind Dormouse. Both Dormouse and Leo turned in surprise at the sudden voice.

"What?" Dormouse asked.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me last night."

"The kid told me to, if it wasn't for Leo I would have sat back and watched it on it's feeding frenzy."

"Oh, then I need to thank you again Mr. L-." Claudia stopped in place and stared at Leo's eye socket. "What happened to your eye!?" She yelled, grabbing Leo's hand. He flinched and looked down with Claudia. "What happened to your hand!?"

"I just hurt my hand was all, and my eye's never been there."

"Leo, you look like shit. You should go take a shower and rewrap your hand." Elliot said, tension high in the room.

"I'm actually going back to bed, I've got a long night ahead of me."

"Patrol? Let me go with you." Claudia said.

"No, thank you. I usually like the alone time."

"Just be careful."

"Where's my tea." Dormouse said.

"Let me make some." Leo turned back around and grabbed the teapot.

"Mr. Leo doesn't look good. I'll make the tea and you go rest." Claudia said taking the teapot.

"Thank you, Dormouse likes Earl Grey the most." Leo said and walked back toward the tent opening. As soon as he left Oz sat down in a hurry.

"Xeno, I need to talk to my division real quick." With a nod Xeno took his team to the other side of the mess hall. "Guys, I think Leo's suicidal."

"Yah right, it's Leo. He hates death and always bubbly." Elliot said.

"No Oz's halfway right. Leo is not suicidal, he's simply given up. Long before we met him he knew he was born to die and he has only one goal. He wants to destroy the Jabberwocky for us, as a thank you, then he wants to break his contract and die peacefully."

"Did he tell you this?" Lotti asked.

"He did last night, while I plucked glass from his hand."

"Glass?" Elliot asked.

"Cups aren't so strong you know that, they just break." Sharon smiled.

"Even the kiddos talked to me about death." Break interrupted. "While all of you were drunk on the floor we made a deal. He helps with Jabberwocky and I will kill him if his sanity is completely eaten away."

"Why?!" Elliot yelled.

"What's he got to live for really?" Noise asked. "He's the key only, he has no real purpose beyond that. His body's eating itself away as we speak. He doesn't want to live in pain anymore, I'd do the same in his condition."

"Come on guys, this is Leo…Leo we are talking about." Elliot said, still not convinced.

"He's been asleep all day…all day Elliot. Even I on long weeks upon long weeks didn't sleep in all the way. His body's trying to keep up with the time, but it's failing and so Leo's been in pain. He's good at hiding it, even standing there now he didn't flinch, but I could tell when someone's hurt." Oz explained.

"I still don't think he wants to die."

"Ask him yourself." Sharon glared. "I dare you." Some "woo's" came from the group.

"Fine then." Elliot said and stomped out of the tent. He continued to stomp to Leo's tent and threw open the flaps, Leo moaning from the sunlight. "Leo!"

"What?!" Leo yelled from under the pillow.

"Is it true!? Are you breaking your contract with Dormouse when the Jabberwocky's gone?!" Leo untucked his head and looked at the teenager in front of his bed. With a smile Leo nodded. "What?! Why!?" Elliot yelled.

"I'm past my expiration date. I'm going to thank Break for giving me extra time by killing the Jabberwocky, then I'll break it. I just don't want to live forever, I only wanted a little time."

"Your positive. I mean all your friends are here, and I'm-."

"Just a bet alright. Please stop talking now, I need to rest." Leo said and went face first into his pillow.

"I wasn't going to say that. Your not just a bet anymore Leo."

"I said shut it." Leo said picking up his head before dropping it and clinching his hands against the pillow.

"I mean I thought we had a little something going on, even if you were a guy I still liked you."

"S-p ta-k-ng." Leo's words came out muffled.

"Come on Leo, why are you so mad?"

"I- n-t." Leo said and curled up more.

"Leo…come on." Elliot said as he walked to Leo, placing his hand on the boys shoulders. "Stop ignoring me." Elliot said before flipping Leo over and tearing the pillow away. What surprised him about the boy was the tears running down his cheeks.

"Asshole…saying all of that like nothing's happened. I saw you kissing her back, everyone did and you don't think it wouldn't hurt me."

"Come on that's Claudia and me, we dated on and off. We broke up a bit ago, but I guess there are feelings still there." Elliot said.

"So go back to her then, I don't need you."

"Come on Leo, I'm dating you."

"I bet you tell her the same thing."

"I won't, trust me Leo."

"Do you know how hard it is for me to trust someone?! You've ruined any trust I had for you! It would be different if you hadn't kissed back and if you hadn't been cuddling her!"

"Seriously Leo, I swear never while dating you to ever cheat on you ever again."

"I don't trust you."

"Why?!" Elliot yelled, but Leo flopped back down onto his bed and wiped his eyes. No answer ever came and Elliot sat at the end of Leo's bed. After several minutes Elliot moved from his spot, taking hold of Leo's wrists and pulled him up. The smaller was done crying and shocked by the sudden force. Leo grabbed his bed spread and with a yank from Elliot, both were on the ground and hurried out of the tent. Leo managed to catch the blanket around his shoulders.

"What are you doing, let me go!" Leo yelled as he tried to pull away. It wasn't long before Elliot dragged him into the mess hall. Attention was dragged over to them and Sharon huffed.

"Elliot! Let Leo sleep!" She snapped.

"Truth or Dare, lets play."

"Huh?!" Leo let out and looked at the older man. "What?!"

"I love this game." Robin said as he moved the tables relatively fast.

"No alcohol though, Leo cut us off after the last time we had it." Oz said as he sat down with a soda bottle.

"You were on top of the tents, I had to temporarily close the circus for maintenance because you trashed the grounds."

"I remember all the labor you made us do to fix it." Lily muttered with a pout.

"I wasn't going to clean up your mess."

"I want to spin first!" Claudia yelled as everyone sat down, Leo wrapping the blanket around himself before sitting down.

"Alright, go." Xeno said and the girl spun the bottle.

"Ms. Claudia reminds me of my cousins." Leo whispered to Elliot.

"No relation." Elliot whispered back, grabbing Leo's hand. Leo pulled it away and curled up.

"Leo! Truth or Dare?!" Claudia yelled attracting both boys attention. In front of Leo the nose of the bottle pointed.

"Uh, truth."

"Alright! How'd you join the circus, I mean everyone here has been part of Pandora since we were teenagers?"

"I was a customer, I was a chosen crowd member for a trick by Yura and Break. I was forced into a contract with Dormouse and pulled into the abyss by a Familiar. I escaped and it just happened as I started to spend more time with everyone." Leo ended there and spun the bottle. It landed on Oz whom smiled.

"Truth!" He yelled before Leo could ask.

"Alright…how did you become the B-Rabbit?"

"Hm." Oz let out as he rocked back and forth, his legs crossed. "I made a strict blood bond. I consumed the B-Rabbits blood, a majority of it at least, it's blood fused the Familiar with me." Oz spun the bottle landing on Sharon.

"Truth."

"Why did you join Pandora?"

"Because Big brother Break needed help and after what happened to my mother I didn't want it to happen to anyone else." Sharon spun the bottle, landing on Elliot.

"Truth or truth?" She smiled.

"Truth." Elliot said and shrugged his shoulders.

"What happened last night, everyone in this circus knows what I mean."

"Sharon-." Leo shook his head.

"I'll admit it, I forgot about Leo. I hadn't seen Claudia in so long that all the feelings rushed by and I forgot everything."

"How can you forget something so important, idiot…jerk." Sharon growled.

"I did and I apologized."

"I wouldn't accept an apology and Leo shouldn't. You need to prove yourself. Leo stood up to your brother and your father, and you treated him like nothing."

"I'm lost?" Robin said.

"Leo and Elliot have been dating and last night Elliot and Claudia were down each others throats in front of Leo." Sharon's glare never left Elliot.

"It doesn't matter does it? I'm not going to be here much longer." Leo muttered.

"I'm sorry, I never thought Elliot might have been dating someone. I just was so happy to see him." Claudia apologized.

"It's alright, like I said I won't be here soon."

"Stop saying that!" Elliot yelled and spun the bottle.

"Stop worrying, I'm not yours to worry about." Leo said, the bottle stopping on him again. "Truth." Leo answered.

"Why don't you want to trust me, what do you have against trust?" Elliot asked, Leo sighing behind his messy hair and glasses.

"Let me tell you all a story of when I was a child." Leo began. "When I was seven I was in the children's care wing at the hospital, confined to my bed without a friend, but one. His name was Phillipe West. He was an orphaned child whom had been check into the child's wing during this snow storm. He would visit and tell me story's I couldn't experience myself, we were so close. So very close we were almost like brothers. I entrusted him with my secrets and I kept his. One day Phillipe brought a group of other children to my room, saying they wanted to play. James, the first boy kept getting closer, even when I told them I couldn't play because I'd get sick. Phillipe, my trusted friend, had been telling others about my missing eye and told James and a few others that they could see the freaky kid in the lonely hospital room. They held me down, pulled my hair, and force my eyes open. They laughed at me, even when I cried and begged them to stop. Phillipe laughed too, right at me. I got sick and nearly died when the nurse and doctor found me. I was moved into the adult wing when I got better. I haven't heard from Phillipe since then and I don't want to ever again. From that experience on I've never been able to trust anyone. Then I trusted you, thinking it was childish not to…same things happen, just no ones laughing at the one-eyed weirdo." At this time Leo was far pass control and his tears ran down his face. "I don't trust for those reasons."

"Leo." Oz muttered, tears in his eyes.

"I thought we had it bad, the insults for differences, but your not different and you still got hurt." Gilbert muttered.

"I grew my bangs out and hid my face, scared to let others see me. Through all that I trusted two people, one of them betraying my trust."

"The doctor." Sharon muttered, and Leo nodded.

"Maybe we should stop." Melissa said, Claudia crawling over to Leo. Elliot had his arms around Leo, whom was in Elliot's lap now. Claudia sat down in front of Leo, smiling at the boy.

"I want to be Leo's friend, I'll gain your trust, I'll make it my goal. Shion would want this."

"I guess you can try." Leo muttered, his hand clutching his chest.

"Are you alright?" Elliot asked, worried about the younger.

"Yeah, the damn clocks moving again. Infinite Clocks suck. They hurt when they move."

"Because metaphorically speaking your hearts beating again. Times moving on the inside, not the outside." Gilbert answered.

"An Infinite Clock, you have one?! Can I see?!" Robin asked, pushing Claudia out of the way.

"Alright." Leo said and before he could move his hands, Robin had his shirt over his head.

"Cool, it's still moving!" Melissa and Xeno joined them and stared at Leo's incuse.

"Ow." Leo let out with a flinch caused by the chest. Elliot noticed and pushed Leo's shirt back down, and held him still. "It hurts." Leo muttered against Elliot.

"I know, we should let you sleep." Elliot whispered back, kissing Leo's head. "Leave Leo alone, he needs to rest."

"Hold on please." Claudia said, kicking Robin back. "Tell me please how Shion died, what happened?"

"Shion's dead!?" Robin yelled. "When did he-?!"

"A few months ago, I don't know how he died. Black Rose took control of his state of mind and he began attacking women at Lutwidge Academy. We were sent to go and retrieve the Vessalius mirror, unfortunately Shion had tricked me and led me down to the mirror." Leo was about to finish when Elliot cut in.

"He poisoned and killed you, Oswald killed him with the scythe on the wall."

"Poor Shion, he wanted to be more than a circus performer, guess he wanted to finish school." Melissa said.

"If you want to bury him he's at the school, Sharon could take you." Leo smiled.

"After we finish the game." Robin cut back in.

"I want to play humans." Dormouse said, floating over from the tea-table, his fur doused in tea.

"Dormouse you're a mess, what happened?" Leo said, standing up with Elliot's help.

"I tried to pour the tea and poured it on myself."

"You could have called me over, I would have poured it for you. Come on I'll clean you up." Leo walked over to the Familiar and pulled him by the Pandora necklace.

"When'd he get that?!" Oz asked.

"Break gave it to him, Dormouse really wanted it."

"I'm going to fill up a tub." Elliot said before leaving Leo to the outside.

"Take your limiter off so we can bath you properly." Leo said.

"I've never heard of bathing a Familiar." Xeno said.

"Dormouse loves baths." Leo said as Dormouse touched the ground. In second his eyes opened and his form changed to a large, creepy rat.

"Eh!? That's Dormouse?!" Robin yelled, hiding behind Claudia. "He's fucking scary?!"

"No he's not!" Leo yelled back, hugging Dormouse's head. "You'll hurt his feelings."

"That giant rodent has feelings!?" Robin yell was interrupted by Dormouse bursting into tears.

"Why do people call me that!? I'm not a rodent!" Leo held his Familiar close and petted his head.

"Geez." Melissa muttered.

"I'm not a rodent!" Dormouse cried, escaping from Leo's arms and charging at the tent flap.

"Dormouse stop!" Leo yelled, running after his Familiar.

"Cheshire thinks you need to speak apology to Dormouse." Cheshire said, Robin stuck in place.

"Dormouse!" Leo yelled, tripping over his blanket and falling. He looked up after hitting the ground to see Elliot holding Dormouse by his head. Dormouse was wailing as Elliot patted him.

"Who the hell made Dormouse cry!?" He yelled and hands flew to Robin.

"What!?" He yelled.

"Apologize to Dormouse!" Elliot yelled, dragging Dormouse over to Leo, who was on his knees. "Are you alright?" He asked as he helped Leo to his feet.

"I'm fine. How's Dormouse?" Leo looked at the crying Familiar.

"Robin apologize. Dormouse is not a rodent." Elliot hinted.

"No way, he's going to kill me!"

"Stop hiding behind me!" Claudia said and threw Robin to Dormouse. "Apologize." Claudia held Robin down with her foot.

"Eh!" Robin let out, staring eye to eye with Dormouse. "I-I am sorry…for hurting your feelings…s." Dormouse stared for a bit before disappearing.

"He's got to think about it. I better go, he probably waiting in the tub."

"Echo will wash Dormouse, so Mr. Leo needs to sleep." Echo said as she stood up. Without another word she ran out of the room.

"Lets continue playing with dares this time." Melissa said as everyone sat down, Leo pulled into Elliot's lap. He was too tired to care or fight so he just laid his head back and drifted off to sleep.

Hours passed, everyone still sitting on the ground, the nighttime blocked by the light in the tent. Echo had joined about a half an hour later when she had finished cleaning Dormouse. The bottle laid still in the middle as everyone chatted, the night calm. It wasn't till Leo shot up did anyone remember him.

"Shion!" He yelled and looked around in a panic. When he notice where he was he fell back against Elliot, holding his head.

"What happened this time?" The blonde asked.

"He was Shion, tearing himself apart. I don't want to dream this stuff anymore." Leo muttered, shaking violently.

"What's wrong Leo?" Claudia asked.

"I don't want to see his eyes anymore, those awful eyes." Leo rocked the best he could as Elliot held him in his arms.

"We've got to pack up and leave then, Jabberwocky's close." Break stood up with his usual smile and stretched.

"What? You're all leaving." Robin whined.

"Whenever Leo dreams of the Jabberwocky we must hide again." Sharon explained.

"Why?"

"Leo is the key to Jabberwocky and the Jabberwocky wants to make a contract with Leo to release and enhance his powers." Oz explained, brushing off his pants.

"What!? This kids that important!?" Xeno yelled, surprising everyone. "If this is true Claudia and I wish to protect him."

"Huh!?" Leo let out as Elliot helping him up.

"We want to help too, we can travel too! We will go pack and we will make plans!" Robin said, Leo's cheeks went a bit pink.

"Ok, I need to go grab some stuff from my room." Leo said and walked to the tent flap. As he opened the flap a Skin-Walker's pushed its way past him and looked around.

Leo jumped back and grabbing the rope from the ground. While the Familiar wasn't looking he wrapped it around its neck and pulled it as hard as he could. There was a sickening crack and the body fell to the ground. Not a second later another one came through the flap and tackled Leo to the ground. It was over Leo and holding him around the wrists.

"Kill you! We must!" It said as Leo squirmed in its hold. In the blink of an eye a tongue stabbed through the Skin-Walker's and pushed him off. Leo sat up and skid back a bit till Elliot pulled him off the ground. They ran back to the group as more and more Skin-Walker's ran into the tent like a swarm of ants.

"My guns in my room." Leo said as Gilbert pulled his gun out.

"I have a spare." Robin said and tossed it at Leo, whom caught it as a Skin-Walker's charged at him. Leo quickly held it up and shot. That Skin-Walker's fell, but it seemed to attract attention and the Skin-Walker's charged.

"These must be all of the city Skin-Walker's!" Xeno yelled as he shot at a group.

"There's too many for guns." Leo said, his gun running out of bullets soon after. "Shit!" Leo yelled, one jumping at him. "Ah! Elliot!" Leo yelled as he ducked.

Said boy used Humpty Dumpty to cut them in two, its tongue slash through like a blade. They Skin-Walker's made gurgling sounds before cracking and turning to dust.

"Leo, stand behind me." Elliot said, pulling the boy to safety. It surprised Leo for a moment before the teen wrapped his arms around Elliot's chest. "L-Leo?"

"Let Humpty do it, we need to get to higher ground. Dormouse come out and guard us." Leo said and his Familiar popped out.

"Alright."

"Take your limiter off and attack." Dormouse lowered to the ground and changed before attack the first Skin-Walker's.

"Come on." Leo said and pulled Elliot by the wrist. "Everyone get away from them!" Leo yelled, but no use. The group of contractors were already surrounded.

"Leo watch out!" Elliot yelled, the teen snapping his attention back in time to see Elliot fall to the ground, his back bleed heavily.

"Key…boy!" Several Skin-Walker's yelled and ran after Leo. Dormouse did his best to protect Leo as the boy looked around. His friends were falling one right after the other, soon Leo found himself alone. Dormouse had disappeared at some point and Leo was alone with hundreds of Skin-Walker's. Leo cried as his back hit the edge of the tent.

"My friends are-."

"None of your concern." One said. "When we're done with you the Jabberwocky will never harm another Familiar again."

"Fuck you! If you think I would help the Jabberwocky then you're all crazy! To think that I would be willing to release his powers would not only be crazy, but stupid!"

"Shut up!" The Skin-Walker's lifted its sharp clawed nails and brought it down across Leo's chest. The bloody nails finished their trail across Leo's flesh. Leo gasped and clung to his chest, glaring at the Skin-Walker's.

"I think snake human is dead, I always loved dining in snake scales when in a contract." Another Skin-Walker's said, Leo shooting up.

"Don't touch Elliot! Don't touch any of my friends anymore!" Leo growled, in seconds the Skin-walk's hand was around his neck.

"Filthy human. I'm going to eat you too." Leo gasped when sharp teeth dug into his shoulder, but he returned with a growl.

"Get off of me!" Leo yelled and the Skin-Walker's turned to stone, shattering into pieces. In his hand was Break's hidden knife cane, now covered in blood. "You've all come at the best time, I've been bored lately." Throwing the knife down Leo grabbed the next weapon on the ground, being Oz's scythe. "I've been reading books on dissection, I want to dissect a Skin-Walker's, last one dead is my experiment." Leo smirked and held the scythe high in the air.

* * *

A/N: Looks like Leo has a new frienemy, I just felt it was appropriate to have a past love interest. Crimson Shell are characters from Jun Mochizuki's other manga, Crimson Shell. Sorry if they are OOC it's been so long since I read it. I thought that they acted like thier counterparts in Pandora Hearts.

Also, sorry for any mistakes, my beta misplaced his copy. Until next time.


	8. Remedy

Familiar: Eye of The Jabberwocky

Chapter 8: Remedy

The bright sun woke the band of circus performer, their body's aching from their attacks.

"My body hurts…is everyone ok?" Oz asked as he sat up.

"My backs killing me." Elliot whined, looking up in front of him.

"Ugh, what happened?" Claudia asked.

"I remember a whole lot of Skin-walker, and getting attacked." Xeno said.

"Leo." Elliot murmured and pushed himself up onto his knees. He looked around, seeing the stone pieces everywhere.

"Skin-walkers…dead?" Oz said, before Sharon let out a terrified gasp. People looked at her, but all she could do was point her shaking hand.

When people looked over they were met with a cut open Skin-walker limping toward them. It's intestines were hanging out and a familiar blade stuck in his chest.

"I can't move, my leg hurts." Melissa said.

"Cheshire's arm hurts."

"Echo is in pain." Echo said holding her stomach.

"Break!" Sharon yelled as the Skin-walker approached her.

"My lady!" Break yelled trying to get up, but falling over from the pain in his chest. Sharon let out another scream as her arm was pulled up by the Skin-walker.

"Beautiful flesh, I want you as my contractor."

"Equ-!" Sharon went to yell, but the Skin-walker was separated with a scythe cutting between him. Sharon fell to the ground and scurried away. The body turned to stone, cracked, and broke to pieces on the ground. Standing in front of Sharon stood Leo, bloody and smiling crazily.

"I think that was the last one, aw." Leo pouted.

"Leo!" Elliot yelled, the bloody teen looking over at Elliot.

"Hm, I guess I'll play with you instead." Leo cackled, turning back to Sharon and raised the scythe. She screamed, Oz jumping up and running as fast as he could. He swung only to have Oz catch it.

"Oz!" Sharon yelled.

"This is my scythe! I will not have a friends blood staining it!" Oz said as his scythe disappeared.

"Cheater!" Leo yelled, looking at Oz with a glare.

"Leo, your letting your Familiar's power consume you. For hells sake, calm down!" Oz yelled, punching Leo across the cheek. Leo fell down to the ground and clutched his cheek.

"Oz!" Eliot yelled, on his feet. Limping over Elliot pushed Oz before grabbing Leo by the wrists and pulled him up. "Leo, are you alright."

"E-Elli-." Leo muttered, looking at the boy through his hair. "I'm sorry." He muttered, hugging Elliot. He cried into the elders shoulder. Elliot patted Leo's head and held him against him. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Elliot smiled.

"I'm sorry you got hurt by the Skin-walkers." Leo put a hand on Elliot's shoulder. "But I'm not sorry about this." In a second Elliot let Leo go and wrapped a hand around Leo's hand, which held Break's knife that had been jammed into Elliot's stomach.

Melissa screamed as Leo ripped out the knife. Elliot clutched his new wound, blood seeping through his fingers. Oz gasped and grabbed Elliot, while Break stood up. Leo cackled, licking the bloody knife with a twisted smile.

"So, insanity looks like this." Break said, grabbing one of Echo's daggers and walked towards Leo. "Insanity consumes and destroys, my friends a victim. I keep my promises." Break said with a smiled.

"Break! Don't! Leo's still savable!" Elliot yelled. "Calm Dormouse down!"

"If we can do that…his limiters off!" Oz remembered. "Dormouse's power isn't being sealed!"

"Dormouse get out here now!" Elliot yelled and in seconds the Familiar was out and growling.

"What!?"

"Put your limiter on!?"

"I don't have to, not because humans commanded!" Dormouse cackled before launching at Oz.

"He's nuts too!" Robin yelled, hiding behind Claudia.

"There has to be a way to calm them down instead of killing him." Claudia said as Elliot stood straight.

"Your acting ridiculous Leo! Letting some Familiar affect you is weak!" Elliot yelled, grabbing Leo by the collar of his pajama top. "Are you even going to try to fight it, Jabberwocky's much stronger than a wimp like you!"

"Elliot that doesn't make anything better, sit before you bleed out!" Oz yelled, but Elliot only pulled himself closer to Leo.

"Like I'd like you, a crazy contractor! Where's my Leo!"

"Your an asshole Elliot." Leo muttered.

"You want to fight, then come on. Put the limiter on Dormouse and we will fight fairly!"

"Ha!" Leo yelled before Dormouse changed back to normal. There was a clatter of the knife falling to the ground and Leo fell forward onto Elliot, clutching the elders shoulders. "Elliot." He cried. "Thank you, I couldn't stop." Both fell to their knees, Elliot holding Leo tightly.

"This ones the real Leo." Elliot said, kissing Leo's head.

"It's strange." Claudia said.

"Yah, that kid is pretty strange." Robin agreed.

"I'm talking about him liking men, it kind of makes me more jealous than if he was with another woman."

"Earlier you were all "let me be your friend, now you are jealous of him."

"I'm jealous of him, but I'm mad at that idiot too. Does he not see how dangerous the kid is, no control. He should be dropped into the abyss."

"How can you say that, you've been in there before. Also he's training to be in Pandora."

"Then it's settled!" Claudia said and pointed at Leo. "Listen up Baskerville brat! Break and I are going to train you for Pandora, if you fail I'll drop you in the abyss."

"Eh!" Leo let out in shock. "Can we talk about this later, Elliot's bleeding and everyone's hurt."

"My parents home…is on the other side of town. We can get enough supplies there." Elliot said, standing with Leo's help.

"Equus can take us, then we will return for our stuff." Sharon said.

"Do it, none of us are in for a long walk." Oz said, hurrying over to Echo.

"Can you contact my dad too, I feel like he should know." Leo spoke up.

"Yah, lets go. I feel light headed." Elliot said and followed a darkness. When the sheet of darkness lifted Leo recognized the familiar dining room.

"What the hell!?" A woman yelled and the group turned to see Vanessa along with her parents and siblings at the table for breakfast. "What happened to all of you?!" She asked as she ran to their aid.

"Skin-walkers…a city full and they attacked us." Melissa said as she hugged Vanessa.

"How'd you ever beat that many?" Bernice asked as she pulled out chairs.

"Leo beat them alone, no Dormouse." Elliot said, holding his bloody hand to his bloody stomach.

"Ah! Elliot lay down now!" Ernest yelled and pushed his brother to the floor.

"I'm fine…no I'm not." Elliot said, laying down with Leo next to him.

"I'll get the medical equipment and maids." Claude said and hurried off toward the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Elliot." Leo said with tears falling out of his eye.

"Don't cry Leo, it better than it looks."

"Cheshire smells meat." Cheshire said as Melissa patched its cuts.

"Leo I forgot to tell you, your fathers been here for a week. It's good your here." Bernice spoke.

"Where's breakfast, I'm starving!?" Alice whined as she and her close family walked in. She stared in horror when she saw her friends hurt and ran to Oz. Alyss, close behind, ran to Cheshire, hugging the Familiar close.

"What happened?" Jack asked, following his daughter-in-law to his son.

"Skin-walkers attacked, luckily we survived." Claudia said, Xeno checking her for any broken bones.

"Crimson-Shell." Levi smiled.

"Leo!" Oswald yelled, running to his son. "Are you alright?" He asked as he fell to his knees, wrapping his hands around Leo's arms.

"No I'm not. I let my contract get the worst of me and I hurt Elliot. I just couldn't stop, it was so much fun." Leo smiled as he covered his eyes. "Even if they died I wanted to play with their organs. I couldn't stop myself." Leo cried and shook his head.

"It's alright, we'll save you."

"You and Elliot are the only ones in that boat." Leo said, his hand falling down and massaged his shoulder.

"Does your shoulder hurt?" Oswald asked as he pulled up his sons shirt.

"Yeah, I got injured."

"Did one bite you?" Oswald said, staring at the long, deep scratches and the deep bite marks. Bruises littered Leo's body, some covered by the blood smeared on his body.

"Yah, it said it was going to eat me." Leo smiled. "It didn't hurt much."

"Don't lie." Elliot said, the maids stitching his stomach up. "What happened anyway?"

"They got what they deserved, I hate those creatures." Leo said with a smirk.

"What happened Leo? What did they say or do?" Oswald asked.

"They wanted to eat everyone, they wouldn't stop touching everyone and I got so mad. I blacked out for a moment and then I couldn't control myself. I had Oz's scythe and I was just cutting them apart, making sure they were in pain. I almost hurt Sharon." Leo whimpered as he cried into his hands. After hearing this Sharon shot up and gripped her hands into fists.

"You saved me! That Skin-walker was going to kill me and you rescued me!" She smiled.

"Leo needs checked out, someone hand me the disinfection and wraps. Also a wet cloth."

"I'll get it." Vanessa offered. She hurried over to a bucket of water the maids brought in and grabbed it. She ran over to Leo and sat it down. "Lay down and we'll treat your wounds." Leo nodded and laid down on his back, arms length away from Elliot. Elliot stretched his arm out grabbed Leo's hand, smiling at the younger.

"Be happy, you killed all the Skin-walkers in this little city."

"I want to go home to the Reveil." Leo said as Vanessa wiped the blood away.

"We can go after moving the circus."

"We're coming with!" Claudia yelled, sitting in the chair as Xeno checked her for sever injuries. "From now on Leo is going to be training hard to control his Familiar."

"How's Dormouse?" Vanessa asked sincerely.

"He's resting, it took a lot out of him with his limiter off." Leo said, his eyes drooping.

"That's another thing needing changed. Who's going to seal the Dormouse's power off, I don't trust Mr. Leo. He willingly lets his Familiar consume him, very irresponsible."

"Hey Claud…he's asleep." Elliot muttered, attention dragged to Leo peacefully asleep.

"Disgraceful, these are our troops of the generation." Duke Nightray said, standing and marching off toward the doorway, followed by Fred.

"Whatever." Elliot muttered and looked back at Leo.

"Hey Leo, get up so I can change your wrappings." Elliot said, turning Leo over. Leo opened one eye and looked at Elliot above him. The smaller reached up and wrapped his arms around Elliot's neck. "Hm, good afternoon." Leo smile up at Elliot.

"Good afternoon." Leo said before pulling Elliot into a short kiss.

"Sit up for me." Elliot said, already picking Leo up. The younger yawned and let himself be lifted up. Elliot rested Leo against the headboard and began unwrapping the bandages around Leo's chest.

"How's your stomach and back."

"Claudia made a special mix for everyone, they're practically gone. I asked her to give you some, but she said that this will teach you control."

"I see." Leo chuckled.

"Hey Leo, that story to told us…about Phillipe. I think it was nice you finally shared your past and I'd like to hear other stories.

"If your good I'll tell you later." Leo whisper against Elliot's ear.

"Are you out of it from those painkillers?" Elliot chuckled leaning up to kiss Leo's cheek.

"No, I'm awake now. Lets just get these bandages changed and get food. I don't remembered the last I ate properly."

"Alright, I'm sure dinners almost ready. Your father is coming back shortly, hasn't left Claud alone about not letting you have the medicine."

"She's a stubborn woman, well I'm stubborn too." Leo chuckled as Elliot changed his bandages. They continued to chat while Elliot finished cleaning and wrapping the wounds, which took all of five minutes. After that Leo climbed out of bed and they walked hand in hand down the hall talking about their plans for the next day.

"Lets go to town, I never took you and I want to see you happy."

That sounds like fun, you do know there is a festival. I even heard there's a freakshow." Break said behind the two, Elliot dragging Leo with him as he jumped away.

"Eavesdrop much?!" He yelled.

"Really? They have a circus? I'd love to go, it's be like the first time I visited our circus." Leo smiled.

"You never change kiddo." Break said, pulling a lollipop out of his coat and handing it to Leo.

"We can actually go to another freakshow." Elliot smiled.

"Lets talk to the others." Leo said as the three walk down the stairs and to the large doors leading to the Nightray's den.

* * *

Elliot opened the door with one hand, the other held Leo's hand. It was a normal thing for everything to turn toward the people walking into the room, but that wasn't the case. Everyone was watching Oswald fight with Claudia about her special mix. Leo, Elliot, and Break walked in and sat down on the floor with the others, Leo in Elliot's lap.

It seemed to go on and on, no one noticing the three new people in the room, not till Leo spoke up. "Why are those two fighting like babies?" He asked Sharon.

"Claudia doesn't want to share it with you and Oswald wants you to heal up."

"I don't need it, but Sharon do you want to go to the festival tomorrow they have a circus I would love to see?"

"Sounds like fun."

"I want to go." Oz butted in.

"Anyone who doesn't can stay here."

"Alright, this sounds like fun." Leo smiled, Elliot gripping his waist.

"So, what should we do for the rest of the day?"

"Xerxes already brought the circus home, so we can go to town. Everyone knows how much you've wanted to go around the town. Cheshire do you want to go around town this afternoon?" Sharon asked, attracting Cheshire's, Alice's, and Alyss' attention.

"Cheshire would like that." Cheshire answered.

"Us too." The girls said in sync.

"We'll leave after I bathe, then we can go shopping and sight seeing." Leo told his cousins.

"Invite uncle, he wants to spend time with you." Alyss said with a sweet innocent smile.

"I really haven't gotten to see him forever. I should talk to him right now." Leo said, standing up. He walked over with hand over his shoulder. He massaged it a little before tapping his fathers shoulder. "Isn't it a little childish and out of your character to be fighting with such a young woman." At the sound of Leo's voice Claudia and Oswald turned to look at him.

"What are you doing out of bed!?" Oswald said, grabbing Leo by the wrist. "You should be sleeping and healing."

"I'm fine, if anything goes wrong my clock will heal me."

"You shouldn't waste the life of your clock."

"If he's able to walk then we should start you off with defense."

"Hold on I never agreed, plus I have plans."

"Do they involve sleeping and healing because that's all you should be doing."

"No, we're going to town after I shower. Do you want to come?"

"Your not going, you were severely hurt and I don't want you hurting yourself."

"I'll be fine, you need to trust me more."

"I did and you lost control. From now on your staying under my wing so I can protect you."

"I don't need protecting, I need freedom."

"Oswald let him go, the boy was on bed rest for fourteen year and he hasn't had time to actually look around since we've had him murdering Skin-walker's." Levi said.

"It's not like your not going. I think I should be able to go."

"I said no and that's final!" Oswald snapped at Leo, some faces dropping. Leo just glared, ripping his arm away from his father.

"Fine I'll busy myself in some other way." Leo growled as he walked away.

"You will busy yourself with sleep." Oswald chased after.

"Not everyone can sleep all day, I'm seriously dying with sleep now. Maybe I'll just play with Dormouse."

"Familiars are not play things!" Oswald grabbed Leo's bad shoulder, making the boy fall with a gasp of pain. "Damn it." Oswald said as he kneeled down, grabbing Leo by his arms. "I'm sorry Leo." He said. "I didn't mean to grab your bad shoulder."

"I'm fine, I'm not a child anymore. You need to know that dad, you've missed my childhood and you can't treat me like one anymore."

"You have yet to undergo the proper social behavior and have come to be accustom to murder. If you wish to be as an adult than you must not only learn to be one, before you have your Coming of Age Ceremony."

"Coming of Age?" Leo asked, turning to face his father.

"Oh my that's right, Leo's past sixteen

now. The Baskerville family has to welcome Leo as part of the family in public eye." Sharon explained.

"Sounds boring." Elliot said, scratching his head.

"Father refused to let Elliot be announced." Vanessa said with a smile.

"Like I'd want that, people already know me." Elliot said proudly.

"Wait, we could use this sort of ceremony to attract the Jabberwocky." Leo thought out loud.

"Leo it's a very honoring ceremony, not a tool used in finding the Jabberwocky." Oswald said with a glare. "Anymore your mind is on the Jabberwocky."

"He has a contractor dad, if we can capture he or she we can trap the Jabberwocky in a single place and send it back to the abyss."

"Contractor and all?" Oswald asked, Leo nodded. "You have the mind of a murder now Leo."

"I can't break a contract." Leo argued.

"But you could try, that's what you would have said before."

"I'm not a wimp like before dad, I've become stronger."

"I didn't want this for you."

"Can't change me after what I've seen."

"I can try." Oswald said, soon followed by chiming bells.

"That's the door, I'll get it." Leo said and hurried off before anyone could say anything. The bell continued to chime until Leo was able to grab the door and tear it open. The man on the other side smiled wide at Leo.

"Hello I got a call from here. I'm from the freakshow in town tomorrow and I heard they had a human rabbit, a human snake, and a human cat they were looking to sell."

"Excuse me, but my performers are not for sale." Leo glared and crossed his arms.

"Whoever called said he was the head of this household and wished they'd be removed."

"We are guest here, the duke of this home is an asshole so please leave."

"May I at least see them, I did come all this way." With a sigh Leo nodded and opened the door.

"Wait here." Leo said and walked over to the dining room door. "Oz, Cheshire, Elliot. Follow me for a minute." Leo said before walking away. The three followed behind Leo, Elliot secretly grabbing Leo's hand. When they reached the entrance hall the man smiled wide.

"This is Humpty Dumpty, that's is the Cheshire Cat, and this is B-Rabbit." Leo explained.

"Oh my, I understand your feelings now, but I must make an offer."

"I'll say no, no matter what."

"How about one."

"No, my performers are not for sale, again. You have seen them now please leave."

"The snake boy though, he would fit right in with my circus."

"Excuse me." Elliot said.

"No means no. Get out before we have you removed." Leo growled gripping Elliot's hand.

"Are you trying to buy us?" Oz asked, crossing his arms.

"I told him no, but he wanted to see you guys before leaving. Now leave sir." Leo said with a growl.

"Come on, I can pay you a lot for him. Our circus needs a snake man." Leo was getting over irritated and was about to snap, but Elliot cut him off.

"We are not for sale sir, plus your circus doesn't have Dormouse. I stay with Dormouse." Elliot said, squeezing Leo's hand.

"I see then. Are you kids coming to the festival tomorrow?"

"Sorry, I'm grounded." Leo said, opening the door for the man. "Nice meeting you."

"I'll be back…unless you come visit us at the festival circus." With a smile the man excused himself and left the home. Leo shut the door and sighed.

"That old man wouldn't give up." Cheshire said leading the group back to the dining room.

"I wasn't about to sell you three, I'd never do that."

"You're not even our owner." Oz said and Leo chuckled.

"I know, but he didn't."

"Oh Leo." Elliot said, shaking his head. "What would I do without you." Leo didn't respond, he only leaned closer to Elliot.

"Elliot…can you show me around your house?" Leo said abruptly.

"Sure, I'll show you my favorite room first." Elliot said, leading Leo to the staircase, Oz and Cheshire already in the dining room. Elliot dragged Leo down the hall and up another set of stairs before down, yet another hallway and into a room. The room was big, but the only thing in it was a piano chair and a piano.

"Oh my god!" Leo ran over to the piano. "I haven't seen a piano in years." He said as he sat down and lifted the cover. Elliot smiled and walked over, sitting next to Leo.

"Can you play?" He asked hitting a note.

"I'm a little rusty, but I self taught myself." Leo said, hitting the opposite note.

"I have this song sheet somewhere called Lacie. I composed it with Oswald for your aunts birthday." Elliot smiled and pressed another key. "If I remembered it I'd teach you it, but how about we compose together. We can play random notes till something come along."

"Hold on, I've heard father play it before and I've seen the music sheet once or twice when I explored the house. I'll see what I can play and you can join." With a nod from Elliot Leo began playing a few keys. He shook his head when he messed up and tried again. When he went back through he'd hesitate before pressing a key. Elliot just watched and listened until Leo had given him enough notes to work with his memories. It took a few tries, but Elliot seemed to remember most, if not all of it. Leo watched Elliot go through the song and joined on the second time he played it. Leo and Elliot played the song a few more times, attracting attention from the people in the hall, Lacie marching through and walking into the room with Levi, Oswald, Jack, and her daughters. Lacie joined in, singing along with the tune.

Everyone outside the door listened with a smile. It wasn't till the duo stopped playing the everyone walked into the room, praising the two.

"Leo I didn't know you could play the piano." Oswald smiled.

"I learned in the hospital, self taught. At one point I taught another boy, but then I got sick and had to go back to my room."

"That's impressive, Elliot needed a teacher for years." Bernice said with a smile.

"Several teachers, the others left for reasons." Vanessa hinted.

"You executed that near perfect Leo, with a bit more practice you could actually learn to compose your own music. Then you could have your own shows." Leo sighed, turning to his father with a serious face.

"Dad, I'm releasing Dormouse from our contract after Jabberwocky's gone."

"What!?" His family yelled, except Levi.

"Why the hell would you do something so stupid, do you know what will happen!?" Oswald yelled.

"I know, that's why I'm doing it."

"Why!?" Alyss yelled at her cousin.

"None of you understand. Sure I'm alive with this, hell I'm even healthy. The problem with this happy contract is my body's being forced to live. I can feel it and sometimes I can't even breath. Dormouse has agreed with me that it would be best to break it and has agreed with my idea."

"There's another approach out there, can't you use one of those?" Lacie asked, gripping her fists.

"I don't want to live anymore, being a murderer with no purpose, whom will be cast into the abyss after my sanity is eaten away. Anyway you look at it I'm screwed."

"But we don't want you to die. Maybe we can save you all together." Alyss said, grabbing Leo's hands. "Break can make a solution, he can save you better this time."

"No…I don't want to leave with a problem." Leo smiled.

"Is Elliot ok with this?" Alice asked with a pout. Attention dragged to Elliot still facing the piano.

"I support his decision, Leo's logical. The circus supports his decision and can't help but hope we have time to make memories." There was a small pause between them, Oswald looking at his son before sighing.

"You want to go to the festival then go tomorrow, go see that circus." Leo's face lit up with a smile.

"Your all coming with, it will feel like the first time I went to the Fairytales Against the Clock."

"Alright, how about you go bath and we'll go make dinner for you. You must be starving." Oswald smiled along with Leo, whom shot up.

"Alright. I'll be downstairs in a minute." Leo said before running off.

"That boys going to be the end of us all." Levi said with a chuckle.

"How so, he's set his mind to what he wants." Claudia muttered beside him.

"Fate has a weird twist don't you think?" With that he walked off leaving Claudia confused.

* * *

The next night Leo had dressed warm, wearing his performing top hat, as he sat in Elliot's lap in the stuffed limo, Oswald's eye twitching whenever the two talked. He was supportive of his son, but still had problems on the age difference. It wasn't till the duo kissed that Oswald got fed up. It was lucky that the car stopped or Oswald would have pulled Leo off of the snake man. After he watched the two climb out his sisters voice whispered in his ear.

"Let the boy have his romance, they're cute together."

"Out of all people he dated the Nightray boy."

"His family is nice enough to host Leo's Coming of Age debut party. Be happy."

"Leo's using it as a front to attract Jabberwocky though." Oswald frowned before climbing out of the limo, followed by his sister.

"Woah!" Leo shouted, looking at all the festivals. The night was lit by bright street lights and lights from the different types of booths littering the usually busy street. Tonight however, had been blocked for the many booths owners to set up, time well spent in Leo's opinion.

"What's with all these different stands?" Leo asked happily looking around.

"They snacks, games, or merchandise tents."

"I want to play some games."

"But we need to get tickets and get our seats before everyone else piles in." Oz said.

"How about I take you around while everyone gets tickets Elliot can wait outside for us with our tickets." Oswald said to his son.

"Sounds like a plan." Elliot agreed and started walking to the tent, followed by the others.

"So where first." Oswald asked, placing a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Can we actually get some tea, Dormouse is thirsty." Leo said removing his hat. He reached in and pulled out a miniature form of Dormouse. Leo put his hat back on before holding the small Familiar in his arms.

"How'd he get that small?"

"He just shrank."

"There should be a booth for tea." Oswald said and led Leo to the nearest booth, most empty of customer. They found herbal tea and bought three before sitting at a table. Leo had a straw in the tea bottle for Dormouse, holding it up to the Familiar. In his free hand Leo had his own bottle.

"I'll admit he's well trained." Oswald said, Leo sitting his bottle down on the table.

"You just have to understand him, he's sweet afterwards." Leo said as he petted his Familiar, whom was entranced with drinking the tea. "If Yura was still around I'd thank him for giving me Dormouse."

"Well what he did was uncalled for, at least notifying me about what he's thinking."

"The past is the past. Lets just concentrate on playing a few games before heading to meet Elliot."

"Alright, what game would you like to play?"

"I don't know, they all look fun. I'll just choose as we go." Leo smiled.

"Alright." Oswald said and picked up Leo's drink before walking away with his son.

Meanwhile Elliot stood, shivering from the cold hitting his naked chest. Although Elliot was a snake he wasn't cold blooded and winter was the worst for him. The tickets were clenched in his fist as he waited. It scared him when he felt two arms wrap around his numb arms. He turned noticing two girls in leotards hanging on him.

"So your the snake boy we've heard so much about." One with blonde hair said, smirking at Elliot.

"You would fit right in with us." The one with long wavy brown hair and curled horns said. "I'm Aries, this is Entranced."

"Not again, your part of this circus right."

"Correct, you're a smart boy."

"No it's a common thing. I'm not joining your circus, I'm staying in mine."

"We heard there's the owner, Dormouse was it?" Aries asked Entranced.

"Yah, that boy. Ring leader wouldn't shut up about how unfair he was."

"I'm guessing he noticed me and sent you out?"

"Of course, we love new members."

"I'm staying with Dormouse." Both the girls smirked and grabbed both Elliot's wrists and press his hands against there breast.

"Does Dormouse have these?" They asked as Elliot blushed and ripped his hands away.

"I hope not!" Elliot yelled.

"I hope not either or we all have a problem." Leo said behind Elliot, him and the girls turning in surprise. Leo stood with Dormouse in his arms, Oswald's hands on his shoulders.

"How long were you there?" Elliot asked the two girls pouting and resting their heads on Elliot's shoulders.

"The whole time, wanted to see your reaction to these woman. It was funny." Leo chuckled. "But the jokes over so how about you bimbos get off my boyfriend like some prostitutes." Leo's face turned to a scowl.

"Why? This boy could get both of us. Two beautiful women over one teenage boy that looks like he should be in school." Leo looked at Elliot with a sincere face.

"Elliot?" Leo asked. Elliot shrugged the girls off and walked over, and stood next to Leo.

"I don't need your circus, I have my own with Dormouse."

"Whatever." Aries said, throwing her nose in the air. "He's not even that cute."

"Are you still here, can't you just scurry off already." Leo said impatiently, both girls huffing.

"Why you brat. You're not in your circus, you're in our big top."

"Is that a threat, trust me you just took off a bigger bite then you can handle." Leo glared.

"Lets just get our friends and leave, it's not safe being threaten by the performers." Elliot said as he led Leo and Oswald to the tent. The woman soon disappeared around the back with glares.

* * *

Oswald went in to retrieve their friends and family while Elliot and Leo remained outside. They stood in an awkward silence, cheers and the sound of Dormouse belching filled it. It wasn't till Leo sat Dormouse down and removed his scarf did Elliot notice anything. With a smiled Leo wrapped his scarf around Elliot's neck, pulling the blonde down into a kiss. Elliot smiled, immediately kissing Leo back. Before Elliot could take the kiss any deeper Leo back away and tied the scarf around Elliot's neck.

"I saw you shivering earlier, and I know shirts hurt you. I wish there was another way to keep you warm."

"I could hug you, your always warm Leo." Elliot said with a kiss to Leo's forehead.

"I feel like we're being watched." Leo said, getting a cold shiver sent down his back.

"I don't see anyone, not even Break." Elliot said looking around.

"It not the circus, I feel…scared." Leo muttered, curling up inside Elliot's arms.

"There's no one out here except us and the venders."

"It's a contractor…I know it is." Leo said. Suddenly Elliot's hold tightened and the shiver passed again, sending Leo to his knees along with Elliot.

"Leo don't move, act natural ." Elliot said as he helped Leo to his feet.

"Do you see someone?" Leo said as he held his head.

"He's in a hoodie, but yah he's staring. Lets get you in a chair." Elliot said as picked Leo up bridle style. He went to take a step, but was shoved back, Leo falling out of his arms. Dormouse growled as he grew.

"Damn rodent." The man muttered and went to grab Leo, but Dormouse bit his arm. "Fuck off." The man growled as he continually tried to push off Dormouse.

"Who are you?" Leo asked, laying on the ground, staring up at the hooded man.

"Master Jabberwocky is waiting for you."

"Don't touch me!" Leo yelled and curled up, Dormouse releasing the man. Elliot growled, covering Leo.

"What's going on our here?!" Oswald yelled as he ran out of the tent, followed by the circus. The man jumped back and chuckled.

"Oswald Baskerville, we've heard much about you."

"We?" Oswald asked.

"My masters other contractors…he wants to see you with his own eyes." There was a rough breeze, blowing the trees like crazy. Leo let out a gasp of pain and threw his hands to his chest. He looked over at the man along with Elliot, standing behind was a purple dragon/bird sort of thing. If it wasn't for the eye Leo wouldn't have notice it.

"Jabberwocky." Oswald said, gritting his teeth.

"The…Jabberwocky." Leo said, standing up with Elliot. The Jabberwocky instantly looked over and chuckled.

"Found you Leo." It said, taking a step forward. It shook the ground, knocking Leo back down.

"Oz! Take off your limiter now!" Leo looked over after hearing Jack yell. He watch Oz nod and in a moment his body morphed into a giant black rabbit. His scythe appeared as Oz floated into the air. Oz brought it down with a slash. Jabberwocky chuckled Oz's slash barely hurting him.

"Dormouse take your limiter off and attack the contractor, Jabberwocky can't appear without one." Leo whispered and with a nod Dormouse changed his appearance. The contract watched Oz as Jabberwocky laughed. Dormouse laughed and charged at the man, slamming him to the ground. Dormouse laughed as he tore through the mans neck with his paw. The man gasped and gurgled until his last breath, leaving the world with with Jabberwocky's appearance. The night was soundless again and Leo locked the limiter on Dormouse, the Familiar shrinking and running over to Leo.

"Bath, I need a bath now." He said nudging Leo's leg.

"When we get home. Is Oz alright? He didn't get hurt at all did he?"

"Only my pride." Oz said landing in front of him with his limiter on. His black fur and elongated mouth turning into a thin, pale face. His bushy blonde hair landing with a bounce, and his eyes turning from red to emerald in seconds. "How are you and Elliot?"

"I'm fine." Elliot muttered.

"I'm fine, Dormouse wasn't off his limiter too long." Leo chuckled. "So…that's Jabberwocky…terrifying." Leo said with a shiver.

"Lets just go home." Lacie said, for once not smiling.

"How did you meet that giant lizard dad?" Leo asked as Oswald led Leo back to the limo.

"Lacie liked playing in the abyss and she met the Jabberwocky. Before he become twisted he was like Dormouse."

"Oi Dormouse, where are you?" Leo asked turning around, the Familiar running over. Leo picked it up and looked over at the body. "We shouldn't leave the body." Leo said, walking back toward it.

"Leave it to Xerxes." Oswald said, but Leo continued walking.

"I wonder who he is?" Leo muttered, Dormouse jumping from his hands.

"Let me see." Dormouse said tearing away from Leo's arms. He jumped down and ran over to the man's head, face down on the ground. With a kick Dormouse had moved the face toward the crowd. Leo swallowed hard.

Looking back up at him was the familiar face of his doctor, bloodshot eyes staring at Leo. Said boy just stared down for a moment before turning. "Break take care of this man please." Leo said as he passed Break. "I'm tired and tomorrow's a big day." Leo said as Break dropped a blanket over the body, removing it a second later. The remains were gone and they exited the festival, Elliot holding Leo's hand. Leo squeezed Elliot's hand and smiled up at the man. "But if I did have those I wouldn't let you touch them." Leo abruptly said, making Elliot go red with embarrassment.

* * *

A/N: I really liked this chapter, it was sweet but progressive as well. Check out , other story if you haven't already, Farewell and Fear The Ripper.


	9. Partners in Crime

Familiar: Eye of The Jabberwocky

Chapter 9: Partners in Crime

"That looks decent, but his bust needs added to." Vanessa said as her, Sharon, Charlotte, Zwei, Melissa, Lacie, Alice, Alyss, and Claudia dressed Leo in a ball gown.

"We can't make them too big or they'll be too unrealistic." Sharon said as she hemmed the bottom of Leo's dress.

"Excuse me my boobs are unrealistically real." Charlotte said.

"But your like twenty-one, Mr. Leo is only sixteen." Noise said as she adjusted Leo's sleeves.

"I don't think the frill looks good there, I think it should be at the top." Alyss said.

"Come now girls behave, if you keep changing things Leo's going to have a hard time standing." Lacie said doing Leo's make up.

"His shoes." Claudia said as she ran over with them. They were small, black high heels with a flower pattern carved in them.

"Those are going to be horrible to walk in." Alice muttered.

"I think he's all set girls, come let's get you two ready." Lacie said to her daughters before dragging them away.

"Hey Vanessa, I need to ask you something privately." Leo said, the rest of the girls taking the hint. Claudia handed the heels to Vanessa before leaving, shutting the door behind her.

"What's wrong?"

"Can we go to Fred's lab?" Vanessa dropped the heels, her eyes wide in horror.

"Why?"

"I want to know what he did to Elliot, I've been curious."

"Elliot and Fred would get mad at us." Vanessa said with a sigh.

"Well everything could make Elliot mad, as for Fred he's already mad at me." Leo chuckled, earning a pout from Vanessa.

"Alright, we should hurry. Everyone's upstairs getting ready. Ernest should be keeping Elliot busy, Fred should be with father. He usually helps him dress before he dresses himself." Vanessa said. "Pick up the dress and leave the shoes." Leo did as she said and the two snuck out of the room. The hurried, but quietly made there way down the hall, and descended down the basement stairs. It was dark, luckily Vanessa had grabbed her flashlight. As they hurried down the hall of the basement a blue light came across the ground from a closed-door.

"This is it, take a look and let's go before Fred comes to find us meddling." Vanessa said with her arms crossed.

"Alright." Leo said and grabbed the door handle. He slowly pulled it open to avoid any noise and poked his head. Vanessa stood behind him as he gasped.

"See it's horrible." Vanessa said.

"That's not it." Leo said and opened the door all the way. Vanessa peered inside, her mouth dropping as she was met with the smiling face of Break. The man was sitting on a desk, waving at the two.

"Hello, what a coincidence." He smiled before pushing himself off the table. Leo and Vanessa walked into the room, Vanessa looking irritated.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Exploring." Break said with a lollipop in his hand.

"What's over here." Leo said wondering out of sight.

"Fred never likes us over there, only Elliot."

"There's a shit ton of Elliot's scales, and blood samples." Leo said as he looked around, noticing the disgusting features of the laboratory. Out of the corner of his eye Leo noticed an autopsy table. Getting closer to the table he took in the area. There was a sink with old bloody towels on the back of the sink, seeming to be there for a very long time, told by how crusty they were. There was some kind of tank and mask next to the table and behind the table was a whiteboard with pictures taped to it. Leo got closer, curious about the pictures. He soon regretted it when he noticed the pictures were of a child version of Elliot. They would have been cute if it wasn't horrifying.

Elliot was asleep laying on the table, out cold with the mask over his nose and mouth. His abdomen was cut open, pictures from many different angles. Leo backed away, light-headed with his hand over his mouth. His dress got caught, snagging and tripping Leo. A person caught him from behind, Leo turned expecting Break, knowing Vanessa would fear coming back here. He was surprised to see Elliot holding him, a soft look on his face. Instantly Leo turned and held him, crying against him. Elliot brought a hand up and held Leo against him.

"I'd scold you, but I think you've learned your lesson." Leo only held Elliot closer, Break and Vanessa coming around the corner.

"Elliot?" Vanessa muttered.

"Break take us back upstairs." Elliot said, Break holding a large blanket. He wrapped it around the four for a few seconds and was pulled away. The group was back in the room Leo was getting dressed in, the girls in their gowns. They were finishing their make up and hair when the four popped in.

"Break, why are you popping around?" Sharon asked with a glare.

"Just teaching a lesson to the kids my lady." Break pointed out Leo to Sharon, other girls worried about the small boy.

"Nope, can't keep it in." Leo said, running out if the room and to the nearest bathroom. Elliot followed behind, walking in on Leo throwing up in the trashcan. With a small sigh Elliot sat down and patted his boyfriends back. "E-Elli-." Leo tried to get out, but Leo continued to vomit from the sickening images flashing in his head.

"Don't try to talk, get it out of your system first." Elliot said and sat there waiting, gagging a little himself. A few minutes later Leo was finished and Elliot grabbed some mouthwash from above and a paper cup. He poured it and gave it to Leo. "This will get the taste out."

"How did you know we were there?" Leo asked before pouring the mouthwash into his mouth.

"Break was eavesdropping. I hope you learned never to go down there again." Elliot said as Leo swished the mouthwash back and forth a few times before spitting it into the sink.

"He cut you open…just like that. You looked like you were seven and he…" Leo was cut off by his new tears.

"Leo don't cry anymore." Elliot said, standing up. He grabbed Leo by the cheeks and kissed him. "I'm fine now, and I have you to protect me."

"It's still horrible, taking pictures. He's a sick son of a bitch. Elliot stay away from him and we both agreed to stay out of that room." Leo said, gripping Elliot's jacket. Elliot couldn't help but smile at the younger.

"I promise." Elliot said and grabbed Leo around the waist. "Lets go get your make up fixed, guest will appear soon and we're on look out until you go around meeting people." Elliot led Leo out of the bathroom, a maid going in to change the trash. Elliot took Leo back to the dressing room, everyone confused, others joined now.

"Leo, what happened?" Lacie asked, grabbing her nephews cheeks.

"Emotional stress." Leo said with a shrug. "I'm sorry I messed up your make up job."

"I'll fix it. Sit down." She huffed and dragged Leo over to a chair and sat him down.

"Oh my your hairs a mess." Charlotte said, grabbing a brush while Lacie wiped down Leo's face.

"You ripped your dress, we'll have to shorten it." Sharon said as her and Echo kneeled down with scissors.

"For heaven sakes put the shoes on." Claudia said, her and Melissa putting on the heels. "Perfect."

"Why's my son in a dress…again?"

"Undercover work." Alyss said.

"Plus we love dressing him up." Alice said.

"Vanessa be a dear and grab those pigtail extensions. Lily grab the eye patch."

"His chest still isn't right." Alice pointed out.

"God this again." Vanessa muttered as she brought over the hair clips, clipping them in place.

"Your telling me." Leo said with a sigh as the girls surrounded.

"Unbelievable." Elliot muttered, not noticing the maid behind him.

"Master Elliot, the first guest have arrived. Lord Barma and Duke Barma." She said.

"Those twins." Oswald sighed.

"Grandma's getting ready with Reim's help." Sharon said, hand stitching with Echo, Claudia joining in.

"Done." Lacie said, Leo's face masked with black and white make up, matching his dress.

"Thank you Aunt Lacie." Leo smiled up at the woman.

"Aw so cute."

"Elliot's one lucky guy." Oz joked, earning a slap upside the head from Elliot.

"Shut it I don't need to hear it from you."

"Oh my god! Where's that cute hat, the one that ties in your hair Alice!?" Sharon asked.

"It's in my box at home."

"I'll be back in a moment." Sharon said, disappearing behind Equus' fire, seconds later reappearing. She had a black and white hat and tied it behind Leo's hair.

"Oh my, so very cute."

"Are you all almost done, I feel like a doll."

"Echo's done stitching." Echo said, cutting the loose thread.

"His chest is fixed." Melissa said.

"His hair is done, better this time." The girls stepped back and took in the sight.

"You don't look like Leo at all." Melissa smiled. Leo had pigtails with his regular hair tied beneath the extensions. Leo wore an eyepatch covered by his bangs Charlotte had brushed off to the side. His dress was a black and white dress, beaded and tulle from top to bottom. The sleeves puffy with frill on the end. His ankles showed from the bottom of the dress, the shoes matching perfectly with the outfit.

"Fuck my life." Leo sighed and stood. "These shoes already hurt."

"They're heels, you have to wear them." Lacie said.

"The guest have began to arrive, shall we go." Elliot said and held a hand up. "Come on Leo."

"One moment Elliot." Vanessa said. "I have something to go over with Leo real quick, you all go and we will be down in a moment." Vanessa pulled Leo over to the corner of the room. Everyone left, Elliot staying outside the room impatiently. Vanessa noticed him across the hall and sighed.

"He won't ever trust me around you, this event just making it worse."

"It's nice though, he cares. Before the circus I was very sick, only two people ever caring about me. One turned out to be against me, turning me away for treatment."

"I heard about that, he was the Jabberwocky's contractor."

"I really don't feel bad for killing him, if he was stupid to believe what Jabberwocky says then its best he's dead. Of course we banished him to abyss."

"It must have been hard though…wasn't he like a second father. He took care of you."

"True, maybe if I wasn't influenced by my chains hate I would feel sad, but not right now."

"I see. I just wanted to make sure you were alright after that."

"I'm fine. Elliot reassured me that he would never be like that again. I'm alright if Elliot's fine, and my family." Leo smiled over at Elliot before returning to Vanessa. "I would like to be friends with you and your sibling Ms. Vanessa. I'd also like to hear funny stories of Elliot when he was younger."

"That I can do. I'll tell you on the way down." Vanessa smiled, her and Leo turning and walking to the door. "Alright so there was this moment when Elliot was about eight. He refused to wear any clothes because of his scales."

"Pants hurt?" Leo chuckled.

"We'll the funny part is he was running around outside and ran through an overgrown patch of poison ivy. Lets just say he started wearing pants after that." Leo and Vanessa began laughing as they reached Elliot, whom looked confused at them.

"What?"

"Vanessa was telling me a story about when you ran into poison ivy." At this Elliot's face went bright red.

"Vanessa!" He yelled embarrassed.

"I've got another. When he was younger Elliot got mad at us, told mom he was going to live with his real mother and father. He went looking for snakes until dinner." Elliot continued to grow red as the two laughed.

"Shut up I was a child! I didn't know what I was saying!" Elliot said, but the two laughed harder. Clinching his fist as tight as they'd go Elliot growled and turned. "Fine!" Elliot stomped off.

"Oh he's mad again." Vanessa said, both chuckling as Elliot got farther away.

"He's so cute." Leo laughed. "We should go to the party, it is for me, even though I won't be me." Leo said and with a nod both of them walked down the way Elliot walked.

Elliot sat on a sofa hidden behind a draped area, others talking loudly with one another while Elliot moped. He grumbled to himself, resting his head on his arm that was propped up on the arm rest. He didn't hear the people coming up next to him till one wrapped around his shoulders and the other flopping down next to him. The one behind him sat there chin on Elliot's head and he growled.

"Elliot's upset." Oz said next to Elliot.

"As if my night couldn't get worse." Elliot said.

"My my what a foul mood. Did someone make fun of your hair." Break said behind Elliot.

"Shove off already, I'm not in the mood to deal with morons like you." Elliot's eye twitched as Oz wrapped his arm around Elliot's.

"Come hang at the party Mr. Grumpy. Your boyfriends being recognized into society tonight."

"In a dress, he's not getting sworn he's messing around."

"What happened between you two, he must have made fun of the hair." Break said.

"Beat it now!" Elliot snapped, both men backing up slowly.

"Fine, we'll be having fun." Oz said and dragged Break to the dance floor. With a sigh Elliot looked back at the ground and grumbled.

"My that was mean Elliot." Leo said, standing in front of Elliot.

"You shove off too." Elliot growled.

"That's mean, when I was coming to ask for a dance."

"Maybe I don't want to dance." Elliot muttered angrily.

"Fine, I see your upset. You're kind of a baby you know. Throwing a fit just because we teased you."

"You were making fun of me." Elliot shot his head up with a glare.

"I wasn't, I thought it was adorable." Leo said and sat on his knees to be face to face with Elliot. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings." Leo said, kissing Elliot for a moment. When he pulled away he smiled gently at Elliot. "Please come dance with me Elliot." Elliot stared down at Leo, the younger smiled with his begging eyes.

"Say yes."

"He's on his knees begging, say yes." Oz and Break whispered from behind the drapes.

"Eh." Elliot said and turned, Leo grabbing his hand and pulled him up.

"I'll make you dance with me Elliot." Leo said and pulled Elliot out of the hidden area and to the dance floor. Stopping Leo grabbed Elliot by the shoulder and one of his hands. "Is this right, I've read books before on dancing."

"Yes and I grab your waist." Elliot said, doing so. "I'll lead." Elliot said.

"Alright, I won't injure your pride anymore…for now." Leo smirked. Elliot almost stepping on his toes.

"Pay attention. I'll teach you the proper way to dance."

"Alright Mr. Grouch." Leo pouted, but came back with a smile.

"Did he seriously forget?" Claudia said dancing with Xeno.

"No way, he's pretending to not know." Lacie said dancing with Jack.

"Cheshire thinks Leo wants Elliot to continue dancing." Cheshire said dancing with Alyss.

"Leo's a clever boy." Melissa said, dancing with Robin, whom looked over at Claudia, making faces. The girls watched the duo dance.

Elliot stared down at Leo smiling up at him, making Elliot smile a little. As the spun around Leo stopped dead in his tracks, surprising the blonde. "What's wrong?"

"I got another chill…I think they're here." Leo said, looking around. "His contractor."

"Leo, stay calm and let's go over to everyone." Elliot said, grabbing Leo's hand. As they walked they passed Ernest, whom grabbed Leo's hand.

"May I ask for a dance."

"Uh."

"Ernest not now." Elliot said.

"It won't take long, just give us five minutes." Ernest said before dragging Leo away into the crowd.

"Ernest!" Elliot yelled, but the two were already in the center dancing.

"So what do you really want to do?" Leo asked as he was spun around in circles.

"Just talk, my brother seems to really like you. No offense but with no breasts I'm not interested."

"None taken, I'm only into a boy with scales." Leo chuckled along with Ernest.

"Don't let Elliot get to you, especially when he's grumpy. He's a complete moron when it comes to emotion so try to push him out of his cocoon."

"I'll do my best." Leo smiled.

"Also I thought you'd like this so I snagged one from the photo album." Ernest said as he removed a photo from his jacket. Handing it to Leo the younger peaked at it, smiling instantly. It was a picture of Elliot as a child, yelling at the picture taker.

"Take care of our brother from now on." A voice said behind Leo, causing the boy to jump. Claude stood behind Leo, the teenager turning.

"Yes sir." Leo muttered.

"Claude would like this dance." Ernest said, holding his brother's hand up.

"Quit that Ernest. He doesn't need to dance if he doesn't want to." Claude said as he glared and ripped his hand away.

"Then introduce him around." Feeling better Leo smiled and curtsied, grabbing both men's attention.

"Would you both please take me around to meet the guest. I have yet to meet parts of the other dukedoms."

"Well this lady has manners." Ernest said and extended his elbow, Claude doing the same. Leo wrapped his arms around the two arms and walked with the two over to the two red-headed siblings.

"These are the Baram's. Rufus is the eldest and Arthur is the last sibling." Claude introduced.

"Charmed to meet you, I'm Lea Warrington."

"Warrington, never heard of the name."

"We aren't from around here, my parents are Pandora workers. I'm here to guard, but I've never met others around here so I thought I'd go greet everyone." Leo smiled.

"What a nice young lady, how old are you?" Arthur asked.

"I'm sixteen sir." Leo smiled.

"Have you seen young master Baskerville anywhere, we wish to greet him as soon as possible." Rufus said.

"No, I'll see if I can find him while wondering around." Leo curtsied before leaving with the two Nightray brothers. They were pulled by Leo when he noticed Ada talking with Oz, Jack, Oscar, and another man. "Miss. Ada." Leo smiled.

"Aw, Miss. Lea." Ada said with a smile. "I haven't seen you in months. Let me introduce you to my father, Xai Vessalius." Ada raised her hands up, insinuating the man next to her as her father. Leo looked up, noticing the coldest eyes glaring down at him, the scar surprising Leo so much he almost forgot his words.

"Uh, nice to meet you sir. I have heard of you a few times, it's finally time we met."

"Your manners need adjusting. Allow the man to say greetings first. Also parading around with those two men around your arms insinuates you are a mere harlot."

"Daddy." Ada said, everyone shocked Xai had come out and said it.

"Thank you for the advice, and it was lovely to meet you. I have to go meet other people now." Leo said turning and walking away, Oz following behind with worry.

"Hey Leo don't listen to what he said ok." He said, Leo stopping and turning.

"What he said was funny. He's such a hypocrite." Leo chuckled.

"You're a very strange child." Claude said with a smile.

"I can see how Elliot has fun with you." Ernest said.

"Can we go speak with your mother, I have yet to thank her for the hospitality and constant treating."

"She's over with father and Fred, I'll tell her." Claude said as the four walked around, approaching an elderly woman near Sharon when Leo's chest began hurting. He released the Nightray brother, placing a hand over his clock, covered in make up.

"Excuse me for a minute, I'm not feeling my best." Leo said Oz next to him in seconds.

"Is it your clock, you should sit?" Oz said and turned to the brothers. "Can you tell Elliot to meet us behind the drapes?" Oz left after receiving a nod. It took a few seconds before they reached the sofa and Oz laid Leo down carefully.

"I'll get a drink for you." Oz said before taking off. Leo's breathing was heavy as he tried to keep down a cry of pain, whimpering a bit. Peaking out of his eye Leo noticed Elliot looking over at him with worry from the open section of the drapes. Sitting up the best he could Leo huffed and noticed the short man walking over to him, a glare on his face. Leo sighed knowing he wouldn't be able to escape this conversation. He glared back at Fred and waited till he stopped before saying anything.

"What…the…hell-." Leo couldn't finish his sentence.

"You were in my lab, tore your damn dress on my table. Didn't anyone ever teach you to stay out of others things you damn faggot." Leo couldn't say anything, instead he fell back to the side, the pain excruciating. Fred laughed and spit on Leo as the teen curled up. In a flash the pain was gone, and Leo peered up to see Dormouse out with his limiter off. Leo stared up in terror. Blood leaked from Dormouse's mouth, and Leo followed the trail to his blood stained mouth. the source of the blood came from Fred's body pinned between Dormouse's sharp teeth. He gasped, sticking his hand out for help, but everyone that now looked over could only stare in fear at the enormous bloody beast.

Screams of terror erupted from the crowd as the guests rushed for the door, the Dormouse chasing after them. Leo watched in horror as he saw blood and body parts flying as Dormouse clawed his way through the people. Elliot ran over to Leo, whom was stunned at his Familiar's vicious behavior. "Leo! Stop him Leo!" Elliot yelled, shaking the scared boy by his bare shoulders.

"Dormouse…what the hell?" Leo muttered, shaking in Elliot's hands. A sudden high-pitch scream erupted from the other side of the crowd.

"Ernest!" Vanessa voice rang, terror filled. Elliot turned at the wrong moment. Ernest had been rushing his family over when he tripped. The last thing the family would remember was see the elder brother's head getting stomped on by Dormouse, Lord Nightray's motionless body dangling from Dormouse's mouth.

The people at the door shoved each other back, trying to claw free from the mansion. Bernice was being pulled toward the exit by Vanessa when Dormouse's tail smacked them to the ground. Claude saw this and ran over, blocking his mother and sister. Vanessa managed to get on her feet and had to drag her unconscious mother through the blood and dismembered bodies. She turned to see Dormouse slice through Claude his body falling into slices.

Vanessa reached the group of contractors huddled in the corner, Leo standing in shock as Elliot picked his mother up in his arms.

"Leo control your Familiar!" Oswald yelled, shaking his son.

"Dormouse…" Leo muttered, walking out to the bloody dance floor. Flesh and organs squishing beneath his feet, the heels attracting Dormouse's attention. "Why did you do this?" Leo asked. He seemed to be the only one to notice the yellow eyes flashing in Dormouse's usual crazy ones. "You son of a bitch." Leo said before Dormouse charged at him. Leo felt himself being slammed into the ground.

"Oz!" Jack yelled. Leo watched the shadow of Oz get bigger and change into a rabbit. At this Leo shot up and watched Oz charge at Dormouse about to pounce on Leo himself. Leo knew what was about to happen, even before the scythe appeared in Oz's hands. Still trying to save his Familiar Leo shot up a hand and yelled.

"Stop! Don't Oz!" He begged, but the scythe slashed through the Dormouse, then again. Blood rained down while Dormouse turned to stone, shattering in moments.

Dust showered over Leo, the boy still staring up in shock. His hands collected the dust in the silent room, the carnage reeking up the ball room. Leo could only stare up with tears in his eye, no one moving for the moment. Leo let out his tears with a whine. "I couldn't save you Dormouse." He muttered in his tears, his arms falling to the side as he wailed out in pain. It seemed like a "go" signal as Vanessa ran over to her brother's bodies, and her fathers crushed one.

Oswald ran to his son, grabbing Leo who continued to scream out Dormouse's name. All the while everyone acted, running over to Vanessa and Leo. "What happened Leo, why didn't you control your familiar!?" Oswald yelled as Lacie check Leo's body for injuries, finding cuts and bruises only.

"Dormouse!" Leo screamed in misery.

"Your fucking Familiar killed my brothers!" Elliot yelled out of the blue. "You're Familiar murdered my brothers!" Elliot laid his mother on the sofa before he angrily ran over to Leo. "Why didn't you control it before it killed my family!?" Elliot yelled, now he shook Leo roughly. The raven haired boy only curled up and cried. Finally Elliot was pissed off to no end and slapped Leo across the face. "Why didn't you stop him!?" With no response Elliot slapped him again.

"Elliot stop it!" Oz yelled, grabbing the snake boys hand.

"As if I could have stopped him…that wasn't my Dormouse." Leo growled. "His eyes, the Jabberwocky won. He got Dormouse killed without doing it himself." Leo said as he stood up.

"Leo stay down. Your body's cut up." Gilbert said, but Leo walked over to the pile of stone and dust in front of him. He bent over and picked up a piece of Dormouse. The stone became dust in Leo's finger, the boy crying again.

"Let me check your incuse." Gilbert said pulling Leo back to the sofa. Oswald walked over to his sister and nieces.

"How bad is he?" Lacie asked.

"He couldn't stop Dormouse, the Jabberwocky must have done this. Dormouse was obedient, he wouldn't do this."

"Leo's completely defenseless without Dormouse, the Jabberwocky will get him."

"Not if I can save him and I will." Oswald said and walked over to his son. Gilbert had his shirt down, the hand on his clock on three.

"Leo-."

"I'm going to kill the Jabberwocky. No one gets away with murdering my friends, I'll fuck him up."

"Lets get out of here, Elliot are we taking your mother and sister to the hospital on the way." Oz said as he walked over to Leo.

"I'm not going back with you guys. I'm going to take my mother and sister to the nearest hospital. Get Pandora over here before the cops Sharon."

"Elliot." Oz said.

"Are you positive, Pandora has more doctors accustomed to this type of thing."

"Just leave already!" Elliot snapped. There was a moment of silence. Oz shook his head and grabbed Leo's shoulder.

"Come on Leo." In a second a fist smacked against Oz's face, knocking the boy to the ground.

"Don't touch me you damn bloody rabbit!" Oz looked up shocked, along with everyone else.

"H-how'd you know that? I never told you what the b meant."

"It's a fucking guess!" Oz dropped his eyes, coming face to face with blood running down Leo's legs.

"Oi, Leo your hurt." Oz said as he lifted up Leo's dress. Many were surprised at Oz's action till they realized him pointing at the gashes on Leo's legs.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Vanessa said, looking over at Leo from besides her brothers.

"Nessy." Elliot said, hurrying over to his sister.

"You were clawed on your body and slammed into the ground. Your chest and head are bleeding and your standing on your injured legs. You need to be checked out by a doctor. Elliot, we should go with them, no fake excuse needed."

"I want to go home…now." Leo said, staring at the dust on the ground.

"Everyone please calm down. Equus will take everyone home where those who need doctors will get them." Sharon said.

"We'll go without a problem." Vanessa said, walking over to Elliot. "All of us are in bad shape Elliot. Mother needs treatment now." She told Elliot and walked over to Leo. "It's not your fault he lost control."

"It is, I couldn't protect him. Everyone else here is strong and deserving of there Familiar, but I'm a weak target. I'm nothing, but a broken doll." Leo said, Elliot walking over to his mother, bringing her over to the group. "Oz should have chopped me down instead, then Dormouse wouldn't have been cheated out of the contract." Leo muttered as fire engulfed them.

* * *

Leo limped into his room his emotions dead with sadness and hate in his heart. Walking over to his bed Leo flopped down, his body aching. His insides were mixed up in emotions, lonely standing out the most. This being the most familiar emotion Leo leaned over his bed and grabbed the bag of stuff from his nurse the maids had brought to his room. He pulled out two stuffed rabbits, a black one and a white one. He sat them at the top of his bed and he himself sat at the end.

"Hello you two, I haven't needed to talk to you in so long. It's kind of childish, but you were my friends when I was a child so I think I need to talk to you again. So my friends think I sent my Familiar to attack them and their friends and family. They killed my Familiar and my boyfriends hates my guts…what do I do?" Leo asked. It was a second of silence before Leo picked the rabbits up and hugged them. "What should I do? I don't know…someone help me." Leo said and conked out, his rabbits huddled next to him.

The next morning Leo was awoken by Gilbert checking his legs. When he noticed Leo was awake he sighed. "Morning, you've been summoned by the Five Great Dukedoms as soon as you awoke. I'll take you there now." Leo nodded standing up, leaving the two rabbits on the bed.

"I've never seen those before."

"They're from my childhood." Leo mumbled, Gilbert starting to walk. Leo followed, shutting his door behind him. With blood stained wraps and tattered clothes Leo limped down the usually busy hallway.

"The poor thing looks awful." A maid said.

"You heard what happened over at the Nightray home?" Another maid said.

"Yes, but he's so young and frail looking." It was like this down the hall, but Leo didn't care anymore. The looks and words hurt, but he couldn't care anymore.

As they approached the door to the meeting hall Leo was greeted through his bangs with the familiar faces of Break, Sharon, Oz, his Aunt, his grandpa, and his cousins. They looked at him with fear filled eyes, everyone knowing Leo was a goner. Leo didn't say one word, only limped after Gilbert. With a knock on the door said man opened the door for Leo. He limped in, not looking back once, or looking up at the five people. The door closed and Leo looked up, peeking out from behind his bangs. Sitting in the seats were Oscar Vessalius, Sheryl Rainsworth, Rufus Barma, his father, and Elliot. Leo was a little surprised, but didn't show it.

"Very serious." Rufus said. "You allowed your Familiar to escape and in the process a majority of the attendees were murdered. It's an automatic decree to sentence you for eternity in the abyss. However being who you are we have had a problem deciding whether or not to uphold that rule. I do not agree with everyone, even with your Familiar gone I think you are a threat. Jabberwocky has been chasing you and I believe to keep him away you should be banished to the abyss."

"I disagree Rufus, with the proper watch this boy can be saved from the Jabberwocky. Maybe even form another contract with a safer Familiar." Sheryl said.

"Nightray house has yet to speak up." Oscar said, attention dragged to Elliot, whom stared at Leo, his chin resting on his folded hands. He looked at Leo, whom stared at the ground, with confusion.

"I worked with Dormouse and Leo, both you would think are incapable of slaughtering over fifty people, but it happened. Most of my family was slaughtered by the savage Dormouse, Leo stood back and stared at his crazy Familiar." Leo took the words to heart forcing his tears to stay in his eyes. "However, I do believe that the Dormouse I watched last night was not the Dormouse I knew. Hence Leo had no control over the Familiar, as it was not his Familiar. I don't believe the abyss is a proper way to punish him. Maybe sealing him away anywhere wouldn't work as Jabberwocky is following him, and if he makes a contract with Leo, he can escape with more power. Leo must be under constant supervision."

"How would he get out in the abyss? All mirrors are downstairs. We can shatter them and take the pieces after the boy is sealed."

"I still don't see the reason for doing so, the Jabberwocky would still need it's eye, keeping two keys in one area. It's far too dangerous." Oswald spoke up.

"I agree." Sheryl said. Leo soaked in what they said and it hit him. What he needed to do next was remove the eye, destroying it as well as himself. It would leave the Jabberwocky defenseless and easy to kill with all the Familiar's in the circus.

"Mr. Baskerville, would you like to say anything before we choose what to do?" Leo looked up, his eye serious as he looked around at the five adults in front of him. He knew what he had to do to finish off the Jabberwocky, even though it was risky and would cost his life.

With a confidant look Leo spoke up. "Banish me to the abyss." The room went quiet in shock. "I don't want to live like this anymore. Constantly worrying about a monster chasing me for a contract. I'd rather live in the abyss and die there then live in a world where there are too many worries, fears, and hate. I want to be banished, please listen to my wish and do so." Leo said, Rufus the only one to change.

"Alright then, we will give you two days. Does everyone agree to this?" Looking around he earned nods from the worried people, except Oswald and Elliot. "Alright, you are dismissed." Rufus said and stood up. Leo turned and limped from the room, passing by his friends.

"That was fast, taking pity usually takes a lot long." Oz said as Oswald and Elliot came running from the room.

"What the hell Leo!?" Elliot yelled. "Willing allowing such a thing."

"I have my reasons." Leo said as he continued to limp.

"What happened Oswald? Did they pity him?" Lacie asked.

"No, Leo told us he wants dropped into the abyss." Oswald said, everyone's eyes stretching in horror.

"Did they disagree?" Break asked.

"No, I have two days." Leo said, earning a slap across the face from Sharon.

"Why would you do such a stupid thing!? Do I have to remind you what is in the abyss!?"

"It's part if my plan, I need to get the Eye of Jabberwocky."

"There could be another way!" Oz yelled.

"No…not for me." Leo said, limping on.

"You can barely walk now Leo, you'll die in there Leo!" Elliot yelled.

"Oh well, that's one then." Leo said as the group followed him.

"One what?" Sharon asked.

"One key, I'm going to destroy all of them. All of you can kill the Jabberwocky or banish him into the abyss."

"Your going to kill yourself!" Oswald yelled, grabbing his sons wrist. "I won't allow it."

"I'll have Barma do it, I don't expect any of you to be there."

"Like I'd let that freak dump you in the abyss without a fight. We need you in our lives Leo, to save the world, to win this war." Leo snapped ripping his arm away and turned with a glare.

"We've already lost and I'm taking the coward way out! Just stay away from me before something bad happens to all of you!" Leo ran off the best he could, going up the stairs. Elliot growled and ran after him, catching up with no problem.

"What's your fucking deal, I've given you a lifeline back there and you fuck us over!"

"I'm not a tool! I'm a key! I'm simply that!" Leo said, tripping and falling on the step soon after.

"Are you ticked off at me." Elliot said as Leo pulled himself to his feet and climbed the remainder of the stair.

"Why would I be mad at you, all your points were exact. I should have tried to stop Dormouse and for that your brothers and dad are dead." Leo said as he limped down the hall to his bedroom.

"Oh hell your angry at me for being angry at you!" Elliot yelled, chasing after the boy that ducked into the room.

"No!" Leo screamed, attracting attention. Elliot ran faster, coming to the door and looked in to see Leo tearing apart his room. "No! Where are they!?" Elliot watched his boyfriend as the others gathered around to see what happened.

With no success in finding his objects Leo took off, breaking through the crowd. As he went down the hall he opened every door, taking off when not seeing anything. When he got seven doors down Lacie spoke up.

"Leo what are you looking for?"

"My stuffed rabbits, black and white ones!" Leo said looking around the plants.

"The girls are playing with rabbits." Jack said.

"Where are they!?" Leo yelled.

"Down in the entrance hall." Leo took off as fast as his body allowed, the teenagers and adults staring at each other. They heard Alice and Leo yelling at each other downstairs, sighing and chased after Leo again.

When they stopped they came upon Leo holding a white rabbit, trying to grab the black from Alice while Alyss was on the floor crying and pointing at the white rabbit.

"What the hells going on here!?" Jack yelled as he made his way through the crowd.

"Leo…rabbits…hair…Alice." Alyss tried to get out, but her loss of breath made it hard to say much.

"Give me my rabbit!" Leo yelled, trying to grab the black rabbit.

"No way, we were dressing them up."

"You stole them from my room!" Leo yelled.

"Alice give Leo the rabbit and everyone calm down now!" Jack commanded, and with a pout Alice threw the rabbit at Leo, whom held the twin rabbits to his chest. "Everyone start explaining what happened." Jack said as Alice comforted her sister. "Alyss first."

"Leo…wanted rabbit, but I said no and we fought over it and he pulled my hair."

"That was uncalled for Leo."

"They stole my precious rabbits, no one can touch them."

"Where'd you get them, it's kind of girly?" Oz said.

"I got them from the man that brought me to the hospital he visited the front desk and left me stuff sometime. He never left a name, just things. He was the person that named me Leo."

"So they're your important treasure." Oswald smiled.

"They were my only friends. I would tell them problems and I'd feel better. Somewhere along the lines I just grew up and forgot about them." Leo said as he hugged them.

"Aw that's so cute Leo. What's their names."

"Black Rabbit and White Rabbit. I got them when I was learning colors so I named them to remember the colors."

"So cute, well just put them in your room. The girls won't touch them." Lacie said.

"Come back down so we can talk." Oswald said, Leo just limped back to his room, passing some Pandora works.

"Kid killed over fifty people, more injured."

"That's the sort of things monsters do, allow there Familiar to murder." Leo ignored them till he got to his room, curling up in the corner. As time past he remained like that, then his door opened. Elliot walked in, smiling at Leo. There eyes met and he walked over, holding out a picture. Leo looked at it and noticed its the one Ernest gave him.

"Did you steal this."

"No, Ernest gave it to me." Leo said, Elliot kneeling down in front of him.

"You were suppose to come back after putting those away." Elliot pointed to the rabbits. "Lets get down stairs now." Elliot tugged Leo wrist roughly, making said boy flinch.

"That hurts, lets go." Leo said. Immediately Leo's wrist was being massaged between Elliot's hand.

"Come on Leo, Oscar brought alcohol. Your going to have a good time tonight Leo, like the old days." Elliot smiled.

"I don't like alcohol." Leo said with a scowl.

"I don't care, you relax for once in your life." Elliot said before throwing Leo over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Leo yelled and dropped his rabbits. Elliot chuckled as Leo kicked and tried to escape while he carried him down the hall. When he made it back to the den a majority of the people were on their second bottle.

"Save some for Leo!" Elliot yelled, sitting the boy down. Leo pouted up at Elliot. Oz handed a bottle to Leo.

"Bottoms up." Oz said before chugging his bottle. Leo watched as the others did the same before staring at his bottle and shrugging.

"Bottoms up." Leo said bringing the bottle to his lips.

* * *

As the hours dwindled on Leo's time the friends got drunk together once again. Leo had downed a six-pack of bottles alone, one right after the other. Elliot had to stop to make sure the boy didn't drown himself. They ended up playing truth or dare with the teenagers participating, the circle was nothing of the sort. Leo skipped over and flopped down in the scaled boys lap. With a grunt Elliot wrapped his arms around Leo's waist.

"I shall start it." Break said and turned the bottle. It landed on Sharon.

"Dare!" She sang.

"Alright I dare you to…buy me more candy, I'm running out."

"Aw, you knew you were on that diet thing…oh well!" She smiled and turned the bottle, landing on Claudia, barely awake.

"Truth!" She yelled.

"Alright. Tell us how sex with Elliot is, Leo might need to know." Sharon said, Leo chuckling.

"I don't think a private thing should be shared."

"Elliot knows where to hit, I tell you he's had a lot of practice. That means good news for you Leo, I tell you."

"Ok that's enough, spin the damn bottle!" Elliot yelled covering Leo's ears.

"Sorry Elliot, I don't want sex. It's not important." Leo said as he laughed. Claudia spun it and landed on Leo. "Dare." Leo smiled.

"Show Elliot how much you love him…if you do at all."

"I love Elliot!" Leo objected and turned in Elliot's lap. Grabbing Elliot's cheeks Leo pulled him into a kiss, certainly surprising Elliot with how hungry it was. Elliot decided to take pity and kissed back with just the same amount of hunger. With a gasp they fell backwards, Leo on top of Elliot. Rolling on their sides they kissed again, Elliot take his opportunity to explore Leo's mouth with his tongue.

"Oi spin the bottle!" Claudia growled, Elliot growling and kicking the bottle. It spun and landed on Echo. The girl was confused, waiting for Leo to ask her.

"Those two are busy so Eko, truth or dare."

"It's Echo, Echo wants dare!" Echo said, Elliot and Leo still at each other.

"I dare you to get that snake off my son!" Oswald yelled. Echo stood up, wobbling from the alcohol. In seconds she pulled Leo away, him kicking his feet up and down like a child. Elliot shot up and started arguing with Oswald.

"Quit trying to separate us!"

"Quit trying to have sex with my son! He's too good for you Nightray scum!"

"Emotionless bastard!"

"Scales!" The two yelled, Leo unbuttoning his shorts behind them.

"It's so hot in here."

"Strip, strip, strip!" Everyone cheered, Leo confused. As Leo began to lower his shorts Elliot covered him with one of Breaks blankets. He threw him over his shoulder, the boy kicking and screaming as Elliot left the room.

"You've had too many, time to lay down." As Elliot walked, Leo continued to kick, shortly after his shorts and boxers falling off.

"Still so hot." Instead of going up to Leo's room Elliot took the drunk boy to his room. Elliot shut the door behind him and sat Leo down on his bed so he could search in his closet for clothing. He removed a light weight dress shirt and turned. His mouth dropped when he was met with a stark naked Leo standing behind him.

"Leo!" Elliot yelled and covered his eyes.

"It was hot."

"Put this on now!" Elliot yelled, unbuttoning the dress shirt. He forced Leo's arms through the sleeves and was trying to button it when Leo shoved him away.

"Stop touching me." He whined, Elliot grabbing the shirt and pulling himself up to Leo's height.

"I'm trying to dress you in something light so you won't be hot." Leo whined though.

"But it's too hot, my wounds will hurt from the buttons." Leo said, Elliot grabbed him by the shoulders and smiled.

"I'll make Claudia give you some medicine of hers, then you can be in great shape in the abyss." Leo smiled a little, Elliot buttoning up his top. The dress shirt was big on Leo's young body, luckily it covered Leo down to his thighs. Finishing the last button Elliot flopped into his bed, Leo following. Elliot laid flat on his back while Leo laid on his side, facing the wall. It was silent for a minute, then Elliot let out a grunt, caused by Leo flopping half his body on Elliot.

"I'm cold now." With a sigh Elliot grabbed his blanket and covered them both. Lastly Elliot held Leo, by his waist, to his chest, and they dosed off.


	10. Labyrinth

Familiar: Eye of The Jabberwocky

Chapter 10: Labyrinth

The warm arm around his waist awoke Leo, along with the shining sun in his face. He moaned, his head hurting from the bright light so he turned to his side. He laid his head down on the first thing below his head, his new pillow rising and falling. Moving his legs he was met with the blanket on his bare legs. Still half asleep Leo sat up on his arm and looked down at the person he was sleeping on. Elliot was asleep and Leo was parched, so he threw off the blanket, hitting Elliot. The cold hit Leo's bare legs and he wondered when he had lost his pants. Looking down he realized that he wasn't in his shirt from last night, it was a different shirt, too big for him. He looked at the bottom of the bed and noticed his shirt. He got on his knees and stretched to grab it when he realized his shorts and boxers both were gone. He grabbed the blanket in embarrassment and look at Elliot. He tore the blanket off of Elliot and wrapped himself up before slapping Elliot across the face, waking the older man surprisingly. He sprang up clutching his cheek and growled at Leo.

"What the hell!?"

"What did you do last night to me!?" Leo yelled back, Elliot pausing for a moment to remember what happened last night. When he remembered he immediately held his hands up in defense.

"I swear we didn't do anything, you were seriously hammered. I brought you to my room to sleep and you started to strip. I was giving you a light weight shirt because you were hot. I turned and you were stark naked. Honest Leo." Elliot said, expecting another slap. When it didn't come he looked at Leo. He was flushed on the ears, face hidden in his hands.

"Either way you saw me naked, it's embarrassing." Leo said, a moment later his hands were removed by Elliot. Looking up Leo was met with a smile from Elliot, his eyes piercing Leo's.

"It was only us, I didn't take pictures and no one else saw you naked. I got a shirt on you after a little struggle, but you're fine."

"Where are my shorts and boxers?" Leo asked embarrassed.

"In the hallway, I'll get them." Elliot said, opening the door and grabbed the shorts and boxers a few feet away. Coming back in he shut the door and handed the two articles of clothing to Leo. The younger waited till Elliot sat down on the opposite side of the bed, facing the wall in front of him , only then did Leo began to change.

"You know, I only agreed because I thought it would help me forget about Dormouse's death…it didn't."

"It was a traumatic loss, he was a close friend. We have to mourn the losses we have experience. I was so upset I just couldn't think of how you felt, Ernest always said that I was emotionally stubborn."

"He was nice, Claude too. I'm sorry Elliot."

"I know it's the Jabberwocky, I know neither of you were capable of that." Elliot said, feeling arms around his shoulders.

"It's still my fault." Leo said, pulling Elliot's head back into a kiss. It was another short kiss, Leo hiding his face in Elliot's back. "I'm going to miss you the most Elliot." At this Elliot brought a hand up to Leo's and held it.

"Don't die then, form a contract with Humpty and you can live with us, everyone here loves you Leo. We could live together."

"But my body?" Leo said, snuggling into Elliot's back.

"I'll talk to Claud, she has many potions for healing someone, she's bound to have one for your body. You can live with us till the end." Leo smiled and let go, climbing off the bed, walking in front of Elliot. He flopped down on the snake boys legs and smiled.

"If she has something like that, I'll stay with you Elliot." Leo kissed Elliot again, this one happier than before.

"Lets go now, wake her up and get your body ready for tomorrow." Elliot picked Leo up by his by the thighs, carrying him over to the door.

"I can walk."

"I don't want you to till your legs are healed." Elliot said and threw open the door. Leo blushed a bit, but allowed Elliot to carry him.

"Why are there other clothing on the ground?"

"We'll Oz got lucky I'm guessing, then Jack and Lacie, lets not forget Claudia and Xeno. Those two…oh and Robin and Melissa. Sheesh those guys are crazy."

"Too much information. I need to talk to Sharon about borrowing Equus."

"Of course you can borrow him." Sharon said behind the two, scaring them. "Just keep in touch while you're in the abyss." Sharon smiled, her hair down.

"Thank you." Leo smiled.

"Anything for our Leo." She said and walked over to them. "Now lets get breakfast." Sharon said and skipped down the hall. Elliot followed her to the dining room.

The smell of stall booze made Leo gag, Elliot chuckling. They found the room had a few people in it, most with robes and hangovers. They sat down near Claudia, whom sat next to Xeno, both drinking Break's special hangover remedy.

"How was your sleep kiddo, bet you have a huge hangover, I think you drank second to most bottles." Break said holding up his hangover bottle.

"Actually I'm fine, sleep does me great." Leo smiled, Elliot making up a plate for himself and Leo.

"Really, interesting." Break smiled.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Getting you ready to face the abyss." Break said.

"You must learn about Equus."

"If you need my scythe I can strap it to Equus." Oz said as he walked in yawning. Leo turned his head only to look away. Oz was stark naked, Leo the only one to look away.

"Could it kill you to put a robe on like everyone else." Elliot growled.

"I'm never going to get this out of my head." Leo said, covering his eye. Oz walking over.

"Aw Leo, your such a virgin." Oz patted Leo's back.

"Don't touch me, I don't know where your hands have been." Leo said in disgust.

"Aw such a virgin." Oz said patting Leo's head.

"I'm going to shower now." Leo said and stood up.

"Take a steaming hot shower." Break said with a disgusted expression. Leo nodded, limping out of the room.

"Hey Claud, can you give him stuff for his legs and arms?" Elliot asked.

"He'll need them to run for his life." She nodded.

"Do you have something to stop the pain of his body, maybe stop his body from dying."

"My vines might work, they have life healing abilities. Why?"

"Leo considering living if his body stopped."

"Eh! Really!?" Oz yelled.

"Yep, we were talking about it before coming down here."

"I saw Leo's shorts and boxers in the hallway, what happened last night?" Oz snickered.

"You know idiot. Everyone had him stripping so I stole Break's blanket and wrapped him up. He was still shedding clothes, at least a managed to dress him before all his clothes were gone."

"Aw you didn't get lucky." Oz joked.

"Why would he want him, the boy murdered his family." Noise said walking in, her dress was the one she wore for the circus. A strapless bubble dress.

"Excuse me Noise?" Elliot growled.

"You two need to stop fighting." Oswald said, grabbing Noise by her arm.

"Hey!?" She yelled.

"You're in my house so act nicely children."

"Let my arm go!" She screeched and ripped her arm away.

"And I hope that's all you did Mr. Nightray." Oswald glared at Elliot.

"Eh!?" Elliot yelled. "How am I always the bad guy?"

"Because your dating my son." Oswald said, sitting down.

"Ugh." Elliot growled, but sighed.

"Whatever."

"I say we go explore town today." Sharon said with a smile. "Maybe take Leo to see the old hospital and that nurse woman."

"Alright, sounds like a plan." Lacie said, skipping in with Jack behind her, no clothes on him either.

"Fucking Vessalius." Elliot muttered.

"Has anyone seen the towel basket?" Leo asked walking in. He left after seeing Jack. Elliot chased after him, wanting out of the room as soon as possible.

"I'm going to go nuts here." Elliot said, receiving a chuckle from Leo. Smiling in victory Elliot picked Leo up by the waist.

"Your so cute when your happy Elliot." Leo said and snickered.

"I'm not cute! I'm handsome!" Elliot yelled.

"I need to get a shower Elliot, I reek of booze." Leo smiled, climbing from Elliot's arms.

"Meet me in my room when you get dressed." Elliot said, gripping Leo's hand he had managed to keep a hold of.

"What if I don't want to get dressed?" Leo teased, pulling his hand away and walking away to the stairs.

"Like you'd walk naked down the stairs in the morning, in front of everyone." Leo stopped, turning and winking at Elliot.

"I just might for you." Elliot's face went red with embarrassed at what Leo had just said. Leo made a sound, Elliot unsure what it was until said boy bursted into laughter. "Y-your face resembles a tomato Elliot." Leo laughed, continuing his walk to the staircase. He grabbed the railing and scaled up till his laughter couldn't be heard, Elliot trying to keep his anger in. Unfortunately he couldn't.

"Leo!" His angry yell filled the mansion, Leo's laughter heard soon after.

* * *

After finding the towel basket in one of the maids hands Leo took a shower for about twenty minutes, just thinking and soaking. He looked down at at his cut up body, his incuse standing still at three. Once the steam became too much Leo washed his body and hair, getting out into the hot, steamy room. The mirrors were fogged up, as well as Leo's glasses. With a sigh Leo grabbed his towel and walked out of his bathroom, cleaning off his steamed glasses.

He didn't notice the person staring at him till he put his glasses back on. Looking at him with wide eyes was Noise, her wide eyes turning to a glare from Leo's bed. Leo blushed and wrapped the towel around him. "Keep it hidden you damn streaker." She huffed.

"W-what are you doing in here?" Leo asked with a faint feeling amused from the mix embarrassment and the steam.

"Oh right. Listen up I came to talk about your decision."

"Oh about the abyss, I'm positive I can handle it."

"No you idiot, listen. I'm talking about living." She said her eyes softening.

"What about it?"

"If you are going to live…can you come live at the circus with all of us instead of here?"

"Eh, why?" Leo asked, sitting on the bed.

"Because…you're the best Ringleader there is. You don't know the dark side of the high top. What Yura did, what any normal Ringleader would do."

"Dark side?" Leo questioned. "You all seemed happy at the show I went to."

"Because Yura made us. We can't be upset on stage, on stage he was the only monster around. No one wanted you to know this, but you could die tomorrow so you should know what will happen to your circus. Break won't be able to always be the ringleader." Noise sighed, a quivering sigh.

"What happened at the circus?" Leo asked, looking at Noise with a curious look.

"Break managed to keep him out of Sharon's tent, but he couldn't save the rest of us. When I was inducted into the circus I wasn't part of any family. I was left in a mental hospital those hundred years by my family. Vincent came one day on just a whim. Walking through he found my room, and he fell absolutely in love with Doldee and Doldum, my Familiars."

"One for you and Echo." Leo smiled. Noise nodded and continued.

"Well he snuck me out, and brought me to the circus. The way there he was talkative…then we reached Yura's tent. He took me in with a frown and left me there after explaining to Yura. I'd never smiled as wide as he had. He told me that I was welcomed to be part of the circus…but there would be a regular fee to pay. I mentioned not having money, but he laughed." Noise shivered. "He forced me to undress and had his way with me." Leo's eyes went wide and his stomach churned.

"He did what!?" Leo yelled.

"It wasn't just me, everyone had to do this, except Sharon and Break. Break really did try to stop it, but it was far to done. Once it wasn't me, Echo had fallen asleep and he came in…" Noise held herself and cried. "I tried to switch with her, but she was so terrified she couldn't do it."

"He did this to everyone?" Leo growled.

"Vincent, Gilbert, Oz, Cheshire, Charlotte, even Elliot." Leo's glared turned furious, gripping his sheets. The thought that Yura had sexually abused his performers…his family behind curtains sent Leo's anger into a rage. "That's why when you became the ringleader I wasn't too eager, but you only wanted to be friends…you were deformed in some way as well. You understood us. We would never be lucky to find a person like you, so caring about us. We don't say it out loud, but we love you Leo, your our hero. Everyone here is allowed to have relationships and sex without worrying about consequences from our ringleader. Please don't leave us to another ringleader." Leo stared at the bawling girl before him, his eye soften behind his glasses. In a moment he had Noise in a hug, patting her head, and comforting her.

"I won't leave, I promise." He swore, his eye holding a sincere, but burning hate of the emotions he felt.

"Thank you." Noise muttered, hiding her face against Leo's chest.

"None of the parents said anything."

"No one told them, the circus would be shut down and we have these places to live around us, but no one would show us into society. Elliot would have returned to getting chopped up, I would have gone to the mental ward, Oz might have been thrown into the abyss."

"Well, none of that will happen any longer. No one will harm my performers, not even me." Leo said, backing out of the hug.

"Let me get dressed and we can hang out where ever."

"Ok." She smiled and turned her back to Leo. The teen smiled and grabbed a pair of boxers. "I think he was planning to have you join the circus, but luckily you were taken into the abyss. I didn't want to see him harm a sick boy." Noise said.

"Like I would have let him touch me."

"Elliot or Oz, maybe even me. I would have stepped in your place. Yura would have forced you."

"I would have told my dad at the time."

"Then we would have been shut down." Noise said, Leo walking up behind her, dressed and drying his hair with the towel.

"Lets go, I haven't eaten yet. Oz kind of ruined it with touching me."

"We usually just walked around like that, Yura made us when he proved a point."

"You poor souls." Leo said, wrapping and arm around Noise's shoulder. "You don't have to do that any longer, not in front of anyone you don't want." Leo smiled and helped Noise to her feet. "I'll keep this our little secret." Leo said as he led Noise out.

"It's ok if you don't, everyone already hates Noise." Noise muttered.

"I don't because we're friends and friends don't hate each other." Leo's smile widened as pink flushed Noise's cheeks. "Lets go our families waiting for us." Leo said and walked out, pulling Noise by her hand. As they started walking Elliot came up the stairs, Leo pausing in place, Noise's story coming back to him.

"Leo!" Elliot yelled. Leo had tears in his eye, hidden behind his glasses. "What took you so long…Noise what were you doing in his room."

"Talking to him."

"About?" Elliot asked suspiciously.

"Staying with us. He's the best ringleader we've had. After what Yura did to us." Elliot eyes widened.

"You didn't tell Leo, please tell me you didn't tell Leo." Elliot said, but the two people stared at him. "Fuck. Leo we didn't want you to know." Elliot said, grabbing Leo by the arms.

"I deserved to know what that man did to my performers, what he did to my family, and what he did to you Elliot. You all have lied to cover up so much, what he had done. I thought you wanted me to trust you." Leo said, the towel on the ground and his hair sticking to his face. "Your families need to know what he did to you."

"My mothers in a coma and Vanessa is wrecked, I don't need to add anymore mental damage to them."

"But he forced you too…do awful things."

"And we've forced you to do awful things. Murdering for advantage, he did the same emotionally to get us under his wing."

"He never helped you though." Leo said crying. Elliot released him, only to remove Leo's glasses. Though his attempts to see Leo's eye were futile because his wet hair slapped down in Leo's face. With a smile Elliot brushed away Leo's hair, peering into the golden sparkled and dark amethyst eye. Tears poured from his two eye holes, the eyeless one closed.

"Your helping us now Leo, all of us are slowly healing with your help. To you we aren't freaks, we are unique individuals with gifts. Sharon's body can withstand and produce flames, her father refused to acknowledge her, but she happy now. Equus is able to help you and she is proud of herself for being able to help you."

"Doldum and Doldee can protect you Leo, I'm happy I can do that for all you've done for us. You don't cut us open, or chain us to a wall in a straight jacket. You don't make us hate ourselves, you make things fun." Noise said, her atmosphere changing.

"Echo's happy to help Mr. Leo. She wants to thank you for helping Noise." Echo bowed.

"There's things our parents don't need to know, so lets leave it between all of us." Elliot said, looking over when he noticed two figures pass by him. He saw Oz and Gilbert holding hands as they walked down the halls, talking about what they were going to do today. The took a break and waved at Leo, noticing the tears and walked back over. "See, things we only need to know." Elliot smiled as Oz grabbed Leo's shoulders.

"What happened, what's wrong?!" He yelled worriedly.

"Are your cuts hurting?" Gilbert asked. Leo stared up at the two, not seeing two people who went through years of abuse, but two young men worried about him.

"I'm fine." Leo said grabbing the duo's hands. "I think I understand." Leo said and looked back at Elliot and Echo. "It's just our secret now."

"What? What secret?" Oz asked.

"Noise opened her mouth, Leo knows about Yura and what he did." Elliot explained, the two paling and having trouble swallowing their saliva.

"Everything?" Oz questioned.

"Abuse and all."

"Listen Leo, you have to understand why we didn't want to tell you."

"You were scared…scared to tell anyone, but you don't need to be. I'll be your ringleader till you don't need one." Leo smiled, wiping away his tears. "I know how you feel, it's scary to tell people what happened to you."

"But that's what the circus is for, trust and understanding." Elliot smiled. "Leo understands what we've gone through. He's not been forced into sex…right."

"Not that I remember, but I understand what it feels like to be held down and laughed at for my deformity."

"Non deformed people suck." Oz said a small silence followed.

"Uh, Oz. there are some of us who aren't deformed." Leo said, nudging his head over to Echo.

"What do you mean, we all are?" Oz said. "I guess some of us don't show ours." Oz said, taking off Gilbert's shirt. Leo's eyes widened. He wondered how he ever missed the feathers piled on Gilbert's back.

"Like a real raven." Leo said, sliding his hand across the feathers.

"Watch this." Gilbert said as Elliot pulled Leo back. The feathers extended out, blocking Leo's vision for a moment. When they cleared Leo was met with outstretched wings. They were a good ten feet long together and a good five feet tall.

"Doesn't that hurt having the folded up?"

"Not really." Gilbert said as Leo petted his back.

"Echo is a string doll." Echo said, Elliot grabbing her arm and tugging it. He pulled hard enough to rip Echo's arm off. Leo let out a gasp, covering his mouth.

"Ha! Leo looks like a ghost!" Oz laughed.

"Echo is able to piece back together." She said pulling the vein, that was like rope, and dragged her arm back into place. She pushed it together and moved her arm back and forth, it keeping together.

"How did I not know about this."

"We usually perform with our acts we put on, but there's a reason why everyone here is here. Elliot's not the only one that's deformed." Oz said with a smile.

"Shit…guess I've got a lot to learn about you guys." Leo smiled, calming down from his scare.

"Do that some other time!" A girl yelled from down the hall. Everyone turned, looking at Claudia, dressed in a casual dress, a red rose in her hair. "You there strip!" She yelled pointing at Leo.

"Eh!?" Everyone let out, staring in shock.

"I can't put that ointment on you correctly when your dressed in those clothes."

"Oh." Everyone sighed in relief.

"Just come to my room and I'll get you fixed up, you look like a damn broken doll." She said and walked down the stairs.

"She's lovely this morning." Gilbert commented, eyes on the stairs. Oz snuck his hand into Gilbert's, making the circus performer blush.

"Well, I guess I should go then. I'll meet you all in the dining room. Can someone get me something to eat?" Leo asked with a smile.

"I will, just get those wounds healed up."

"Lesson one of the abyss, don't trust the fruit, eat the sealed things. Like cookies." Oz said, Leo smirking.

"What ever you say, and thank you Oz for the scythe." Leo said before walking out of the hallway and down the stairs.

"Even though you spilled the secret Noise I'm glad you had the guts." Elliot said.

"It's Echo now." Echo said, blinking at Elliot.

"Tell Noise I said thanks." Elliot said with a wide smiled, staring at the stairs his boyfriend had disappeared down. "I couldn't tell him, I was too embarrassed and prideful."

"Will do." Echo said with a nod.

"Lets get some fresh food for Leo and plan some training exercises." Oz said. "The Familiars will freak him out."

"I'll lend him Raven as a guide, he did protect the eye." Gilbert said.

"Doldum can act as a guard." Echo said."

"We need an attacker…" Elliot brought up, the group thinking for a moment. As they went over the list of Familiars Elliot stopped thinking, followed by Oz and Gilbert, Echo's demeanor not changing. She gave a nod as she looked at the boys.

"Everyone got the same twist woman in mind?" Elliot asked looking around.

"The one who enjoys pulling out fingernails." Oz smirked.

"She loves to torture." Gilbert gulped.

"But a loving, protecting sister." Echo said.

"Her Familiar happens to be the king of the food chain." Elliot smiled as wide as he could.

"The same stuck up bitch with a hate towards the abyss." Oz and Elliot said with giddy smiles.

"I think she's downstairs in the dungeon." Gilbert said, the four heading off in the direction of the basement.

The basement had two stairways, the long, heavy lit, and many doorways awaiting stairs, or the dreary, spider infested staircase with a straight dash to the main courters. The four chose the quicker, drearier one, not caring about the spiders and other creatures living in the stairs.

There was a buzzing sound ahead, Echo stopping the three men. "Stop here." Echo said before continuing down the stairs and around the corner. There were three different doorways, Echo blandly looking at them. "Ms. Lotti?! Echo is wondering if you are down here?!" Echo said, the buzzing abruptly stopping.

"What is it Echo, I'm shaving my mane!?" She yelled ahead of Echo. The voice came from the second doorway, between the two outer ones.

"Echo, Mr. Oz, Elliot, and Gilbert need to ask you something?!" Echo yelled back.

"Give me a minute to finish this last section!" With that the buzzing continued and Echo waved her hand towards herself, to the boys on the stairs. The took that as an invitation to finish walking down the stairs.

"Why doesn't Lottie keep it, her manes pretty?" Oz asked.

"Like the rest of us, she's either embarrassed or trying to hide. None of us really came out to the strangers around us, like Leo. He didn't know all of us were this strange." Gilbert answered.

"We should have known by the way that he treated Elliot that Leo would have accepted us." Oz smiled. The buzzing stopped and clacking of heels hitting the brick ground approached then slowly.

"Must be urgent! You lot don't usually need me unless it's important!" Charlotte yelled as she came out from the doorway.

"Why did you choose the basement for a bedroom, it's so gloomy?" Elliot asked, Charlotte's eye turning to a narrow glare. She stuck her hip out as he folded her arms across her well developed chest.

"I'm guarding the mirrors…there's also torture artifacts down here, they make the best to sleep on." Charlotte growled. "What are you here for?"

"Can Mr. Leo borrow Leon for his journey into the abyss? We are secretly collecting Familiars to hide in his shadows and Leon would be the best choice in Echo's opinion." Echo explained. Charlotte looked at the girl for a moment, her face showing nothing but curiosity. She brought her hand up and pressed her index finger to her chin as she looked up at the dirt ceiling. She smiled and looked down at Echo.

"I guess he can borrow him if he takes care of him." Charlotte smiled.

"Thank you very much for your generosity." Echo bowed.

"You're acting so formal today Echo." Oz joked.

"Echo is only acting in place of Mr. Leo, responding the way he would." Echo said, flushing at Oz's remark.

"Aw." Charlotte said, pulling Echo into a hug, the girls face falling into Charlotte chest. "Echo is acting out, she's growing up."

"Ms. Lottie is suffocating Echo". Echo said as she tried to pull away.

"Seriously though Lottie. Thank you for lending Leo Leon."

"I am a servant to the Baskerville family, that is my job to protect the young master." Charlotte smiled. "Now scat, I need time to work on my costume." Charlotte turned her back, ready to take a step back to her room when Oz spoke up.

"Leo would love your mane…he'd say you look pretty, or beautiful." Unbeknown to the four Charlottes eyes were wide in surprise. After a moment she blinked, followed by a sigh and turned with a smirk.

"Why would I want to hear I'm beautiful from a young boy."

"Because it makes you feel better." Elliot answered. Charlotte let out a single loud, and sarcastic laugh. She turned and walked on without another word, the clack of her heels disappearing down the unlit hallway.

"I think Leo's set, he has defense and an attack. We can also leave the leading to Equus, he should know the way." Gilbert said, Oz and Echo nodding. The three of them scaled the stairs, leaving Elliot alone in the dark. His fists were gripped, his teeth clenched in anger.

"Your not ok with it, are you?" A new voice said, this time coming from the first doorway. Elliot jumped and turned to face the person coming from the doorway. It was Levi, a smile on his face as he was perched against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

"No I'm not, I'm worried about Leo. He was horribly shaken when he got out of the abyss, but now he's returning. He's weaker than he was and I'm suppose to act like I'm ok with it as the chains pull him in." Elliot spit out.

"Ah, but you have him protected by Familiars. Do you not trust them enough?"

"I don't think Leo is safe with a bunch of Familiars on the loose. How much will they actually listen to them?" At this Levi's smirk widened.

"You don't trust them guarding the key." Levi stood up straight and walked over to Elliot. "We know Humpty hates him, so he's better off now with the four he has." Levi said, bring a hand up when he stopped and patted Elliot on the head. "He's my grandson, it's not like he's going to be ripped apart by the Familiars guarding him and he limbs be carried off." Levi's smile fell to confusion when Elliot's complexion paled. "What?" He said as Elliot growled.

"That won't happen, that wont happen." He muttered, tears in his eyes as he shook.

"Oh my, what I said was having the opposite affect then I thought." He muttered.

"Elliot!?" A voice yelled from the house above.

"Aw, your needed. Wipe your face and go."

"Elliot!?" The voice yelled again with worry.

"I'll take my leave." Levi said and walked back down the darkened hallway.

"Elliot!? Where are you?!" The voice was closer, up the stairs. Elliot was finally able to hear it clearly as Leo's voice, the worry heavier. "Elliot!?" The blonde decided to wipe tears in his eyes and headed up the stairs.

As he approached the open doorway he was met with Leo standing ahead, a smile on his face. "Elliot." He grabbed said boys hand when he was in reaching distance and pulled him up the stairs. Immediately Elliot was clung to and Leo looked up with excitement in his words. "Lets go to the mall, please. I've never been there and I'd love to go." Elliot stared down for a moment before smiling.

"Of course we can."

"Your eyes are blood shot…were you crying?" Leo asked. He brought up his hand and held Elliot's scaled cheek. He caressed the scales with his thumb, looking up at Elliot worriedly.

"I'm scared for you, those Familiar's don't like you, how do we know they won't turn on you." Leo's worry melted as he continued to rub Elliot's scales.

"Sharon will hear constant updates Elliot, if not then I'm taking a rest." Leo smiled.

"I don't want you to die, I don't want you to die alone Leo, and in that place."

"I'd ask you to come, but then they'd know something was up." Leo smiled.

"He had a hard decision to make…Barma. Your mother was his older sister." Elliot said, Leo just stared at him. "You and Arthur are his last blood relatives. He doesn't like the idea, but he follows the rules."

"We all get our hands forced, but I feel he could be a great asset to us." Elliot looked off to the side, secretly loving Leo massaging his scales.

"You didn't have to do this." Elliot reached forward and placed it on Leo's shoulder.

"Yes I do. I'm going to help you so we can live a happy life together. I don't want any casualties, all my friends I've made. I don't want to see anymore death like before…so if I kill Jabberwocky we can all get on in life."

"I wish I could take your place, I can withstand the abyss."

"I can too, even without Dormouse I'll be back. Don't worry." Elliot couldn't help smile.

"You have briefing before we go to the mall, a "what to except" lecture." Elliot moved his arm around Leo's waist.

"Alright, but why are you down here?"

"Talking to Lottie." Elliot pointed to the middle doorway.

"Ms. Lottie, do you want to go shopping with us!?" Leo yelled, his voice carrying through the underground caverns. A moment passed with silence, before a voice spoke up.

"Who's going?!"

"Zwei, Lily, Break, and practically the whole circus!" A hum came from the dark.

"Alright! I'll be up for the briefing!" She yelled, her heels clacking down the hallway.

"Alright, see you soon!" Leo said happily, leading Elliot up the few stairs left before he abruptly turned and yelled. "See you in a moment Grandpa!" He yelled, shocking Elliot that Leo had known he had been there. Leo saw his wide eyes and laughed, holding a hand out to Elliot. "He's Grandpa Levi, I know him well enough to know where he hangs out." Leo said as he dragged Elliot down the hallway.

"So Dad said he didn't want to go shopping, but suggested some stores." Leo chatted while they made there way down to the dining room.

"Why's he not going?" Elliot asked, swing hands with Leo.

"Said he's getting too old, but I think he just wanted me to hang out with the circus." Leo explained, approaching the door with an outstretched hand. He grabbed the handle and pulled open the door, everyone looking up from there conversation at the two. Leo smiled and pulled Elliot into the room.

"There you two are, Elliot where were you?" Sharon with a huff.

"I was talking to Levi."

"What a short conversation it was." Levi said as he sat next to Oswald.

"Everyone sit down for a moment." Oswald said as he stood. Everyone found a chair and sat down, Leo sitting in Elliot's lap. "Oz will explain what to expect." Oswald said, Leo nodding at him. Oz stood, looking as serious as he could. Leo was surprised at how official Oz looked compared to his usual goofy smiles.

"When you get there any belongings other than clothing will be removed, so any weapons must be put on Equus."

"Equus already knows his job so he will be trailing you." Sharon butted in. "He knows the way to the eye."

"Alright." Leo nodded.

"As they finish saying their words you should be on your knees. Chains will come from the mirror and wrap around you. Keep your arms behind your back and it should run smoother. Don't fight them and stay calm, if you struggle at all they will tighten. They'll pull you into the mirror in the blink of an eye so be ready to summon Equus, the more time you spend there the more we will miss you." Oz smiled.

"Seems simple enough. Anything in the abyss I should avoid?"

"Any type of Familiar, if they see you they'll kill you." Break smiled.

"In any case we expect regular updates to where you are." Charlotte said.

"Oh and watch out for Gryphon, he is a hateful Familiar." Oz said.

"Will do. I think I can handle all of this." Leo said, smiling at Oz.

"Wear something comfortable, it gets cold down there from the water." Oswald said.

"For Equus you must remember not to be aggressive, he doesn't put up with bull." Sharon said with a small chuckle.

"I understand plenty." Leo smiled.

"Don't get lost either! If you get lost we can't summon you back!" Claudia yelled.

"To get out use me scythe to open a passage way, or Equus." Oz said. "I think we've covered it all." Oz looked around. Everyone nodded in agreement and Oz's serious face turned to his normal smile. "Alright so lets go shopping!" He yelled happily.

"Alright." Leo said getting up.

"Elliot can't come." Oz abruptly said, confusing everyone, Elliot growling as he shot up.

"How come shorty!?" He yelled. Oz snickered and looked at Elliot with an arched brow.

"Haven't you ever heard they saying, "No shoes, No shirt, No service.",?"

"He does have a point." Leo muttered and turned with a smile on his face. "I've got an idea." Leo said and jumped up. He walked out of the room with hop in his step, Oz and Elliot looking at each other before shrugging. There were footsteps over top of them, the old boards of the home creaking.

"Isn't our room up above us?" Gilbert asked Oz.

"Actually it's the room where all the unworn clothing goes." Charlotte said with a smirk. "Young master found it when he explored the house."

"Must of found something." Elliot said as the footsteps became heavy and faster than before. Everyone's eyes followed the footstep and waited for him to come running into the room with a shirt. Instead Leo came walking into the dining room with an arm full of shirts. Leo was out of breath the moment he stepped in the room.

"I'm getting out of shape again." He mumbled and threw the shirts on the nearest empty chair. He picked up the first thing, it being a wife-beater. "I wear these all the time to perform, it feels like nothing's there. I don't think it would hurt you scales." Leo said and threw the wife-beater on Elliot, then he picked up a vest. "I'm not sure if it would be comfy or considered a shirt." Leo said and threw the vest on Elliot. "I found a lot of wife-beaters." Leo said and started piling shirts on Elliot.

"My my." Break and Sharon said while snickering at Elliot.

"I'll just have to see what looks good." Leo said proudly.

"I want to dress Elliot up!" Oz yelled, Elliot instantly throwing a wife-beater at Oz.

"You won't touch me you shorty!" Elliot yelled, throwing more clothing at Oz. Said boy was hiding behind Gilbert, whining about how unfair Elliot.

"How come Leo gets to dress you up?" Oz cried with a pout.

Leo let out a chuckle drawing attention. "It simple really." He said and pulled out a spiked dog collar from somewhere behind him. "I'm his owner." Eyes went wide, but not as wide as Elliot's and Oz's. Leo just chuckled sadistically.

"What the fucking hell!?" Elliot yelled.

"Where did you get that collar!?" Oz asked.

"On eBay." Leo smiled happily.

"Why?!" Elliot yelled, beyond freaked out and confused.

"For fun." Leo smiled. "I got several, I had your names engraved." Leo smiled, showing the name.

"Eh!" Oz let out. "That's my name Leo!" Oz yelled.

"I know, isn't it cute." Leo laughed. There were sounds of incomprehension being made, no words able to clarify what Leo. There was a heavy sigh in the room and everyone turned. Shocked at what they saw was Oswald's head hiding under his arms.

"You have you mothers love of torture items." He muttered as he shook in place, drowning in the memories of his wife. "Gentle and pleasant as rose, but scary as hell." It wasn't a moment later that he sighed and sat up. "What can I say, that's what I found interesting the first time I met her. She almost lost me when she showed me her collection of heads?" Oswald gulped from the memories.

"Heads?" Leo asked.

"She had a bunch of skulls, fake of course, but that woman."

"I bet Ms. Ada would love that."

"Why would my cousin like that stuff, she'd be frightened to death." Jack said, Leo covering his mouth. His heavy eye turned gentle.

"Of course she would." Leo snickered.

"Are we going or not?" Elliot asked, a grey wife-beater over his abdomen.

"Those dress pants don't go with that Elliot." Leo said, picking up a pair of jeans off the floor, in a pile of shirts. "Change into these and I'll grab my wallet." Leo said, walking off.

"That kids going to kill me." Elliot groaned and walked out of the room, the jeans over his shoulder. Oz let out a laugh at Elliot's misery.

"You guys are idiots, going to the mall instead of training. This is the person you suggested would make Pandora material. A prankster is all he is." Claudia growled.

"Leo never got out of his hospital and I want him to enjoy life now. He knows defense pretty well as it is."

"Leon will protect him, do not think young mater is weak kid." Charlotte growled behind Claudia.

"Damn bitch." Claudia muttered.

"Sour puss." Charlotte muttered back. Something snapped inside Claudia and she turned with a smile.

"At least I don't have whiskers." She chuckled. Charlotte's eyes went wide, her arms she had folding against her chest came out and grabbed Claudia by the hair, pulling her back. Her chair tipped over and she fell on the ground.

"Run that by me again, petals." Charlotte said with a smile. Claudia shot up only notice a section of mane Charlotte had missed.

"You missed a part Lion girl." Claudia pulled the section, Charlotte slapping her hands away and covering it up. "You better go shave it."

"Claudia!" Robin yelled, drawing the line. He was too late though as Charlotte had tears come to her eyes.

"Shut up you…you…!" Before she could think of a comment her tears broke free and she ran from the dining room in tears. On the way passing by Leo and Elliot, her wails carried on back to the dining room.

"Lottie!?" Elliot yelled, Leo turning in worry.

"Oh my." Break muttered, Leo turning in anger. He stomped into the room, fist clenched as he took in the scene.

"What the hell happened in here!?" He yelled, looking at everyone. Elliot came up behind him.

"Bitch deserved it for back talking to her superior." Claudia said as she sat her chair up. Leo's glare turned to Claudia and he marched over.

"What the fuck did you say to Charlotte."

"I just pointed out her deformity, she missed a section of her mane. Not my fault she's a cry baby, here I thought she was strong and use to being called a freak." Claudia smirk. Leo's eye was as wide as possible and his fist as tight as possible.

"Your a horrible woman." Leo muttered.

"I treat people the way they deserve to be treated. Like you. A pathetic child that has no use in life, but to be a key and wish for more use. Is that why you want to join Pandora, to be of more use." Leo's glare was focused solely on Claudia's smirk. The brief silences caused a dangerous atmosphere, no one sure if it was ok to speak or even move. However, Leo broke the silence, but not his stare down.

"Lily, go check on Lottie right now." Lily didn't argue, she took the opportunity and ran.

"Aw what are you going to do you, pretend to be worth something." Claudia antagonized. Leo brought his hand up and sliced it through air with such forced that Claudia was set off balance. A pop resounded followed by a thud of Claudia hitting the ground. She chuckled though, even when Leo forced her up by the hair.

"You think people deserve to be treated because the way they are. Are you saying I should burn every rose around because they deserve it for looking the way they do. Deformity or not they are our equals you snooty bitch." Leo said, smacking Claudia again, equally hard to before. Sharon let out a squeak as Break covered her eyes. The sound of flesh being smacked by flesh over and over made everyone's stomach curling.

"Why does it matter they're freaks."

"Shut your trap!" Leo yelled, throwing Claudia to the ground by her hair. He immediately picked her back up by her hair before Leo glare at her bleeding face.

"What's with the tough exterior?"

"You deserve this for speaking back to your superior. As a Baskerville you report to me." Leo said, smirking at the woman smirking back at him.

"What about your friends, don't you report to them…or did they not get the memo about being kicked out of the dukedoms for being freak."

"Shut the hell up now!" Leo yelled, grabbing Claudia around the throat and gripping it.

"Ha! A pathetic wimp like you thinking you have the upper hand here." Claudia said, kneeling Leo in the gut. She rolled away to escape, but Leo grabbed her ankle and pulled her by it, releasing her. He stood up and stared down at the girl.

"Fine, if you want to act high and mighty I'll put you somewhere to show your true rose color." At this Leo dragged Claudia out of the dining room and to the hallway closet. She growled on the way. Leo opened the dark closet, nothing inside except for shoes. He shoved Claudia inside and locked the door.

"Let me out you loser!" She yelled banging against the door. She was hitting it with such force that Leo had to put his back against it, in fear it would break. "Let me out of here!" She yelled, her voice a little shaky.

"Leo let her out." Elliot said, hurrying over to his boyfriend.

"Not until she learns her lesson."

"Leo stop it please, this isn't you. Don't let your anger control you." Elliot said, rubbing his hands up and down Leo's arms. "Just unlock the door for me ok." Elliot said, Leo nodded and reached back. He unlocked the door before Elliot pulled him into a hug.

Leo wrapped his arms around Elliot and cried into the wife-beater, holding it in his clenched fists. Xeno had come over and opened the closet, helping the scared girl out.

"You failed!" She yelled, holding Xeno. Leo looking out of the corner of his eye, her glare filled eyes also filled with tears. "You were suppose to show strictness in this test and you gave up on your boyfriends whim. This is why you won't make it into Pandora."

"I say we pushed him too hard." Break said, Elliot glaring at him.

"I shouldn't have gone along with it." He muttered, holding Leo closer. Leo turned though and glared at her.

"You did all of this to fucking test me!" He yelled. "You stupid bitch!" Leo yelled, a fist hitting him in the face. Leo collapsed to the ground, clutching his nose.

"That's for slapping me, you're damn lucky you weren't wearing those glasses." Claudia said, waving her hand back and forth to get the sting off. Leo removed his hand ready to smart off when he noticed the blood staining his hand. He put his other one up and tapped it in the blood running from his nose.

In a panic Leo covered it with his hands and looked around in a panic. Elliot kneeled down, saying something to Leo, but the boy couldn't hear anything. His head was spinning from the short panicked breaths he was doing. It was long after that he collapsed from the lack of air, Elliot lucky to catch him.

"Geez, I didn't hit him that hard." Claudia said, rolling her eyes. Elliot just growled and picked Leo up.

"Fuck you Claud!" Elliot yelled, carrying Leo to Elliot's room. "From now on count me out." Elliot said as he walked away.

"I'll go check on him." Gilbert said, standing up with Oswald. He left and passed Claudia walking in.

"Ms. Claudia, you're testing my last patients. Whatever ill intentions you have against my son better stop." Oswald growled.

"No ill intentions, I think she's jealous." Break snickered. Claudia growled at him.

"Oh, why then."

"She's jealous of Leo and ticked at Elliot." Robin said, Claudia's face going red.

"Shut up you bird brain!" Claudia yelled. "Anyway it's not jealousy and I don't have anything against Leo. I see potential in the boy. If we could use him the way we want we could answer so many questions about the abyss."

"My son isn't a tool."

"Not to you, but Pandora and Crimson Shell have already heard about your son. How he, without a Familiar, still bares a incuse, an Infinity Clock. He has a clock that will never run out. Crimson Shell wants to experiment on him." There was a banging resounding from the door being bashed into the wall. Heads turned with jumps.

Elliot stood, eyes wide with a glare at Claudia, Xeno, Robin, Les, and Melissa. "Fuck Crimson Shell! Fuck your fucking orders. They'd have to kill me before experimenting on Leo!"

"Now Elliot, you'd have to follow orders if you were given them by Pandora." Robin said, trying to calm the man down.

"Fuck Pandora! Pandora hasn't done an ounce of anything for my work! They gave me a Familiar that doesn't listen! They don't respect me or any of my friends! Why should I respect them and follow there orders!?" He growled.

"Because they come from your boss, you're telling me you haven't been ordered to extract that boy yet?" Claudia growled.

"That is correct, because my son does not need to be extracted. I find him no use to Pandora, only to Fairytales Against the Clock Circus. I don't need my workers hunting down one of their own." Oswald said, glaring at the girl.

"So your pitying your son, cute." Claudia smirked, flipping her hair back the calm down. "However; my orders were to find the circus and bring the child in. Since he is suppose to be dropped into the abyss we'll take him off your hands tonight." She said and made her way toward the door, followed by the four others. "I thought training him to be in Pandora would be a fun way to pass time, but he's a failure. He should be dropped in the abyss, but cut open is good enough." She said shrugging.

"Don't step any closer!" Elliot yelled, Humpty's tongue smashing into the ground before the Crimson Shell workers. "Touch Leo at all and I'll drop you all in the abyss."

"I'll get him." Les said, running past Elliot in the blink of an eye. Unfortunate for him Echo saw and used Duldee to string him in the air, Robin, Melissa, and Xeno charging for the open spot she left.

Oz saw this, charging after and grabbed Robin, throwing him to the ground.

"Equus!" Sharon yelled, blocking the doorway with flames.

"Cheshire stop them!" Alyss yelled, Cheshire charging after them, pouncing on Melissa.

"Get off me you damn fur ball!" She yelled, kicking and screaming.

"Cheshire doesn't understand?" Cheshire said.

"Get out of my way!" Xeno yelled, running through the fire, Claudia running after, using the horse as a platform to pivot off of.

"Not so fast you bitch!" A woman yelled, punching Claudia to the ground. Looking up at the person she notice the pink hair and matching pissed off eyes staring down at her. "No one touches the young master."

"Xeno! Get him and run!" Claudia yelled at the man, Lily standing up ahead.

"Bandersnatch, play fetch!" She commanded, a shadow beneath her. A dog type of Familiar pounced from the shadow and made a beeline toward Xeno, but a vine shot up and wrapped around his stomach, paws, and neck. Lily let out a gasp, ready to say another command when Xeno jumped over Bandersnatch and kicked Lily into the wall. She gripped her head and screamed in pain as she cried, Charlotte taking her eyes away from Claudia and looking over in fear. Claudia took the moment to shoot up more vines to the side of her. She jerked her head to the side, the vines following and smashing Charlotte aside. She felling to the ground, the vines going through the ground and around her body a few times before pinning her in through her hands. Charlotte allowed a growled to escape her in pain, but looked over to Lily curled up, holding her head with bloody hands.

"Pathetic." Claudia said turning to walk away when she was pushed to the ground by Fang, his face angry, nothing like anyone had seen before.

"Don't touch my sisters!" He yelled as he slammed her into the wall.

"Claudia!" Xeno yelled, stopping. The girl looked over with a bloody forehead and gritted teeth.

"Keep going idiot!" She yelled, thorns sprouting from her body. The thorns went far enough to penetrate through Fangs arm. He let out a yell of pain, but held Claudia to the wall.

Xeno nodded and turned to run, but came face to face with a gun. Gilbert stood with a glare at the green hair man. "Don't move!" He yelled over Lily's screams of pain, blood running down her face now from her head.

"Gil! Watch out!" Oz yelled, but was too late when a vine grabbed Gilbert around the arm and pulled him to the ground. Xeno stepped on Gilbert, Elliot turning around. A smaller Humpty Dumpty chased after Xeno, but he didn't get far before Les kicked Elliot into the wall by the head. The teen yelped and gripped his head. Echo was out cold on the ground next to Elliot, Oz pinning Robin down. Alice chased after Xeno as fast as she could.

"That's my blood your after!" She yelled, catching up and tackling Xeno to the ground. "Plus he was buying me meat today!"

"Let go you damn bitch!" Xeno yelled, bringing his foot back to kick her. A gunshot interrupted him, as well as anyone else. Attention drawn down the hall where Leo stood with a hand gun pointed at the group.

"Next one to move gets a bullet in the head. I don't care who you people are, but you trashed my house. Your god damn vines are everywhere, put them away and take anything else you've put in someone out." Leo said, the gun pointing over to Fang and Claudia.

"Fuck you!" She yelled against the wall. Leo sighed and looked down.

"Alice, can you get off Xeno please." She nodded and rolled off. Without warning Leo shot Xeno and the thigh, extracting a yell of pain.

"Stop!" Claudia yelled, the thorns in Fang's arm disappeared. The vines around Gilbert, Charlotte, and Bandersnatch disappeared. "Just stop!" She screamed, but Leo just smirked and shot Xeno in the other leg before he walked over to Gilbert and Alice. "Why'd you do that!?" Claudia yelled, Fang releasing her.

"Don't want him sneak attacking me." Leo answered, helping Gilbert to his feet. "You alright?" He asked Gilbert sincerely.

"Yeah, just bruised."

"I'm ok too." Alice said.

"Lily." Leo said and ran over to the girl crying in her curled up form. Leo kneeled down, pulling her hands away. He gasped see her head was busted open and pulled up his shirt. He used it to press against the wound. "What happened."

"Xeno kicked her into the wall." Alice growled. Leo glared and wiggled out of his shirt and pushed it against Lily's head as he picked her up in his arms.

"Gilbert can you take her to her room and get her wrapped up, I'll get Lottie, Fang, and anyone else sent to you." Leo said handing over Lily to Gilbert.

"Yes." Gilbert nodded, Lily sticking out a hand.

"Big brother Leo." She whined, Leo smiling at her.

"I'll be down soon, 'kay Lily." With a nod from her Gilbert walked over to the stairway. Leo waited till they were gone to turn around, and when he did his eyes were set in a glare at the Crimson Shell members.

"Unbelievable, this is Crimson Shell. Pathetic, good for nothing, greedy, assholes." Leo said as he walked toward Fang. "No wonder Shion left. I feel sorry for him now, after all he was the nicest person out of Crimson Shell." He said and grabbed Fang's arm.

"It's not as bad as it looks young master, a few stitches is all I need." Fang smiled his usual smile.

"I know you will be okay, but take Charlotte, Echo, and Echo to Lily's room. The poor girls scared." Leo smiled, Fang nodding and following Leo over to Charlotte. Claudia ran over to Xeno on the ground, checking on him in worry. She looked up with a glare and over at Les, standing off to the side.

Leo kneeled down to Charlotte and picked up her hands, her hands bloody and holey. "I'm fine, just needs wrapped."

"You really have to stop this act big sister." Leo smiled, helping her up.

"I'm fine really, I need to be with Lily right now." She smiled, a solemn smile.

"Go now, if they try anything use Leon." Leo said, glaring at Claudia.

"Alright." Charlotte said and ran off towards the stairs. Leo smiled and walked over to Elliot, said boy half way out cold from his head collision.

"Elliot…are you alright?" Leo asked, shaking Elliot's shoulder. The boy moaned and stared at Leo. Fang passed by and picked Echo up in his arms.

"My heads killing me." Elliot mumbled, Leo throwing his arm over his shoulder. The older man leaned again Leo's shoulder. Leo stood up and wrapped his arm around Elliot's waist for balance.

"Is anyone hurt?" He asked, everyone looking around.

"No, we're good." Oz answered.

"Good, now get these Shells out of here, by any means." Leo smiled, Oz returning it with a creepier one and nodded. Leo turned and walked the best he could with Elliot, Fang behind him.

Elliot moaned as he awoke later that night, his head throbbing. As soon as the moan escaped his lips a hand was on his cheek, massaging his scales. With curiosity Elliot opened his eyes, a purple and golden specked eye staring down at him. "Leo?" Elliot muttered. Leo nodded and kneeled down next to the man.

"Do you need some medicine for your head."

"What happened? I remember hitting the wall."

"Nothing much, we just excused Crimson Shell from the mansion." Leo said sweetly.

"How's…everyone?"

"Echo's out cold still, Lily went as soon as we gave her medication."

"Lottie and Fang?"

"They're fine, they're sleeping in Lily's room tonight."

"My head feels like it's splitting." Leo pouted, but continued to massage Elliot's scales.

"Just rest and I get some medicine." Leo said, stepping away for a moment. Elliot shut his eyes, opening them a second later to see Leo holding up a couple pills in his hand. "I'm sorry I was gone so long, I went to check on everyone else. You seemed to be resting well.

"You left?" Elliot muttered as he sat up.

"Poor thing." Leo muttered, kissing Elliot's forehead. "I have water for you." Leo smiled handing Elliot the pills and the water.

"It upsets me that we didn't get to do anything, I won't see you for a while and we didn't get to do anything."

"I only wanted to spend the day with my family, it was as normal as it could be Elliot. We can talk in the morning before the ceremony."

"I really don't trust those Familiar's, but I believe in you Leo." Elliot said as Leo sat down next to him. He smirked, leaning over and kissing Leo's lips. "I'll see you in a few years then." Elliot muttered after pulling away. Leo smirked, leaning his forehead against Elliot's. He leaned against Elliot's shoulder, the man laying his head on Leo's.

"I'll see you in a few years." Leo repeated, hearing Elliot's almost silent breaths. After nothing but the calming breaths Leo turned. Elliot was asleep. Leo chuckled and laid against Elliot, snuggling against him.

"I love you, you idiot." Leo smiled, closing his eyes.


	11. Falling Inside The Black

Familiar: Eye of The Jabberwocky

Chapter 11: Falling Inside the Black

He finished tying his boots and stood up straight, looking into the mirror of his vanity. He wore a dark purple suit with a purple ribbon, clipped together by a small red pin. He felt comfortable, his clothing to move around in, as well as formal. A knock on the door interrupted his prideful gleam.

"Leo, it's time." Elliot said, peaking in sadly smiling at Leo. The teen turned with a brighter smile, nodding at Elliot. The two had talked little that morning before Leo left to get ready, still it wasn't enough for the scaled man.

"Alright…I'm ready." Leo said, walking over and grabbing Elliot's hand happily. Leo looked back at his room before shutting the door behind him.

"You know what to do, call Equus immediately, and stay out of sight." Elliot went over.

"Elliot I know what to do. Trust me alright." Leo said, pulling Elliot down the hall.

"Just talk with Sharon continuously." Leo looked up with a smile before bringing up Elliot's hand to kiss. He zealously kissed Elliot's hand before smiling up at him.

"I will Elliot. Instead of chastising me you have a the few moments we've got to walk down that stairs and to the dungeon." Leo said, wrapping his arm around Elliot's arm.

"Don't spend too long in that hell hole." Elliot said and escorted Leo down the hall.

"I won't Elliot, you think I'm some person who wants to stay down there?" Leo asked, shaking a bit from remembering his past experience.

"It's just, you were born there. It's your home." Elliot said, making Leo stop with a wide eye.

"My homes the circus and this mansion." Leo turned with a smile. "I don't care where I was born and where I was raised, these two places are my home. These places have my family, to me all of my friends here are my precious brothers and sisters. You are my precious boyfriend, and my father, aunt, and uncles are all my precious guardians. No matter where I was born I'll come back and run the circus, so just perform and go on with life while I'm gone." Leo smiled brightly. In seconds it dropped to a glare. "But you're not allowed to date any else…like ever. Even when I'm in the abyss." The face Leo made just cause Elliot to laugh and hug the raven head.

"You think I'd do that, I'm not that shallow." Elliot said, one arm around his waist, the other holding Leo by the head. Leo blushed a bit and hugged Elliot back. "I'll miss you. I love you Leo." Elliot said, pulling away and pecking Leo on the lips.

"I love you too Elliot." Leo smiled, this time he pecked Elliot on the lips. He turned after and pulled Elliot to the basement stairs. There waiting stood Sharon, her dress was a short white free falling dress, with a corset type top. It had frills on the top rim of the corset too and on the sleeves. She wore a matching mini hat, tied being her let down hair. Her shoes matched perfectly with the outfit.

"Hello Leo, Elliot." She smiled.

"Sharon, I've never seen this dress before?" Leo said, Sharon blushing and picked at the mini ribbons on the skirt section of the dress.

"It's centuries old, my mother gave it to me. Do you think it's too much." Leo smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course not. I think it looks fine."

"Me too." Elliot smiled, Sharon and Leo smiling too.

"Thank you both." Sharon's smile changed to a serious look. "Equus has already infiltrated your shadow, as soon as you are in the abyss he has been commanded to come out and lead you to the eye. Also waiting there is Raven, Duldum, and Leon to protect and await any orders needed. If you see Familiars and Skin-walkers don't hesitate to bring them out."

"These won't hurt your bodies right, they're so far away." Sharon chuckled an shook her head.

"Legal contractors and Familiars don't half to worry about distance and pain, they're bound together without a thought of betrayal or leaving the contract. A illegal contract can't be trusted apart because the Familiar could murder millions, as well as the contractors sanity could wither and they'd kill as well. This was the soul wish of the abyss when it produced Familiars."

"As long as it doesn't hurt you guys then I'm ready." Leo said. Sharon nodded and opened the door beside her. She went first, leading the boys down the lit stairway. Leo looked around, smiling at the back of Sharon's head.

A bright light ahead blinded Leo when he looked up, making him look down until the light registered into his eye. Upon entering the basement room Leo was able to see, the sight impressed him. Last time he had been down in the basement he hadn't noticed the architect and the beauty the room held, as well as how big it was. The golden colored baseboards and wall were almost blinding from the torches. The mirror seemed small in this room, something thought could never happen. It wasn't till two hand wrapped around Leo's wrist. With a silent gasp Leo turned to see Fang and Dug.

"So sorry for this young master." Fang said, Dug nodding. They forced Leo down on his knees and forced his arms behind his back. Leo silently chuckled before looking up.

"It's fine." Leo said back. Dug held Leo's arms back as Fang tightly wrapped the rope around Leo's arms.

"Leon will cut this off you as soon as you land on ground." Fang whispered finishing with a tight knot on the rope.

"Alright." Leo said, the two roughly pulling Leo to his feet, Sharon and Elliot with the rest of Leo's family and circus performers, as well as the dukedom leaders. Charlotte walked over in her normal red hooded cloak and kneeled down. "How's your arm Fang?" Leo asked as Charlotte patted Leo down for weapons.

"I'm fine young master, Lily and Charlotte as well. Thank you for your worry and treatment." Fang said as Charlotte patted Leo up his thigh.

"I'm sorry if this feels weird young master." Charlotte apologized.

"It's fine." Leo smiled down at her. "Can you tell everyone I'm happy they stayed to watch this, especially Elliot. He must be having a heart attack, his old man heart. Leo said, Charlotte smiling as he check his pockets.

"Yes young master." Charlotte said and stood. "Clean." She called and walked back to the group, Lily skipping over before Charlotte could grab her, a flower in her hands.

"I want big brother to keep this alive." She said, jumping up and down. Fang smiled and took it from her, sticking it behind Leo's ear.

"I will Lily, keep your head well." She nodded before running back to Charlotte, tears in her eyes. With that Fang and Dug led Leo in front of the mirror. Rufus stood, his normal low set eyes watching the three. As they got closer Leo couldn't hide his smile.

As they stopped in between Rufus and the mirror, Leo was shoved to his knees. Fang and Dug left him, backing up into the group of circus performers. "Do you wish for any last words?" Rufus asked. Leo thought for a moment, before shaking his head from side to side. "Alright then." Rufus said a removed his glove, people swallowing hard. "Leo Baskerville, with my Familiar of condemnation." Rufus said as he pressed his hand over Leo's face, his eye showing between Rufus' index and thumb. His smile was wide beneath his uncles palm, a smile of success "I hereby pronounce judgement on you. Your sin is your inability to control you Familiar, resulting in the deaths of dozens, and posing a threat to this world as well as the abyss." Rufus finished, his Familiar - a ginormous dodo bird- appeared behind him. Lifting its wings it opened the mirror, allowing chains to break free, wrapping around Leo's arms, neck, chest, and waist. Leo turned his head to his friends and family. He smiled one last time at them before the chains reeled back, practically carrying Leo to the mirror. No one dare to blink as Leo's body disappeared into the mirror.

A single second passed before the dukes began to walk away, but to Elliot and his friends it was the longest second in there lives. They slowly filed out and up the stares, the other dukes long gone. Sharon was mopping in front, clinching her dress as Break's hand patted her shoulder. When she abruptly stopped it started a line of bumping into one another.

"My lady, what's wrong?" Break asked, Sharon holding her hand up to her mouth and chuckling.

"My my, your a fast recover. I say everything went according to plan Leo." She said, everyone looking at her with interest.

_"Yep, Equus and Leon did as told."_ Leo said to Sharon.

"Alright advance ahead, Equus will escort you, and for Familars call out Duldum and Raven and run. You have as long as you need, but please try your hardest to limit it under a hundred years." Sharon joked, Leo chuckled.

_"No problem, I'll check in later."_

"I will wait for your next update." Sharon smiled, the other side going silent. "Hm." Sharon let out and continued walking. "Our Familiars are listening perfectly to Leo, we may see him soon."

* * *

The splash of water was as quiet as possible as Leo ran behind Equus, trying to keep up with him while Leon followed behind. The horse looked back occasionally to make sure it hadn't lost the two. Sadly he began to when Leo got tired and a side stitch, stopping when he couldn't take it. Leon skidded to a stop, growling at Equus to stop, the horse a yard at least away. Even that far he managed to hear Leon and stopped in place. Leo huffed for air as Leon nudged Leo's hand.

Leo looked over and smiled. "Sorry, I'm out of shape, let me rest real quick." Leo smiled. Leon nodded and sat against a corner of a house. Leo did the same, sitting on a giant rabbit that laid in the water. He caught his breath as he looked around the dark depths of the abyss. It looked like a little girls room, broken to pieces and expanded in size. Leo remembered Lily's tent at the circus, she didn't have doll houses, but she made up for that with stuffed animals. Leo never was able to tell if Lily or Vincent had gotten to them, some beheaded, others cut apart. Leo chuckle, a small rabbit floating by. Leo smiled and reached out, grabbing the stuffed rabbit. "I think I'll bring her something back." Leo tucked the rabbit in his pocket. He stood up and stretched a little before turning to Leon, Equus still standing where he was before. "Ok I'm ready to run again." Leo said, a shadow casting over him. "Eh." Leo went to look up, it Leon growled and ran between Leo's legs, picking the boy up on his back. Leon took off with Leo on his back as the teen turned to see the rabbit he was sitting up, it eyes deranged. It wasn't just the rabbit, but the gigantic toys everywhere. Leo let out a gasp as he watched the, once, toys chase after them. Equus was ahead, looking for a hiding spot. Leo turned back around when he heard a slam.

His eyes widened when he saw Equus on the ground, smashed under a hand. The hand belonged to a doll Familiar - Leo himself dubbed - Card. It picked up Equus was picked up and slammed back on the ground, then picked up again and slammed before he could recover. Leo gasped and shook as he clenched Leon's fur.

"Raven! Rescue Equus and follow suit! Leo yelled as they passed Equus and the Card. As they passed a large feathered bird with glowing blue eyes and chains escaped Leo's shadow. It was equal the size of the Card if not more. With a squawk the chains wrapped around the Card's arms, tightening and tightening. Even when Equus was dropped the chains became tighter until there was a sickening crack and the Card's arms were ripped off. Raven picked Equus up with its talons and flew after Leo, the deranged dolls still chasing.

Leon found a space between two houses that had flipped over, by collision by the way it looked. He crawled in with Leo on his back and waited till Raven sat Equus down to drag him in. Raven disappeared back into Leo's shadow, all the while Leon watching through the crack. Leo was petting Equus, trying to wake him up.

"Sharon's going to be so mad, you did great Equus. Just hang on to consciousness a few more minutes." Leo whispered to the horse after it opened it eyes. Leon kicked his foot back, signaling that the dolls had passed. "Lets all just rest here, we're safe right now." Leo muttered to the Familiar's. Leon didn't need to hear it twice, he laid down and curled up immediately. "I feel sorry that you guys have gotten the worst, but thank you for helping me." Leon let out a little roar as Leo petted his head.

It seemed like hours had passed sitting there, Leon and Equus were awake, watching over Leo, whom slept on Leon's stomach. Equus kept him warm with its body next to him. Leo was currently asleep in a curled positon, holding the small stuff rabbit in his arms.

_"Leo."_ A voice said. _"Leo."_ It said again, Equus head butting Leo. The teen shot up and held his head.

"What was that for Equus." Leo growled, still half asleep.

_"Finally you answered, we were getting worried."_ Sharon's voice came from the horse.

"Sharon, sorry I was asleep." Leo said fully awake.

_"Asleep…in the abyss. My your brave."_ Sharon chuckled.

_"Or an idiot."_ Leo heard another voice, a mans voice. Leo knew the voice and smiled at Equus.

"I hear Elliot." He said happily, standing up.

_"Oh, yes he is quite the loud mouth. Why don't you say hi to Leo Elliot."_

_"Eh, he can hear me?"_ Elliot said, Leo chuckling.

_"He can, so what happened so far Leo."_ Sharon asked.

"These freaky dolls chased us and a Card got hold of Equus. I'm sorry If I hurt your Familiars." Leo said, Leon roared.

_"Hello Leon, as long as they're fine enough to come back in one piece I can handle it."_

"I haven't used Duldum yet, I don't want to use them unless needed."

_"That's thoughtful."_

"Speaking of which I got this stuffed rabbit for Lily. I found it literally floating around here."

_"Aw, Lily Leo is bringing you a toy rabbit."_

"Yay, thanks Leo!" Lily's voice rang.

_"My scythes with Duldum, ask her for it when you get stuck!"_ Oz's voice rang.

"I understand, I should go now. I don't hear any Familiars around so I think I'll ride on Leon's back to the eye." Leo said, something in the water catching his eye. He bent over and pulled up a small chest.

_"I understand, I'll allow you to go, please communicate more."_

"We just got done talking a few hours ago here Sharon."

_"I figured. Maybe every ten minutes."_

"I'll see what I can do."

_"Have you found any cookies yet Leo!?"_ Oz yelled.

"No Oz."

_"He said no Oz, go sit down please."_

"Say, how's my dad and Elliot been? Have they been sleeping alright."

_"Oswald has, but you know Elliot."_ Sharon snickered.

"Tell him to shut his god dang eyes and sleep because I think we're almost there."

_"I will tell him that."_ Sharon chucked.

_"Tell me what!?"_ Elliot yelled.

_"He said you need to sleep more."_ Leon growled, Leo turning with a gasp.

"Leon, what's wrong?" He asked, the lion growling.

_"Leo what's wrong? What is it?"_ Sharon asked.

"Leo." A woman's voice sang.

"Leo, come out and play with us." A boys voice said.

"Sharon I need to leave now." Leo whispered, before the wall caved in, Leo dodging to one side, Equus and Leon on the other side. On top of the remains stood two familiar figures snickering.

"Leo, I haven't seen you since you died, have you come to live with me." Shion's figure stood cackling, next to him was Miranda, her red hair stained by the blood from her stomach.

"How are you alive here, my dad killed you? Both of you were but stone."

"That's what happens when you become a Chain." Miranda said, both climbing down to Leo.

"A Chain?"

"A Chain is when a person has made a blood contract with a Familiar, or a human is born into a world as a Familiar."

"That can't happen!" Leo yelled.

"Oh but it can. You see if a Skin-walker and a human have sex and a baby is conceived, when that baby dies it's first body crumbles like a snake needing a change of skin. When they wake up they are home."

"Eh!"

"This is home Leo. We have so much to show you here."

"This isn't my home."

"Snake boy still there." Shion glared.

"I'd love a good snake skin." Miranda snickered.

"Duldum!" Leo yelled, holding out his hand. The next thing anyone knew was the scythe that had formed in Leo's hand.

"Aw, borrowing others powers. Such a bad boy you are. So tell us why you are here."

"To take the Jabberwocky's eye, so we can destroy it and kill the Jabberwocky, then I can live with my family in peace." Leo growled.

"Hm, you still don't know? This will never work." Shion teased.

"Every Familiar and Chain here knows that the Jabberwocky is-." Miranda was cut off by Leon pouncing on her, the rabbit toy hanging from his mouth.

_"Equus burn him!"_ Sharon yelled as Equus charged from the debris.

"Stop Sharon!" Leo yelled before Equus could do anything. "Leon! Lets go!" Leo yelled, the scythe disappeared. Leon jumped off Miranda and stopped in front of Leo, whom climbed on him. Equus ran off toward the direction they needed to head, Leon chasing after as the two Chains behind them got to their feet.

"Should we chase after him?" Shion asked Miranda.

"No, he will come to his punishment when it's needed." Miranda smirked as she watched her son run off.

_"Leo why did you stop Equus!?"_ Sharon yelled.

"Because our business isn't with them, I need to find the eye and get out of here before I get killed."

_"I understand, but leaving them alive was a dangerous move."_

"I know, but let Equus just lead, we've gotten pretty far in a day."

_"Alright, we'll see you soon."_ Sharon said, Equus growing quiet and running faster.

"Equus! How much farther!?" Leo asked, staring at the horse like he expected an answer. Equus just ran neighing when he noticed the abyss getting darker.

"This must be the lower level, the eyes back there." Equus neighed again and galloped ahead farther, Leon rushing to keep up as well as keep the rabbit in his mouth without damaging it. Leo sat on his back, the box against his chest. Again Leon growled, but this time Leo was thrown from him back as a talon smashed down into the ground. Leo rolled back, recovering from his roll.

"What the hell was that!" Leo yelled looking up to see an eagle, but not a normal eagle. The eagle had the body of a lion, and a smiled at Leo. "Gryphon…Duldum, I need you to control it while we pass, can you do that." There was silence, until Gryphon screeched and cawed. Leo ran over and check on Leon, the lion standing up and shaking off the attack.

Gryphon tried it's best to keep in control, and in the time Leo was able to mount Leon and ride off away from the beast. They seemed to get far enough before Duldum disappeared from Gryphon. The Familiar squawked, scaring Leo. It wasn't a scary squawk, it was a tragic. For a moment Leo thought Duldum had hurt Gryphon. Leo didn't like hurting Familiars, it wasn't fair to him, forcing them to fight. Gryphon kept squawking, Equus ahead of them, standing at a door.

Leo raised his eyebrow in confusion at why Equus had stopped at this door when there were thousand like it around the place. Leon came to a stop in front of the door. Leo looked questionably at the two Familiars as he climbed off Leon. "Is this the door Equus?" Equus neighed, bouncing his head up. "Is that what Gryphon tried to stop us for? He did do a good job of guarding." Leo said as he reached out and twisted the knob. He slowly opened it, not knowing what to expect from the other side. What came out wasn't dangerous, it just hurt Leo's eye. A bright, blinding light took over the there's vision. It hurt to look so Leo blindly walked forward. The Familiars behind him didn't move with him. The door shut behind him and the light dimmed. Leo slowly opened his eyes and dropped his arm blocking his eye. It went wide though at why he saw.

It was a child's room, painted blue with dolls everywhere, the floor a chessboard beneath him. The room had chess pieces off to the side, the size of Leo himself. The room itself was different, none off the dolls floating, just sitting all over. Though the room was impressive there was one thing that stuck out in all the blue and black of the room. Sitting on a giant red play chair was a giant white rabbit human hybrid doll. Leo took a few steps closer, intrigued by the rabbit. It was staring Leo in the eye with it's non matching eyes. One eye was red, a perfectly normal eye for a white rabbit, but the other wasn't normal at all. The eye was yellow, it's pupil was a line, a circle separating the center. It was the Jabberwocky's eye. With a smile Leo reached up and dug his fingers into the eye socket. It wasn't gross at all since the animal was a stuffed rabbit. With a smile of victory Leo put the eyeball in the chest and locked it. He turned to walk when a white paw landed on his shoulder.

"D-don't l-l-leave m-m-me, not…like the b-black…rabbit…not like…O-Oz." The doll said, staring eye to eye into Leo's. Leo opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't form any words before the rabbit crumbled. Leo went wide eyes, staring at the spot the plush had stood. It wasn't soon after the room shook and pieces began to fall.

Leo remained though, still trying to form words. Finally he was able to get some out. "White…rabbit?" He said, a roar following as Leon busted through the door, scooping Leo up on his back. Leo just watched, holding onto the chest while Leon clinched the toy in his mouth. When they returned to the darkness Leo watched the door to the room turn to dust, snapping Leo out of his trance. Looking over he saw Equus running next to him. With a smiled Leo spoke. "Equus, Raven, Duldum. All of you can go back to your contractors, I'll have Leon carry me home."

Equus neighed, Raven, and Duldum appearing behind him. Leo nodded before the three disappeared. The water splashed up at Leo from Gryphon's wings fluttering as they passed. Leo looked down at Leon, then the water. "Leon, get us out of here now!" Leo yelled, Leon roaring and speeding up. A luminescent light appeared, the two nearing it. "Faster! Lily and Lottie are on the other side!" Leo antagonized Leon, whom sped up even faster. Leo held on as tight as he could, waiting for the Familiar to stop.

Although the Familiar didn't stop, even when they passed through the light and into the familiar gold plated dungeon. It became bumpy as escalated the stairs. Leon didn't stop for Leo to open door, he just busted through wooden door, the wood splintering beneath his paws as he made a sharp right turn to the dining room doors of the mansion. Leo gasped at the approaching doors, leaping off the Familiar and rolling to the wall, banging his back on it.

There were screams when Leon had busted through the door, the lion roaring and running over to his master. Charlotte jumped up, catching Leon in a hug. "Leon! Your back!" She yelled, Equus appearing behind Sharon. He neighed, catching everyone's attention.

"Duldum's here, I feel her presence." Noise said.

"Raven's home too." Gilbert smiled, a feather falling on his shoulder out of nowhere.

"Where's Leo?" Elliot asked, standing up and looked at the Familiars. Leon growled, dropping the stuffed rabbit and looked.

"Leo!?" Oswald yelled. It was silent for a moment, till the boy came walking in rubbing his head, the chest in hand.

"I hit the wall rolling off of you Leon, I smacked my head."

"Leo!" Everyone yelled, jumping from their seats. Elliot and Oz were the first the pull Leo into a hug.

"Ah!" Leo let out, the two squeezing the life out of him.

"Thank god your back Leo! Don't ever plan something like that ever again!" Elliot yelled, holding Leo around his chest and head.

"It was so lonely at the circus without you." Oz whined, hugging him from behind.

"How long was I gone?" Leo asked, hugging Elliot around the waist and leaning against him. Leo missed the man and his scent.

"Twenty years, it felt so long." Sharon said with a smile as she approached them. "I didn't hear from you for a while."

"I'm sorry, I had a run in with Gryphon. I think we hurt the poor thing. I mean all he was doing was his job and Duldum was doing hers, but it still sounded horrible." Leo said cuddling into Elliot's bare chest.

"You don't ever have to go back there, I promise Leo." Elliot said, smiling against Leo's head.

"Oh, but it's so intriguing down there. I learned so much about the abyss in a day."

"Eh?" Everyone looked at Leo.

"You didn't tell me about that room you had down there Oz, the one with the stuffed white rabbit doll?" Oz looked at Leo, puzzled.

"I don't have one."

"Not anymore, I broke it. That rabbit knew your name. I feel sorry that he disappeared."

"Disappeared? How so?" Oswald asked, approaching his son.

"Crumbled." Leo said, Elliot and Oz separating as Oswald walked up. Leo smiled up at the man, holding up the chest. "But I got it." Leo said. Oswald smiled and, without notice, pulled his son into a tight hug, the chest falling to the ground.

"Everyday I regretted that day, seeing the chains wrap around you."

"It was fun dad, it didn't hurt."

"We really did miss you Leo." Elliot said, roughing up Leo's hair.

"I know, but I set a goal and I'm going to finish it." Leo smiled.

"Leo! Leo! You got me a toy!?" Lily yelled, jumping on Oswald's back.

"I did, Leon come here." Leo said, the Familiar running over to Leo. He flopped down and released the stuffed rabbit into Leo's outstretched hand. The doll was wet from the abyss water, but Lily didn't mind as she hugged the doll.

"It's so adorable Leo, thank you." Lily said, hugging Leo.

"I think you would have loved this room I found, maybe if it was red."

"Leo, I want to see Jabberwocky's eye." Lily whined. Leo chuckle and carried the chest over to the dinner table. The family and circus folks followed. As Leo sat the chest down on the table Elliot snuck his arm around the boys waist. Leo smiled, unlocking the chest. He lifted the lid, met by an eye peering up at him.

"It's like I remembered it." Oswald remembered.

"Now you can kill the Jabberwocky dad, everything will be alright. You won't have to keep me safe from time to time because of that beast." Leo smiled, closing and shutting the lid and handing it to his father.

"I want you asleep while we do this, you look tired."

"I want to see him die though, he killed Dormouse." Oswald stared down at his soaking wet son, his hair ratted up all over the place. It didn't take long before Oswald smiled and nodded.

"Take a shower and rest up a bit, we'll wait." Leo smiled and nodded. He grabbed Elliot by the hand and pulled him out of the room, a smile on his face.

"Elliot, I missed you too. Out of everyone I missed your face, but with your loud mouth I heard you even in the abyss." Leo chuckled, Elliot growling behind him.

"Sh-shut up Leo!" He blushed, Leo turning with a smirk.

"I'm surprised you haven't kissed me yet, twenty years without me. Did you actually find another boyfriend or girlfriend?" Leo said with a pout.

"Hell no!" Elliot yelled and grabbed Leo by his shoulder. Leo gasped as Elliot shoved him against the wall. Leo collected himself and was about to yell at Elliot before said man pushed his lips against Leo's. All Leo did was smile and kiss back, happy to have the warm lips against his own. Leo brought his arms up and wrapped them around Elliot's shoulder, Elliot doing a similar thing with Leo's waist. Leo chuckled happily at how cute Elliot was acting.

"Don't you need to breath!" Oswald yelled from behind the door. Elliot growled, biting his tongue and pulling away from Leo. Both of them looked over huffing, Elliot glaring at the man.

"It's been twenty years, lay off man!" Elliot yelled, the moment ruined.

"Want to say that to my face." Oswald said as he walked over.

"Yeah I will!" Elliot yelled walking ahead. Both stopped centimeters away from one another. People started to collect to watch the two fight. Leo just sighed. "What the hells your problem!?" Elliot started.

"My problem is you! I never trusted your father and I won't trust you!" Oswald yelled back.

"I'm nothing like my father! He was a monster!"

"And I'm happy he's dead! I'm happy most of your family is! I don't have to worry about them trying to kill my son like that Crimson Shell unit! A fucking joke your family made!"

"I didn't join it! I joined your organization!"

"And you fucking made a mockery of it! You and your circus group! If it wasn't for Leo I wouldn't have anything to do with it!"

"Oswald!" Lacie yelled, wide eyed.

"Aunt Lacie." Leo called, holding his hand over his clock. The woman noticed his discomforted pose, and ran over to her nephew. The two fighting didn't seem to notice her as they continued fighting.

"Like we needed you! I'm here for Leo! I'd rather live with him in the circus than here, but he deserves to know his father! Your just an ass though!"

"Your attitude isn't the best either, damn rattle snake!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Elliot yelled.

"Your deformity is a laughing stock of this whole dukedom, everyone's noticed it!"

"Your sour puss attitude turns everyone away! Your family's the joke of the whole dukedom, how Jack Vessalius married in and gave his son to the circus! Leo's the only great one of the bunch! All you all are, are murders! Underhanded, selfish, mental cases!"

"Because of your circus my son got forced into a contract which was pretty useless!"

"Yura was hardly our companion! He was the man you assigned us! Look what it got you!" Elliot laughed.

"I should have said no to the circus! If it wasn't for that goddamn one-eyed weirdo roaming into Leo's room none of this would have happened! My son wouldn't have been thrown into the abyss! My house would never have been destroyed!" Oswald yelled at Elliot.

"Leo has one eye! Leo chose all of this! He wanted to go into the abyss to make you proud of him!"

"Don't you dare speak like you know my son!" Oswald snapped.

"I'm not the one who killed my wife and sent my child into the abyss with her body!"

"Shut up! It was a fluke Miranda was pregnant! Apparently she was and I've regretted what I did to my son! At least I could love mine! Your whole family wishes you were dead!" Elliot's eyes went wide, ever word soaking in and fueling his rage. However; Leo jumped between them, but he was shirtless. He pushed them apart the best he could as he huffed for breath.

"Stop it…please." Leo moaned, both men looking down at him.

"Oswald, his incuse disappeared." Lacie said, gripping Leo's shirt, blood on it. Looking up Leo had blood running from his nose and mouth.

"No!" Elliot yelled, catching Leo as he fell to the side.

"His contract ended." Break said, running over to Leo. Oswald turned and ran off up the stairs as fast as he could.

"I'm so tired Elliot." Leo muttered as curled up.

"Stay awake, we'll get you to the hospital. Well get you another contract I promise." Elliot said, combing his hand through Leo's hair as the boy twitched in pain. Lacie tried her best to sooth him with her singing, calm him down the best she could, but Leo just curled up and cried in pain. It grew intense as it went on, in seconds he was screaming out in pain. It was about two minutes when Oswald reappeared with a briefcase.

"Oswald, what's in that?" Jack asked his brother in law as he kneeled down next to his son.

"Jack, lay him out straight." Oswald said as he opened the briefcase. He removed an IV bag and laid it out straight while Jack hurried over. Jack kneeled down and with Lacie's help they laid Leo out straight. Oswald removed the cap from they IV and stuck it in Leo's hand. Right after he removed and bottle as needle, measuring the medicine he was taking out. When he got the correct measurement he put the needle in the IV and pushed the medicine in steadily. After emptying the needle everyone watched it take affect, Leo's body relaxing and stopped shaking furiously.

"Where'd you get that?" Lacie asked her brother.

"The nurse, all those years ago. I kept it because I didn't trust the contract."

"A-am I going to die?" Leo asked, half lidded eyes looking at his father.

"No, your going to form a contract with a Familiar. Your going to Leo. That was our plan remember." Elliot said to Leo who smiled up.

"Oh right."

"You aren't deciding whats happening to him, not till we have time to chat about it." Oswald glared at Elliot, whom returned it.

"What else can we do?"

"Kill Jaberwocky, he broke my contract when Dormouse was killed." Leo said, smiling up.

"We'll kill him Leo. I promise Leo." Elliot said.

"Stop promising things." Oswald growled.

"Both of you shut up. Your careless words have hurt everyone here. Right now Leo needs to go to bed, so take him upstairs and put him in bed. I'll bring the medicine." Lacie said, picking up the supplies.

"I-I wanted to…form a contract with Humpty." Leo mumbled.

"Why that thing?" Oswald growled, picking Leo up bridle style.

"B-because I want to…" Leo muttered, Jack carrying the IV bag, Lacie following her husband and brother up the stairs. Everyone but Elliot followed, the teens phone ringing. He picked it up with a worried look seeing it was the hospital.

"Hello?"

"Elliot, mother woke up!" Vanessa yelled. After a few years Pandora had claimed Bernice as a patient, before Crimson Shell took her in. All the while she remained in her coma, and Vanessa stayed with her. Elliot had gone down and fisted over the years, but nothing changed. Elliot swallowed and tried to sound as happy as he could.

"That's great Nessy, I'll be over in a few days." Elliot's voice had cracked towards the end, worrying his sister.

"Elliot, what's wrong?" She asked sincerely.

"It's Leo, he's back. His clock though…it disappeared and he's sick again. He's so sick Vanessa, I don't think he'll make it till tomorrow for the contract with Humpty." Elliot let out his tears he'd been holding back in front of Leo. "I don't know what to do. He's in so much pain, so sick, and I'm completely useless."

The other side of the line was silent as Vanessa thought over what her brother had said. She sighed and finally spoke. "Right now he needs you next to him, go sit with him and I'll visit tomorrow." Vanessa said.

"I don't want him to die Vanessa…I'm really scared for him. It's worse than last time and all I can do is watch him hurt."

"You have to stay with him the whole time."

"Elliot." Oz said, placing a hand on Elliot's shoulder. Said boy jumped and turned.

"What!?" Elliot snapped. Oz stared at his tear stained face and smiled Elliot.

"Leo's calling for you, but dry your eyes before going in, Leo will get upset." Elliot didn't say something, he just hung up on Vanessa and stared at Oz.

"He'll make it right? Till tomorrow?" Elliot asked, dropping his phone and placing his hands on Oz's shoulders.

"Leo's strong, he won't give up." Oz smiled at the crying man. Elliot collapsed, hugging Oz as support and hiding his face in Oz's shoulder. Oz wrapped his arms around the older man patting his back.

"It's not fair. Not for Leo. Why does it have to be him?" Elliot cried.

"Elliot!" A faint moan came from up the stairs. At this Elliot stood straight and wiped his face and eyes, walking toward the stairs. He hurried up the stairs followed by Oz. The moan came again, but less force. As Elliot approached the crowded doorway he held out a hand to push the people out if the way.

"Elliot." Leo moaned again, a cough following as Elliot pushed his family away from the door and walked in. He hurried over to the free spot next to Leo, grabbing and squeezing it softly. The boy smiled at Elliot. "There you are." He said, Elliot smiling down.

"Sorry, Vanessa called. My moms up."

"That's great!" Leo said happily.

"Vanessa said she would come visit tomorrow."

"I haven't seen her in a while, I hope she isn't mad at me." Leo said.

"I think she doesn't. She knows what happened and she knows it wasn't your fault."

"That reminds me. Since Jabberwocky will be gone I won't need your gun anymore Gilbert. It's on Elliot's nightstand." Gilbert nodded at the young boy. "Hey I need to talk to Elliot and my dad alone for a moment." Leo said, looking at his aunt.

"Alright. I'm going to call your uncles Rufus and Arthur. Tell them what's happening." Lacie said, escorting Jack and her daughters from the room. Break, however, skipped over to Leo and handed him a lollipop.

"Get well soon kid." He said before leaving. He shut the door behind him and the two men looked down at the boy.

"That fight was uncalled for, there were things you both shouldn't have said. I'm personally offended by those words. You both were unnecessarily throwing words around at one another and hurt everyone's feelings. Breaks not a one-eyed weirdo. Elliot's not deformed and it's not right to say he's the laughing stock of the organization. After all dad he did choose to work under you instead of his family organization. Leo turned his head from his father to Elliot. "My family's not murders and not the laughing stock of Pandora and Crimson Shell."

"I know, I'm sincerely sorry Leo." Elliot said, squeezing Leo's hand.

"I am not, I spoke the truth and I'd speak it again. I do not like him and I don't trust him."

"Elliot's my boyfriend, I trust him and I love him dad."

"You have no idea what love is." Oswald glared at Elliot. "This scaled boy has been with women his whole life, why would he suddenly love with a boy Leo? Your too good for him."

"No I'm not. You don't know how I feel, I really do love him. He would miss me if I died tonight." Leo said, about to finish when Elliot interrupted him.

"Don't say that…your strong enough. You'll form a contract with Humpty and you'll live with us forever. You'll be our ring leader and you'll be our brother." Elliot said, tears falling down his eyes.

"That wouldn't work, Leo had no prior communications with Humpty. It would end up with the same deal as Dormouse."

"He could make the contract through me. My bloods tainted with the contract. If he consumes mine it's the same thing except safer."

"I will not have my son consume the blood of a reptile."

"I never consumed Dormouse's blood." Leo said. "If I had, would he be in a legal contract?"

"There would have steps to take." Oswald answered.

"Can't you just let him do this, please. I don't want to see Leo die again. After the Shion thing I couldn't bare to see him die again." Elliot growled, squeezing Leo's hand tighter.

"He can make a contract with Raven, Equus, Duldum, or Leon. He's worked with them and understands how they act." Oswald said.

"What if I talked with Humpty? I mean I've seen him and talked to him. Maybe I can get to know him." Leo said, sitting up with Elliot's help.

"Your going to sleep before anything. You need strength to make the contract." Oswald said, lightly pushing Leo back down and glared at Elliot, whom held Leo up.

"Let him talk." Elliot growled.

"Stop, that hurts." Leo said with a flinch.

"Sorry Leo." Elliot said and laid the boy down. "He's right. You should get some rest, tomorrow's another big day." Elliot said and kissed Leo's stained lips.

"Fine, that's all I can do now." Leo said and Oswald covered him up, Elliot fluffing his pillows. Oswald bent down and kissed Leo's forehead. The two men walked toward the door, opening it and flipping off the light. The light from the hallway illuminated the room. "Love you both." Leo called, the men turning to see Leo smiling at them. "Kill that damned Jabberwocky okay." He smiled, both men returning it and nodded. "Good-night." Leo yawned, turning to face the other direction. Walking out of the room Elliot and Oswald looked at each other with glares.

"For Leo, we stop fighting for him." Elliot said, holding up a fist. Oswald continued to glare, but brought his hand up and bumped fists with Elliot.

"For my son." Oswald said and they walked down to the stairs.

* * *

A/N: One more chapter, hope you enjoy it


	12. In Control

Familiar: Eye of The Jabberwocky

Chapter 12: In Control

"Leo's IV's been switched and he's been given medicine. I also put his clothes back on." Lacie said, walking into the basement of her family mansion. Everyone looked up at her as she carried in the chest with her. "He seems fine and is sleeping alright. Lets get this done before he has another attack." She said slamming the chest on the podium in front of the mirrors.

"Tell me how that child escaped the abyss." Rufus Barma said as he folded his arms by the Barma mirror.

"Leo, your nephew, escaped using his ability as the key to open the mirror. He retrieved the eye for us so we can lure Jabberwocky." Oswald explained.

"Wouldn't he show up if you called on him."

"If we keep his eye here he will try his best to get to it and it will give us time to destroy him." Oz said, holding his scythe.

"How much does he take after his mother?" Arthur asked Oswald.

"He takes after her love of torture items." Oswald shuttered.

"After this you both should get formally introduced with your nephew." Lacie said.

"Poor boys upstairs sick again." Oscar said with a sad smile.

"Why are we back here anyway, isn't the Jabberwocky your jurisdiction?" Claudia said with a glare and folded arms. Behind her stood Xeno, Melissa, Robin, and Les.

"Because if the Jabberwocky gets out of control we need you to kill it. We need everyone's help to kill it in fact." Elliot growled.

"Why so pissy?" Robin muttered, Elliot turning with a glare and grabbed Robin by the tie and shirt.

"Because my boyfriends sick as hell and until this ass of a Familiar is exterminated he won't get another contract. Leo's not dying because some shitty brats didn't want to help."

"Geez." Melissa muttered, Oswald glaring at her.

"Why should we listen to you?" Claudia said with a glare at Elliot.

"Because my mother is still ill and until she's out my sister will be staying, leaving me as the last living Nightray to give you five orders. So shut the fuck up and do what I say."

"He has a point Claudia." Xeno said, bowing. "Our current mission is to kill the Jabberwocky." Xeno repeated, the others bowing.

"Now that's how you control an organization." Oswald said with a smile to Elliot. Elliot nodded as he released Robin.

"Lets get this started." Jack said, backing up.

"I hope we don't force a lot of power on you guys." Alyss said as she petted Cheshire.

"The more power, the more success chance." Oz said, gripping his scythe.

"Contractors back up, Familiars come forward to attack. " Elliot stepped back along with everyone else, except, Oz, Claudia, and Cheshire. In seconds the room was full of Familiars, calls coming out of them. Contractors braced themselves with weapons if they had them for emergency. "Is everyone ready?" Oswald asked, turning and looked at the nodding people. "Be on alert, he'll come from anywhere." Oswald turned to face the Baskerville mirror. "Jabberwocky! I command you show your presence to me!" Everyone held their breath, scared that if they breathed something would happen. The atmosphere was heavy, waiting for the beast to appear. The only thing that happened was a knock on the door, making everyone jump.

"What!" Claudia yelled in anger. The door opened, peaking in out of the corner was Leo.

"Is my dad here?" He asked, Oswald and Elliot's eyes widening. Oswald ran over as Leo opened the door.

"Leo what are you doing here? You should be in bed instead of wondering around." He scolded as he rested his hands on his sons shoulders.

"I felt better dad, and no one was around so I came looking for you." Leo said and looked around at all the Familiars. With a smile he walked toward Owl and Cheshire. He out stretched hand to pet Cheshire, the Familiar hissing. Alyss scolded him as Leo walked toward Dodo protecting the chest.

"You shouldn't be here, go back to bed now." Oswald said, walking after his son.

"I remember you, Familiar of condemnation." Leo said, Dodo squawking.

"Key…key." Humpty mumbled as Leo walked to the chest. He smiled childishly as he opened it and picked up the eye. He looked at it as he cupped it in his hands. "Key! Key!" Humpty wasn't the only one muttering that so was Raven and March Hare.

"Shut your Familiars up!" Oswald yelled, the contractors trying to calm them.

"Say Oswald." Leo muttered, moving the eye in circles in his hands. "Was this how it was suppose to turn out. I mean I planned and I've been thinking about killing you. After you chose some cheap harlot over me I only wanted to murder you." Leo said, bringing the eye up to his face. "You treated me horribly and all I ever wanted was your love."

"Leo are you alright? I think your a little confused. Come on I'll take you to bed."

"Shut up idiot." Leo said in the darkest voice. "Leo doesn't exist." Leo said, Cheshire hissing and running at Leo.

"Key…ll." Humpty got out. "Keyll!" He yelled.

"Cheshire stop!" Alyss yelled, but Leo turned, slapping Cheshire away.

"Get the fuck away from me you petty Chain." Leo growled.

"Cheshire!" Alyss yelled, crying as she ran to her Familiar. She fell to her knees and checked Cheshire for wounds. She growled and snapped at her cousin. "What the hell Le-!" She froze when Leo turned to look at her. The next thing to leave her mouth was a bloody scream as she pointed at Leo's face.

"Uncle!" She screamed, Oswald running over and holding her in his arms. He looked over at Leo, freezing when he saw what she was continuously screaming at. Leo's eyes. Two eyes, both yellow with a line down them, and oval splitting the lines.

"No!" Oswald yelled, running over to Leo and grabbing his shoulders. "No! Not him!" Oswald yelled, shaking the boy. "Not my son! Get out of him Jabberwocky!" There were gasps as Leo's eyes were noticed, Elliot stuck in place. Sharon let out a bloody scream and fell to her knees in horror.

"Fu-ha-ha-ha!" Leo cackled, pushing Oswald away. "Silly old idiot you are Oswald! I'm not in your son, I am your son. This body, this life. It's all mine from the day I was reborn." Jabberwocky said, turning when he heard something speeding toward him.

"Humpty stop the vine!" A yell came from the crowd and Humpty shot his tongue, knocking the vine off course. It smashed into the mirror behind Leo. Oswald looked over at Elliot, whom looked as shocked as everyone else.

"What the hell Elliot!?" Claudia yelled.

"That wasn't his doing." The voice said from the doorway, Jabberwocky snickering at the two women in the doorway.

"Bernice, what a lovely time." Elliot's eyes widened and shot over to see his mother standing in her bloody dance dress. Next to her stood Leo's nurse, her normal smile on her face.

"Mother." Elliot muttered. "Mother what are you-! Where's Vanessa mother!?" Elliot yelled stepping forward.

"Vanessa…some sacrifices needed to be made." Elliot's eyes widened, the sword in his hand falling to the ground.

"Y-you killed Vanessa?" Elliot muttered, his mother's smile continuing if not getting wider. A pair of arms wrapped around Elliot shoulders, a gasp from Sharon.

"Poor little Elliot Nightray, lost the only sane member left in his family. Leo's voice said in Elliot's ear. "You know I have nothing against you Elliot, I may keep you alive as a pet. I've always loved earths snakes." Jabberwocky said before licking Elliot's scaled cheek. This sent shivers down Elliot spine, collapsing to his knees. Tears welded up in his eyes as Jabberwocky laughed in Leo's voice.

"Oz!" Jack yelled. The boy turned to his father and saw Alice, Laice, Levi, and his family looking at him with nods.

"Take your limiter off!" They yelled, Oz eyes turning red. His body morphed into its rabbit form. Clenching his scythe in his claws. Leo collapsed to his knees, holding onto Elliot's clothes, hiding his face in Elliot's back. He brought a hand out and grabbed Elliot's hand. As Oz neared Leo whispered to Elliot.

"Elliot, Oz is going to kill me again. I'm scared. Protect me like I protected all of you." Elliot couldn't register anything, Jabberwocky had held his hand up and Humpty shot it tongue out. A scream came from Alice this time as Oz fell from the sky, his scythe landing next to him. With a moan Oz shifted back into his human form, Alice running over to him.

"Oz! Are you okay you idiot!?" Alice yelled.

"Thank you Elliot. I knew you wouldn't let me get hurt." Jabberwocky said, hugging Elliot.

"Master, we should go." Xai said, walking out of the crowd.

"Aw, I wanted to explain more to my idiot father." Jabberwocky said, standing up.

"Later would be best." Xai said, Jabberwocky sighing and passing him.

"Fine." He grumbled, but looked back at Elliot with a smile. "Come find me where we met later, I'll show you a show you'll never forget." With that he continued to walk away. Elliot finally snapped back into reality and got on his knee.

"Hey!" He yelled, but was cut off when Xai kicked him across the face. He fell to the side, hitting the ground with an 'umf'. His nose was bloody and his lip was crack in various spots. Jabberwocky turned to see what it was and saw Elliot laying next to him all bloody.

"Elliot!" He yelled before he could stop him. Throwing his hands up to his mouth the Jabberwocky snickered.

"Best to take care of that kid." Jabberwocky said, Xai grabbing Elliot by the hair. He pulled him up to his feet and glared at Elliot.

"I never liked you Scales, something your father and I fell mutual on." With that Xai plucked a few of Elliot's scales out, earning a yell from the teen. Jabberwocky took a step forward, punching Xai against the cheek. There were gasps as Elliot and Xai fell to the ground.

"Stop it!" Jabberwocky's eyes had changed as Elliot looked up, appearing as dark amethyst eyes, speckled with gold.

"Leo!" Elliot yelled, a hand being held up in front of Elliot as the eyes changed from back and forth.

"S-stop…it." Leo begged.

"Master Jabberwocky, lets go." Xai said, pulling Leo to his feet.

"This child's persistent." Jabberwocky smirked before his eyes changed again.

"K-kill…us." He begged.

"Leo! It's alright! I'll protect you so stop fighting for now!" Elliot said, smiling up at Leo's tear stained face. "We'll save you." Elliot said, Leo giving a small nod before his eyes changed again and stayed as the Jabberwocky's.

"My, how annoying. I'll play with you a bit before I kill you Elliot." Jabberwocky smirked, walking out. Following behind him was Xai, the nurse, and Bernice.

"Are you alright." Oswald asked, running over to Elliot. Claudia was next to him before anyone, Oz getting his shoulder wrapped up by Gilbert.

"I'm fine." Elliot said, wiping his bloody face off on his sleeve.

"So…what do we do know. That creature just ran off in my nephews body." Lacie sat on the ground, crying with Alyss in her arms.

"I know what I'm doing so you can form a plan around that." Elliot said and stood up. "I'm going to go to the circus later, that's where he wants to play then I'll play." Elliot smirked.

"I'm going too." Oswald said.

"With no formal plan we're sure to die…count me in." Break said and stood up.

"Anyone that's not going speak now and leave." No one left, they stood instead, Oz grabbing his scythe.

"That's my ring leader, I'm not letting that over grown lizard control him."

"Then everyone get their things packed, we're going to the circus." Elliot said, walking over to the door. "He's messed with the wrong big top." Elliot growled.

* * *

The circus was dark that night, it had been closed for a few weeks for maintenance. As Elliot, Oz, Oswald, Break, and Claudia walked toward the performance tent they looked around. It was quiet, except for the noise in the performance tent. There was laughter and people chatting. The five swallowed and walked in. Sitting in the first row was Jabberwocky, Xai behind him with the nurse. Bernice sat next to him, laughing. The five caught her attention and she looked over, followed by Jabberwocky. His eyes glowed in the darkness, and his smirk was noticed by the five.

"Elliot! You're finally here, and you brought my dad!" Jabberwocky yelled, Oswald growling. Elliot patted his shoulder and walked down the stands to Jabberwocky. "Come sit next to me Elliot, you too dad." Jabberwocky said as he patted the bench seat. The five did as told and sat down next to Leo, Break and Claudia sitting next to Xai.

"What did you want?" Elliot said, Jabberwocky's smiled widening.

"You two deserve to know what happened." Jabberwocky laughed. "Between that harlot and me."

"Miranda wasn't a harlot." Oswald growled, clenching his fist next to Elliot.

"She was crazy though, I tried to tell you." Jabberwocky said. "I'll start from the beginning." Jabberwocky smiled. "When your wife found out she was pregnant I was the first to sense it, Dodo didn't even notice. Well you see I needed revenge, a new life. I spilt myself in two, one staying with you and the other, me, living inside her through a contract. I really didn't need her, I was after the embryo. It was not dignified with a human life yet and it was all too perfect. I let myself be absorbed, making the embryo a Chain." Oswald's nails were digging into his palms, his fist tight. "However, I was still developing so I had to rely on the woman's body to assist me. I made her so sick, it was hilarious. I remember the rampage she went on from the madness my powers caused. Then came the day you actually sent her into the abyss, even when you chopped her head off and removed the other Jabberwocky's eye we remained alive. You banished us and the embryo was too weak to house both sides of the Jabberwocky, so I waited. Unfortunate to me I was born without the damn eye you plucked out. It annoyed the hell out of me so I wanted it back. Of course it was also the key so I couldn't do much as a baby. When I escaped the abyss I realized I had to get close to you all, so I let my human half that was left create a persona, kind of like Zwei. That's where Leo came from, out of the Vessalius mirror. Xai here knew my plan and took me, or should I say Leo, to the hospital. We were planning on the doctor and nurse adopting me, but the human couldn't handle the power like our mother. It made him violently ill. As they years raked on the doctor and nurse cared for me, trying to find the right parent for me…trying to find you Oswald. Finally you came, just in time to take me to the circus Yura had. It's amazing the coincident that Break here chose me, it set for a perfect show. Of course Dormouse was a temporary choice, but it worked to keep this body from loosing control before I reached my eye." Jabberwocky chuckled, the others gritting their teeth. "I really let Leo lead around, going where he wanted. Then it came where they wanted to send him back into the abyss, sorry but I'm not letting that happen. The mirror was an obstacle, so I broke it, same with the Vessalius. Well then we went to the Nightray Manor." Jabberwocky looked over at the woman with a smile. "That poison was perfect, how did you ever manage to get that in my cup."

"While everyone was preoccupied I slipped it in." She smirked.

"I wish I had seen it."

"Oh, but then you wouldn't trust me." She chuckled with Leo.

"True. Back to the story, I had to start scaring the kid so he'd want to retrieve the eye, though he seemed petrified by everyone it was you Elliot. Every time he'd cry."

"That wasn't funny." Elliot growled.

"Then came Miss. Crimson Rose."

"Shut it." Elliot growled.

"You made him cry Elliot, so careless." Jabberwocky chuckled.

"Don't worry, it won't happen again." Claudia said, glaring at Elliot.

"When those Skin-walkers bit me, I lost it, let all the concealed energy out and chopped them all down. I really wanted to dissect them, but oh well." Jabberwocky chuckled. "Time rolled on and the Dormouse needed to go, so I released his limiter and silently ordered him to massacre those guest of mine. When your brother was crushed it made me excited and I allowed Dormouse to get out of control. It was beautiful, art if I may say. The blood stained walls and floor were beautiful." Jabberwocky laughed, wrapping his arms around Elliot's. "You made it better, ignoring Leo. It set him on the way to grabbing the eye for me. He was such an idiot, not noticing what I was doing to him. You all were stupid too, sending the Jabberwocky in after his eyes."

"We didn't know you were…" Oswald didn't finish.

"That I was me." Jabberwocky smiled, cuddling his head against Elliot's arm. The scaled man trying to inch away. "Now I know you have some sort of plan Oswald to rescue your son. Unfortunately you can't kill me without killing Leo. Although I have a proposition for you Elliot."

"What?" Elliot growled. Jabberwocky smiled and lifted his hand to Elliot's incuse.

"I need another contractor, someone with a strong enough body to hold half my powers. My current contractor is simply nutty, all about saving his sister and what not. However, I need another person, someone that can survive the abyss when this world is dragged into it. I want you as my contractor." Elliot paled, taken back at what Jabberwocky had said.

"What!? What do you mean the abyss and the world will collide?!" Elliot asked, his mother placing a hand on her son's shoulder.

"We can start over Elliot, a brand new age to raise a new world from the ashes."

"Is he the only one to get the invitation?" Claudia asked, standing up.

"What?" Elliot asked, turning to face the Chain. Jabberwocky looked interested and stood up.

"Explain why I should invite you?"

"From what I've heard you're going to lead this new world and I'm not interested in dying. You would need followers right, every great person needs more than four followers in their rein. If you would have me and my team member I would like to serve you in the new world as Crimson Rose." With this Claudia went down on a knee and bowed. Jabberwocky smirked.

"I see, then I offer you an invitation. Anyone else here who would like to join bow to me." It took a moment for the other four to move, Break the first to stand.

"If you will protect my lady Sharon and her grandmother I will serve under you." He said as he bowed as well.

"If you protect my family, circus and blood, I will serve under you as B-Rabbit." Oz said bowing.

"I'm not sure if it would imply to me, but you are my son no matter what and as a father I have to protect you as we'll as my family." Oswald said bowing.

"Of course I will allow you Oswald, then I can do what ever I want to you." Jabberwocky smiled. Suddenly Elliot rose to his feet looking down to Jabberwocky.

"Will Leo be able to talk to me, will he still be there? I only care if Leo's there."

"Hm, of course. I'll let him out a few times a day just for you."

"Prove it now, let me talk to him right now." Elliot ordered, Jabberwocky smirking at him. Suddenly his demeanor changed and his eyes turned to the golden speck amethyst eyes, filled with fear.

"D-don't do it…please don't take the deal Elliot. I couldn't do it. Please don't." Leo cries were momentarily stopped when Elliot raised his hands and cupped the scared boys cheeks.

"Leo…please forgive me. It's the only way I can save you now. I don't want to do this, but it's a last resort. Find it in your heart to forgive for what I'm doing. I love you…and those beautiful eyes of yours." Elliot smiled down, bringing his face closer to Leo's and kissed him. It wasn't like the last one, but it was filled with more passion. It made Leo cry as he hugged Elliot.

"Please don't do this! Just kill us please! I don't want to kill!" Leo yelled, clinging to Elliot. Elliot held him back for a moment before releasing Leo and bowing. Leo's horror filled eyes changed once again.

"There you have it, now about our contract."

"I accept." Elliot said.

"Accepting isnt what binds, who has a knife of sword?" Jabberwocky said, looking behind him.

"I have my own." Elliot said, holding up his black sword.

"See, your already useful Elliot." Jabberwocky said holding his arm out. "This is going to be perfect for us." Jabberwocky flinched as the sword cut into his flesh. With a hiss from Jabberwocky Elliot held his arm up to his face. "That fucking burned, human body's have low tolerance to pain." Jabberwocky said, Elliot sticking out his tongue to lick the blood up. He stopped though and stood up.

"Before I do this let me tell you a story Jabberwocky."

"Oh." Jabberwocky said, Elliot sitting him against the edge of the stands. Jabberwocky smirked and crossed his arms.

"It's about a great man called Raymond Nightray, my great grandfather that died with my uncle in your massacre. He once cut you open and stole your blood, do you remember?" Elliot smirked, the Jabberwocky growling. "Do you know what he did with your blood?"

"No, what?"

"He made a sword with it, he used the blood to make a sword to kill the Jabberwocky."

"What are you talking about Elliot?" Bernice asked.

"He didn't tell anyone about the sword or where he put it before you die. But he did tell me about it and I know where it is." Elliot smiled.

"Where is it then, you must want me to destroy it before someone gets hold of it."

"But you see it's simple." Elliot said and grabbed Jabberwocky's cut arm. "You see my grandfather loved me more than anything, but didn't trust Oswald so he gave me his sword, dubbed it the Vorpal Sword. It didn't burn because of your body, it burned because of your blood. Claudia now!" Elliot yelled, kicking Jabberwocky over the edge, ripping his arm off as he fell. The arm turned to stone and crumbled in Elliot's hand.

"Young master!" The nurse yelled, jumping over the edge after Jabberwocky. Looking down Bernice noticed the stage full of thorny vines. Jabberwocky laid, gasping as he spit up blood, the nurse dead on impact. With tears of anger Bernice launched at her son with a dagger she pulled from her dress. Elliot turned, bringing up his sword to protect himself. In a moment Oz was behind him, his scythe flying past the humans, catching Bernice. Blood splattered on Elliot's face as Oz pulled his scythe back, slicing his mother in two. Her spine made a sickening crack on impacted, followed up by a squishing of her organs.

"Sorry Elliot." Oz said, patting Elliot's back.

"We need to do what needs to be done." Elliot said, looking over the edge to see Jabberwocky.

"Ass-hat rabbit!" Xai yelled, bringing down his sword, Oswald jumping between them, using his sword to block Xai's. "Damned Baskerville!" Xai yelled, as Oswald pushed him off.

"Father!" Ada yelled, catching the two men's attention. Looking up at the tent entrance stood Sharon, Cheshire, Alice, Laice, Alyss, Levi, Ada, Zwei, and the rest of the circus. Charlotte held up a gun, aimed at Xai, eyes as narrow as possible.

"Where is the young master?" She asked.

"Non salvageable." Elliot muttered, looking over to the edge. He was met though with Jabberwocky's angry and bloody face.

"I gave you a chance to live in peace with us! You've broken my trust Elliot, for that you'll be the first to die in my clutches!" Jabberwocky pounced, a gun going off and a bullet implanting itself in Jabberwocky's shoulder. It didn't stop Jabberwocky as he pounced on Elliot. "I'm going to end you!" He yelled, but Elliot glared.

"Leo! I could use your help now!" Elliot yelled as wings sprouted from Jabberwocky's back. His hand was tightly clenched around Elliot's throat and the wings began flapping. Jabberwocky took flight, lifting Elliot up with him.

"I'll drop you into the vines." He said, flying over to the stage, a smirk on his face.

"Leo!" Elliot yelled out, the hand releasing before anything could be done. A scream came from the group as Elliot fell.

"Elliot!" Leo yelled, holding out his hand to his boyfriend falling farther away. Tears fell from Leo's eyes.

"Ah, ah." Break said, Reim throwing him over to Elliot. The albino man chuckled as he wrapped a blanket around both of them. Leo gasped, looking around for Elliot and Break. He looked through the stands, finding the duo by Sharon.

"Damn brats!" Xai yelled, punching Oswald across the face. Oswald gasped as he hit the stand ground Xai climbing over top of him. Oswald groaned, looking up at the man. "I'll end this damned family now!" Xai lifted his sword up, Oswald's eyes going wide.

"No!" Leo yelled before he clung to his face, a crooked laugh escaping him.

"Do it Xai, do it while I bring this world to shambles!" Jabberwocky yelled, his hand turning into a scaled talon.

Chains appeared around everyone. "Oh." Lily lifting her hand up to touch them the, Charlotte slapped it away.

"Don't touch them." She said, tucking Lily behind her.

"Lets see how fast you can all die!" Jabberwocky said, grabbing and ripping the chains apart. There was a quake as the broken chain disappeared and Jabberwocky laughed maniacally. "Say Oswald! Do you think it had to end like this…so perfectly!" He laughed. "Kill him already Xai." Jabberwocky managed to get out. Said man smiled, pulling his sword above his head.

"May your soul rest forever off this earth." He brought the sword down.

"Oz-!" Jack began, but was it off by Ada.

"Oz, stop my father!" She yelled, Oz nodding and bringing his scythe down. Blood dripped into Oswald's face, the sword falling beside Oswald. Oz's scythe was wedge halfway in Xai's waist. The blade bled down for him as he gasped, everyone staring in horror. Ada's hand was reached out while the other covered her mouth. Her head was turned and her eyes were shut, tears seeping through them. Jack lowered her hand, pulling his cousin into a hug. Oz didn't hold back his tears as he ripped the rest of his scythe through with yet another sickening crack.

"Hmph, pathetic. These were my soldiers." Jabberwocky said, throwing his hair back with his hand, his wings keeping him hovering over the stage, staring at the three dead bodies.

"Father!" Ada yelled, shooting her hand up as she reached out for her father. "Father! I'm sorry!" She yelled, Jabberwocky glaring. Oswald glared, wiping the blood from his face. He picked up the Vorpal Sword, along with Oz as he ran up the stairs, Claudia already at the top before them.

"Father!" Ada screamed, breaking away from Jack. She took off toward the stairs, only to be grabbed by Oswald. The man gave the sword to Break and held Ada back. "Father! I'm sorry!" Ada yelled, Jabberwocky growling.

"Dad…dad." Left his lips, but he couldn't control it. Tears joined his cries became louder. "Dad! Elliot! Oz! Anyone!" He yelled his mind swooping as he struggled to keep control. "Dad! Elliot!" Leo broke through, his one hand wiping away his tears. "I'm sorry!" He yelled as everyone peered up in surprise.

"Leo!" Elliot yelled, smiling.

"I'm sorry I did this!" Leo said, lowering over to the crowd of people.

It's not your fault Leo, I'm sorry I didn't notice." Oswald said.

"Your an idiot for pulling that stupid trick, all five of you!" Leo cried landing in front of his family and friends. In a second Elliot had Leo in a hug, kissing his forehead as Leo clung to Elliot's side.

"We're sorry Leo, we'll never do it again."

"Lets go home and clean everyone up, today Leo over came the Jabberwocky." Lacie smiled.

"I love you Elliot." Leo muttered into the blondes chest, a smile on his face. This surprised Break as he ripped the two apart. Leo backed up, a smiled on his faces as Jabberwocky's eyes stared up at everyone. "You lot aren't going anywhere but death!" Jabberwocky yelled, launching at Elliot with his talon extended. "This world will become the abyss, only then will my contract be full filled and I will become unstoppable!" As he got closer to Elliot a gasped escaped him. The Vorpal Sword slashed through Jabberwocky, separating his body at his stomach. The eyes of Jabberwocky disappeared Leo's staring up at Break, whom caught his top half of his body, both turning into stone and cracking. The ground shook again as half the tent collapsed.

"Consider our deal full filled kiddo." Break said, Leo smiling up happily.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise. I really wanted to stay with the circus." Leo said, his bad arm falling off with his shoulder. Elliot kneeled down next to him, grabbing his hand and tightly holding it.

"It's alright Leo, everything will be okay." Elliot said, but Leo shook his head to the sides.

"Good-b-." Leo didn't get to finish as the rest of him collapsed to dust. Elliot stared wide eyes, tears seeping out as his mouth stood agape. He shook his head back and forth, Break placing a hand on his shoulder. Elliot just covered his eyes with his hands and bent over. He let out a scream of sadness.

"Leo! Leo!" He repeated, shaking vigorously. "No! Leo! Why you!" Elliot screams caused Sharon to cover her ears, falling down in tears. Lily joined, soon followed by the other. Even Claudia was curled up crying, knowing the boy for only such a short time, he had left in imprint in her emotions. "Leo!" Elliot let out an anguished scream of pain. His heart tightened at the dust floating up to the chains above. They slowly became parts of the chain, connecting them back together.

The ground stopped shaking and the chain disappeared, leaving nothing of remains of Leo. Oz held Elliot, the boys like brothers. As the night continued everyone cried, even Break turned around to cry a few times. They soon left the circus, leaving the bodies to Pandora as they mopped back to the mansion. Rufus remained at the mansion, Oswald walking up to him to tell him what happened. The word couldn't form though and Oswald fell, using Rufus as support as he cried. Sharon ran to her grandmother, falling to her knees and weeped on her lap. In the end the guests stayed for dinner, hearing the story from the group.

"So Leo had no chance at all." Arthur muttered, drying his eyes. Noise silently crying behind her bangs.

"I wish I had seen the signs, I could have stopped this." Oswald said, his head in his hands as he cried into his food. Elliot just stared at his plate the whole time, his eyes dry of tears. Out of the blue he stood up and walked out of the room without a word, worried faces directed him. He walked down the hall and to his room, slamming the door as flopped his butt down at the edge of his bed. He hid his eyes behind his hands as he managed to produce more tears and let out small whines along with them. He fell back on his bed, catching a look at the picture on his nightstand. He'd taken it when Leo had been rehearsing his lines. He'd looked over at the perfect time to smiled at Elliot as he snapped the picture. Elliot laughed, he laughed painfully as he remembered what Leo had said. He lifted his hand back to put the picture down and his hand brushed against something in front of it. Elliot grabbed it and pulled it in front of his face. Eyes widened as Elliot realized it was Gilbert's gun Leo had borrowed. Elliot remembered Leo mentioning it to Gilbert with a bright smile on his face, right as he got sick and rested.

Elliot sat up as he held the gun in his hands, opening the chamber to see if it was loaded. There were three bullets left in it, so Elliot closed it. He turned around and grabbed the picture of Leo. He held it in front of him, the smile making him feel worse. Elliot curled his torso up a bit as he let a cry out. Without a second thought he raised the gun to his head, staring at Leo smiling at him.

* * *

A/N: Welp, that's all folks. Hope you liked, if you want to listen to the songs of the chapter titles the playlist is on my profile.

Other stories to check out of mine

The Ripper

Flowers of Hell- coming soon


End file.
